Miasto Zagubionych
by fireinus
Summary: Caroline Forbes jest zwyczajną młodą kobietą, pracującą, jako prawnik w wielkiej korporacji. Jedyne czego pragnie to cieszyć się życiem nigdy, niczego nie żałować. Klaus Mikaelson jest prezesem sieci firm i nie dba o nikogo w swoim życiu, dopóki nie spotyka jej. Przypadek, który zmienił ich życie. Na zawsze. Czy zaryzykują i… zaufają sobie?
1. Chapter 1

**Jak już pewnie zauważyliście, jest to historia Klausa i Caroline. Jest jednak obsadzona w całkowicie innym świecie, bez niczego nadnaturalnego. Niektórych bohaterów ujęłam w innym świetle. Także Caroline, Elena oraz Bonnie są sobie nieco bliższe. Wersja tej historii jest także dodana po angielsku i na początku nie chciałam jej publikować po polsku, jednak wiem, że gdzieś tam są także polscy fani Klaroline, więc mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. Miłego czytania :)**

Rozdział 1

Jadłam już swoją drugą czekoladę, zajadając ją chipsami paprykowymi. Uwielbiałam słodki smak przeplatany czymś słonym. Jednak nie pogardziłabym czymś gazowanym. _Cola._ Och, przydałaby się.

Jednak skulona na wygodnym i wysłużonym fotelu taty, otulona starym kocem, który pamiętał lepsze lata, nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty ruszać się nigdzie.

Nie przejmowałam się tym, że z kuchni dobiegały krzyki. Bardziej martwiłabym się, gdyby przez pięć minut było tutaj cicho. Chyba podejrzewałabym, że mama już nie wytrzymała i zamordowała Stefana rurą od odkurzacza, tak jak obiecywała tysiące razy.

- Stefan! Zostaw ją w spokoju!

Krzyk mamy nie powstrzymał mojego _ukochanego_ braciszka i już po chwili na moim lewym poliku wylądował siarczysty cmok. Otworzyłam oczy, obdarzając go gardzącym spojrzeniem. Niebieskie i zielone oczy patrzyły na siebie z wrogością, aby po chwili roześmiać się radośnie.

Przyznaję, mój brat był popieprzony na sto sposobów, a jedną z jego największych wad było nadmierne okazywanie swoich uczuć wobec… wszystkich. Ale nadal był moim bratem i nie mogłam być na niego obrażona dłużej niż minutę.

- Jak tam Elena? – Spytał, obdarzając mnie _tym_ spojrzeniem. Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Nie było mnie w domu przez miesiąc, a to jest twoje pierwsze pytanie, które postanawiasz mi zadać?

Na jego twarzy zawitał leniwy uśmiech, który współgrał z błyskiem w oczach. Wzruszył ramionami, sadowiąc się na kanapie obok.

- No wiesz, wyrosła na niezłą laskę.

- Laskę to masz w przedpokoju. – Odparowałam szybko.

- No dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to pomówmy o tym, że się pasiesz. – Prychnęłam na jego słowa. Byłam już do tego przyzwyczajona, więc wyciągnęłam rękę po kolejny kawałek czekolady, uśmiechając się przy tym słodko. Nagannie pokręcił głową. – A potem narzekacie, że jesteście grube.

- Mów za siebie.

- No właśnie. Schudłaś. – Podniosłam brwi do góry.

- Wcale nie. – Mruknęłam, uśmiechając się w duchu. Pod kocem, niepostrzeżenie, jedną ręką złapałam za swoje udo.

Czy ja wiem? Od kiedy pamiętam nie byłam tym typem dziewczyny, której mantrą jest „ Najem się, kiedy umrę." Wolałam nie odmawiać sobie słodyczy, jednak nie byłam też gruba. Po prostu, zaokrąglałam się tam gdzie potrzeba, jednak uda zawsze były moją zmorą, chociaż każdy mi powtarzał, że z nimi wszystko okej.

_ Dobra, dobra. Ja swoje wiem._ I właśnie, dlatego, chociaż chciałam skakać z radości z tego małego spostrzeżenia, którego dokonał mój 29- letni braciszek, wzruszyłam nonszalancko ramionami i zjadłam kolejnego chipsa.

- A ty?

- Co ja? - Spytał powoli, jakby moje pytanie było podchwytliwe.

Machnęłam ręką.

- Nadal nie masz zamiaru pracować na etacie? Jak ty to mawiasz? - Przerwałam, robiąc teatralną ciszę. - Ach, tak, wegetacja.

Uśmiechnął się tym wiecznie chłopięcym uśmiechem, tym, który tak bardzo irytował mamę.

Wstał, nachylił się nade mną i mruknął:

- Coś ci powiem, Caro. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

I w tej samej sekundzie zerwał ze mnie koc. Pisnęłam, kiedy powiew chłodnego powietrza uderzył w moje nogi. Boże, czy on kiedyś wydorośleje?

- Co tam się dzieje? Ojciec, idź tam do nich!

Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią, kiedy usłyszałam sfrustrowany głos mamy. Miałam 26 lat, jednak zawsze sprawiała, że czułam się, jak nieodpowiedzialna nastolatka.

Tata wyszedł z kuchni i stanął na środku pokoju. Obserwował mnie i Davida ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przez moment udawał poważnego, ale sekundę później zachichotał głośno. Zacierając ręce, usiadł na kanapie, zabierając mi pilot od telewizora.

Roześmiałam się, choć nie miałam z czego, ale właśnie to sprawiała jego obecność. Sprawiał, że wszystko było łatwiejsze i weselsze.

- OJCIEC!

Krzyk mamy poniósł się echem po całym domu. A mama to już była inna kwestia. Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, nadal z ciekawością oglądał skoki narciarskie.

- I jak tam, córcia? Schudłaś.

_Och._ Mój dzień naprawdę stawał się coraz lepszy.

- Miałam z czego.

Wykonał jakiś niekontrolowany ruch ręką; na pewno to po nim odziedziczyłam.

- Przestań. Jedz, jedz.

Kochany tatuś. Zawsze widzący we mnie to, co najlepsze.

- A co z pracą?

Mój braciszek wyprzedził mnie z odpowiedzią.

- Tak, jak na każdym innym etacie, tato. Wegetacja. - Ojciec obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem, choć mu trochę nie wyszło. Tata nie potrafił udawać sfrustrowanego człowieka.

- Jestem prawnikiem, Stefanie. Uwierz mi, lubię ten zawód. - Powiedziałam, nie mogąc nie zauważyć dumnego wyrazu twarzy taty.

- Pogadamy za 10 lat. - Mruknął Stefan.

Mama pojawiła się w drzwiach od salonu z rękoma założonymi na biodrach.

- Ile mam na ciebie czekać? - Syknęła po chwili do taty.

- Nie teraz, skoki są. - Roześmiałam się. Wymówka, którą obdarzał ją, od kiedy pamiętam.

Oczywiście, w odpowiedzi mama rzuciła go ścierką. Potem skupiła swoją uwagę na Stefanie.

- A ty znowu z tym swoim nędznym życiem? Do pracy, leniu! - I z uśmiechem anioła spojrzała na mnie. - A ty odpoczywaj, dziecko.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, mamrocząc coś niemiłego pod nosem, tymczasem na twarzy Stefana pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

Tata na chwilę oderwał się od telewizora, marszcząc brwi.

- To jej sposób okazywania miłości.

Skrzywiłam się, kiedy jego głos poniósł się po całym domu. Już zdążyłam zapomnieć jak głośny potrafi być. Kiwnęłam głową. Mieliśmy różne charaktery. Mama była nadopiekuńcza, szybko się złościła i była samotnikiem. Tata uwielbiał towarzystwo i zabawę, za to Stefan był irytujący pod każdym względem, lecz był zarazem moim przyjacielem, któremu się zwierzałam. Kłóciliśmy się przy każdej okazji, śmialiśmy z głupich żartów i oglądaliśmy mecze, tak bardzo znienawidzone przez mamę, które jednak były rodzinną tradycją.

I był to _dom._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Obiecałaś przyjeżdżać częściej.

Niebieskie oczy mamy patrzyły na mnie z naganą. Tata, stojąc w drzwiach, przystępował z nogi na nogę.

- Mam dużo spraw. Jest ciężko.

- Tym bardziej przyjeżdżaj.

Nie było sensu się kłócić. Z mamą nie wygrasz. Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco.

- Ach! A co z tym twoim Tylerem?

Przewróciłam oczyma, a tata przestał obserwować sąsiadów z naprzeciwka. Zaalarmowany podniósł brwi i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

- On nie jest mój. - Sapnęłam z frustracją. Nigdy więcej jej nic nie powiem. _Zawsze _tak jest.

- Ja też tak mówiłam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat temu. - Szepnęła konspiracyjnie zerkając na tatę.

- Liz, daj jej spokój. Dziewczyna zajmuje się pracą. Chłop jej do szczęścia niepotrzebny.

- A ty znowuż jesteś zazdrosny. Na miłość boską, skończy, jako stara panna. Mój brat miał rację, kiedy mówił, aby nie siadała na rogu stołu.

Wypuściłam powietrze z głośnym syknięciem. Stałam w drzwiach naszego domu, żegnając się z rodzicami i jak zwykle jedna minuta zmieniała się w dziesięć. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynało mi się robić chłodno, miałam tylko bluzę na sobie, a w tym roku listopad był nadzwyczaj zimny.

- Halo! Ja tu jestem!

Spojrzeli na mnie jak na ufoludka. Piwne oczy taty i błękitne mamy. Tak bardzo odmienni. Mama blada, z malutkim nosem i blond włosami, a tata z karnacją typową dla Włochów, dużym, prostym nosem i czarnymi włosami. W sercu poczułam ukłucie. Znów od nich wyjeżdżałam. Od tych szalonych ludzi, których zazwyczaj miałam dosyć, jednak kochałam ich za to, jacy są. Gdyby nie oni, kto wie, byłabym zupełnie inną osobą.

- Tato, uwierz mi, nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za mąż, a nawet, jeśli, to wesela nie będzie. Z tobą byłby to zbyt duży wstyd. – Mama uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy patrzyła na zszokowanego tatę. - Mamo, Tyler nie jest mój i nigdy nie będzie. Teraz stawiam na karierę.

Jej uśmiech zniknął i jak to miała w zwyczaju, kiedy coś nie szło po jej myśli, napuszyła się.

- Dzięki za obiad. Było przepysznie, jak zawsze. - Przytuliłam ją, kiedy mruczała pod nosem, że jestem jedyną osobą, która ją chwali. Potem wyściskałam tatę, mówiąc mu, aby nie palił. Posłał mi oczko. No cóż, przynajmniej próbowałam.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam do swojego starego forda mustanga. Kiedy odpalałam samochód, zdążyłam usłyszeć jak mama woła tatę, a ten odpowiada jej z irytacją:

- Czego chcesz, kobieto?!

Nie wiedzieć czemu, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Wykończona dwugodzinną jazdą z obrzeża Nowego Jorku, aż do centrum tego miasta, praktycznie na czworaka wchodziłam po schodach na trzecie piętro do mojego mieszkania, które wynajmowałam wraz z dwoma przyjaciółkami. Winda znów była zepsuta, zazwyczaj jej nie używałam, nie byłam aż tak leniwa, jednak dzisiaj nie pogardziłabym nią.

Drzwi były otwarte i po raz pierwszy nie wkurzyłam się z tego powodu. Szukanie kluczy w mojej torbie po tym, jak mama dała mi wałówę na następny miesiąc byłoby koszmarem.

Z ulgą kładąc ciężar na podłodze w przedpokoju, bez mrugnięcia okiem ruszyłam do salonu.

Kremowe ściany dodawały ciepła, a fioletowe akcenty sprawiały, że nie było tu tak nudno. Salon, łączony z kuchnią był moim niebem. Uwielbiałam przesiadywać na kanapie, oglądać horrory, zajadając się kanapkami z majonezem wraz z dziewczynami. Bonnie wieczorami zawsze pichciła, uwielbiała eksperymentować, ale na szczęście dla mnie i Elenie, te eksperymenty zazwyczaj jej się udawały. Czego nie można powiedzieć o mnie i Elenie. Jesteśmy mistrzyniami w pieczeniu ciast i przeróżnych babeczek, bo trudno nam się obyć bez cukru w naszym życiu, jednak przyrządzić spaghetti? Powiem tak: ja nawet nie wiem jak się gotuje makaron. A skoro Bonnie uwielbiała gotować to, po co miałyśmy się uczyć czegoś, co na razie kompletnie nie było nam potrzebne? Druga rzecz jest taka, że po prostu nam się nie chcę.

Dzisiejszy wieczór był taki sam, jak zazwyczaj. Bonnie krzątała się po kuchni w swojej pidżamie, przygotowując kolacje, a Elena w swoich spranych dresach oglądała powtórkę jakiegoś serialu, czekając z marsem na twarzy na jedzenie.

Głodne nie byłyśmy sobą.

Ściągnęłam z nóg adidasy, rzuciłam je gdzieś w stronę holu i oklapłam na kanapę obok Eleny. Zauważyłam, że ogląda Gotowe na Wszystko. _Znów._ Zerknęłam na nią. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że serial się kończy wpadła w swoistą depresję. I nie żartuję. Wzięła urlop w swojej gazecie, gdzie jest dziennikarką i przez tydzień nie wychodząc z mieszkania oglądała cały serial od początku. Skończyło się to tak, że depresja udzieliła się i nam.

Rozumiałam Elenę. Wychowałyśmy się na tym serialu. Doskonale pamiętałam te beztroskie chwile w collegu, kiedy siadywałyśmy przez telewizorami z zainteresowaniem, czując się tak, jakby świat stał przed nami otworem. Chyba dla Eleny było to symboliczne pożegnanie studenckiego życia.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Caroline. - Och, byłam Caroline. Czyli nie była w zbyt dobrym humorze. - Nie zapominaj, że mam nagranie, kiedy to wyłaś z płaczu, kiedy Mike Delfino zginął.

Otworzyłam szeroko buzię. Przekomarzała się ze mną, jednak... to był cios poniżej pasa. Uwielbiałam Mike'a Delfino.

- To jest groźba. - Mruknęłam. - Groźby są karalne.

Elena cmoknęła poirytowana.

- Cholera, czasami żałuje, że poszłaś na prawo.

Z kuchni dobiegł nas śmiech Bonnie.

- Boże, Elena, po prostu jej to powiedz.

Znałam ten ton głosu Bonnie zbyt dobrze. Lekko znudzony, poirytowany a zarazem zmartwiony. Spojrzałam na Elene po raz drugi, tym razem skrupulatnie chłonąc szczegóły.

Burze ciemnych włosów, zawiązała w kitek. Były niewyprostowane, co było dosyć dziwne. W jej piwnych oczach, widziałam tylko... smutek. Rozgoryczenie, żal i smutek. Zmarszczone czoło, usta zaciśnięte w cienką kreskę i okrągłe policzki. Zazwyczaj tryskała optymizmem, wręcz miała ADHD, co zawsze jej powtarzałam ze śmiechem. Przesunęłam się do niej bliżej.

Nie musiałam jej pytać, aby wiedzieć, znałam ją przecież od podstawówki

- Co znowu zrobił ci ten dupek? - Spytałam bez ogródek.

Elena westchnęła w odpowiedzi. Wraz z tą czynnością, całe napięcie zeszło z niej. Usta znów miała pełne, czoło gładkie a ramiona opadnięte. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco.

- Co we mnie jest nie tak? Zawsze, wszystko kończy się _źle_!

Przegryzłam wargę.

- Po prostu jesteś dla nich zbyt dobra. Szybko się przerażają, zaczynając rozumieć, że spotkali ideał. A, że oni sami nim nie są, więc uciekają gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Elena z błąkającym się lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, walnęła mnie lekko w żebra.

- Wiem, że to nieprawda, ale dzięki.

- Od tego są przyjaciółki, nie? - Mruknęłam. Roześmiała się, choć w jej oczach nadal widziałam zranienie.

- Terry był naprawdę miły. - Szepnęła.

- I miał piękne oczy. - Dorzuciłam szybko, uśmiechając się z rozkoszą.

- I miał piękne oczy. - Powtórzyła, jak echo.

Skrzywiłam się na pewną myśl.

- Ale miał okropne imię. Terry kojarzy mi się ze staruchem z brzuchem piwnym i złotym zębem.

Elena zachichotała.

- Masz rację. Och, wyobraź sobie mnie za czterdzieści lat z takim facetem. Ugh.

Przez nasze twarze przebiegł dreszcz obrzydzenia.

- Elena, jeśli tylko coś powiesz, to my chętnie z Bonnie pójdziemy do niego i przeprowadzimy z nim kulturalną rozmowę, jak na cywilizowanych ludzi przystało.

Elena posłała mi pobłażliwy uśmiech.

- Inaczej mówiąc: powiesisz go za jaja.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Coś w tym stylu. - Mruknęłam, mrugając okiem.

- Pomyślę nad tym, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy wolałabym osobiście mieć tę przyjemność.

- Jeeeeeedzeeeeeenieeeeee!

Zerknęłam w stronę kuchni. Za każdym razem, kiedy tak krzyczała, czułam się, jak w domu.

Elena była w lepszym humorze. Pewnie jutro znów będzie nieznośna z tym swoim optymizmem i zarażającym uśmiechem. Wyczułam zapach kurczaka unoszący się w salonie. Pychota.

Z przedziwną, nową siłą, którą myślałam, że w sobie już dziś nie znajdę, wstałam z kanapy i pociągnąwszy Elene za sobą ruszyłam do kuchni, a tam w trójkę usiadłyśmy przy stole.

Spojrzałam na kurczaka przede mną. Czułam, jak zaczynam się ślinić. Boże, czy ja kiedykolwiek nie będę głodna?

- Dziewczyny, czy ten kurczak też się do was uśmiecha?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dzięki za wszystkie wejścia i przeczytanie mojej pracy! Jestem bardzo wdzięczna, tak czy inaczej, oto drugi rozdział. Powoli, wszystko nabiera tempa. I pojawia się Klaus. Miłego czytania :)**

Rozdział 2

- Wiem, że jesteś świetnym prawnikiem, Care, ale dziesiątego z rzędu spóźnienia chyba nie powinni tolerować, co?

Otworzyłam oczy, jednak szybko znów je zamknęłam. Było _stanowczo_ zbyt jasno i _stanowczo_ zbyt wcześnie. Elena zerwała ze mnie kołdrę.

Ugh.

- Eleeena! - Pisnęłam. Zbyt zimno.

Mrużąc oczy oparłam się na łokciach i na wpół siedząc, a na wpół leżąc, zerknęłam w stronę okna. Znów padało. Przez ostatnie tygodnie pogoda była okropna.

- Wywalą cię z pracy, Care.

Zerknęłam na nią z pogardą. Ta zołza mnie obudziła. Skrzywiłam się po raz kolejny, kiedy zauważyłam jak wspaniale wygląda o tak wczesnej porze. Czarne spodnie i zwykła czarna bluzka. To jej w zupełności wystarczało.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Jakim cudem wyglądasz tak dobrze, skoro wczoraj, a tak naprawdę to dzisiaj, do drugiej nad ranem piłyśmy wino?

Posłała mi szeroki, współczujący uśmiech. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wyglądasz najgorzej, Care. - Zgromiłam ją wzrokiem. - Będzie o wiele gorzej, jak znów się spóźnisz do biura.

- Boże, przecież jest dopiero... - Spojrzałam na zegarek z niechęcią. -... ósma piętnaście.

Jej spojrzenie mówiło "No właśnie, idiotko." Dopiero po chwili mój mózg przyjął tę informację.

Wybałuszyłam oczy, wyskoczyłam z łóżka i potykając się o własne nogi pobiegłam do łazienki.

- Cholera, spóźnię się!

Elena najzwyczajniej w świecie się roześmiała.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Dzięki. - Mruknęłam biorąc opakowanie pączków od miłej sprzedawczyni. W kancelarii pracowałam od sześciu miesięcy i zdążyłam zauważyć, że pączki z czekoladową polewą zawsze potrafiły udobruchać Olivera, mojego przełożonego.

Lubiłam swoją pracę. Byłam dobra w tym co robię, a Oliver był konkretnym i przyjemnym człowiekiem. Poza tym dobrze zarabiałam, a widok z mojego gabinetu, który dzieliłam z dwoma innymi osobami był przepiękny. I nie chciałam stracić tej pracy z tak błahego powodu jak spóźnienie. Spieprzenie jakichś spraw, zawalenie jakiegoś terminu, to rozumiem. Ale nie _spóźnienie._

Z drugiej strony, żaden budzik na mnie nie działał. Nie pomagał mi nawet dźwięk karabinu maszynowego. Bonnie próbowała. Podobnież, przewróciłam się na drugi bok i spałam dalej.

Wydostałam się na zatłoczoną ulicę. Naprzeciwko znajdował się wieżowiec, w którym pracowałam. Całe szczęście, że cukiernia była tak blisko.

Poczułam dreszcze, kiedy chłodny wiatr rozwiał mi włosy. Zganiłam samą siebie za zostawienie płaszcza w samochodzie. Zatrzymałam się przy krawężniku, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w szybie jednej z taksówek.

Jasnym włosom pozwoliłam swobodnie opaść na ramiona, z niebieskich oczu biło zmęczenie, a zmarszczone brwi nie dodawały mi uroku.

Do tego ta ołówkowa, kremowa spódnica, która sprawiała, że moja pupa wyglądała, jak szafa trzydrzwiowa. No dobra, przesadzam, ale nadal... Jedynie biała koszula podkreślała moje piersi. Chociaż to.

Spochmurniałam jeszcze bardziej. Za jakie grzechy, spytałam w myślach spoglądając w górę.

No dobra, powiedzmy, że z moją twarzą nie było tak źle. Zebrałam się w sobie i ruszyłam przez ulicę do budynku.

Odwróciłam głowę, kiedy jakiś kierowca zatrąbił na drugiego, a tamten w odpowiedzi wystawił mu palec przez okno. To chyba była już tradycja na tej ruchliwej ulicy.

Byłam już na chodniku, kiedy spojrzałam w stronę obrotowych drzwi wejściowych, tylko, że, cholera, ich nie widziałam.

Wszystko zasłaniał mi wysoki mężczyzna idący wprost na mnie. Patrzył się w bok, całkiem nieświadomy, co zaraz się stanie. Byliśmy zbyt blisko, nie miałam szans uniknąć zderzenia, więc nawet nie zdążyłam się na nie przygotować, kiedy metr osiemdziesiąt żywego, wysportowanego i twardego ciała uderzyło we mnie.

Zrobiłam krok do tyłu, chwiejąc się lekko. Nieznajomy szybko złapał mnie za łokieć.

Cholera. To naprawdę zabolało, musiał dużo ćwiczyć, bo poczułam się jakbym znów miała piętnaście lat i spadła na podłogę w sali gimnastycznej z wysokości dwóch metrów z drabinek. Wtedy na parę dłuższych sekund straciłam oddech.

Zignorowałam lekki dreszczyk, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przez jego nieuwagę moje spóźnienie było coraz większe. Wkurzona, spojrzałam nieco w górę, na jego twarz.

I dopiero wtedy miałam coś, co w fachowym języku określa się, jako bezdech. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na mnie uważnie. Miał ciemne blond włosy, złotawą opaleniznę, prosty nos i ostre rysy. Był... inny. Nie był piękny w sposób, jaki byli ci plastikowi chłopcy z uśmiechem wartym milion dolarów.

Ten tutaj, miał w sobie coś innego. Coś pociągającego. Bonnie widząc takich aktorów w serialach mówiła po prostu _"Ma w sobie to coś."._

Jednak nieznajomy był na całkowicie innym poziomie, jeśli chodzi o jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną cechę za, którą szalały kobiety.

Bo szalały, byłam tego pewna. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że nadal trzyma swoją dłoń na moim łokciu, chociaż stałam prosto, jak struna.

Ja patrzyłam na niego, a on na mnie z czymś nieprzeniknionym w swoim spojrzeniu. Pewnie nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczę, ale te oczy będą mi się śnić po nocach przez dłuższy okres czasu.

Odchrząknęłam, kiedy jego wzrok nie stawał się choć ciupienkę lżejszy. Twardo patrzył na mnie, badając każdą rysę mojej twarzy. Czułam się, jakbym zaraz miała zapaść się pod ziemię. Nikt, nigdy nie obserwował mnie z taką intensywnością. Całe szczęście, rzadko się rumieniłam.

W końcu, leniwie spojrzał na mój brzuch.

Dopiero wtedy poczułam coś ciepłego na żebrach i dekolcie. Spoglądnęłam w dół. Sapnęłam z wściekłością.

Miałam wielką czarną plamę na koszulce. Kawa! Czy ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy? Całe szczęście, że nie była gorąca.

W jedną sekundę zapomniałam, o tej całej więzi, która nas połączyła i przez, którą patrzeliśmy się na siebie jak zaczarowani.

Do akcji wróciłam ja, niewyparzona gęba.

- Coś ty zrobił, facet? - Syknęłam. Teatralnie wskazałam na swoją koszulkę i znów spojrzałam na niego.

Zaraz, czy on był rozbawiony? Jedną brew podniósł do góry, w ten niesamowicie seksowny sposób, a kąciki ust minimalnie drgnęły w górę.

- Ciekawa jestem, komu byłoby do śmiechu, gdyby to pańska koszula została potraktowana taką kawą.

Spoważniał, choć w jego oczach nadal spostrzegłam cień rozbawienia.

- To Armani. - Powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Ach, jego głos. Czego miałam się spodziewać? Zachrypniętego, obleśnego, pijackiego głosu? Wiadome było, że ten mężczyzna ma cały pakiet.

Pieniądze, wygląd i inteligencje. Szczęściarz.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- I? Moja koszula jest z Macy's i kosztowała mnie 40 dolarów. A Armani jest przereklamowany. – Tym razem uniósł do góry dwie idealne brwi, najwyraźniej zainteresowany moim wyznaniem. Przez moment wyglądał tak, jakbym obraziła jego matkę.

- Powinna pani była...

Przerwałam mu głośnym prychnięciem. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

- Będzie mnie pan teraz pouczać? - Zaczynałam gestykulować, jak zawsze, kiedy coś mnie irytowało. – Księciuniu, to ty nie patrzyłeś gdzie leziesz! I to ja jestem tutaj poszkodowana. Może twoja ładna buźka w połączeniu z portfelem działa na innych ludzi, ale mnie od tego daleko.

Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że w głowie słyszałam pełen dezaprobaty głos mojej mamy. Gdyby to ona zobaczyła takiego faceta, pewnie zapomniałaby o całym świecie.

- To miał być komplement? – Spytał, o dziwo, szczerze. - Jeśli tak, to dziękuje. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek się uśmiecha. Tak szeroko, radośnie, szczerze. _I ciekawe_, jak wtedy wygląda.

- Przez pana spóźnię się do pracy! – Warknęłam.

- To dobrze. – Mruknął, drażniąc mnie tym tonem głosu, tak, jakby naprawdę chciał powiedzieć Wiem-Coś-Czego-Ty-Nie.

Serio? Jaja sobie robił? Jak można być tak pewnym siebie? Szczeknęłam zębami ze zdenerwowania.

Spoglądnęłam na swój łokieć. Jego ręka nadal tam spoczywała, jakby znalazła idealne miejsce dla siebie. Wyglądało to tak naturalnie i czułam się z tym tak dobrze, że aż mnie to irytowało. Wyrwałam się, na co zareagował sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

- Widać, że pieniądze nie zawsze współgrają z kulturą. Rada na przyszłość... - Wyminąwszy go, syknęłam mu do ucha. -... uważaj gdzie pan leziesz.

Zero skruchy. Nic a nic. Wydawał się nawet zadowolony z siebie. Z ukosa spojrzałam na niego jeszcze raz. Niemożliwie przystojna twarz odwróciła się w moją stronę. Podążał za mną wzrokiem, kiedy pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

Wtedy poczułam lekkie muśnięcie na prawym policzku. Tyler Lockwood uśmiechał się do mnie ciepło, z niepokojem spoglądając na moją bluzkę.

- Wszystko dobrze, Care? - Szepnął. Poczułam ulgę.

To był facet dla mnie. Brązowe oczy tryskały humorem, czarne włosy opadały na czoło. Był zabawny, miły i kulturalny. I był mną zainteresowany. Jednak to przy tamtym facecie miałam dreszcz podniecenia.

Odwróciłam się po raz ostatni. Nieznajomy nadal stał na chodniku, spoglądając w moją stronę z wyczuwalną irytacją. Co się stało, że nagle jego wcześniejsze rozbawienie prysło jak bańka mydlana? Porównanie go do chmury gradowej było sporym niedopowiedzeniem..

Uspokoiłam oddech i uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie do Tylera, po czym pociągnęłam go w stronę drzwi.

- Ta, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Następnego dnia obudziłam się o siódmej. Bardziej chciałam wierzyć w to, że po prostu się wyspałam, po tym, jak poszłam spać około dwudziestej drugiej, a nie dlatego, że niebieskie oczy nawiedzały mnie w snach.

Sny same w sobie były przyjemne, ale świadomość, że śnią mi się po nocach jego oczy? Już nie.

Za swoim biurkiem zasiadłam jeszcze przed dziewiątą, czując się trochę, jak zdrajca. Co prawda, Oliver nie robił mi żadnych zarzutów po tym jak przyszłam do pracy dopiero o dziesiątej. Najpierw musiałam przebrać bluzkę, dzięki bogu, miałam zapasową w swoim samochodzie, a potem porozmawiałam, a tak naprawdę poflirtowałam z Tylerem i dopiero wtedy udałam się na swoje piętro, gdzie mieścił się mój dział.

Tak naprawdę, Oliver nawet nie zauważył, że mnie nie ma tak samo, jak nie zauważył, że przyszłam. Całe piętro wydawało się dziwne. W holu słyszałam nieustające szepty, a powietrze było okropnie ciężkie. Z ulgą spostrzegłam, że klimatyzacja zaczyna działać na pełnych parach.

Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, a Oliver, mój szef jak i zarówno całego działu, nie przejmował się niczym, co nie znajdowało się w jego gabinecie. Zazwyczaj było inaczej. Wychodził, rozmawiał, kazał coś zrobić. Jednak wczoraj w powietrzu unosiło się coś innego. Może gdybym się nie spóźniła, wiedziałabym. Mogłam też spytać o co chodzi pozostałych, ale oni sami wyglądali jak tykające bomby. Wszyscy albo roztrzęsieni, albo zbytnio podekscytowani.

Dzisiaj było spokojniej. Przy recepcji Kelly powitała mnie uśmiechem, a przez nos wdychałam świeże powietrze.

- Tak wcześnie?

Oliver otworzył przeszklone drzwi, które prowadziły do mojego biura i uśmiechał się ciepło.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. No co? Na pewno nie przyznam mu się, że wczoraj się spóźniłam o całą godzinę. Ruszył do mojego biurka i usiadł naprzeciwko na krześle.

Miał około trzydziestu lat. Miał blond włosy i zielone oczy z plamkami koloru bursztynowego, z których biło ciepło. Zawsze czułam się z nim swobodnie. Był przystojny. Wiele razy widziałam, jak różne kobiety go podrywały, ale każdą kulturalnie odrzucał.

Może był gejem?

Ach, byłby to niemal grzech z tą nieskazitelną cerą i dobrze zbudowanym ciałem. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek je widziała, ale wydawał się być niezłej budowy.

- Ostatnio dużo pracujesz. Doceniam to, Caroline.

_Ta._ Posłałam mu lekko oszołomiony uśmiech. Nie miałam zamiaru wyprowadzać go z błędu.

- Pewnie ta cała sytuacja, też cię stresuje, jak nas wszystkich.

Przegryzłam wargę, próbując nie spytać się, co to właśnie za sytuacja. Ale wtedy dowiedziałby się, a ja, no cóż… premia na moim koncie jest mile widziana.

- Aaa, no, eee... Powiedzmy. - Uszczypnęłam się w kolano pod stołem. Nie tego uczyli mnie na retoryce.

- No dobrze, przejdźmy do sedna. W środę jest wielki Bal Charytatywny. Wiesz, niby wszystko dla dzieci czy na jakiś szczytny cel i nie mówię, że tak nie jest, jednak prawda jest taka, że cała śmietanka towarzyska spotyka się tam, aby zobaczyć, co, kto, gdzie, i z kim. A więc nasz dział także dostał parę zaproszeń i pomyślałem sobie, że... no wiesz...

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Oliver był świetnym prawnikiem. Był pewny siebie, oczytany, inteligentny, przystojny i miły. Ale jeśli coś dotyczyło jego życia prywatnego, to zmieniał się w ofiarę losu. Robił się tak nieporadny, że było to nawet słodkie.

- Eee...Chcesz zaproszenie? - Chyba zauważył moje zaskoczenie. - Możesz przyjść z Eleną.

Dodał szybko. Za szybko. Miałam ochotę klasnąć w dłonie z radości i wykonać taniec lambady na środku pokoju.

Oliver czuł mięte do Eleny_. Do Eleny._

W myślach zaczęłam już śpiewać dziecięcą rymowankę.

_Oliver i Elena zakochana para. Elena się ubiera, a Oliver ją rozbiera. _

Co prawda, spotkali się raz czy dwa na jakieś imprezie, ale byłam tam ja i masa innych ludzi.

A teraz teoretycznie zapraszał ją na randkę. Znaczy się... ech, wiecie o co mi chodzi. To był jasny znak, że nie jest obojętny na jej perlisty śmiech.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Pomyślę nad tym. - Wyraźnie się zrelaksował. Chyba cieszył się, że już miał to za sobą.

- Daj mi znać jeszcze dziś, dobrze? Bal jest już jutro wieczorem.

Przytaknęłam, nadal szczerząc się głupio.

W końcu wyswatam Elenę z kimś dobrym, z kimś, kto był jej wart. Wyszedł z mojego gabinetu w dobrym humorze, a ja zajęłam się pracą. Dzień stawał się coraz lepszy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Caroline, przestań. - Zdezorientowana otworzyłam buzię. Zaraz. Co on właśnie powiedział?

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wyjęłam rękę spod marynarki Tylera i stanęłam tuż obok niego przy ekspresie od kawy. Leniwie oparłam ręce o blat.

- Co jest? - Spytałam. Był jakiś dziwny. Napięty, roztargniony, cały czas unikał mojego wzroku.

- Jesteśmy w pracy.

Moje brwi powędrowały do góry.

- Ach, jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało poprzednim razem. - Zauważyłam złośliwie.

Wzruszył ramionami. Zacisnęłam zęby.

Znowu trafiłam na jakiegoś dziwaka, który wydaje się świetny, a po paru tygodniach czar pryska. Na faceta, który ma gorsze humorki od kobiety w ciąży.

- Nie wciskaj mi kitu, Tyler. Nie ze mną takie numery. - Syknęłam.

Westchnął przeciągle.

- Po prostu, ja...- Spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. Machnęłam ręką, ponaglając go.- Ja nie zasługuje na ciebie.

Przewróciłam oczyma. To był _ten_ rodzaj facetów. Cóż, nie mam zamiaru się z takim zadawać. Taki związek nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

Obrzuciłam go szybkim spojrzeniem. Czarne włosy, błyszczące brązowe oczy i świetne ciało. No cóż, pomyślałam, krzywiąc się, mogłam sobie tylko przypomnieć trafne powiedzenie mojego taty.

Żegnaj gienia, świat się zmienia.

- I właśnie, dlatego kończysz to... - Naburmuszyłam się. -... cokolwiek to było między nami?

Upewniłam się.

Powoli przytaknął, nadal nie patrząc mi w oczy.

Kłamał. Tutaj chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

Zbliżyłam się do niego i nachyliłam do ucha.

- Wiesz co, Tyler? Masz rację, nie zasługujesz na mnie. Zawsze nie cierpiałam kłamców.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie, zadowolona z siebie, zauważając na odchodne jego zdziwienie.

O dziwo, czułam się wspaniale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parę godzin później, kiedy zaczynałam rozumieć, że moja kolejna znajomość, która miała być czymś więcej, znów nie wypaliła, mój humor uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu.

Moja przygoda z takimi facetami zaczęła się w collegu. Najpierw randki, motyle w brzuchu, pożądanie, a potem... no cóż. Nic. Koniec wielkiej przygody. Zazwyczaj tym końcem był tekst " Nie jestem ciebie wart." Boże, czy nie mogą być mniej oryginalni? Tak trudno powiedzieć prawdę prosto w oczy? Najwyraźniej tak.

Dzisiaj miałam 27 lat, ale w kwestii wiedzy w praktyce o związkach nadal byłam poniżej przeciętnej.

Z ulgą zorientowałam się, że jest już po piątej. Jak dobrze.

Spakowałam się, pożegnałam z resztą i ruszyłam do wind.

- Caroline!

- Cholera. - Sapnęłam przegryzając wargę. Spojrzałam w bok. Oliver szedł do mnie sprężystym krokiem. Czego on jeszcze chce?

- Zapomniałaś o czymś?

Spytał rozbawiony. Świetnie, Ollie, chociaż ty jesteś w dobrym humorze. Przybrałam znudzony wyraz twarzy.

- Nie za bardzo...

- Bal. - Przypomniał ochoczo.

Przymknęłam oczy. Na śmierć zapomniałam o tym cholernym balu. Głowa mnie bolała nawet na myśl o tym przepychu i sztucznych uśmiechach.

- No właśnie. Bal. Wiesz, Oliver... - Wiedział już, co chcę mu powiedzieć. Na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, a uśmiech stopniowo malał.

- Nic nie mów. Dzisiaj był ciężki dzień. Masz tu te dwa zaproszenia. - Praktycznie wepchnął mi dwie koperty do torby. - Będziesz chciała, to przyjdziesz.- Uśmiechnął się słabo. - A jak nie, to trudno. Będę musiał przejść przez ten koszmar sam.

Poczułam do niego nagłą sympatię. Przecież chciałam go wyswatać z Eleną, a teraz go wystawiałam do wiatru. Z drugiej strony, nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na uczestniczenie w jakimś nudnym przyjęciu.

Puściłam mu oczko, wchodząc do windy.

- Nie zaprzeczam, nie potwierdzam.

Uśmiech, jakim mnie obdarzył, mówił sam za siebie. Powiedzmy, że jeszcze nigdy tak się nie szczerzył.

Wyczerpana, oparłam się o tylną ścianę windy. W myślach cały czas tłukło mi się jedno słowo.

Dom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Zlituj się.

Elena udawała, że nie usłyszała mojego jęku. Z radością dziecka, które dowiaduje się, że dostanie prezent, przybiegła do kuchni z naręczem sukienek przewieszonych na ręce. Znad zupy pomidorowej posłałam jej błagalne spojrzenie.

- Obstawiam tę czarną. Ostatnio przytyłam, a czarny wyszczupla. Poza tym ma ten seksowny dekolt. Nie! A może ta czerwona, co? Cholera! Wyglądam w niej zdzirowato. A co z tą zieloną? Będzie podkreślała moje oczy. Bonnie, co sądzisz?

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Nigdzie nie idziemy, Eleno. – Mój głos był zbyt bardzo podobny do głosu mojej mamy, kiedy za każdym razem jak wracałyśmy w niedzielę z kościoła, oznajmiała mi, że jednak nie idziemy na lody czekoladowe.

- Nie gadaj głupot, Caro. Dostałaś dwa zaproszenia, a ja nie jestem w aż takiej depresji, aby nie skorzystać z okazji i poznać jakiegoś bogacza.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Ty nie masz żadnej depresji.

- Caroline! Idziemy na ten bal i koniec rozmowy.

Oderwałam się od zupy i założyłam ręce na klatkę piersiową.

- To idziesz sama.

Zerknęła na mnie ze strachem w oczach.

- Nie! Jak to będzie wyglądać? Błagam cię. Razem będzie nam raźniej.

- Nie musi nam być w ogóle raźniej, jeśli zostaniemy w domu i będziemy oglądać jakąś komedię romantyczną zajadając się pizzą.

Elena zmarszczyła brwi.

- Kuszące, jednak mniej niż bal. Tylko sobie wyobraź, te wszystkie piękne suknie, przepych, jedzenie, sale! To będzie niemal, jak bajka.

_Właśnie. _Właśnie, dlatego nie chciałam nigdzie iść. Nie cierpiałam takiego tłumu.

Chyba robiłam się stara.

- Jesteś samolubna. Bonnie tak po prostu zostawimy na pastwę losu? – Mruknęłam, machnąwszy ręką w jej stronę. Siedziała przy blacie kuchennym i rysowała coś, co chwile spoglądając na nas ze zmarszczonym nosem.

Wyglądało to nieco komicznie, jednak byłam zmęczona pracą i Eleną. W większości Eleną.

Bonnie odwróciła się i posłała mi wesoły uśmiech. Brązowe włosy zawiązała w kitki, zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie z lekkim współczuciem. Wyglądała, jak nastolatka, choć psychicznie była o wiele doroślejsza od nas.

_ Czasami_. Zazwyczaj była po prostu szalona. Jednak od paru dni była zamknięta w sobie, co znaczyło jedno. Znalazła nowe natchnienie i cały czas rysowała.

Poczułam dumę. Bonnie rysowała od kiedy pamiętam, jednak nigdy nie wiązała tego ze swoją przyszłością. Nagabywałam ją tak długo, że dla świętego spokoju musiała zrobić wystawę. Okazała się wielkim sukcesem i od tamtej pory rysuje dla przyjemności, ale i zarazem dobrze zarabia.

- O mnie się nie martwcie. Szczerze mówiąc, przyda mi się trochę spokoju.

Zmierzyłam ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Phi, umywa ręce. Tak najlepiej.

- Widzisz? Caroline, ten ostatni raz. – Przegryzła wargę. – Potrzebuję tego. Muszę zapomnieć o Terrym, to… to mi pomoże.

Odwróciła wzrok. Oczywiście, że kłamała. Kłamała, wiedząc, że mam zbyt miękkie serce dla niej.

- To cios poniżej pasa.

- Do cholery jasnej! – Rzuciła we mnie swoją czerwoną suknią. – Czy ty nawet zdajesz sobie sprawę ile tam będzie ludzi? Ludzi, których warto poznać? Jestem dziennikarką, a ty prawnikiem. Kto wie, kiedy jakaś znajomość nam się przyda, co? Na pewno nie będziemy zbytnio znane przesiadując każdy wieczór w domu!

Nabrałam powietrza głośno przez nos. Akurat z tym miała rację, jednak nadal się nie poddam.

- Och, i tylko dlatego chcesz pójść na tą imprezę. – Stwierdziłam ironicznie.

Wciągnęła nosem.

- Powiedzmy. – Mruknęła złośliwie. Założyła ręce na biodra i stanęła naprzeciwko mnie bojowo. – Masz pojęcie jak wielkie te wydarzenie jest? Od paru lat czytam o nim w gazetach a teraz mam możliwość uczestniczenia w nim! Myślisz, że zrezygnuję? Będzie tam Barbara Ward! Wyobrażasz sobie? Mam szansę, że mnie zauważy! Od małego marzyłam pracować w jej gazecie!

Zobaczyłam w jej oczach błaganie. Błaganie i nadzieję. Pamiętam. Od kiedy zaczęła czytać, co tydzień przynosiła do szkoły gazetę Barbary Ward. Uwielbiała czytać o modzie i różnych nowinkach. I przez jeden głupi wieczór, jej marzenie mogło się spełnić.

Zacisnęłam pięści. Elena zawsze była przy mnie. Musiałam jej się odwdzięczyć.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Jak tam chcesz. – Szepnęłam, znów zajmując się swoją zupą.

Elena podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła mnie z całych sił, przy okazji piszcząc mi do ucha.

- Ach, dziękuje, Caro! Uwielbiam cię! Obiecuję, nie będziesz żałować.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

_Ta._


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

- Wow.

Przytaknęłam powoli, rozglądając się wokół. Zgadzałam się z Eleną.

Po prostu… wow.

Zamknęłam buzię, kiedy zorientowałam się, że mam ją szeroko otwartą, tak, jakbym znów była małym dzieckiem, zachwyconym Świętym Mikołajem.

Przełknęłam ślinę nerwowo.

Czego innego się spodziewałam? No cóż, sądziłam, że będzie tu tak bogato, że aż kiczowato, jednak, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu było elegancko i pięknie.

Kremowe ściany, jasno różowe akcenty, piękne, złotawe żyrandole, na samym środku parkiet do tańca, a wokół wspaniale przyozdobione stoły. Z boku był barek, muzyka była żwawa, większość mężczyzn było w smokingach, a kobiety w przepięknych sukniach.

Zerknęłam w dół z niepokojem. Miałam na sobie zieloną suknię bez ramiączek.

Była piękna, stylowa i wyglądała jak z bajki, jednak czułam się… goło. Goło przy tych wszystkich pięknościach, które wyglądały tak pewnie siebie.

Wdech, wydech.

Kim ja jestem, do cholery, że mam stracha? Od kiedy to _ja _czegoś się boję? Przewróciłam oczyma, automatycznie prostując się i uśmiechając szeroko.

Ten wieczór ma być wspaniały. I w końcu wyswatam Elenę z Oliverem. Zerknęłam na nią. Stała tuż obok mnie, a w jej oczach widziałam coś niespotykanego dla niej. Nerwowość. Elena była zdenerwowana tym wszystkim. _Coś podobnego._

Wyglądała pięknie w niebieskiej sukni, która idealnie podkreślała kolor jej oczu. Zauważyła moje spojrzenie i posłała mi uśmiech.

Nadal stałyśmy przy samych drzwiach, jak te idiotki, patrząc na wszystko zafascynowane, więc odrzuciłam swoje włosy na plecy i z uniesioną głową ruszyłam przed siebie.

- Musimy znaleźć Olivera.

Mruknęłam sama do siebie, rozglądając się za znajomą czupryną blond włosów.

- Dlaczego?

Prychnęłam, odwróciwszy się do Eleny.

- Bo jest sam. I ty też.

- Przecież jestem z tobą.

_Litości._ Chyba nie zrozumiała mojej aluzji. No to z innej beczki.

- Oliver zna sporo ludzi. Zapozna cię z paroma osobami.

Jej twarz od razu się rozświetliła.

Spojrzałam przed siebie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Oliver rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną, popijając szampana. Smoking mu służył.

Ruszyłyśmy do niego.

Czułam, jak napięcie opuszcza moje barki. Oliver przyszedł. Przynajmniej nie będę sama pośród tej nudy. Z ukosa obserwowałam Elene. Była najwyraźniej zafascynowana... wszystkim.

Na nią nie ma co liczyć. Od zawsze była wolnym ptakiem i kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, to wyfrunie. Jeśli wiecie, o co mi chodzi.

Wyminęłam wysokiego mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z Olliem i nie zwracając na niego uwagi uścisnęłam go z radością.

Roześmiał się zaskoczony w moje włosy.

- Sądziłem, że nie przyjdziesz.

Odsunęłam się, podnosząc brwi do góry.

- Ale jestem. To źle?

Szybko zerknął na Elene, stojącą tuż przy moim prawym boku. Nieznajomy nadal stał po mojej lewej stronie. No dobra, może byłam nie kulturalna nawet nie posyłając mu jednego spojrzenia jednak miałam teraz nadrzędny cel.

- Wręcz przeciwnie.- Mruknął konspiracyjnie. Zachichotałam. Traktował mnie jak swoją koleżankę. Być może nie wyjawił mi sekretu, że podoba mu się Elena, ale też nigdy nie zaprzeczał.

Czyli ufał mi. Druga rzecz jest taka, ze wywaliłby mnie na zbity pysk, gdybym powiedziała coś Elenie, a ta by się wygadała. Uwierzcie mi, Ollie ma pełne prawo to zrobić. Ma chody u prezesa.

Jednak to był inny rodzaj ufania. Spoglądałam to na Olivera, to na Elenę, kiedy to wymieniali powitalne uściski.

Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją. Ach, znam ten wyraz twarzy Eleny. Zaintrygowany i zaskoczony jednocześnie, tak, jakby zastanawiała się, jakim cudem jeszcze nie dostrzegła tak dobrego towaru wcześniej. A Oliver... no cóż, jej piękna suknia sprawiła, że zadurzył się w niej jeszcze bardziej.

Misja udana. Elena teraz na pewno mu nie odpuści. Trochę było mi żal Olivera. Elena angażowała się 100% w każdy związek. Ten nie będzie wyjątkiem, a zaangażowana Elena, to niekoniecznie ta sama pewna siebie osoba, którą każdy facet wcześniej się fascynuje. Jeśli zaczyna rozumieć, że coś jest na poważnie, to zamartwia się i staje się niepewną siebie osóbką, myśląc, że nie jest wystarczająco dobra dla drugiej osoby.

Właśnie, dlatego potrzebowała kogoś takiego jak Oliver. On jej pomoże. Miałam do tego przedziwne przeczucie.

Zmarszczyłam nos brzydko. Byłam zbyt dumna z siebie, więc po prostu ignorowałam te upierdliwe swędzenie na szyi. Ale teraz _wiedziałam_. Ktoś mnie obserwował. Bonnie zawsze śmiała sie ze mnie mówiąc, że mam czujnik. W przedziwny sposób była to prawda. Zawsze wiedziałam, kiedy ktoś patrzy w moja stronę.

Usłyszałam głośne chrząkniecie. Odwróciłam się w stronę rozmówcy Olivera, którego wcześniej najzwyczajniej w świecie zignorowałam.

A to był _błąd_. Patrzyłam w znajome błękitne oczy z oszołomieniem.

To ten idiota, co wylał na mnie kawę. Pewny siebie, arogancki, denerwujący i... niesamowicie przystojny mężczyzna.

Przewiercał mnie wzrokiem, patrząc na mnie z ironią i rozbawieniem zarazem. I wtedy uśmiechnął się. Sztucznie, z nutką sarkazmu, jednak, co to był za uśmiech.

Cholera. Zaczerwieniłam się. Ja się _nigdy_ nie rumienię.

Patrzyłam, nie, sorry, gapiłam się na niego ze zbytnio mocno otwartymi oczyma. Co jest, do jasnej ciasnej? Przecież uśmiechał się już do mnie. Wtedy, kiedy zauważył, że moja koszula jest poplamiona kawą. Wyglądał nawet jakby się dobrze bawił. Ale chyba byłam zbyt przejęta swoim spóźnieniem.

Teraz był nawet przystojniejszy niż zapamiętałam.

I był w smokingu. Wspominałam już, jak bardzo uwielbiam facetów w smokingu? Nie? No to mówię teraz: większość facetów w smokingu wygląda dla mnie jak skrzyżowanie Brada Pitta w Joem Blacku i James Bond w Golden Eye. Cholernie seksownie.

- Och, nie poznałem cię jeszcze z panem Mikalesonem. Niezdara ze mnie.

W końcu. Oliver ujął mnie za łokieć, jakimś cudem uwalniając mnie z tej okropnej sytuacji, w której nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od niebieskookiego. Czar prysł, kiedy Ollie przypomniał sobie, że istnieje też słowo świat, oczywiście oprócz imienia Elena.

Elena stanęła obok mnie rozpromieniona. Rozmawiali ze sobą. Musieli, słyszałam stłumione szepty, ale czułam się, jak w zamkniętej bańce. Cholera, ile się na niego gapiłam? Parę sekund? Wnioskując z jego drapieżnego uśmiechu, chyba trwało to więcej.

Co za wstyd. Niemal słyszałam naganny głos mamy _"Nie okazuj swojego zauroczenia. Wtedy pomyśli, że jesteś łatwą zdobyczą."_

Zmarszczyłam brwi na swoje własne myśli. A czy ja _w ogóle_ chciałam być zdobyczą w tym przypadku?

Próbując uspokoić galopujące serce zerknęłam na Elenę. Poczułam do niej większą miłość niż zazwyczaj. Z ustami złożonymi w dziubek obserwowała to mnie, to Mikaelsona, jak go nazwał Ollie.

_Mikaelson._. Zaraz, zaraz. Znałam skądś te nazwisko.

- Panie Mikaelson, to jest Elena Gilbert. – Oliver na dłuższą chwile zawiesił wzrok na niej a potem leniwie, z ociąganiem spojrzał na mnie. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że oszalał na jej punkcie, to byłabym obrażona. - A to moja pracownica...

- Caroline Forbes.

Przez moment nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi. Patrzyłam na Olivera, ale z jego ust nie wyszło moje nazwisko.

Straciłam oddech na chwile. Podniosłam głowę, patrząc na biały uśmiech Mikaelsona. Tylko, że ten uśmiech nie dochodził do oczu.

Skąd znał moje imię? A kij z tym, najważniejsze jest to, jak pięknie je wymawiał. Brzmiało niemal, jak pieszczota w jego ustach, a nie tak twardo jak u reszty osób.

Znów miałam to uczucie, kiedy patrzył na mnie. Tak, jakby swoją obecnością tworzył ścianę, a poza nią mogłam wejść tylko ja. Żadnych emocji, tylko zaintrygowanie. Był ciekawy mojej reakcji.

Zmrużyłam oczy złowieszczo. Gostek zaczynał mi się nie podobać. Biła z niego jakaś mroczna energia.

Przegryzłam wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Za dużo czasu z Bonnie. Seriale fantasy były jej obsesją

Wypuściłam powietrze z sykiem, kiedy zauważyłam, że jego wzrok podąża do moich ust.

Zacisnęłam je w wąską linie.

- Ach, tak. Zapomniałem. - Oliver roześmiał się nerwowo. Co jest? Zapomniał, _czego?_ Będę musiała wypytać Olivera, co ten konspiracyjny język oznacza. - Caroline, poznaj pana Mikalesona.

Mikaelson wysunął swoją rękę do przodu. Spojrzałam na nią z niepokojem. Boże, miałam go dotknąć, żeby już kompletnie nie móc odwrócić od niego wzroku?

Jego oczy wwiercały się we mnie, kiedy nieznacznie uniósł brwi, nadal z wystawioną ręką przed sobą. Jego same spojrzenie paliło, bałam się pomyśleć, co robi jego dotyk.

Skinęłam sztywno. Byłam niekulturalna, a Oliver nawet sapnął u mojego boku. Nie wiem czy było to z przerażenia czy może z zaskoczenia.

Może ten Mikaelson był jakąś szychą.

Nabrałam powietrza i powoli wsunęłam swoją dłoń w jego.

Ścisnęłam ją szybko, koncentrując się na kobiecie w różowej obcisłej sukni, która stała za Mikaelsonem.

Poczułam lekki opór. Nie mogłam wyciągnąć swojej dłoni z jego cholernej łapy! Jak on to robił? Wyglądał jakby był zrelaksowany po godzinnej kąpieli, jednak czułam jak mocno, jednocześnie delikatnie trzyma ją w swoim uścisku.

_Wiedziałam._ Widziałam to w jego oczach. On pragnął zabawy. No dobra, to się zabawimy.

Spojrzałam na niego stalowym spojrzeniem, którego nauczyły mnie dziesiątki filmów ze Stevenem Seagalem.

Wydał z siebie coś pokroju prychnięcia i puścił moja dłoń. Tak po prostu.

Zorientowałam się, że Elena przemieściła się w międzyczasie na drugą stronę Olivera i wzięła go pod pachę.

Mrugnęła do mnie tajemniczo. Jej oczy błyszczały.

- Oliver, obiecałeś mnie poznać z Madame Hilney.

Oblicze Olivera rozświetliło się.

- Z przyjemnością.

Ruszyli naprzód, kiedy zorientowałam się, co się szykuje.

- Czekajcie na mnie. - Mruknęłam.

Elena odwróciła głowę przez ramię ze słodkim, anielskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Dlaczego nigdy nie ufałam temu uśmiechowi?

- Caroline, proszę, musisz dotrzymać towarzystwa panu Mikaelsonowi.

Zacisnęłam szczękę.

- Ale ja też chciałam poznać Madame Hilney.

Naburmuszyłam się niczym dziecko. Co mnie obchodzi, że nawet nie znam tej babki. Im dalej od niego, tym lepiej.

Przewróciła oczyma i oddalając się skupiła uwagę na Oliverze.

Och, ta zołza. Jak mogła mi to zrobić? Ten facet napawał mnie strachem. Nigdy nie lubiłam zbyt pewnych siebie mężczyzn. Zachowują się jakby zjedli wszystkie rozumy.

- Więc na czym skończyliśmy?

Przymknęłam oczy. Może by tak uciec? Co ja gadam… Przecież nie jestem taka. Dobra, Forbes, po prostu nie patrz mu się w oczy.

Na piękne, pełne usta, męską szczękę, wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, błyszczące gęste włosy, nawet na idealny łuk brwiowy, tylko nie na oczy.

Pamiętaj, Forbes.

Cholera, akurat teraz to Elena miała ochotę się pobawić w swatkę?

I kiedy tak użalałam się nad swoim losem, usłyszałam jego głęboki, nieco ochrypły głos, od którego można się uzależnić.

- Caroline?

Spojrzałam. I zostałam pochłonięta.

Odzyskałam swój głos po paru sekundach.

- Miło pana znów widzieć. - Mruknęłam nieszczerze.

Kiwnął głową. Jego oczy śmiały się, jakby doskonale wiedział co tak naprawdę myślę.

- Nawzajem. Jak się ma pani koszula?

Gdybym miała jakąkolwiek ślinę w buzi, zakrztusiłabym się. On jeszcze śmiał pytać o moją koszule?

- Wspaniale. - Syknęłam. Westchnęłam powoli, zauważywszy jak skrupulatnie mnie obserwuje. Każdy ruch, każdy oddech, każde zakłopotanie.

- Co pan tu robi?

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły do góry. Musiał być jeszcze bardziej seksowny kiedy jego twarz rozświetlał szczery uśmiech.

- Sugeruje coś pani?

Tak, łajdaku_. Śledzisz mnie_. Boże, traciłam przy nim rozum. Niby czemu miał za mną łazić?

Uniosłam podbródek do góry.

- Czy każde zdanie musi mieć jakiś podtekst?

Przytaknął, choć jego spojrzenie mówiło, że się ze mną nie zgadzał.

- Moja matka organizuje ten bal. - Stwierdził lakonicznie. Przerwał na chwile, po czym z gorzkim uśmiechem dodał - Jestem gościem honorowym.

Czy słyszałam sarkazm? Jeśli tak, to czemu?

- A pani komuś towarzyszy?

Zacisnęłam szczękę. Uśmiechał się do mnie szyderczo a w jego oczach widziałam chłód. No dobra, w tym na pewno był podtekst.

- Nie. - Powiedziałam szybko.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, tym razem z oczu biło zadowoleniem. Zdążyłam zauważyć, że kiedy się uśmiecha jego usta są idealne. Idealne do całowania. Mogłam niemal wyobrazić sobie jakby to było, gdyby całował mnie tymi ustami w szyje, w moim czułym miejscu. Po moich plecach przebiegł dreszcz.

Mrugnęłam parę razy. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Parę kobiet patrzyło na nas ukradkiem. Niektóre z nich praktycznie pożerały go wzrokiem, za to reszta gromiła mnie spojrzeniem. Chyba był dobrym kąskiem. Poczułam lekką ulgę. Czyli nie zwariowałam, bo tylko nie ja reagowałam tak na niego.

- Świetnie. - Mruknął cicho. - A więc bez obaw możemy zatańczyć.

- Zatańczyć? - Powtórzyłam jak echo. On chce tańczyć? Przecież to... to nie pasowało do niego.

Roześmiał się cicho, a ja w szoku obserwowałam jak jego oblicze całkowicie ulega zmianie. Niebieskie oczy nie były już tak niedostępne jak przedtem, usta wygięły się seksownie i wyglądał niemal ludzko. Mogłabym ze spokojem się przyzwyczaić do tego szczerego i prawdziwie radosnego śmiechu.

- Tak, Caroline. - Powiedział, specjalnie wymawiając dłużej moje imię. Łajdak doskonale wiedział jak to na mnie działa. - Tańczyć. Właśnie to się robi na parkiecie, prawda?

Przecież to _wiedziałam_. Chodziło mi o to, że chciał tańczyć. Tańczyć ze mną. Zmrużył oczy, przez co dziwnie przypominał mi sępa na łowach.

Zerknęłam w bok, próbując zerwać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Tyler, w smokingu z drugiego końca sali spoglądał na nas niepewnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

A jemu o co znowu chodziło? Przecież świnia zakończył naszą znajomość. Odwróciłam się do Mikalesona, uśmiechając się słodko.

- A co jeśli miałabym partnera?

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i nonszalancko zarazem, jakby w tym uśmiechu była powierzana mi tajemnica.

- Nie miałbym z nim problemu.

Nachylił się nade mną, tak że byliśmy siebie jeszcze bliżej. Patrzył na mnie spod rzęs ze spojrzeniem typu Och-popatrz-na-mnie-jaki-to-ze-mnie-mężczyzna-alfa, a ja stałam wmurowana z nieco za bardzo otwartymi oczyma i zaciśniętymi ustami. Było to lepsze niż rozdziawiona buzia.

- Zaufaj mi. - Szepnął.

No i właśnie w tym problem. Nigdy nie mogłabym zaufać tym oczom, w których widać tyle emocji. Emocji, które zmieniają się co sekundę. _Emocji,_ które niekoniecznie chciałam poznać.

Na litość boską, przecież nadal byłam tą samą dziewczyną, która paplała to co miała na myśli. Więc dlaczego jego obecność sprawiała, że zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad każdym swoim słowem?

Wyprostowałam się.

- Przykro mi, panie Mikaelson, nie mogę.

Nadal nachylał się nade mną, jednak w jego oczach widziałam konsternacje, a uśmiech błyskawicznie zniknął.

Doskonale mnie zrozumiał. Nie odmawiałam tutaj jedynie tańca, jednak jeszcze czemuś zupełnie innemu. Rzeczy, której w ogóle nie wypowiedział, jednak każde z nas wiedziało o co toczy się gra.

Zignorowałam jego grymas na twarzy i szybko odwróciłam się na piecie.

Ruszyłam przed siebie, cały czas czując na sobie jego taksujące spojrzenie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Dajcie znać, czy póki co wszystko wam się podoba! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze i polubienie mojego opowiadania! To znaczy dla mnie bardzo dużo :) Mam nadzieję, że mimo błędów moja historia się Wam podoba. Z góry przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gdzie, do cholery podziewała się Elena? _Nigdy więcej._ Nigdy więcej już nigdzie z nią nie pójdę.

Pociągnęłam kolejny łyk Martini i zaczynałam się rozluźniać. Siedząc przy barze miałam świetny widok na całą salę.

Minęło dwadzieścia minut, a Mikaelson gdzieś zniknął, co zauważyłam z ulgą. Kim on był? Mogłabym przysiąc, że już gdzieś słyszałam te nazwisko. Tak czy inaczej, musiał być kimś ważnym. Jego własna matka organizowała ten bal. To samo w sobie znaczyło, że nie jest byle kim.

A ja i tak go spławiłam. Oliver będzie na mnie wściekły. Podejrzewam, że robią jakieś interesy, a kiedy Mikaelson poskarży się Olliemu, to będę miała przechlapane. Mikaelson nie jest tym typem, któremu się odmawia bezkarnie. Wygląda na człowieka, który posiada wszystko co dusza zapragnie. A jeśli jeszcze czegoś nie ma, to uparcie dąży do jego zdobycia.

- Lubi pani uciekać, co?

_No właśnie._ O wilku mowa.

Przewróciłam oczyma, nawet nie zaszczycając go jednym spojrzeniem. Nie usiadł na stołku obok, tylko stanął blisko mnie. Zbyt blisko, bo czułam jego perfumy i świeży, kojący zapach.

Ale czego on ode mnie chce? No, bo na pewno nie chce mnie zdobyć. Nie byłam najbrzydsza, ale też nie najpiękniejsza. Czym mogłam zachwycić takiego faceta?

Swoim brakiem kultury i niewyparzonym językiem?

- A pan lubi prześladować. - Bardziej stwierdziłam niż zapytałam.

Usłyszałam cmoknięcie.

- No cóż, nie nazwałbym tak tego.

Spojrzałam na niego gwałtownie.

- Ach, doprawdy?

Przytaknął powoli, niemalże pożerając mnie wzrokiem.

- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi odmawia.

Prychnęłam.

- To niech się pan przyzwyczaja. Nie posiada pan wszystkiego, panie Mikaelson. Każdy ma prawo do wyboru.

Jego zęby zalśniły w psotnym uśmiechu. Nagle wydał się wolny, szczęśliwy i skory do szaleństw.

- Oczywiście, Caroline. - Mruknął, kładąc lewy łokieć na blacie i podpierając nadgarstkiem szczękę. Wyglądał tak świetnie, że przez moment uznałam to za nierealne. - Jednak nadal mam możliwość negocjacji. Negocjacji do chwili, kiedy druga strona zaczyna rozumieć, że odmowa nie ma sensu.

_Wariat. _

Przystojny i seksowny wariat.

- Jak to dobrze się składa, że jestem konsekwentna w swoich decyzjach.

Zmrużył oczy, posyłając mi spojrzenie, które mówiło Jeszcze-Zobaczymy. Odrywając się od jego stalowego spojrzenia zerknęłam w bok.

Tyler Lockwood. Skrzywiłam się. Był w towarzystwie jakieś blond lali. I wydawało się, że bawią się świetnie. Szybko znalazł pocieszenie.

- Czułaś coś do nie niego?

Zaskoczona spojrzałam na mojego niechcianego towarzysza. Wydawał się... poważny. Jego oczy znów nie wyrażały żadnych emocji i wydawało się, że tak szybko jak się nieco otworzył, tak szybko się zamknął z powrotem.

- Panie Mikaelson, nie przywykłam rozmawiać o swoich sprawach sercowych z nieznajomymi.

Spojrzał na mnie ostro.

- Czułaś coś do niego? - Powtórzył, tym razem dosadniej.

Przegryzłam wargę, mój wzrok automatycznie powędrował do Tylera.

Czy czułam coś do niego? Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią. Był miłą odskocznią i zawsze spędzałam z nim miło czas, ale czy mogłoby z tego wyjść coś więcej? Nie sądzę.

- Nie. Czuję tylko lekkie rozgoryczenie, że straciłam na niego swój czas.

Jego spojrzenie złagodniało i znów rozluźnił się. Wyglądał niemal tak, jakby okazało się, że ma już jakiś problem z głowy.

- To dobrze.

Zaraz. Że co?_ To dobrze?_ Dlaczego dobrze?

I wtedy zrozumiałam.

Spytał się mnie czy czułam coś do Tylera. _Czułam_. Czas przeszły. Po pierwsze, skąd on do cholery wiedział, że kręcę z Tylerem, a nawet, jeśli to skąd wiedział, że cokolwiek między nami było, to się skończyło?

Przypomniałam sobie dzień, kiedy poznałam Mikaelsona przed moim biurem. Następnego dnia Tyler praktycznie ze mną zerwał. Dzisiaj, spotykam ponownie Mikaelsona na tym głupim balu, który poważnie zaczyna działać mi na nerwy i ten, zna moje imię. A teraz wydaje się, że jest doskonale poinformowany o moim życiu intymnym. I do tego jeszcze spojrzenia Tylera. Te ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku Mikaelsona. Niemal widziałam w jego oczach... strach.

O boże. O to chodziło? Naprawdę? Przecież...

Mogło być tylko jedno wytłumaczenie. Mikaelson skutecznie odradził Tylerowi spotykania się ze mną.

Ale dlaczego miałby tak robić? Przecież mnie nie zna. A nawet jeśli, to brzmi to tak, jakby był nadopiekuńczym ojcem.

Skrzywiłam się i wystawiłam swój wskazujący palec przed siebie.

- Ty...- Dźgnęłam jego pierś palcem.

Wydawał się świetnie bawić. Patrzył z oczekiwaniem, na moją dalszą reakcję.

- Ja. - Szepnął.

- Ty go spławiłeś!

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Z wyższością spojrzał na barmana i mruknął:

- Bourbon.

Spojrzał na mnie ponownie z zadowoleniem

- Ach, jak dobrze wiedzieć, że za piękną twarzą kryje się także inteligencja.

Gdybym może nie była wściekła, to zarumieniłabym się na komplement dotyczący mojej buzi, ale nie... Byłam nabuzowana i groziło mi wybuchnięcie.

- Ty, chory, psychopatyczny prześladowco. Tak, Mikaelson. Właśnie tym jesteś. Psychopata. Wtrącasz mi się w życie? Facet, ty mnie nawet nie znasz. - Wysyczałam, zaczynając gestykulować.

- Caroline, to nie był facet dla ciebie.

Zapowietrzyłam się. Patrzyłam na jego znudzoną, tak przystojną twarz i czułam narastający gniew.

- Ach, _tak?_

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam, jak przewraca oczyma. Wyparłam ten obraz z umysłu. Był on zbyt ludzki, w porównaniu do jego dziwnej aury, którą roztaczał wokół siebie.

- Wiesz, jaki to typ. Onieśmielająco przystojny, bogaty, inteligentny i czekający tylko na złotą rybkę, aby zarzucić swoją sieć. A jeśli uda ci się spełnić mu trzy życzenia to wyrzuca cię z powrotem do morza.

Boże, cóż za porównania.

-Co pan nie powie? Czyli dokładny opis pana. - Mruknęłam sarkastycznie.

Uśmiechnął się czarująco, jakbym co najmniej sprawiła mu komplement.

- Uważasz, że jestem onieśmielająco przystojny? Będę musiał sobie to zapamiętać.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Dlaczego nie potrafiłam na niego porządnie nakrzyczeć? Ten jego przeklęty wyraz twarzy. Sprawiał wrażenie tak młodego, szczęśliwego zarazem i świadomość przez moment, że to ja sprawiłam, że jego twarz jest jeszcze bardziej przystojniejsza, sprawiła, że straciłam oddech.

I potem pomyślałam sobie, że mogłabym robić to częściej. Sprawiać, aby wyglądał tak spokojnie i na luzie.

Otrząsnęłam się z tego głupiego pomysłu.

- Milion za twoje myśli. - Szepnął nachylając się bliżej.

- E...eee, przepraszam najmocniej panie Mikaelson.

Spojrzałam zaskoczona na Olivera. Stał za nami z uwieszoną Eleną u jego boku. Spoglądał na nas niepewnie.

Za to Elena była wniebowzięta. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i posyłała mi konspiracyjne spojrzenia.

Oliver i Mikaelson zaczęli rozmawiać o interesach, a ja wzrokowo toczyłam bitwę z Eleną, tak zwaną moją _przyjaciółką._ Żmija zostawiła mnie na pastwę losu. Długo jej tego nie wybaczę.

- Nie ma potrzeby, Oliver. - Władczy ton Mikaelsona przypomniał mi o ich rozmowie. Mikaelson spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Niespodziewanie, delikatnie ujął moje plecy. - Poprosiłem o to już Caroline.

Zaschło mi w gardle, niemal czułam, jak Elena ostatkami siły walczy z chęcią skakania z radości.

_Co?_

- Prawda, Caroline?

Posłałam temu łajdakowi moje najchłodniejsze spojrzenie, a potem ze słodkim uśmiechem spojrzałam na Olivera.

- Oczywiście, Ollie.

Nie miałam kompletnego pojęcia, co powiedział Oliverowi, ale i tak byłam zdenerwowana.

Oliver przytaknął, Elena pociągnęła go w drugą stronę, zdążył tylko skinąć w stronę Mikaelsona i już ich znów nie było.

Odczekałam parę sekund, obserwując, jak stają koło jakieś kobiety.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyłam do Eleny. Oliver, całe szczęście stał trochę dalej od niej.

Zbliżyłam się do niej ze złowrogą miną. Wydawała się radosna, jak małe dziecko i chyba nawet nie zauważyła mojej frustracji.

- O boże, Care. Słuchaj. Facet nazywa się Niklaus Mikaelson. Nie cierpi kiedy mówi się do niego Niklaus. Jest synem Barbary Ward. TEJ Barbary. Znaczy się, Esther Mikaelson, ale to pod tym pseudonimem zrobiła karierę. Mikaelson posiada wiele firm, ale to na nieruchomościach zbił miliony. Jest na liście Forbesa 100 najbogatszych na miejscu...

- Wychodzę. - Syknęłam. Przestała nawijać i spojrzała na mnie zszokowana.

Nawet nie chciałam pytać skąd ona to wszystko wie. Kiwnęłam jej na pożegnanie i ruszyłam do wyjścia.

Boże, w moją stronę zbliżał się kelner. I lampki z szampanem. Przyda mi się alkohol. Ten wieczór nie mógł być gorszy.

Z tacy zabrałam dwie lampi, jeden wypiłam duszkiem i odstawiłam na tacy u kolejnego kelnera.

Poczułam jak ktoś zrównuje sie z moim krokiem.

To był znowu on.

_Serio?_ Co jest?

Otworzyłam drzwi, nie czekając na niego i wyszłam na chłodne powietrze. Zeszłam po schodkach i czekałam na taksówkę.

Dalej był tuż za mną. Odwróciłam się wściekle.

- Śledzisz mnie?

Nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na mnie po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego wieczoru ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie jestem zabawką, Mikaelson. Nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać. Prawda jest taka, że jesteś chorym psychicznie facetem, który chce posiadać wszystko wokół siebie. Psychol.

Uśmiechnął się, jednak jego oczy pozostały chłodne.

- Nie mówiłabyś tak, gdybyś wiedziała kim jestem.

Przymknęłam oczy.

- Jest mi ciebie żal, Mikaelson. Naprawdę. Sądzisz, że pieniądze mogą kupić wszystko i wszystkich. Są takie rzeczy na świecie, które są bezcenne.

Obserwował mnie uważnie. Zerknęłam na swoją lampkę szampana z zamiarem wypicia zawartości, kiedy usłyszałam, jak moja taksówka już podjechała.

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie na swój świetny pomysł.

- I gówno mnie obchodzi kim jesteś. – Syknęłam.

Chlusnęłam mu w twarz szampanem. O boże, nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam. Korzystając z jego zaskoczenia odstawiłam kieliszek na chodniku i szybko otworzyłam drzwi taksówki. Nie żebym się bała, czy coś, ale...

_No dobra,_ po nim mogłam się spodziewać wszystkiego.

Jedną nogę miałam już w taksówce kiedy zauważyłam, że z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy wytarł oczy i spojrzał na mnie groźnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się sprośnie.

- No to jesteśmy kwita, Niklaus.

Szybko wskoczyłam do auta, bo zaczynał wyglądać niebezpiecznie i z podekscytowaniem warknęłam do kierowcy:

- Panie, jak życie ci miłe to jedź.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nieco krótki, jednak mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze! Nie będę nawijać, więc zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Rozdział 5

Rzuciłam torebkę w kąt i ruszyłam do kuchni.

- Bonnie, gdzie jesteś? - Krzyknęłam. Było już po pierwszej, ale pewnie jeszcze nie spała.

Wyczerpana psychicznie i fizycznie wskoczyłam na blat kuchenny i zdjęłam szpilki z moich obolałych stóp.

- Herbaty?

Spojrzałam na Bonnie, wyrastającą przede mną jak duch. Nawet nie usłyszałam, jak weszła do salonu. Miała na sobie pidżamę z wielką podobizną Jacka Sparrowa na piersi. Mój prezent dla niej na Mikołajki. Stanęła przy czajniku, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Dobrze było widzieć ją po tych wszystkich przeżyciach.

Przytaknęłam powoli, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Niestety, wyszedł z tego grymas niezadowolenia.

- Co się stało?

Westchnęłam w duchu. Znała mnie za dobrze. Nawet nie pytała czy _ewentualnie_ coś się stało, tylko od razu, prosto z mostu, _co_ się stało.

- Nic.

Jej wyregulowane przed paroma godzinami brwi wygięły się w idealny łuk.

- No dobra. Masz dwie możliwości. Możemy to przedłużać, ale i tak w końcu powiesz mi, co jest grane _albo _od razu przejdziemy do sedna i się nad wszystkim dłużej zastanowimy. To jak?

Tylko, że ja się nie chciałam nad niczym zastanawiać. Tym bardziej nad Klausem Mikaelsonem. Wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie jego przenikliwego, błękitnego spojrzenia.

- Parę dni temu wpadłam na pewnego faceta przed moim biurem. Kompletny idiota. Do tego arogancki. Wylał na mnie swoją kawę i nawet nie przeprosił. Następnego dnia Tyler ze mną zerwał, a dzisiaj na przyjęciu znów spotkałam tego nieznajomego. Okazało się, ze nazywa się Klaus Mikaelson i...

Przerwało mi głośne chrząkniecie Bonnie. Wyrzuciłam ręce w górę w geście bezradności.

- Boże, czy tylko ja nie wiem, kim on do cholery jest?

Bonnie zmarszczyła czoło. To była jej myśląca mina. A jak zaczynała to robić, to wieczór jakimś cudem robił się bardzo długi.

- Mów dalej.

Zamknęłam oczy.

- Znał moje imię, zaprosił mnie do tańca. Odmówiłam. Później okazało sie, że to on spławił Tylera. Do tego wszystkiego Mikaleson robi jakieś interesy z Olliem i Mikaelson wrobił mnie w zrobienie czegoś. Cholera, nawet nie mam pojęcia czego. Tak czy inaczej, wyszłam z przyjęcia, a on ze mną. Powiedziałam mu, że jest psychopatą i gówno mnie obchodzi, kim jest.

- Powiedziałaś? - Spytała podejrzliwie.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- No dobra. Wykrzyczałam. Praktycznie wywrzeszczałam.

Bonnie wyglądała nadzwyczaj spokojnie, co zaczynało mnie niepokoić.

- I, na tym nie skończyłaś, znając ciebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco, wzruszając ramionami.

- No, i potem chlusnęłam mu w twarz szampanem.

Z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie kolory. Patrzyła na mnie w milczeniu, nie wyrażając żadnych emocji. Powoli, zalała wrzątkiem moją herbatę, oparła się o lodówkę i ze stoickim spokojem oznajmiła:

- Oblałaś Klausa Mikaelsona szampanem.

Złapałam się za głowę z irytacją.

- Możecie przestać wymawiać "Klaus Mikaelson" takim tonem, jakby to co najmniej oznaczało koniec świata?!

Patrzyła na mnie beznamiętnie.

- Care, powinnaś się cieszyć, że dotarłaś do domu w jednym kawałku.

Mrugnęłam parę razy.

- Przecież Mikaelson nie jest damskim bokserem. - Mruknęłam.

Bonnie puściła mi oczko.

- No dobra, może przesadzam.

- No to, kim on jest?

Uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie.

- Niewiele wiadomo o jego życiu intymnym. Bardzo ceni dyskrecje. Znany jest też Efekt Mikaelsona. Sprawia takie wrażenie na kobietach, że każda, na którą spojrzy zaczyna szaleć na jego punkcie. Wiem tylko tyle z plotkarskich gazet, że jest najlepszą partią w Nowym Jorku. I tak się składa, że ta partia zainteresowała się tobą.

- Najlepsza? - Spytałam, przełykając ślinę.

- Niklaus Mikaelson. Lat 29. Muli-miliarder. Ma praktycznie wszystko. Nierealnie przystojny, inteligentny i błyskotliwy. Poza tym, nie jest playboyem. Cóż więcej chcieć?

Prychnęłam.

- Uwierz mi. Jest nie do wytrzymania.

Bonnie roześmiała się.

- Ta, i powiedz mi jeszcze, że nie chciałabyś go zobaczyć po raz drugi.

- Nie chciałabym zoba... - Przerwałam w połowie zdania. Bonnie patrzyła na mnie zaintrygowana. Cmoknęła głośno, uśmiechając się pod nosem

- No właśnie. - Mruknęła.

Zmrużyłam oczy, patrząc na nią oskarżycielsko. _Miałaś mi pomóc, a nie dobijać._

- Idę spać. Mam dosyć wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień.

Syknęłam, udając się do mojego pokoju.

- A herbata?

- Nie chcę, i tak jest mi gorąco!

- A nie mówiłam? Efekt Mikaelsona, Care! – Krzyknęła z chwilą, kiedy zamknęłam drzwi. Oparłam się o nie czołem, wzdychając.

_Efekt Mikaelsona_. Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałam.

* * *

Wściekła rzuciłam kołdrę na podłogę. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Trzecia w nocy, a ja dalej nie mogę zasnąć.

Co za okropne uczucie. Chce ci się przeraźliwie spać, ale twój mózg i wyobraźnia ci nie pozwalają.

Wstałam, wyszłam z sypialni i ruszyłam do kuchni. Zaglądnęłam do zamrażalki. Uśmiechnęłam się, czując, jak mój humor ulega lekkiej poprawie.

_Lody czekoladowe,_ jak dobrze, że jesteście. Wzięłam dużą łyżkę i zaczęłam jeść z pudełka, siadając przy stole.

Zaraz, Efekt Mikaelsona, tak? Będę się musiała zapytać Bonnie, czy zalicza się do tego bezsenność. Prychnęłam niedowierzająco. _Głupota._

Zamarłam z łyżką w drodze do moich ust. Ktoś otwierał drzwi od mieszkania. Po paru minutach Elena weszła do salonu.

- Kogo my tu mamy. - Mruknęłam kpiąco.

Spojrzałam na nią. Patrzyła na mnie błagalnie, choć w jej oczach nadal widziałam błysk radości. Pewnie dobrze bawiła się z Oliverem. To dobrze. Chociaż ona.

- Care... - Szepnęła cicho, stając po drugiej stronie stołu, jakby bała się do mnie podejść. - Jesteś obrażona?

Skrzywiłam się.

- Ja się nigdy nie obrażam.

- Czyli jesteś.

Spojrzałam na nią ze zmarszczonym nosem.

- Nie rozumiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Kiedy naprawdę nie jesteś obrażona to, kiedy się ciebie pytam to warczysz, że jesteś i już po chwili śmiejesz się głośno. A kiedy naprawdę jesteś obrażona, to udajesz, że nie jesteś.

Przekrzywiłam głowę na bok. Czasami było _tak_ trudno nadążyć za jej tokiem myślenia.

- Nie jestem obrażona. - Powtórzyłam głośniej.

Elena machnęła ręką, wzięła drugą łyżkę, usiadła obok mnie i zabrała się za pudełko lodów razem ze mną.

- Możesz sobie nawet być obrażona. I tak nie zmienisz mojego zdania.

- A twoje zdanie jest jakie? - Warknęłam.

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Podniosła swoją łyżkę do góry i dźgnęła nią powietrze.

- Mikaelson jest tobą zainteresowany.

- Błagam cię, powiedz mi, że się zmówiłaś z Bonnie, co?

Prychnęła.

- Widzisz? Jeśli nie chcesz słuchać mnie, to chociaż posłuchaj mózgu Bonnie. Na klasówkach w liceum nigdy nas nie zawodził.

- Dobra, dobra. Przechodź do sedna sprawy.

Elena zachichotała, zakrywając wolną ręką usta. Chyba wypiła o jednego drinka za dużo.

- Coś ty mu zrobiła, co?

Uśmiechnęłam się z wyższością.

- A co? Przyszedł zmoknięty, jak kura?

Elena spoważniała, patrząc na mnie w ciszy.

- Nie, ale... Zaraz, zaraz... - Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Czy ja myślę to, co powinnam myśleć?

Nachyliła się bliżej i patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

- Poszedł za mną do taksówki. Więc wylałam na niego lampkę szampana.

- Wylałaś na niego kieliszek szampana! - Powtórzyła jak echo, z błyskiem podekscytowania w oczach. - Szampana!

- Lampkę szampana. - Poprawiłam ją szybko.

Machnęła ręką lekceważąco.

- Teraz wszystko ma sens.

- Nie rozumiem.

Patrzyła na mnie z dumą.

- Wrócił na przyjęcie po kwadransie.

- Nie był mokry? - Spytałam zdziwiona.

Posłała mi pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- To Klaus Mikaelson, Nat. Nie pokazałby się mokry na jakimkolwiek przyjęciu.

Miała racje. Przytaknęłam niechętnie. Miałabym lepszy humor wiedząc, że został publicznie upokorzony.

- Tak czy inaczej, wrócił. Całkowicie suchy. Pewnie ma jakiś swoich ludzi i przywieźli mu nową koszule. No nie wiem! Tak czy inaczej, wiem, że wrócił czysty, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czysty i wściekły.

- Wściekły?

Powtórzyłam, mrużąc oczy.

- Mikaelson to całkowicie inny rodzaj wściekłości. Wiesz, to nie ten typ, który demoluje mieszkanie, kiedy jest w furii. To bardziej człowiek pokroju, który chodzi po pokoju niczym lampart, czeka na twoje potknięcie i szykuje plan zemsty. A swoją wściekłość okazuje zaciśniętymi ustami i chłodnym spojrzeniem. Właśnie taki jest Mikaelson.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie cierpiałam takich. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, taka cicha złość przerażała mnie o wiele bardziej niż wybuch wściekłości.

- Nie chcesz usłyszeć szczegółów? - Szczerzyła się zbytnio radośnie, według mnie.

- I tak mi zaraz wszystko powiesz, prawda? - Spytałam retorycznie

Jej brwi wygięły się uwodzicielsko, kiedy nachylała się nad kubłem z lodami.

- Przez resztę wieczoru rzadko z kim wymieniał zdania. Oliver postanowił do niego podejść. Wrócił po dwóch minutach, całkowicie speszony. Skomentował wszystko tylko tak, że " Klaus chyba nie jest w dobrym nastroju ". Obserwowałam go potem i faktycznie. Wiele kobiet do niego podchodziło, ale żadną się nie interesował. W końcu, obrażone odchodziły a i on nie wydawał się zbytnio tym przejęty. Myślały, że jak odejdą, to poleci za nimi, tak jak to zrobił z tobą.

Ścisnęłam usta w wąską kreskę.

- On nie poleciał za mną. - Syknęłam.

Zachichotała.

- Błagam cię. Z chwilą, gdy się tylko odwróciłaś, ten pobiegł za tobą, jakbyś rzuciła na niego czar. Wyglądał tak, jakby zapomniał o całym świecie.

Zacisnęłam powieki. Po co mówiła mi to wszystko? Abym czuła się źle z tym, co mu zrobiłam?

Przed oczyma stanął mi obraz Mikaelsona. Tego uśmiechniętego, rozluźnionego i tak szaleńczo przystojnego.

Otworzyłam je szybko.

- I? – Spytałam.

Patrzyła na mnie zdziwiona.

- Jak to, co, idiotko? - Warknęła, przewróciwszy oczyma. Chyba zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Nie żebym była złośliwa, ale uwielbiałam, kiedy się denerwowała, jej policzki się wtedy tak śmiesznie rumieniły. - Klaus to nie mężczyzna, który wylatuje za kobietą. To one lecą za nim, jak ćmy do ognia. I to za _tobą_ wodził wzrokiem.

Przegryzłam wargę.

_Co z tego?_ Nawet, jeśli był mną zainteresowany to miał dosyć ciekawy sposób okazywania tego. Taki związek nie wróży nic dobrego. Prychnęłam.

O ile w ogóle Mikaelson chciał _jakiegokolwiek_ związku.

- Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek o jego kobiecie? – Spytałam.

Elena zmarszczyła czoło.

- Tylko o jednej. Ale to było wieki temu.

Pstryknęłam palcami prawej ręki w powietrzu.

- No właśnie. Klaus nie jest zainteresowany jakimkolwiek uczuciem, tylko seksem.

Opuściła ramiona w geście rezygnacji.

- Niby skąd to wiesz?

- Elena, chyba nie sadzisz, ze on żyje w celibacie, prawda? Mikaelson przeżywa jednonocne przygody. A ja nie jestem tym zainteresowana.

Elena oparła się na krześle, podnosząc jedną brew do góry. Chyba mi nie wierzyła.

- Gadaj zdrów, a głupiemu radość, Care. Ja wiem swoje. - Wstała, zostawiła szpilki na środku kuchni i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

Zamykawszy drzwi, odwróciła się na chwile, patrząc na mnie przenikliwie i ze swoim wszech wiedzącym głosem oznajmiła:

- Prędzej czy później, mówię ci, coś z tego wyjdzie.

Zamknęła drzwi za sobą, a ja spojrzałam zniesmaczona na ścianę.

- Coś, nie oznacza czegoś _koniecznie _dobrego.

* * *

Z zaciśniętymi ustami wyszłam z windy na dobrze mi znany korytarz.

Oliver na mój widok uśmiechnął się miło, tak, jakby doskonale przewidział moją reakcję.

- Nie odzywam się do ciebie, Judaszu. - Syknęłam do niego na powitanie.

Wyminęłam go, stojącego przy recepcji i ruszyłam do ekspresu z kawą. Po chwili, stanął u mojego boku.

- Rozumiem. – Powiedział wyrozumiale. - Sam byłbym wściekły. Ale musisz mnie zrozumieć, Caroline. Klausowi się nie odmawia.

Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze, ściskając mocniej rączkę od kubka.

Ludzie, _litości._ Miałam dosyć słuchania tego, jak bardzo potężny i groźny ten facet jest. Wczoraj wylałam na niego lampkę szampana i jakoś jeszcze żyje.

_Ha!_ Nie jest taki groźny, jak sądziliście, co?

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i nie zwracając na niego uwagi objęłam swój gabinet, jako cel.

- Caroline! Chodź do mojego pokoju.

Stanęłam szybko.

Byłam w pracy i ignorowanie to jedno, ale polecenie szefa to drugie. Zmieniłam kierunek i ruszyłam w jego stronę.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, był moim szefem, ale nasze biura nie różniły się wiele. Przede wszystkim miał je nieco większe i wystawniejsze, jednak widok z okna był taki sam.

Powoli zasiadł za swoim biurkiem, a ja nadal stałam prosto i czekałam na ewentualne polecenia.

- Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

Odwróciłam wzrok, próbując nie prychnąć. Miałam siedzieć cicho, ale nie mogę go już słuchać.

- Doskonale wiedziałeś, że nie przepadam za nim. A kiedy zaproponował... - Przerwałam szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wiem, co Mikaelson określał, jako _" Caroline się tym zajmie"_, byłam wtedy zbyt zajęta Eleną i jej podekscytowanym spojrzeniem, które mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów.

Oliver posłał mi ten denerwujący uśmiech, którymi obdarzają bracia swoje młodsze siostry, kiedy po raz setny powtarzają im, że znów nie zabiorą je na mecz bejsbolowy, bo jest to sport _wyłącznie_ dla mężczyzn.

- Masz przekazać Klausowi umowę do podpisania. Pewnie i tak jej nie podpisze, ale zawsze można pomarzyć.

Zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Umowę? A nie powinno się jej najpierw przedstawić zarządowi jego firmy?

Roześmiał się mrocznie.

- _On_ nie ma zarządu, Caroline. Swoją główną firmą, na której się wzbogacił, zarządza całkowicie sam. W innych oddziałach powołał prezesów, ale umowa dotyczy MikaelsonCentral, jego głównej siedziby. A więc decyzje podejmuje samodzielnie.

Zaczęłam przystępować z nogi na nogę.

- Czuję się poniżona, Oliver.

- Poniżona? - Spytał cicho.

- Mam mu zanieść jakieś gówniane papiery, co powinien zrobić chłopczyk na posyłki, a nie prawnik!

Potarł skronie palcami.

- Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Mikaelson chce cię widzieć. - Obserwował mnie czujnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.- Najwyraźniej, chce cię poznać bliżej.

Wyczułam _ironie._

- Wtedy, na tym pioruńskim balu, mogłeś powiedzieć, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, abym to ja zaniosła te papiery!

- Nie wyglądałaś na zbytnio niezadowoloną z tego faktu.

- Robiłam dobrą minę do złej gry!

Westchnął ciężko i opadł na swoje krzesło. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie.

Wcześniej _patrzyłam_, ale nie _widziałam_. Był zmęczony. Bruzdy wokół oczu stały się widoczne, zielone, zazwyczaj święcące tęczówki były mętne, a blond, piaskowe włosy wyglądały, jakby straciły swój blask.

Moja twarz złagodniała. Zrobiło mi się go żal.

Wiedziałam, że ta umowa z Klausem jest bardzo poważna. To była jedna z największych transakcji, którymi się zajmował w swojej całej karierze i najzwyczajniej w świecie był już wykończony.

I dodatkowo, ja nie pomagałam. Dobra, nadal czuję złość, że potraktowano mnie jak chłopca na posyłki, ale zacisnę usta i nie będę się zachowywać, jak małolata.

Zauważył moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Klaus to naprawdę wrzód na tyłku. – Mruknął.

- Więc dlaczego robicie z nim interesy?

- Długa historia.

Przytaknęłam. No dobra. Tak czy inaczej, będę musiała mu dać te papiery, więc czym prędzej tym lepiej.

Wyciągnęłam dłoń przed siebie.

- Dawaj co masz. Zaraz do niego pojadę i za parę godzin będziemy się cieszyć, że zniknął z naszego życia.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Podał mi teczkę.

- Nie powiedziałbym tak.

Nie zagłębiałam się w szczegóły. Udałam się do drzwi, kiedy zatrzymał mnie jego głos. Odwróciłam się przez ramie i z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że jego twarz jest już inna.

Uśmiechał się szeroko, w oczach widziałam błysk, a zarost dodawał mu uroku.

- Pozdrów Elenę.

Pokręciłam głową niczym narzekająca, stara kobieta, choć w środku się cieszyłam. Więc Oliver praktycznie radował się na same wspomnienie o niej.

Elena opluję się z wrażenia.

- I bądź miła dla Klausa!

Udałam, że nie słyszę.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Z satysfakcją przyglądałam się swojemu odbiciu w szybie sklepu z jakimiś drogimi ciuchami.

Tym razem miałam spotkać Mikaelsona i choć raz dla odmiany wyglądałam dobrze. Jasne włosy nie puszyły się zbytnio, rzęsy miałam pociągnięte mascarą, a usta świeciły się błyszczykiem. Do tego kremowy płaszcz sprawiał, że miałam większą talie niż zazwyczaj.

Było _dobrze._ Odwróciłam się, chcąc ogarnąć MikaelsonCentral od góry do dołu. Sapnęłam z wrażenia.

_Wieżowiec MikaelsonCentral_. Zadzierając głowę do góry, próbowałam dostrzec w którym miejscu dach budynku przecinał się z chmurami.

Patrząc na ten w pełni oszklony wieżowiec, zaczynało do mnie dopiero docierać, jak bardzo Mikaelson jest bogaty.

Niepewnie weszłam do środka, a moje zszokowanie się zwiększyło.

Cholera. Podłoga była chyba z marmuru. Rozglądnęłam się wkoło. Nie cierpiałam pomieszczeń, gdzie kasa praktycznie wylewa się drzwiami i oknami, ale tutaj wszystko w jakiś dziwny sposób było przyjemne.

Podeszłam do młodej recepcjonistki. Uśmiechała się kwaśno, zerkając na mnie zawistnie. Chyba nie lubiła swojej pracy.

Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Musiałam przynajmniej stwarzać pozory miłej.

- Tak? - Spytała niecierpliwie.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Miałam ochotę ją nauczyć, jak recepcjonistka powinna przyjmować gości. Zacisnęłam szczękę.

- Jestem umówiona na spotkanie z panem Mikaelsonem.

Obrzuciła mnie uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

Czy to była aluzja, _żmijo?_

- Już sprawdzam. - Postukała swoim wytipsowanym palcem w klawiaturę i nagle zatrzymała się. Po chwili przełknęła ślinę niepewnie i spojrzała na mnie czujnie.

- Jak się pani nazywa?

- Caroline Forbes.

Zerwała się z miejsca jak oparzona, w między czasie przybierając najsłodszy uśmiech świata.

- Panno Forbes, pan Mikaelson oczekuje pani.

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, choć byłam ciekawa, co takiego pisało w komputerze, że jej nastawienie zmieniło się o 180°.

Wyszła zza swojego siedziska i skierowała mnie do windy. Weszłam do niej.

- Piętro 32, ostatnie, panno Forbes. Tam, ktoś zapewne będzie pani już oczekiwał.

Kiwnęłam głową zanim drzwi się zasunęły. Od razu moja cała poprzednia pewność siebie zniknęła i malała coraz bardziej im bliżej byłam piętra trzydzieści dwa.

Zanim się obejrzałam drzwi windy rozsunęły się ponownie. Wyszłam na cichy hol, kiedy u mojego boku, nagle pojawiła się uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha kobieta. Miała około 50 lat. Była zadbana, a z niebieskich oczu biła bystrość.

- Panna Forbes. Proszę za mną.

Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością. Ta kobieta nie wydawała się być tak sztuczna, jak ta trzydzieści dwa piętra niżej.

Kierowała mnie korytarzem, aż w końcu stanęliśmy przed drzwiami z tabliczką z wyrytym imieniem Klaus Mikaelson

Odetchnęłam głęboko. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Zapukałam i otworzyłam drzwi, robiąc parę kroków do przodu. Gdybym była wśród mojej rodziny i zobaczyłabym takie coś, najprawdopodobniej zaczęłabym piszczeć z wrażenia.

Czułam, jak kolory odchodzą mi z twarzy. Z zafascynowaniem patrzyłam przed siebie.

Gabinet był wielki, urządzony nowocześnie i piękny, ale nie to zrobiło na mnie największe wrażenie.

Miał najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Przez szybę widziałam całą panoramę Nowego Jorku, inne wieżowce przypominały zwykłe domki z zapałek.

_Szczęściarz._

Usłyszałam głośne chrząkniecie. Spojrzałam w bok. Patrzyłam na niego, próbując z całych sił nie ujawnić, jak bardzo wygląda seksownie i mi się podoba.

Dzisiaj był ubrany cały na czarno. Czarny garnitur i czarna koszula. I wyglądał nadzwyczajnie dobrze.

Stał, z komórką w dłoni przy jednej z szafek. Obdarzył mnie uśmiechem, przez który zapomniałam, że mam język w gębie.

Głupia, ja. Jak mogłam choć przez chwile pomyśleć, że te całe spotkanie będzie czymś łatwym?

Powolnym, tygrysim krokiem stanął za swoim biurkiem. Oparł o nie ręce i przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem.

- Przyszłaś. - Mruknął, z nutką zaskoczenia w głosie.

Przekrzywiłam głowę na bok.

- Dlaczego miałabym nie przyjść? - Spytałam zaciekawiona.

Wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się w swoim ciele tak swobodnie, że przez chwile mu tego zazdrościłam.

- Pomyślmy. Hmmm...- Stwierdził ironicznie, wydymając usta, przez co wyglądał jeszcze lepiej o ile to możliwe. - Ostatnim razem jak się widzieliśmy, byłem mokry. Z twojego powodu.

Zaczerwieniłam się lekko. Boże, czy tylko ja słyszałam w tym podtekst?

Puściłam mu oczko.

- Miło mi to słyszeć.

Zmrużył oczy, jego uśmiech stał się nagle mroczniejszy niż przedtem.

- Ciągle mnie zadziwiasz, Caroline.

Spoważniałam. Wydawał się mówić szczerze.

- Więc, o co chodzi? - Spytałam szybko.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Chyba nie kazałeś mi biegać przez połowę Manhattanu w tę pogodę tylko dla twojej zachcianki, prawda? - Wyrzuciłam z siebie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Coś się stało? - Spytał machinalnie. Zmrużyłam oczy. Chyba usłyszałam prawdziwą troskę w jego głosie.

I nie podobało mi się to. Im więcej czasu z nim przebywałam, tym dłużej nie mogłam o nim zapomnieć. To było niezdrowe.

- Wkurzył mnie tylko mój szef, bo nie potrafi się postawić milionerom, którzy zawsze muszą postawić na swoim. - Syknęłam.

- Mam go wyrzucić?

Chyba nie zrozumiał aluzji. _Zaraz..._

- Co? - Wysapałam, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Patrzyłam na niego i miałam nadzieje, że żartuje. Jednak im dłużej patrzyłam, tym bardziej nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego spojrzenie było magnetyzuje, blond włosy, jak zwykle idealnie potargane, usta uwodzicielsko ułożone w szatański uśmiech.

- Czy mam go wyrzucić? - Powtórzył, tym razem głośniej.

Machnęłam ręką z niecierpliwością.

- Nie! Nie chodzi mi o to! Czy ty _w ogóle_ tak możesz? Ja, boże... eee...

- Oczywiście, że mogę. 51% firmy, w której pracujesz należy do mnie.

Wytrzeszcz moich oczu był porównywalny do stanu oczu żab.

- Nie! - Krzyknęłam, orientując się, że byłby w stanie wyrzucić Olivera z pracy i to przy kiwnięciu jednym palcem. Spojrzał na mnie, szczerze zaskoczony. Czy on w ogóle wiedział, co to znaczy empatia? - Nie, nieważne. Po prostu zapomnij. A więc, co tutaj robię?

Uśmiechnął się dziecinnie i tak bardzo niewinnie.

- Rozmawiasz ze mną.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Nie chodziło mi o to, Niklaus.

Zaalarmowany podniósł jedną brew do góry. O dziwo, nie skomentował tego.

- No dobrze, skoro tak chcesz. Przejdę do konkretów. - Wyprostował się, zakładając ręce do tyłu. - Mam dla ciebie bardzo... ciekawą propozycje.

Uśmiechnęłam się cynicznie.

- Pozwól, że ja ocenie.

Zacisnął szczękę. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach zauważyłam wahanie. Wahanie i coś jeszcze.

Przegryzłam wargę.

- Układ. Proponuję ci układ. - Szepnął cicho.

Zaschło mi w gardle. Boże, to naprawdę nie szło w dobrą stronę.

- Układ?

- Podaruję ci wszystko. Cokolwiek będziesz chciała... - Machnął ręką na widok za jego plecami. - Dam ci o wiele więcej niż to.

Nie wierzyłam, że to słyszę. Zmarszczyłam czoło.

- W zamian za co? - W wyobraźni walnęłam się głową o ścianę. Po co ja brnęłam w to wszystko? No po, co?

Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, jednak tym razem zauważyłam, ze jest to maska. Maska, którą przyodziewa w chwilach wątpliwości.

- Będziemy się nawzajem zadowalać.

Odrętwiała, stałam wpatrując się w jego oczy, teraz już niewyrażające żadnych emocji. Ukrywanie ich w chwilach, kiedy nie chciał, aby ktoś wiedział, co czuje, opanował do perfekcji.

To był strach. Wahanie i to coś, czego nie mogłam wcześniej rozgryźć. To był najzwyklejszy w życiu strach przed odrzuceniem. Nawet Klaus Mikaelson był człowiekiem i powoli zaczynałam to rozumieć. A, uwierzcie mi, uroda greckiego boga w ogóle mi nie pomagała w tej czynności.

W głowie, jak echo powtarzało mi się te jedno zdanie.

_Będziemy się nawzajem zadowalać._

Zadowalać.

Otworzyłam usta, ale nie wydałam z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Klaus obserwował mnie z tym aroganckim uśmiechem i oczyma, patrzącymi na mnie z obietnicą pięknej przygody.

- Zadowalać?

- W łóżku. - Powiedział pewnie, po czym uniósł jedną brew wyżej od drugiej i dodał cicho. - I poza nim.

- I będziesz mnie utrzymywał? - Przytaknął z dzikim uśmiechem. - Czyli, mówiąc prosto, będę twoją ekskluzywną dziwką.

Mina mu zrzedła. Zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie musi być tak. Oczywiście, mogłabyś pracować, jednak...

- Jak miło z twojej strony. - Przerwałam mu syknięciem. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie zmieszałeś mnie z błotem?

Praktycznie wypluwałam każde słowo. Zionęłam. Naprawdę. Jak on śmiał zaproponować mi coś takiego?!

Pokręcił głową ze zniesmaczoną miną.

- Nie sądziłem, że...

- Jeśli inne kobiety godzą się na to już po pierwszej minucie spędzonej z tobą, to nie znaczy, że ja tak zrobię!

Wydobył z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i wściekły, spojrzał na mnie.

- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi przerywa. - Warknął.

Odchrząknęłam, wyprostowując się. Okazało się, że przypominałam nastroszonego koguta. Zacisnęłam ręce w pieść, oddychając głęboko.

- Nie jestem tym typem dziewczyny, Niklaus. - Powiedziałam najspokojniej, jak potrafiłam w takiej sytuacji.

- Tym? - Spytał z dziecięcą ciekawością.

Uśmiechnęłam się pobłażliwie. Moja złość zaczynała się ulatniać, kiedy patrzył na mnie z zainteresowaniem, próbując jednocześnie zrozumieć mój punkt widzenia.

Wyrzuciłam ręce w powietrze z bezsilnością.

- Jestem _normalna, _Niklaus! Moim największym marzeniem jest poznanie faceta, który po prostu mnie pokocha. Chodzić na zwykłe randki do Central Parku na Gapstow Bridge, zajadając się w międzyczasie lodami czekoladowymi i spędzając razem świetnie czas. Czy chcę tak dużo?

Przekrzywił głowę na bok.

- Randki? - Spytał powoli, jakby testował te słowo w swojej buzi.

- Tak.

- O tym marzą wszystkie kobiety? O miłości?

Przez moment się zawahałam. Pytał poważnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie, nie wszystkie. Jednak gdzieś tam głęboko, siedzi w nas to od zawsze. - Skrzywił się. Roześmiałam się cicho. - Kobiety są trudne. Czasami nawet ja ich nie rozumiem.

Patrzył na mnie w ciszy. Ani przez moment nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Westchnęłam.

- Dam ci kolejną rade, Mikaelson. Czasami wystarcza kogoś tylko wpuścić. Wpuścić do środka i poczuć. A z upływem czasu dowiadujemy się, czy się opłacało.

- A co jeśli nie? - Wypalił szybko. Podeszłam powoli do jego biurka. Położyłam teczkę z umową na jego biurku.

Zerknęłam na jego zbolały wyraz twarzy, odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam do drzwi.

- Caroline? - Przypomniał o sobie.

Spojrzałam na niego przy samym wyjściu. Obdarzyłam go pożegnalnym uśmiechem.

Był przedziwnym mężczyzna i nadal nie mogłam się zdecydować czy w dobrym, czy złym sensie. Wzbudził we mnie tyle przeróżnych uczuć, że najprawdopodobniej nie zapomnę go do końca życia.

Spojrzałam prosto w jego błękitne oczy. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych oczu.

- Wychodzisz z tego silniejszy. Dowidzenia, Niklaus.

* * *

- Caroline!

Spojrzałam na Olivera niechętnie. To był ciężki dzień, a mi marzyły się jedynie pierogi Bonnie i ciepłe mieszkanie.

Szedł w moją stronę z lampką szampana.

_Szampan._ Hmm, wspomnienia.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co świętujecie i nie chcę wiedzieć. Idę do domu. - Mruknęłam.

Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Nie mam pojęcia co nagadałaś Mikaelsonowi, ale póki efekty będą takie jakie są, to rób to częściej.

Zarzuciłam na siebie płaszcz.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Mikaelson jeszcze dzisiaj rano chciał zrezygnować z kontraktu. Po twojej wizycie zmienił zdanie.

Znieruchomiałam na chwile, zakładając rękawiczki.

_A to ciekawe. _

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, Oliver. Nawet nie rozumiem o co chodzi w tej waszej umowie. Do jutra. - Uśmiechając się, pomachałam mu na pożegnanie, aby nie pomyślał, że jestem obrażona. Byłam po prostu zmęczona.

To był długi dzień.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Na razie jego propozycja może wydawać się dziwna, jednak to wszystko wkrótce się wyjaśni :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

- Kancelaria Bowman&Company, słucham. - Mruknęłam leniwie, odchyliwszy się na krześle ze słuchawką przy uchu.

- Doprawdy, cukiereczku, zawsze witasz mnie tak samo, choć doskonale wiesz, kto dzwoni.

Westchnęłam przeciągle usłyszawszy karcący ton mojej matki.

- Mamo...- Czasami czułam się, jakbym znów była w liceum. -...dzwonisz do mojej pracy. Jak inaczej mam cię witać?

- Och, no nie wiem, ale skoro już pytasz, to...- Zrobiła przerwę i ciągnęła dalej innym głosem_.-... Och, mamo, jak miło słyszeć twój głos! Dlaczego nie wpadniecie do mnie? Dawno was u mnie nie było._

Spojrzałam w górę, oczekując pomocy z niebios.

- Świetnie. Ile nad tym myślałaś? Dzień?

Cmoknęła głośno.

- Niepotrzebne są złośliwości, cukiereczku.

- Nie cierpisz do mnie przychodzić. – Odpowiedziałam na wcześniejszy przytyk.

- Kto ci tak powiedział?

- Twoja zgorszona mina z chwilą, kiedy wchodziłaś do mojego salonu.

Prychnęła głośno.

- To przez te okropne fioletowe rzeczy. Ileż razy ci mówiłam, abyś pomalowała ściany na brzoskwiniowy.

_Boże._

- Nie, dzięki, mamo. Wystarczy mi brzoskwiniowego w naszym całym domu do końca życia.

- Nie masz gustu. - Mruknęła złośliwie.

- Poza tym, boisz się, że jak tylko usiądziesz na mojej kanapie to kurz zje cię żywcem.

- Nie moja wina, że, jak tylko weszła to moja alergia wróciła! – Zignorowałam te kłamstwo. Mama nigdy w życiu nie miała żadnej alergii.

- Mamo, po coś zadzwoniłaś, więc powiedz, o co chodzi zanim się rozłączę.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Po chwili usłyszałam, jak zaczyna chrupać swoje orzeszki solone, od których jest uzależniona.

- Ostatnio oglądałam bardzo mądry program i...

- Jerry Springer? - Przerwałam jej wrednie. Westchnęła przeciągle. Pod tym względem byłyśmy podobne.

- Sama go oglądasz.

- Kiedy nie ma już nic innego w telewizji. - _Małe kłamstewko._

- Czyli przez większość czasu.

- Mów za siebie, mamo. Z niektórych seriali można się wiele dowiedzieć. - Mruknęłam.

- Ach, tak, cukiereczku?

- jest kopalnią wiedzy.

- Nie lubię tego gościa. - Prychnęłam na jej zniesmaczony ton głosu.

- Zanim zaczniesz obrażać mojego doktora Housa i rozpętasz wojnę, może kontynuuj, to, co zaczęłaś.

Uwielbiałam się z nią drażnić.

- Ach, no. O czym to ja mówiłam? Program? Więc oglądałam to i tam mówili, że...eee...- Gryzienie orzeszków nasiliło się. - Zima jest bardzo niebezpiecznym okresem w Nowym Jorku.

Zmrużyłam oczy. _Że co?_

- Mamo, Nowy Jork jest niebezpieczny cały rok. To twoje słowa.

- Po prostu ci przypominam.

- Mieszkam tu pięć lat. Nagle ci się coś przypomniało? Za dużo CSI.

- Och, wczoraj był świetny odcinek. Zabito, o ironio, prawniczkę.

Roześmiałam się głośno.

- Powiedziałaś to tak, jakby szykowano na mnie zamach.

- Cukiereczku, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Odchrząknęłam, marszcząc brwi.

- No dobra, a teraz tak na poważnie. Dlaczego dzwonisz?

Mama wydała z siebie okrzyk oburzenia.

- Czy to takie dziwne, że dzwonie do własnej córki?

- Nie. Jednak nazywasz mnie "Cukiereczku". Zawsze do mnie tak mówisz, kiedy coś ode mnie chcesz. A więc?

Wrzuciła do buzi kolejną porcję orzeszków.

- Oglądam właśnie bardzo poważną gazetę.

- Czyli jakiś tabloid.

- Jak tam chcesz. - Syknęła. - Jest reportaż o Balu Charytatywnym. I tak sobie oglądałam zdjęcia tych przystojnych mężczyzn, patrzyłam na kobiety u ich boku i im zazdrościłam, kiedy nagle zobaczyłam _go._

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Jeszcze tylko trzy minuty do lunchu.

- _Go?_

- Klausa Mikaelsona. - Przestałam nerwowo tupać nogą_. O cholera._ - A u jego boku stałaś _ty._

Przeklęłam w myślach. Mama miała już _ten_ ton głosu. Za każdym razem tak mówiła, kiedy Stefan przyprowadzał nową dziewczynę do domu i miała nadzieje, że się w końcu ustatkuje. A teraz przyszła pora na mnie.

- Ach, tak. Rozmawialiśmy o pracy.

- Nie wygląda na to.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Mamo, jego firma podpisuje kontrakt z moją. To wszystko.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście, cukiereczku. Nie robię ci żadnych aluzji, nie ma to nawet związku z tym, że masz już 27 lat i nie masz żadnego porządnego chłopaka i...

- Mamo, właśnie robisz aluzje.

- Tak? Ach, przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam dobra z gramatyki. Chcę ci po prostu uświadomić, że życie starej panny wcale nie jest wspaniałe.

- Singielki, jeśli już.

- Boże, jak ja tęsknie za dawnymi czasami. Rzeczy nazywało się po imieniu.

Przekrzywiłam głowę na bok. Irytacja wzięła górę.

- Mam jeszcze sporo czasu.

- Nie za dużo.

- Według mnie sporo. - Warknęłam przez zaciśnięte usta.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

- Mamo, rozłączam się.

- Po prostu pamiętaj, że z matką możesz porozmawiać na każdy temat.

_Ha! Dobre sobie._

- Pa, mamo.

- Pa. Ach, cukiereczku, zapomniałabym...

Odłożyłam słuchawkę na widełki bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Ten lunch na, który umówiłam się z Bonnie był mi naprawdę potrzebny.

* * *

Włączyłam guzik przy windzie i spoglądnęłam na swoje nowe, czarne szpilki. Elena uważała mnie po części za dziwaka, za to, że już nie cierpię łazić po sklepach, ale ja naprawdę miałam na to alergie.

Jednak od czasu Mikaelsona, zakupy stały się miłą odskocznia. Minął tydzień od naszego ostatniego spotkania i z każdym dniem sądziłam, że będzie łatwiej. Że obraz tych niebieskich, uwodzicielskich i zarazem samotnych oczu z czasem wyblaknie i najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomnę.

Ale w tym przypadku, czas nie pomagał. A więc ruszyłam na zakupy. I przez moment, buszując w sklepie, znalazłam wytchnienie.

Zero myśli, martwienia się, tylko po prostu cieszenie się wolną chwilą. A więc kupiłam te szpilki, które sprawiały, że byłam wyższa o dwanaście centymetrów. I, faktycznie, przez godzinę miałam lepszy humor. A potem uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem uboższa o całe 200 dolców. I już nie byłam taka radosna.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się. Podniosłam głowę i już miałam robić krok do przodu, kiedy znieruchomiałam na widok przed sobą.

Przez moment rozważałam opcje ucieczki. Zawrócić i udać, że zapomniałam czegoś w biurze. Lub czekać, aż winda się zamknie i wejść do drugiej.

Ale Niklaus Mikaelson obdarzył mnie magnetyzującym spojrzeniem. Zmierzył mnie od nóg do głów i przez moment znów cieszyłam się, że miałam na sobie te wysokie obcasy. Przełknęłam ślinę, kiedy zauważyłam w jego wzroku coś jeszcze.

Niezadowolenie, zawiedzenie, rozczarowanie. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

No dobra, _odrzuciłam go._ Nie zgodziłam się na ten chory układ, jednak nie byłam przygotowana na to, że może być tak nieprzystępny i zimny.

A przede wszystkim, że będzie niezadowolony, dlatego, że mnie widzi.

Podniosłam głowę do góry i zrobiłam krok do przodu. Stanęłam obok niego, naprzeciwko drzwi.

- Sądziłem, że będziesz już na lunchu. - Stwierdził chłodno.

Spojrzałam na zegarek na moim lewym nadgarstku. Już od piętnastu minut mam przerwę. Zegar w moim biurze musiał źle działać.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, czując jego spojrzenie na sobie. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech. Przesiadywanie z nim w jednej windzie było naprawdę niebezpieczne.

- A ty, co tutaj robisz? - Mruknęłam grzecznie.

- Spotkanie biznesowe.

Przytaknęłam.

- Nigdy cię nie widziałam tutaj. Nie obchodzi cię twoja firma? Bo, jakby nie patrzeć, 51% należy do ciebie.

Wlepiłam wzrok przed siebie i nie miałam zamiaru patrzeć mu w oczy.

- Mam od tego ludzi, Caroline. - Mruknął rozbawiony.

_Caroline._ Przymknęłam oczy, czując jednocześnie, jak w dolnej części mojego brzucha pojawia się przyjemne mrowienie.

- No tak. Jednak jesteś dzisiaj tutaj.

Mierzył mnie wzrokiem, czułam to aż nazbyt dobrze.

- Nie musisz się martwić, na pewno nie z twojego powodu.

_Ał,_ Niklaus. _To zabolało._ Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest coś nie tak.

- No cóż, najwyraźniej jednak masz jakiś problem z przyjęciem do świadomości odmowy, bo nie możesz o tym zapomnieć. - Zapadła cisza. - Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Sam zacząłeś. - Syknęłam.

- Lubisz bawić się w kotka i myszkę, co, Caroline? - Spytał cicho.

Machinalnie spojrzałam w lewo, na jego twarz. Pierwsze, co zanotowałam było zmęczenie bijące z jego oczu.

Swój wzrok dłużej zatrzymał na moich ustach, a potem spojrzał w moje oczy. Wydusił z siebie coś podobnego do jęku, patrząc na mnie błagalnie.

Nadal był przystojny, seksowny i groźny. Z zaciśniętymi ustami, zmarszczonymi brwiami i niebieskimi oczyma, które jakby właśnie próbowały mnie za coś przeprosić nie przypominał istoty ludzkiej.

Zwilżyłam wargi. Nie mogłam wytrzymać tego napięcia, które rosło z każdą sekundą. I nagle, w chwilę, znalazłam się na jednej ze ścian w windzie, a ciało Klausa przyciskało mnie mocno i uniemożliwiło drogę ucieczki.

Nie żebym chciała uciekać. _Jeszcze._

Gwałtownie położył dwie dłonie po obu stronach mojej głowy i pochyliwszy się nade mną, nasze nosy niemal się stykały.

Wdychałam jego zapach, od którego zakręciło mi się głowie. Pachniał świeżo i wspaniałymi perfumami.

- Miało cię tu nie być. - Szepnął cicho. Zauważyłam, że mówił bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

- Zostaw mnie.

Przekrzywił głowę na bok. Patrzył na mnie uważnie, a po chwili zrozumiał. No cóż, nie musiał być geniuszem, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że proponując mi, _cokolwiek to było_, przekroczył linię.

Posłał mi smutny uśmiech.

- Nie lubię się otwierać. Związek, który ci zaproponowałem… tylko tak czuję się bezpiecznie. Nie jestem gotów na… miłość. – Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. - Zazwyczaj taka relacja sprawdzała się, ale ty jesteś _inna._

Otworzyłam buzie. Nie próbowałam pytać, o co mu chodziło, bo większą uwagę zwróciła na mnie mi jego dłoń, która powoli zbliżała się do mojego policzka.

Wypuściłam powietrze przez zęby. Zatrzymał rękę tuż przed moją skórą.

- Mogę cię dotknąć?- Ledwo, co go usłyszałam. Patrzył na mnie pytająco, zarazem z niemą prośbą.

- Hmm?

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Znów zaczął przypominać tego zwariowanego Mikaelsona z tysiącami pomysłów.

- Powinnaś być zadowolona. Zazwyczaj nie pytam o pozwolenie.

- Nie?

- Nie.

_No, oczywiście._ Przecież to wielki Mikaelson, multimilioner. On nie oczekuje zgody.

Delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka, nie odrywając wzroku od moich oczu.

- Uwielbiam, kiedy zwilżasz wargi.

Mrugnęłam zaskoczona. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, że tak robię.

Nachylił się do mojego ucha i tym samym uwodzicielskim szeptem, powiedział:

- Uwielbiam być _kotem, _Caroline.

Drzwi rozsunęły się. Chłodny wiatr owionął moje rozgrzane ciało. Zaczęłam znów myśleć.

Mikaelson spoglądał na mnie spod długich rzęs, obdarzając mnie jego charakterystycznym spojrzeniem. Tym, które wieńczyło kłopoty.

Odchrząknęłam, kiedy zorientowałam się, że zjechaliśmy aż do podziemi.

Nagle poczułam się skrępowana w nietypowym uścisku Mikaelsona.

Roześmiał się, zauważając to. Zrobił krok do tyłu, wciskając ręce do kieszeni i nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Tak, uwielbiał być kotem.

Obrzuciłam go gniewnym spojrzeniem i czym prędzej wyszłam na parking pełen samochodów. Trudno, zrobię sobie wycieczkę schodami na parter.

Poczułam się lepiej, kiedy zauważyłam parę osób. Mikaelson nie wyglądał na zabójcę, jednak moja wyobraźnia działała już na pełnych obrotach.

Boże, co za idiotka ze mnie. Miałam na niego _nie patrzeć._

I, według jego słów, miało mnie tu nie być.

O co mu chodziło?

Pokręciłam głową, na wspomnienie jego dotyku. Był aż nadto delikatny, jakby z całych sił nie chciał mnie wystraszyć.

Rozbolała mnie głowa od tego wszystkiego. Mikaelson był nie lada twardym orzechem do zgryzienia.

* * *

- O boże, może on ma rozdwojenie jaźni?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, patrząc na Elenę. Stała przy małym lusterku w kuchni zakładając kolczyki.

- Mikaelson? Nie sądzę.

- Tylko pomyśl. Te rożne nastroje i inne osobowości.

- Może po prostu ma humorki, Elena. Poza tym, nie myśl sobie, że zapomnimy o głównym temacie naszej rozmowy, czyli...

- Okropnie wyglądasz, Elena. - Dokończyła za mnie Bonnie.

Siedziała na dywanie z rozłożonymi nogami przed sobą. Obie spoglądałyśmy na Elene ze zmartwieniem.

Roześmiała się perliście, ale i sztucznie.

- Dziewczyny, przestańcie.

- Jesteś blada i ledwo, co chodzisz.

Stanęła przed nami w całej okazałości, w małej czarnej i czerwonych szpilkach. Wygląda pięknie i przypominała trupa.

- Popatrzcie no tylko. Wszystko ze mną dobrze, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Westchnęłam. Szła już na kolejną randkę z Oliverem, tylko, że tym razem zabierał ją oficjalnie na jakieś przyjęcie, jako osobę towarzysząca. Elena uważała to za wielki krok w ich związku.

- Od paru dni jest coraz gorzej. - Mruknęłam.

Elena machnęła ręką.

- Elena...- Bonnie syknęła. - Ja rozumiem, że te przyjęcie jest dla ciebie ważne, ale co jeśli zemdlejesz?

Nagle, Elena uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- To Oliver mnie złapie. Boże, to byłoby takie romantyczne.

Pokręciłam głową. Jasne było, że nie przetłumaczymy Elenie do rozumu. Trudno. Odwróciła się do nas tyłem.

- Jak tam mój tyłek, dziewczyny?

Roześmiałam się.

- Jak zwykle, wielki i tłusty.

Przybiłam piątkę Bonnie.

Elena wystawiła nam język i z lekkim uśmiechem ruszyła do drzwi.

- Nie czekajcie na mnie!

Wyszła, a ja spojrzałam na Bonnie z psotnym uśmiechem.

- No to, co? Wieczór z Bridget Jones?- Spytałam.

Bonnie roześmiała się.

- Jones nigdy się nie nudzi.

* * *

- Ej, no!

- No mówię, że dzwoni telefon, muszę odebrać! – Syknęłam.

Bonnie naburmuszyła się. Patrzyła na mnie gniewnie, kiedy zatrzymałam film na momencie, kiedy Brigdet przyszła na przyjęcie w przebraniu królika, a teraz z ciekawością zaglądała mi przez ramie do komórki.

- Kto to?

- Nieznany numer. - Mruknęłam. Nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę.

- Halo?

- Caroline?

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Wszędzie poznałabym ten głos.

- Coś się stało?

No, bo niby skąd Niklaus Mikaelson miałby mój numer telefonu?

- Elena jest w szpitalu. - Powiedział głośno.

Ścisnęłam telefon mocniej. No tak, on nie owija w bawełnę.

- Zemdlała? - Spytałam szybko.

- Nie. - Zawahał się na chwilę, po czym dokończył ciszej. - Nie wiadomo, co to jest, ale to coś poważniejszego.

Później będę zadawać pytania. Na przykład, jakim cudem ma mój numer, albo, jak znalazł się przy Elenie. Teraz interesowała mnie tylko jedna rzecz.

- W którym szpitalu leży?

- Nie sądzę, że powinnaś prowadzić w takim stanie i w taką pogodę.

Wydałam z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pokroju warknięcia.

- W jakim szpitalu, Niklaus?

Zapadła długa cisza.

- Copernicus Mercy.

* * *

**Do wszystkich tych, którzy sądzą, że wszystko potoczy się, jak w książcę 50 twarzy Greya. Tak, ta książka dała mi pewien pomysł, ale nigdy w życiu nie pozwolę, aby Caroline była tak niepewną siebie osóbką, która nie potrafi walczyć o swoje, tak, jak jest to w przypadku Greya. W moim opowiadaniu, być może początek nieco przypomina tą sławną serię, ale na tym się kończy ;) No cóż, zostaje mi tylko powiedzieć, że sami będziecie się mogli przekonać, czytając kolejne rozdziały :D Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że się podobało :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Wypadłam z windy i skierowałam się w prawo, tak, jak poinstruowała nas wcześniej pielęgniarka.

Słyszałam kroki Bonnie. Szła tuż za mną.

To wszystko jeszcze do mnie nie dochodziło.

Elena była w jednym z najlepszych szpitali w Nowym Jorku. _Prywatnym _szpitalu. Nawet Oliver nie ma takich pieniędzy, pozostaje tylko...

_Mikaelson. _To on do mnie zadzwonił. Skąd wiedział to wszystko?

Wyszłam zza rogu i zobaczywszy skuloną postać na krześle, stanęłam wmurowana i nieco oszołomiona.

Oliver, opierając głowę o ścianę siedział na jednym z krzeseł w poczekalni. Jego marynarka leżała obok. Wydawał się obcy i nie reagował na nic z zewnątrz.

Zwróciłam uwagę na wysoką postać, podpierającą się o ścianę. Znałam ten profil nazbyt dobrze.

Niklaus odwrócił głowę w moją stronę po paru sekundach, jakby doskonale wyczuł moją obecność.

Wymruczał szybkie pożegnanie do telefonu i nadal patrząc na mnie odetchnął z ulga.

Martwił się o _mnie?_

Podeszłam bliżej, ale nie zbyt blisko. Bonnie wyminęła nas pospiesznie i przysiadła obok zmarnowanego Olivera.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, mierząc go od góry do dołu. Był w garniturze i białej koszuli. Jakim cudem znalazł się tutaj? Chyba, że był na tym samym przyjęciu co Elena i Oliver. To by wiele wyjaśniało. Chociaż nikt nie kazał mu przywozić Elenę do tak ekskluzywnego szpitalu.

Cieszyłam się ogromnie, bo będzie miała tutaj świetną opiekę.

Jednak patrząc na Mikaelsona i jego nieco współczujące spojrzenie, wiedziałam, że wszystko w życiu ma swoją cenę.

- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. - Stwierdził cicho.

- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku? – Chciałam, aby mój głos był nieco niemiły, jednak, jak zwykle, moje oczekiwania były zbyt duże.

Zamiast tego, na ostatnim słowie, ochrypłam i wciągnęłam nosem nieładnie. Mikaelson spojrzał na mnie poważnie. Chyba myślał, że się rozpłaczę.

- Powinnaś być w domu. - Zmrużyłam oczy.- Bezpieczna. - Dodał ostro.

- Jestem dużą dziewczynka. Co z Eleną?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nic nie wiadomo. Przyjechałaś tu niepotrzebnie.

Zacisnęłam pięści.

- Przestań mi rozkazywać. To moja przyjaciółka. Jest w szpitalu. Ciebie nawet nie zna, a o dziwo, jesteś tutaj, co z kolei przypomina mi, co tutaj do cholery robisz?

Uśmiechnął się gorzko na mój ostry ton głosu.

- Zawiozłem Elenę i Olivera do szpitalu. W taką pogodę karetka przyjechałaby z opóźnieniem.

Prychnęłam.

- Ach! I mam wierzyć, że zrobiłeś to bezinteresownie? - Założyłam ręce na biodra i nachyliłam się do przodu.

Przechylił głowę na bok. Patrzył na mnie intensywnie. Może trochę przegięłam.

- Jestem oschły, Caroline, ale nie obojętny.

- Możesz sobie być kim chcesz, ale rachunki za ten szpital same się nie zapłacą. - _Dlaczego?_ Dlaczego miałam taki niewyparzony język?

- Zajmę się wszystkim. - Mruknął lakonicznie.

Wyrzuciłam ręce do góry.

- Boże! Nie chodziło mi o to, abyś płacił za ten szpital! Po prostu...

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jednak w jego oczach nadal widziałam chłód.

Westchnęłam. Sama nie wiedziałam, o co _mi _chodziło. Mikaelson bezinteresownie zabiera Elenę do szpitala. Na przyjęciu było setki ludzi.

Mężczyzna, który pomaga jest najbogatszym kawalerem w Nowym Jorku. I tak się idealnie składa, że tydzień wcześniej złożył jej przyjaciółce niecodzienną propozycję.

No dobra, mógł sfinansować pobyt w tym szpitalu. Proszę bardzo, przecież i tak nigdy w życiu nie wyda tych pieniędzy, co ma na koncie.

Ale, po, co przesiadywał tutaj? Stał w korytarzu, jakby to _jego_ przyjaciel był w szpitalu a nie osoba, którą kompletnie nie zna.

I gdzieś tam głęboko wiedziałam, dlaczego to wszystko robi, ale próbowałam zapomnieć. Próbowałam wytłumaczyć to jakoś inaczej, jednak...

_Uwielbiam być kotem, Caroline._

I odgrywał swoją role doskonale.

Zza drzwi, tuż za nami wyłonił się lekarz. Niczym gepard dopadłam do niego.

- Elena Gilbert. Co z nią?

Młody lekarz o bystrych piwnych oczach, zmierzył mnie. Potem spojrzał na Klausa, który zmaterializował się u mojego boku.

- Pan Mikaelson? - Spytał grzecznie.

Przytaknął szybko.

- Jeśli mogę prosić na bok. - Lekarz wymownie spojrzał na mnie.

_Co?_ Będzie dzielił informacje na temat Eleny Klausowi, a mi nie?

Sapnęłam z oburzenia.

- Nie! - Spojrzałam groźnie na Klausa i uszczypnęłam go w ramie. - Nawet nie waż mi się tego robić!

- Proszę pani, pan Mikaelson zapłacił za hospitalizacje panny Gilbert i to on ma pełne prawo do informacji na jej temat. Takie są zasady.

Skrzywiłam się. _Od kiedy?_ Rozejrzałam się naokoło_. Prywatny szpital_, idiotko.

Patrzyłam na Klausa wymownie. Zerknął na mnie, przez moment analizował mój humor, a zauważywszy, że nie jest najlepiej, posłał mi uspokajający uśmiech.

Szczery, piękny i delikatny uśmiech. Po czym spojrzał na doktora, a cała jego poprzednia łagodność zmieniła się w surowość.

- Mam gdzieś wasze zasady. Reguły są proste: dopóki to ja płacę, dopóty będziecie robić to, co mówię. Co z Eleną?

Gdybym nie była przejęta jej stanem zdrowia, to chyba uśmiechnęłabym się z satysfakcją.

Spojrzałam na minę lekarza. Wyglądał, jak zbity pies. Odchrząknął speszony stalowym i nietolerującym sprzeciwu spojrzeniem Klausa.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Panna Gilbert ma jedynie anemie, jednak znacznie zaawansowaną. Ubytek krwi szacujemy na dwa litry, więc za dwie godziny zaczniemy transfuzje.

- Dwie godziny? – Klaus spytał groźnie.

Jeju, jaki on _władczy._ Doktor zaczął strzelać palcami ze zdenerwowania. Zaczynało mi się go robić żal. Pewnie się go bał.

- Za godzinę. - Mruknął pod nosem.

Przymknęłam oczy z ulga_. Anemia._ To tylko anemia.

Klaus powiedział szorstkie "Dziękuje", kiedy usłyszałam oddalające się kroki, najwyraźniej wystraszonego lekarza.

Nie miałam siły już rozmawiać. Wyciągnęłam rękę, aby ścisnąć Klausa za ramię. Zwykły odruch. Zrobiłabym tak każdemu, kto mi pomógł i chciałam okazać swoją wdzięczność, kiedy słowa nie wydawały się wystarczające.

Jednak, kiedy zauważyłam jego potargane blond włosy, niebieskie oczy patrzące na mnie czujnie i zmarszczone czoło, uświadomiłam sobie, że on nie jest _zwykły._

I chyba to nie pozwalało mi o nim zapomnieć.

Więc uśmiechnęłam się tylko i opadłam na krzesło obok Bonnie.

- Naprawdę napędziłaś nam stracha, Elena.

Elena roześmiała się cicho.

- I za to mnie kochacie. - Przewróciłam oczyma. - Poza tym...- Zaczęła.-…to nie tak, że ty też sobie nie skorzystałaś.

Kiwnęła głową na drzwi. Przez szybę widać było Klausa. Znów rozmawiał z kimś przez komórkę.

- Błagam, tylko nie zaczynaj tworzyć dziwnych historii.

Wzruszyła ramionami niewinnie. Kwadrans temu zaczęto transfuzje. Już teraz wyglądała o wiele lepiej.

- Zresztą, zemdlałam. I Oliver mnie _złapał._

Zaśmiałam się głośno.

- Powinnaś chyba spać, bo gadasz nie od rzeczy.

Wstałam z wygodnego siedziska, zbudziłam Bonnie leżącą na jednym z foteli w sali i pomachawszy Elenie wyszłyśmy na jasną poczekalnie. Odmachała nam energicznie, po czym wykrzyknęła "Bawcie się dobrze!".

Przewróciłam oczyma. _Bawić się dobrze? W szpitalu? Ta._

Stanęłam na środku poczekalni oddychając równomiernie. Ledwo, co słaniałam nogami.

- Powinnaś pojechać do domu.

Zaskoczona, spojrzała na Klausa. Stał parę kroków ode mnie, taksując mnie w ten charakterystyczny sposób. Nawet teraz, wymęczona do granic możliwości, czułam się niezręcznie.

- Nie zostawię Eleny.

- Care...- Spojrzałam groźnie na Bonnie. Tylko spróbuj, _Judaszu._- Powinnaś naprawdę jechać. Ja nie jestem tak zmęczona. Cały dzień odpoczywałam, a ty byłaś jeszcze w pracy. Jest już szósta nad ranem. Jedź do domu. Ja zostanę. Zostanę z Oliverem.

Zerknęłam na niego. Spał, podpierając jedną ręką głowę. Tak, Oliver chyba nigdzie się nie wybierał.

- Jak tam chcesz. - Mruknęłam do niej. Poklepałam się po kieszeniach swoich dżinsów.- Masz kluczyki od samochodu?

- Nie będą ci potrzebne.

Spojrzałam na uśmiechniętego Klausa. Znów wyglądał pewnie siebie i, jakby kontrolował cały świat wokół. I chyba było mu z tym dobrze.

- Co?

Roześmiał się cicho, jakby słuchał wypocin jakieś głupiutkiej nastolatki.

- Naprawdę sadziłaś, że puszczę cię w taką śnieżyce tą twoją kupą złomu?

Wybałuszyłam oczy. Nie wiedziałam czy mam bronić swojego ukochanego auta czy mojej samodzielności.

- Już to przerabialiśmy, Mikaelson. Nie dam sobą pomiatać.

Jego brwi wygięły się do góry, a usta złożył uwodzicielsko w dzióbek. Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

Jakim cudem mógł wyglądać tak dobrze o szóstej rano?

- Zaproponowałem ci tylko podwiezienie, Caroline.

Zaczerwieniłam się lekko. No dobra, fakt. Ale on mi się dziwił? Przecież to nie ja zaproponowałam mu układ, w którym miałam być jego dziwką!

Kątem oka zobaczyłam minę Bonnie. Chyba zgadzała się z Mikaelsonem w tej kwestii.

Tupnęłam nogą niczym małe dziecko. Klaus Mikaelson uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. I nie było w tym uśmiechu nic miłego.

Wyminął mnie powoli, po czym zaczął iść korytarzem, do wind. Odwrócił się parę metrów dalej, kiedy zauważył, że nadal stoję w tym samym miejscu.

Wsunął ręce w kieszeń i z młodzieńczym błyskiem w oku spytał:

- Chcesz żebym czekał na ciebie wieczność?

Jęknęłam w duchu. Był zbyt idealny. Tak bardzo, że patrzenie na niego bolało, a co powiedzieć przebywanie w tym samym samochodzie dłużej niż minutę.

_Za jakie grzechy?_

* * *

_Z góry przepraszam, że rozdział jest taki krótki i, że długo nie dodawałam nic nowego, ale ostatnio mam urwanie głowy ;) Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że się podobało i dziękuję za wszystkie poprzednie komentarze :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Z zaciśniętymi ustami obserwowałam ulice Nowego Jorku przyprószone śniegiem. Zawsze marzyłam o mroźnej i białej zimie, takiej, jaką pokazują na filmach, jednak przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy tu mieszkałam, zima była bardzo łaskawa.

Ale w tym roku zaskoczyła wszystkich. Było naprawdę pięknie. Śnieg był biały i puszysty, a parki przypominały krainy śniegu. Było magicznie.

I przez moment, kiedy staliśmy na czerwonym świetle i obserwowałam dzieci rzucające się śnieżkami, zapomniałam o całym napięciu, które mi towarzyszyło, kiedy wsiadałam do tego samochodu.

I, że sam Niklaus Mikaelson siedzi tuż koło mnie i kieruje tym niewyobrażalnie drogim samochodem tak swobodnie, że jest to zadziwiające. I, że odwozi mnie do domu.

Westchnęłam cicho.

- Od kiedy znasz Elenę i Bonnie? - Spytał cicho.

Boże, ta cisza w tym samochodzie mnie zabijała.

Zerknęłam na niego. Skupiony, a zarazem lekko rozluźniony trzymał kierownice jedną ręką, drugą opierał na kolanie i jednym kciukiem podtrzymywał kierownice u dołu.

Czy tylko ja miałam takie dziwne uczucie będąc obok niego? Ta niewiedza? Te okropne uczucie oczekiwania, co się wydarzy.

- Od małego. - Mruknęłam.

- Musisz być z nimi bardzo blisko.

Zdziwiona przegryzłam wargę. Powiedział to tak, jakby to było zaskoczeniem roku.

- Ta, Mikaelson. Ludzie są ze sobą blisko, kiedy cały świat nie zasłaniają im pieniądze. - Stwierdziłam z gorzkim uśmiechem.

W jedną sekundę stężał i zacisnął usta. Patrzył przed siebie z większą zaciętością. Przymknęłam oczy. Byłam za ostra. Przegryzłam wargę.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam. - Nie wyglądał na radośniejszego. - Naprawdę, dziękuje za wszystko. Za szpital i w ogóle, obiecuję wszystko spłacić.

Na jego twarzy powoli pojawił się drwiący uśmiech. Chyba nie przyjmie moich pieniędzy. No trudno, nie poddam się.

Dotknęłam skroni. Dobra, będę miła. Choć przez chwile.

- Więc, jak spędzisz święta? – Spytałam.

Święta. To był miły temat, prawda?

- W domu.

- Z rodziną?

- Nie. - Odpowiedział krótko.

Och, to już nie było miłe. Dla niego. Spędzi święta _sam?_

Obserwowałam go ukradkiem, kiedy spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnął się olśniewająco, puszczając mi oczko.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, kiedy znów, z tym samym drapieżnym uśmiechem obserwował drogę. Boże, a teraz tak nagle co mu poprawiło humor?

Nie był piękny. Nie. Był przystojny, męski i seksowny. Nie w sposób, jacy są modele na wybiegach w czerwonych spodniach. Był przystojny w ten charyzmatyczny i magnetyczny sposób. Przede wszystkim przez te błękitne oczy, które świdrowały twoje całe ciało.

W białej, zwykłej koszuli i czarnej marynarce wyglądał znakomicie. Nawet te rozczochrane włosy dodawały mu świetnego uroku.

Zerknęłam na swoje ciuchy.

Zwykłe czarne rurki, szara bluza, a na nią czarna skóra. Blond włosy związane w kitek. Zero makijażu. Co on we mnie widział? O ile w ogóle widział. Może po prostu chciał się zabawić, a ja po prostu odmówiłam i teraz dąży do tego, abym zmieniła decyzje.

Mimo to, Mikaelson jednak nie bez powodu cały czas gdzieś się ze mną nieoczekiwanie spotykał, prawda?

Uśmiechał się. Znów był zrelaksowany, nawet włączył radio i bębnił palcami o kierownice do rytmu piosenki.

To był tak normalny widok, że wydawało mi się to zadziwiające.

_Teraz, albo nigdy, Care._

- Dlaczego to robisz? - Spojrzał na mnie z podniesionymi brwiami. Ścisnęłam palce. - Dlaczego ubiegasz o mnie?

A co jeśli on tego nie robi, a ja źle odebrałam znaki? Co za wstyd. Czekałam już, aby się roześmiał pobłażliwie, jednak zamiast tego, spojrzał na mnie na sekundę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Już ci mówiłem, Caroline. - Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi odmawia.

Sapnęłam cicho. No tak, czego innego miałam się spodziewać po Mikaelsonie?

- Tylko tyle? - Szepnęłam. - Zwykła chęć dążenia do swojej racji? - Zmarszczył czoło, jego uśmiech nieco zelżał. Nie odpowiedział. Zmrużyłam oczy. - No cóż, już ci mówiłam. Nie zmieniam swoich decyzji, Niklaus.

Roześmiał się cicho. Chyba naprawdę dobrze się bawił.

- A co z negocjacjami? – Spytał zaciekawiony

Machnęłam lekko ręką.

- Nie jesteś tym typem, który negocjuje. Wszystko, albo nic.

Przytaknął po chwili. Zatrzymał się tuż pod moim blokiem.

- Masz racje, nie negocjuje.

Prychnęłam, kiedy wyskoczył z samochodu i nie wiedzieć, kiedy, znalazł się już przy moich drzwiach i chciał je otworzyć. Wyprzedziłam go i szybko wyczłapałam się z tego cuda. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwe.

Stanęłam na środku chodnika, szukając kluczy po kieszeniach.

- Caroline!

Spojrzałam przed siebie. Klaus stał na schodkach przetrzymując otwarte drzwi od kamienicy, w której mieszkałam. Koło niego przeszła moja sąsiadka, która akurat wychodziła. Oglądnęła się za nim parę razy, a potem spojrzała na mnie, nie dowierzając.

Ta, ja sama nie wierzyłam.

Wchodził do mojego bloku?

Ruszyłam do niego, wyminęłam go w drzwiach i ruszyłam do góry, po schodach. Mikaelson szedł tuż za mną.

Co on sobie myśli?

Wdrapałam się na trzecie piętro i oparłam się o drzwi od mojego mieszkania nieco zziajana. Klaus pojawił się naprzeciwko mnie już po paru sekundach, także opierając się o drzwi.

Uspokoiłam oddech, próbując udawać, że w ogóle się nie zmęczyłam. Za to Klaus wyglądał świeżo, jak nigdy.

Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Nie wpuścisz mnie? - Spytał niewinnie, przechylając głowę na bok. Doskonale wiedział, że tego nie zrobię, ale sama gra sprawiała mu radość.

- Nie. - Odpowiedziałam głośno.

- Dlaczego? Przecież nie przypominam psychopaty.

Zachichotałam, obserwując jego naburmuszoną twarz.

- Czasami przypominasz.

Roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Kiedy jesteś blisko stanu uśpienia potrafisz być bardzo miła i słodka.

Faktycznie, nie za bardzo komunikowałam. Dochodziło do mnie tylko to, że Mikaelson wygląda nadzwyczaj uroczo, kiedy się śmieje.

- Ja zawsze jestem miła i słodka, Niklaus.

Spojrzał na moje usta. _Hej,_ nagle się obudziłam. Po chwili zerknął na mnie z błyskiem w oku.

- Dlaczego mówisz do mnie _Niklaus_? - Swoje pełne imię wymówił z odrazą, na co znów zareagowałam chichotem.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Dziewczyna musi mieć swoje sekrety. Poza tym, ty... - Wbiłam mu w pierś swój wskazujący palec, chyba nie wiem już po raz który w czasie naszej znajomości. -... sam nie jesteś najszczerszy, co? Dziwny z ciebie facet. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał dwie twarze i nie mogę się zdecydować, którą wole bardziej.

Boże, co ja wygaduję?! To przez brak snu, na pewno. Bonnie mówi, że kiedy długo nie śpię to zaczynam się zachowywać, jak pijana.

Uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Z dołeczkami. O boże.

Mikaelson miał dołeczki. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej. Albo po prostu nigdy tak się nie uśmiechał.

- Chyba tę. - Mruknęłam bez tchu.

- Będę pamiętać.

Przełknęłam ślinę, czerwieniąc się lekko. Całe szczęście, że na klatce było jeszcze w miarę ciemno.

Uśmiechnęłam się miło.

- Śpię na stojąco. Chociaż trudno przechodzi mi to przez gardło, to dziękuje. Za wszystko. - Otworzyłam drzwi i stanęłam w nich. Spoglądał na mnie ciekawie. – Do widzenia, Niklaus.

Skinęłam na pożegnanie.

- _Do zobaczenia_, Caroline.

Zamknęłam drzwi, uświadamiając sobie, że w jego ustach zabrzmiało to, jak groźba.

* * *

- Przyrzeknij.

Przewróciłam oczyma, gromiąc wzrokiem moją prywatną komórkę. Po chwili znów przystawiłam ją do ucha.

Uśmiechnęłam się nonszalancko, kiedy swój środkowy palec u prawej ręki zahaczyłam o wskazujący.

- Przyrzekam. - Wysapałam nieszczerze.

- Nie wierzę ci. - Oskarżycielki ton Eleny doprowadzał mnie do szału. Wyrzuciłam swoją prawą, wolną rękę w górę, w geście rezygnacji.

- No i co ja ci na to poradzę? - Wysyczałam.

Chciałam dobrze. Tylko tyle.

- Caroline...- Mruknęła ostrzegawczo.

- Wiesz, co? Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna. Oliver cię olał, a ja chcę go przywołać do porządku, a ty, co robisz? Nie pozwalasz mi działać? A ja w ogóle potrzebuje twojego _pozwolenia?_

Elena westchnęła sfrustrowana.

- To będzie dziwnie wyglądało. Tak, jakbym była w desperacji.

_Bo jesteś._ Ale tego jej nie powiem.

- Minęło trzy dni. Wczoraj wróciłaś do domu, a od Olivera nadal ani słychu ani widu. A do pracy przychodzi, jakby nigdy nic. A, że ty nie masz wystarczająco tupetu, aby się z nim skonfrontować, w co on pogrywa, a więc w takiej sytuacji, do akcji wkracza przyjaciółka. Czyli ja.

Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją, kończąc swój monolog. Dochodziła już piąta, więc zaczęłam bębnic palcami o stół z niecierpliwością.

- Tylko nie powiedz nic głupiego. Pamiętaj, że to twój szef.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Ta. Muszę kończyć. Pa.

Odłożyłam komórkę do torby i zabierając ją ze sobą ruszyłam do biura Olivera. Zapukałam trzy razy i otworzyłam drzwi.

Zdesperowany rozglądnął się po całym pokoju, szukając ewentualnej drogi ucieczki. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

Uśmiechnęłam się słodko stając przy jego biurku.

- Jak miło cię widzieć, Ollie. Ostatnio jakoś mi uciekałeś.

Odchrząknął, patrząc na mnie spode łba.

- Tak wyszło.

Przytaknęłam powoli, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

- Nie jesteś w żadnym stopniu ciekawy? - Spytałam.

- Ciekawy, czego?

Wybałuszyłam oczy.

- Wiesz, co, Oliver? Miałam być miła i uprzejma, ale Elena jest dla mnie, jak siostra i nie mam zamiaru stać bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak kolejny facet ją rani.

Widziałam, jak pod marynarką napinają mu się mięśnie. Tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku.

Po krótkiej chwili kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się smutno.

- Elena ma szczęście, że ma ciebie, jako przyjaciółkę.

Posłałam mu gorzki uśmiech.

- A ty pecha. - Wbił wzrok w coś ponad moją głową i wyglądał, jakby udał się do krainy wspomnień. - Oliver?

Zerknął na mnie, przegryzając wargę, w jego zielonych oczach widać było wahanie. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Kiedy Elena zemdlała, tam, na tym przejęciu...- Przymknął oczy, kręcąc głową. – Widziałem, jak osuwała się na ziemie, jak zamykają jej się oczy, a po chwili nie przypominała już żywej. I poczułem się...pusty.

Zmarszczyłam nos. To zła rzecz czy dobra?

- I to było straszne. Byłem tak przerażony, że coś jej się stało, że nie wiedziałem co się dzieję. I w szpitalu uświadomiłem sobie, że coś do niej... - Westchnął cicho. -... czuję.

_Alleluja!_

- Dlaczego mówisz to tak, jakby to było czymś złym?

- Nie, po prostu, przestraszyłem się tego wszystkiego. Znam Elenę krótko, ale oszalałem na jej punkcie. Potrzebowałem czasu.

Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie. _Oszalał na jej punkcie._ Ha. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć radosnego błysku w jego oczach.

- Obyś traktował ją dobrze, Oliverze, bo potem to ja będę tą, której będziesz się musiał bać.

Roześmiał się cicho.

- Chyba za dużo ci pozwalam. Nadal jestem twoim szefem.

Wzruszyłam ramionami nonszalancko.

- I tak mnie nie zwolnisz. Jestem zbyt dobra.

- Cóż za pewność siebie. - Stwierdził rozbawiony.

- Jestem prawnikiem. To dobra cecha w tym zawodzie.

Oliver przytaknął. Wydawał się spokojniejszy. Już byłam przy drzwiach, gdy odwróciłam się i mruknęłam:

- Zrób mi przysługę i zadzwoń do niej. Jest nieznośna, nie wiedząc, na czym stoi.

Puścił mi oczko.

- Uwierz mi, zadzwonię.

* * *

No i jak? Podoba się? Czy może coś jest nie tak? Śmiało :) Mówiłam, że dodam następny rozdział wcześnie, no i proszę bardzo, mamy nowy rozdział :D Dziękuję chyba po raz dziesiąty WSZYSTKIM, którzy czytają te opowiadanie, nawet jeśli im się zbytnio nie podoba, ale nadal tracą swój czas na moje wypociny :D Dziękuję też tym, którzy piszą swoje opinie :) Doceniam to wszystko i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały spodobają się ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

Stanęłam przed głównymi drzwiami od mojego wieżowca. Były przeszklone, więc doskonale widziałam, jak śnieg znów zaczyna przysypywać ulice.

Skrzywiłam się, obserwując zamotanych ludzi. Musiało być naprawdę zimno. A mój samochód, a konkretnie silnik, nie lubił zimna. Nie sądzę, żebym nawet odpaliła, ale zawsze warto próbować.

Niedbale zarzuciłam kremowy szalik na szyje i wyszłam na mroźne, grudniowe powietrze. Wsunęłam rękę do torby, szukając kluczyków.

Cholera, gdzie one są? Stanęłam na środku chodniku, koncentrując się na poszukiwaniach.

W końcu znalazłam je, a jakże, na samym dnie torby. Kiedy zakładałam torbę na ramie, pęk kluczy wymsknął mi się z palców.

Przez moment patrzyłam na nie nienawistnie, tak, jakby samoistnie miałyby mi wrócić do ręki. Powoli, schyliłam się po nie.

Wyciągałam już rękę, kiedy ktoś mnie uprzedził.

Otworzyłam buzie z zaskoczenia.

Przez moment chciałam krzyczeć _"Złodziej",_ tak długo aż ktoś rzuci się za nim w pogoń, ale po chwili zorientowałam się, że ten ktoś nadal stoi nade mną.

I ma włoskie buty. _Drogie._

Zmarszczyłam czoło, czując, jak moje serce zaczyna galopować.

Przybrałam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy i wstałam z kucków.

Tuż przed moim nosem stał Niklaus Mikaelson, uśmiechając się uroczo. W czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i z rozwianymi włosami nie przypominał tego samego władczego Mikaelsona.

Wyglądał młodo i radośnie, chociaż raz dla odmiany.

- Nie myślałam, że cię jeszcze zobaczę.

Przekrzywił głowę, świdrując mnie tymi niesamowitymi niebieskimi oczyma.

- Nie rzucam słów na wiatr, Caroline.

Prychnęłam rozbawiona. No tak. Powiedział: _Do zobaczenia._

Skinęłam głową na budynek za mną.

- Więc, co tu robisz? Przyszedłeś do swojej firmy?

Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Przyszedłem po ciebie. - Powiedział to tak, jakby to było najzwyczajniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

_Po mnie?_

- Nie rozumiem. - Mruknęłam.

- Porywam cię. - Wymruczał uwodzicielsko.

O boże. Chyba straciłam oddech.

- Gdzie? - Mruknęłam.

- Niespodzianka.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Zabierasz mnie na randkę? - Spytałam zszokowana.

Wygiął usta niezadowolony.

- Nie cierpię tego słowa. - Burknął.

Zachichotałam. Wyglądał jak małe, rozwydrzone dziecko. Tylko, że bardzo przystojne.

- Powiedziałeś, że lubisz negocjować. - Przypomniałam mu.

Przytaknął, nachylając się do mnie.

- I właśnie, dlatego tu jestem. - Szepnął.

- Ja...

- Bez zobowiązań, Caroline. Jedynie rozmowa.

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo. Był zbyt blisko mnie.

Nagle, odwrócił się do mnie bokiem i wystawił swój lewy łokieć w moją stronę, tak, że mogłam wsadzić swoją dłoń pod jego pachę.

- A więc?

Widziałam, jak dobry humor przeplata się z nadzieją w jego oczach. I ten szeroki uśmiech był przeznaczony dla mnie. Jak mogłabym mu odmówić?

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, robiąc krok w jego stronę i uwieszając się na jego ramieniu.

Ścisnął moją rękę mocno i ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

* * *

- Zabrałeś mnie do Central Parku?

Z niedowierzaniem spojrzałam na jego dumny wyraz twarzy. Nie, żebym narzekała, park wyglądał przepięknie, jednak to nie pasowało do niego.

Robił to tylko dla _mnie._

Nagle, zatrzymał mnie, kładąc ręce na mojej tali. Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Zaczekaj tutaj, dobra? Ja zaraz wracam.

Boże, był taki podekscytowany.

- No dobra. - Mruknęłam niepewnie.

- Nie uciekniesz? - Spytał rozbawiony.

Udałam, że się zastanawiam, a kiedy zauważyłam, że zaczyna się już niecierpliwić, podniosłam ręce do góry.

- Nigdy.

Kiwnął głową, po czym oddalił się energicznie. Odetchnęłam głęboko, patrząc na ludzi przechodzących obok mnie.

Byłam na randce z Klausem Mikaelsonem. Dziewczyny mi nie uwierzą. _Ha!_ Nawet lepiej, zakrztuszą się z wrażenia.

Z drugiej strony, co ja tutaj robiłam? Przecież to był ten sam Mikaelson. Ten, który zaproponował mi układ. Był tą samą osobą, a zarazem inną.

Był taki radosny. Tak nierealnie podekscytowany i zrelaksowany, że zapominałam, że jest multimilionerem i każdego dnia kieruje firmami i tysiącami pracowników.

A ja chyba coraz bardziej zaczynałam go lubić.

Argh.

- Milion za twoje myśli.

Odwróciłam się. Z zaróżowionymi policzkami i z nieco szybszym oddechem, stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Jakby nigdy nic stał swobodnie, posyłając mi uwodzicielskie spojrzenie.

- Już raz to mi kiedyś powiedziałeś. I niczego nie wyjawiłam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo chyba zapomniałaś o fakcie, że w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, którzy tak mówią, ja faktycznie mam miliony.

Otworzyłam buzię. O cholera. Nie pomyślałam.

- Niklaus, to takie powiedzenie. Wszystko bierzesz dosłownie? - Zamiast odpowiedzieć, uniósł brwi wysoko. - Gdzie byłeś?

I wtedy zauważyłam, że coś trzyma za plecami. W obu dłoniach.

- Tu i owdzie.

- Co masz za plecami? - Włączył mi się mój szósty zmysł szpiega.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu, on do tyłu. Zrobiłam kolejny, on także. Stanęłam, zaintrygowana.

Posłał mi usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech.

- Chodź w pewne miejsce. - Powiedział.

Prychnęłam.

- Ty pierwszy.

Spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie. Na moment wrócił chłodny Mikaelson.

- Panie przodem. - Burknął.

Ruszył przed siebie, jednocześnie uważając abym nie zobaczyła, co trzyma za plecami. No, więc ruszyliśmy, ramię w ramię, ja, lekko obrażona i on, uśmiechnięty do swoich własnych myśli.

Szłam prosto, próbując się nie przejmować wścibskimi spojrzeniami ludzi. No dobra, przyznaje, nie byłam, aż tak pewna siebie przy nim, a wszyscy naokoło mi nie pomagali. Kiedy tak patrzyli na mnie i zastanawiali się, co taki mężczyzna robi spacerując z taką kobietą, ja myślałam o tym samym.

Co on we mnie widział? O ile w ogóle. Może to był jego plan. Chciał dowieść, że jednak ma uczucia, a potem, będąc już kompletnie w nim zadurzona, zgodzę się na układ. Co z kolei przypomina mi, że tak czy inaczej z pierwszego momentu zainteresował się mną. Zaproponował mi ten układ. Więc jednak coś we mnie zobaczył.

Tylko, _co?_

Zatrzymaliśmy się na Gabstury Bridge. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo uwielbiałam ten most. Może z sentymentu. Kiedy byłam mniejsza i zbliżały się święta, zawsze oglądałam ze Stefanem "Kevina w Nowym Jorku". I patrzyłam, jak piękny Nowy Jork jest podczas świat i, że chciałabym tam kiedyś pojechać.

A więc, kiedy przyjechałam tu po raz pierwszy na studia, to pierwsze, co zrobiłam było przyjście tutaj, na Gabstury Bridge.

Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią, opierając dłonie na barierce. Odwróciłam wzrok od drzew pokrytych śniegiem i spojrzałam na Klausa, a uściślając na jego rękę, wystawioną w moją stronę.

A w ręce trzymał lody czekoladowe w gałkach.

_Ojej._

Zszokowana i jednocześnie uradowana spojrzałam na jego twarz. Patrzył na mnie z oczekiwaniem, chłonąc moją reakcję.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, biorąc z jego dłoni loda. Zaczął jeść swojego, a dumny z siebie uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

Przyniósł dla mnie lody czekoladowe. I jedliśmy je w Central Parku, na Gatsbury Bridge. I byliśmy na randce.

Cholera. Właśnie o tym mu powiedziałam. Wtedy, w biurze, czego tak naprawdę pragnę. On mnie naprawdę _słuchał._

Zerknęłam na niego z ukosa, korzystając z okazji, kiedy obserwował gołębie. Zazwyczaj ostre rysy twarzy, teraz były łagodne, a niegdyś zaciśnięte usta uśmiechały się zmysłowo. I stał tu, tuż obok mnie, w najnormalniejszej czarnej skórze, jakby nigdy nic. Tak, jakby to było jego miejsce. Obok mnie.

Niespodziewanie parsknęłam śmiechem. Spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany.

- Kto by pomyślał, że taki z ciebie romantyk? – Spytałam ironicznie.

Celowo przegryzł dolną wargę dłużej niż powinien.

- Jestem jeszcze wieloma innymi rzeczami.

* * *

- Jezu, nie wierzę, że to robię.

Klaus roześmiał się głośno.

- To tylko lód, Caroline. - Wydawał się rozbawiony moim wahaniem.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na lodowisko przede mną. Rockafeller Center. Uwielbiałam te lodowisko, naprawdę. Ale patrzeć na nie zza bandy a nie _być_ na nim. Od małego nie cierpiałam niczego, co było niestabilne, a w tym przypadku były to łyżwy.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Ale jest chyba za dużo ludzi, nie sądzisz? - Spytałam z nadzieją.

Stanął za moimi plecami. Czułam jego oddech na mojej odsłoniętej szyi. Było mi gorąco od tego nadmiaru wrażeń.

Oboje mieliśmy już na sobie łyżwy i staliśmy przy bandzie, jeszcze na ziemi, ale czas wejścia na lodowisko niechybnie się zbliżał.

- Dasz radę. - Mruknął. - Najwyżej się przewrócisz.

_Super, dzięki za pocieszenie, Niklaus, naprawdę. _

Spojrzałam na niego ostro przez ramię. Zaciskał zęby, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Słuchaj, Mikaelson, a czy ty przypadkiem nie masz firm do prowadzenia i w ogóle rożnych spraw? Zamiast tego szlajasz się po lodowiskach z jakąś dziewczyną!

Zmarszczył czoło.

- Nie z jakąś, tylko z tobą.

Prychnęłam, choć poczułam się nieco lepiej. Potrafił być taki słodki i chyba sam o tym nie wiedział, a ja mu o tym nie powiem. Chyba uważałby to za obrazę, znając jego oziębłość wobec innych ludzi.

Nagle, popchnął mnie do przodu. Zaparłam się z całych sił, choć wiedziałam, że to i tak nic nie pomoże. Jednak Klaus zatrzymał się. Poczułam, jak nachyla się do mojego ucha.

- Zaufaj mi. - Szepnął.

Przymknęłam oczy, czując dreszcz przechodzący przez moje plecy. No dobra, Forbes. Pokaż, na co cię stać.

Przytaknęłam, powoli wystawiając nogę na lód, w międzyczasie łapiąc się kurczowo za bandę. Po chwili położyłam drugą nogę na lodzie.

Boże. Co za paskudne uczucie. Wszystko jest takie... _niestabilne._

Przypomniałam sobie o świecie, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś odrywa moją rękę od bandy i ściska ją mocno.

Spojrzałam nieco w górę. Klaus stał tuż obok mnie, uśmiechając się z dołeczkami. To był ten jego niesamowity uśmiech, którym obdarzał mnie tylko czasami. Nie miałam pojęcia, od czego to zależy.

Pociągnął mnie w stronę środka. Niechętnie, musiałam puścić bandę. Czując, jak zaczynam tracić równowagę, praktycznie uwiesiłam się na jego ramieniu.

Roześmiał się pod nosem.

- Czego rżysz, świnio? - Syknęłam.

Parsknął śmiechem jeszcze głośniej.

- Caroline. - Zatrzymał mnie, wykonał sprawny obrót, co wyglądało, jak czary mary i nagle znalazł się tuż przede mną, trzymając mnie za dwie dłonie. - Poczuj to. Poczuj święta. Ten nastrój, tą radość. Nic ci się nie stanie, obiecuję. Po prostu ciesz się chwilą.- Patrzył na mnie w ciszy przez dłuższy moment, po czym dodał: - Tak, jak ja to robię teraz.

_Teraz. _Tak. Klaus Mikaelson nie pozwalał sobie na takie szaleństwo każdego dnia. Co uświadamiało mi, co takiego się stało, że to wszystko dzisiaj się dzieję naprawdę?

Przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się słabo.

- To nie ten twój piękny, radosny uśmiech, ale liczą się chęci. - Mruknął, śmiejąc się ze mnie.

_Piękny?_ Uważał, że pięknie się uśmiecham?

Znów stanął po mojej lewej stronie, tak, że mogliśmy jechać w ramię w ramię.

Koncentrując się na swoich łyżwach, zrobiliśmy parę ruchów naprzód. A kiedy podniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam, jak powoli wyrywa się z mojej dłoni i jedzie do przodu sam.

Automatycznie zaczęłam machać rękoma na każdą stronę. _Co?!_ Przecież zaraz się wywrócę!

Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak zatrzymuje jakąś starszą panią i o czymś rozmawiają. Kobieta jeździła lepiej ode mnie, co było lekko dołujące.

Zanim się obejrzałam wrócił do mnie z rozbawieniem na twarzy. Kobieta stała parę metrów przed nami i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, ze trzyma w dłoni komórkę. I to chyba była komórka Klausa.

Zerknęłam na niego gardząco, kiedy znów złapał mnie za dłoń.

- Ta kobieta będzie robić nam zdjęcia? Kurde, wyglądam okropnie.

Ustawił się, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jesteś gderliwa. - Mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, nadal szczerząc się.

- No dobra, konsensus. Wykasujesz zdjęcie, jak powiem, że wyszłam brzydko.

Przytaknął lekko, choć wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobi. Zawsze warto próbować.

- Uśmiechnij się w końcu. Jak masz takiego marsa na twarzy to przypominasz Kirka ze Star Treka.

Że, co? A czy on nawet wiedział, jak wygląda Kirk? Odchyliłam się wkurzona, próbując obrzucić go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem, jednak z fizyki nigdy nie byłam dobra. Odchyliłam się za bardzo i już po chwili straciłam równowagę.

I wylądowałam na tyłku na lodzie. Przez moment patrzyłam przed siebie z niedowierzaniem.

_Upadłam._ I wcale tak bardzo nie bolało. Spojrzałam w górę, Klaus po dżentelmeńsku postanowił zacisnąć szczękę i nie śmiać się ze mnie, choć za bardzo mu to nie wychodziło.

Kucnął przede mną. Jak można kucać mając łyżwy na nogach?!

- Rozumiem jeździć i się przewrócić, jednak stać i się przewrócić to już inny rodzaj talentu.

Zmrużyłam oczy, prychając na jego _cwaniakowaty_ ton głosu. Odepchnęłam jego dłoń i wstałam, z pewnymi problemami, ale sama.

W między czasie, Klaus odebrał już swoją komórkę od miłej pani, która ze śmiechu miała czerwone policzki i stanął u mojego boku.

Popatrzyłam niepewnie w dół. Byłam na niego obrażona, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam znowu upaść.

Więc złapałam mocno jego dłoń i powoli ruszyliśmy do przodu. Znaczy się, Klaus ruszył, bo po prostu ciągnął mnie za sobą.

- Nigdy więcej. - Mruknęłam do siebie.

- Mogę cię poprowadzić, jeśli chcesz. Ja będę jechać tyłem i będę trzymać cię od...

- Po prostu... - Przerwałam mu, ignorując jego pomysł. Praktycznie zmiażdżyłam mu dłoń jeszcze bardziej i dokończyłam.-... po prostu nie puszczaj mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie z góry, jego oczy pociemniały, a zmysłowo wygięte usta niemal zachęcały do wypróbowania ich.

- O to się nie martw.

* * *

- Coś się stało?

Niklaus, spojrzał na mnie w zamyśleniu. Pokręcił głową i znów stał się nieobecny, jak przed chwilą.

Wzruszyłam ramionami do samej siebie. Szliśmy ulicami Nowego Jorku. Jeszcze jedna ulica i będziemy pod moim blokiem.

Trudno było mi to przyznać, ale było nadzwyczajnie świetnie. Nawet lodowisko. Po paru okrążeniach, kiedy już zdążyłam zauważyć, że ramie Klausa jest niemalże stalowe, nieco się rozluźniłam i wykonałam nawet parę ruchów, a Niklaus wydawał się być...

_Był inny._ Zachowywał się, jak młody student, który chce zatracić się w chwili. Zresztą, sam to potwierdził.

I był tak zmienny. Jeszcze przed chwilą z zapałem opowiadał mi o koszykówce i wydawał się być wniebowzięty, że wiem, co nieco o niektórych drużynach. A teraz...

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Ściągnięte brwi, zaciśnięte usta i pochmurny wyraz oczu.

A teraz był już całkowicie inną osobą.

O czym tak myślał?

- Milion za twoje myśli. - Mruknęłam, stając przy starej kamienicy. Za parę metrów zaczynała się już moja.

Uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

- Nie jesteś w stanie zapłacić mi miliona. - Powiedział prosto. Przewróciłam oczyma. Jak zwykle, wszystko brał dosłownie.

- No dobra, tak czy inaczej, dojdę już sama. Dziękuje za wspaniałą ran...eee, wspaniały _wieczór._ - Poprawiłam się szybko.

- Odprowadzę cię.

Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie.

- Negocjacje, pamiętasz? - Stwierdziłam słodko.

Zbliżył się do mnie, nagle znów był uroczym i charyzmatycznym Mikaelsonem. Tym, przez, którego tracę oddech.

Nachylił się powoli, patrząc na mnie spod długich rzęs.

- Nie taki rodzaj negocjacji miałem na myśli. - Uśmiechnął się sprośnie.

Zwilżyłam wargę, Klaus machinalnie podążył tam wzrokiem.

Wpuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wiedziałam co się szykuje, ale nawet wtedy nie byłam przygotowana, że jedną ręką popchnie mnie do tyłu, a drugą złapie mocno za talie.

Nagle, znaleźliśmy się w obskurnej, ciemnej uliczce, która prowadziła donikąd, a Niklaus przypierał mnie swoim całym ciałem do muru.

Patrzył na mnie z oczyma pociemniałymi od żądzy. Czułam, jak jego klatka piersiowa opada i wznosi się szybko, jak jego oddech przyspieszył. Nie miałam pojęcia, na co czeka.

Zerknęłam na jego otwarte, pełne usta. I wtedy znów spojrzałam w jego oczy.

On walczył sam ze sobą. Chciał mnie pocałować, ale próbował z tym walczyć. _Dlaczego, do cholery?_

Sapnęłam z frustracji.

Nachyliłam się w jego stronę i wpiłam się w jego usta. Złapałam za jego kurtkę i przyciągnęłam go jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

Jego jedna ręka nadal znajdowała się na moich plecach, a druga wplątała się w moje włosy.

Oderwał się od moich ust i zaczął całować mnie po szyi.

Ugryzłam go za ucho. Westchnął głośno. Gwałtownie, zaczął suwać rękoma po moim całym ciele, jednocześnie obdarzając moją szyję pocałunkami.

Po moim ciele przebiegł dreszcz podniecenia.

- O...

Spojrzałam w lewo, w stronę śmietników. Jakiś bezdomny uśmiechał się do mnie bezczelnie, puszczając mi oczko.

- Hej...- Szepnęłam cicho w stronę ucha Klausa. Nadal znajdował się w amoku i przez moment poczułam dumę, że był w takim stanie z mojego powodu. - Niklaus. - Syknęłam i dopiero to pomogło.

Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i jednocześnie zły, że przerywam mu.

Spojrzał tam, gdzie ja. Bezdomny, zauważywszy zimne spojrzenie Klausa, szybko nas wyminął i po chwili znów byliśmy już sami. Ale nie było mowy o ponownym kizi-mizi.

Byliśmy na ulicy, na miłość boską. Nie mam zamiaru robić takich rzeczy w takim miejscu.

Obserwował mnie po raz kolejnym z rosnącym pożądaniem. Pokręciłam głową. Westchnął głośno i oparł swoje czoło o moje.

- Nie odzywam się do ciebie. - Mruknęłam po minucie, na moment zaspokojona tym zadziwiająco bliskim aktem z jego strony.

Nie usłyszałam żadnego śmiechu, jednak jego klatka piersiowa poruszyła się nieco.

- A to, dlaczego? Chyba nie powiesz, że nie umiem całować, co?

Prychnęłam, wyrywając się z jego objęć. Skierowałam się na główną ulice, z której jakimś cudem znaleźliśmy się tutaj.

- Bo miałeś zamiar mnie wykorzystać. - Burknęłam.

- Ale tego nie zrobiłem. - Odpowiedział, dogoniwszy mnie szybko. – Poza tym, nie narzekałaś.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że którakolwiek by narzekała, co? - Spytałam retorycznie.

Wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej z siebie zadowolony.

Byłam wściekła na _siebie._ Zatraciłam się w nim, a on by to wykorzystał. Wzdrygnęłam się. To była _moja wina_, to prawda, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mogę go trochę powyzywać.

Stanęłam przed wejściem do mojego bloku i założywszy ręce na biodra, burknęłam:

- Jesteś zbyt pewnym siebie chamem.

Jedną brew wygiął do góry, obserwując mnie z zaciekawieniem.

- Jak mnie nazwałaś? Z inną kobietą, która tak by powiedziała, już dawno zerwałbym wszystkie kontakty.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Z inną kobietą nie poszedłbyś na_ randkę._ - Mruknęłam kąśliwie, po czym ugryzłam się w język.

Cholera, to chyba było za dużo. Klaus spoważniał i patrzył na mnie, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Znów miał na sobie maskę, a swoje emocje tłumił gdzieś głęboko.

- Racja. - Powiedział cicho i na jakiś dziwny sposób z pewnym smutkiem.

Westchnęłam głośno. Klaus Mikaelson był naprawdę ciekawym człowiekiem, ale na dzisiaj wystarczyło mi ekscytacji.

- To ja już sobie pójdę. - Stwierdziłam. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, próbując go nieco rozweselić. - I dziękuje za wspaniały w...

- Wspaniałą randkę. - Przerwał mi z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Patrzyłam na niego w szoku. No i właśnie o to mi chodziło! Nie mogłam za nim nadążyć!

Mimo to, roześmiałam się.

- Możesz już iść. Dotrę sama.

Stanęłam przy drzwiach, odwróciłam się, aby zobaczyć to co sądziłam, że zobaczę. Niklaus stał z rękoma w kieszeniach przy krawężniku, obserwując, jak pokonuję drogę.

- Niklaus...- Powiedziałam ostrzegawczo.

Puścił mi oczko.

- Odejdę, jak zapalisz światło w salonie.

Wybałuszyłam oczy, a on... Cholera.

_Uśmiechnął. Się. Z. Cholernymi. Dołeczkami. Przez. Które. Miękły. Mi. Kolana._

- Negocjacje, Caroline, pamiętasz?

Machnęłam ręką lekceważąco, jednocześnie niezdarnie machając mu na pożegnanie.

Szybciej niż zazwyczaj, pokonując po dwa stopnie na schodach wbiegłam na trzecie piętro.

Błyskawicznie otworzyłam drzwi i już chciałam zapalić światło, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że to będzie głupio wyglądało.

Jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że specjalnie tak szybko wbiegłam _dla niego. _Phi.

Ha. Dobre sobie. Więc odetchnęłam przez moment i odliczyłam do dziesięciu.

- Care?! Co robisz po ciemku? - Zignorowałam pytanie Bonnie, które dobiegło z łazienki i zapaliłam światło w salonie, po czym pobiegłam do okna. Ukryłam się za firankami i obserwowałam z góry, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

Rozbawiony, pokręcił głową, po czym przeszedł przez ulice i w końcu zniknął mi z pola widzenia.

_Cholera._ Widział mnie przez firankę?

* * *

_Dłuższy niż zazwyczaj, mam nadzwyczaj dobry humor po wczorajszym odcinku :) Co prawda, Klaroline, jako przyjaciele nie satysfakcjonują mnie, jednak wierzę, że jest to początek pięknej przygody :D Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, nie? O boziu, chciałabym znów podziękować za taki świetny odzew po ostatnim rozdziale, nawet nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy. To, że ktoś docenia moje pisanie :) I czytając wasze komentarze, opinie czy też reviews, jak zwał tak zwał, po prostu czuję, że niektórym z Was muszę odpowiedzieć, a że nie każdy z Was ma konto, więc nie mogę wysłać Wam prywatnej wiadomości, więc zrobię to tu :) Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe :)_

**ChastityCass** - Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział także Ci się spodoba i lepiej trzymaj się mocno siedzenia, w końcu musimy dbać o twoje zdrowie :D Zrozumiałam twój komentarz w stu procentach i dziękuję za tak miłe słowa :)

**Ashara** - Boże, DZIĘKUJĘ, naprawdę. Uwielbiam tak długie komentarze, praktycznie rozłożyłaś to wszystko na czynniki pierwsze i napisałaś co Ci się podoba, a co ewentualnie muszę poprawić. Naprawdę, minęło dość sporo czasu, ale nadal, jak sobie tylko przypomnę twój komentarz, to mam szerokiego banana na buzi. Co do treści twojego komentarza: tak, Nowy Jork to moje młodzieńcze lata spędzone wraz z Plotkarą :) Zawsze będzie to jeden z moich ulubionych seriali. Bardzo się cieszę, że rozumiesz, jak chciałam przedstawić tą książkę. Nie chciałam pisać o samej akcji już od pierwszego rozdziału. Po pierwsze, najpierw chciałam przedstawić Caroline i świat w, którym żyje. Ahaha, tak, czytając Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya, będę szczera, podobała mi się ta książka, ale moja frustracja była ogromna, przede wszystkim czytając, jak Ana się zachowuje. Normalnie miałam ochotę dać jej porządnie w twarz, aby się obudziła. I nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy, ale w mojej głowie powoli zaczął pojawiać się pomysł na te opowiadanie. Z chłodnym, nie wpuszczającym nikogo do środka Klausem, i zdecydowaną, lecz czasami zagubioną w swoich uczuciach Caroline. I wiedziałam, że moja bohaterka na pewno nie będzie tak niepewną siebie osóbką, jaką jest Ana. Przynajmniej taka jest moja opinia ;) Co do matki Caroline, wstyd przyznać (albo i nie), ale pisząc ich rozmowę, sugerowałam się moją własną mamą :D Taka ciekawostka :D I cieszę się z rezultatu, jaki uzyskałam :) Co do przeszłości Klausa, tak, w późniejszych częściach będzie to główny wątek :) Wrócą demony przeszłości i oboje będą próbowali się z tym uporać. A z akcją? No cóż, w tym rozdziale się pocałowali, ale nie martw się :D Jeszcze wiele razy będą się kłócić i godzić :) Moim zdaniem, na tym polega dobre opowiadanie :D Wręcz nienawidzę książek, gdzie po stu stronach bohaterowie żyją długo i szczęśliwie i cud, miód i orzeszki. Ugh :D Wiadomo, będą rozdziały gdzie uczucie Klausa i Caroline będzie w centrum uwagi tzn. będzie trochę "sweet", ale też nie będzie to kuło w oczy za bardzo :) Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję :) No dobrze, to już chyba wszystko. Dziękuję jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały także przeczytasz z chęcią.

**Gosiaczek** - Ojej, dziękuję :D Wiem, że się powtarzam, jak stara babcia ze sklerozą ( A co tam, skleroza nie boli :D ), ale nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy :) I nie chcę być powodem, przez który nie zaliczysz anatomii czy też patologii :) Życzę powodzenia na studiach i trzymaj się, bo wywnioskowałam, że prawdopodobnie jesteś na medycynie, a wiadomo, jak bardzo trzeba tam zakuwać, także, powodzenia jeszcze raz i trzymam za kciuki, że będziemy mieli o jednego fajnego lekarza więcej ;) (A jeśli nie studiujesz medycyny, to popełniłam okropną gafę :D)

**OginalBS** - Dziękuję, że tak wierzysz w moje opowiadanie, boże, nie wiem czy mam się cieszyć, bo jest to ogromna odpowiedzialność :) Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że wczorajszy odcinek zaspokoił twoją żądzę, a jeśli nie, to być może zrobił to mój dzisiejszy rozdział :) I dłuższy rozdział, specjalnie na życzenie. Ach, i jeśli nadal chcesz pogadać czy cokolwiek, to jest mój twitter: mac_adriane I nie rezygnuj ze spin-offu, kto wie, co może się zdarzyć :D W końcu to Julie Plec, ta kobieta jest niezrównoważona :D

**Dziękuję wszystkim jeszcze raz i pamiętajcie, że jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pytania czy po prostu chcecie pogadać, to proszę bardzo :) Jestem miłą (mam nadzieję) osobą i nieco szaloną, przede wszystkim zawsze uśmiechniętą :D Także, w razie co, jestem tutaj i śmiało, bo uwielbiam poznawać nowych ludzi ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 11**

Zaspana, poczłapałam do kuchni. Była już dziesiąta rano, a ja najchętniej znów wróciłabym do ciepłego łóżka.

Zaglądnęłam do lodówki. Jogurt. _Fuj._ Jednak o tej porze jestem w stanie zjeść tylko to. Albo coś słodkiego.

Z zadowolonym uśmiechem otworzyłam szafkę, gdzie zazwyczaj kładłyśmy wszystkie słodycze, ale zamiast nich, zauważyłam kartkę, która spadła na podłogę obok moich stóp.

Ściągnęłam brwi. Podniosłam ją i prychnęłam, zauważając, że jest to liścik. Napisany przez Bonnie.

_Najukochańsza (ehem, ehem), nie myśl sobie, że tym razem damy sobie wmówić, że masz migrenę. Dziś wieczór z Eleną przesłuchujemy cię i najwyraźniej masz dzisiaj być tylko nasza, więc się z nikim nie umawiaj, przede wszystkim nie z pewnym niebieskookim (tak, dobrze myślisz, Care). Ach, i pozdrów małą Amelię. _

Wariatki. To wpadłam, jak śliwka w kompot. Wczoraj udało mi się od nich uciec, bo same były nieco zajęte, ale dzisiaj chyba nie obejdzie się bez babskiego wieczoru.

_Pozdrowić Amelię?_ Dlaczego miałabym pozdrowić Mie?

Spojrzałam w bok, na kalendarz ze zdjęciami modelów. Zanim spojrzałam na cyferki, dłużej zawiesiłam wzrok na chłopaku z Abercrombie&Fitch. Co, jak co, ale dziewczyny potrafiły zrobić świetny prezent urodzinowy.

17 grudzień.

Otworzyłam buzie.

Cholera. 17 _grudzień!_

Pod spodem, czerwonymi, dużymi literami napisałam _Mia._ Zabije mnie.

Złapałam kluczyki od forda, w holu przeglądnęłam się w lustrze. Cała na czarno: spodnie, bluzka z krótkim rękawem, bluza i do tego jeszcze skóra. I czarne adidasy. Poza tym, jak ja wyglądałam? Zwykły kitek i zero makijażu. No dobra, Mii będzie musiało wystarczyć tylko tyle. Widziała mnie po sylwestrze i się nie przestraszyła, więc nie będzie tak źle. Zresztą, nie miałam na nic czasu. Było już po dziesiątej, a miałam po nią przyjechać o jedenastej. Jestem ciekawa czy w ogóle mój ford odpali.

Jak mogłam w ogóle zapomnieć? Przecież nie od zawsze mam wolne piątki! Dlaczego nie pomyślałam, jakim cudem nie pracuję dzisiaj? Ha, po prostu cieszyłam się, że nie muszę się budzić o siódmej rano i nie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego wzięłam wolne już miesiąc wcześniej.

Mia przyjeżdżała tak rzadko. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą torbę, otworzyłam drzwi i... wpadłam na coś wielkiego i twardego.

- Ał. - Mruknęłam. Dotknęłam ramienia. Pewnie będę miała siniaka. Podniosłam wzrok na intruza, choć wiedziałam, kim on był. Jego zapach był zbyt charakterystyczny.

Klaus Mikaelson patrzył na mnie z naganą i zarazem lekkim rozbawieniem w swoich niebieskich oczach. Był w czarnym płaszczu, a pod spodem miał idealny garnitur. Ach, to była ta wersja Mikaelsona. Chłodny, egoistyczny prezes sieci firm, który sądzi, że każdego można kupić za pieniądze.

- To już chyba nasza tradycja, hm? - Szepnął ze zdystansowanym uśmiechem. Przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się miło. - Wychodzisz gdzieś?

_Geniusz z ciebie, Klaus._ No dobra, nie będę złośliwa.

- Aha, spieszę się.

- Nie było cię dzisiaj w pracy.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. A skąd on to wie?

- Eee, jadę dzisiaj po swoją kuzynkę. Rzadko ją widuje.

Zmrużył oczy, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Ugh, nie cierpiałam tego uczucia. Czułam się wtedy, jak niepewna siebie nastolatka z wielkim pryszczem na czole.

- W ten mróz? Tym twoim gratem?

Zacisnęłam pięści.

- Niklaus, już przeprowadzaliśmy tą rozmowę. Raz się ugięłam.

- To ugniesz się drugi. - Z zaciśniętymi ustami i srogością w oczach nie przypominał tego samego człowieka, który wczoraj kupił mi lody czekoladowe i zabrał mnie na moją wymarzoną randkę. Był taki męczący.

- I przestań obrażać mój samochód.

- To coś, co nazywasz...- Wzdrygnął się. -..._samochodem,_ w żadnym stopniu jego nie przypomina.

- No cóż, panie wszechwiedzący, nie każdy ma tyle forsy, ile ty!

Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

- I właśnie, dlatego mój szofer może cię zawieźć do twojej kuzynki czy kogokolwiek, z kim się spotykasz.

Wybałuszyłam oczy. _Szofer?_ Zawieźć mnie? A co najgorsze, Klaus wyglądał tak, jakby uważał, że jest to jeden z lepszych pomysłów, na jakie ostatnio wpadł.

- Nie rób tego, Niklaus. - Mruknęłam bezsilnie.

- Zależy mi na twoim bezpieczeństwie.

Pomińmy już to, choć nie miałam bladego pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmuje.

- Chodzi mi o te sprzeczne sygnały. Już ci o tym mówiłam. Nigdy nie wiem, czego mam się przy tobie spodziewać.

- To zła rzecz? - Spytał, ciekawy.

Hm, i oto jest pytanie, na które sama nie znam odpowiedzi.

Westchnęłam.

- Po co przyszedłeś? - Postanowiłam dać sobie spokój. To, jak walka z wiatrakami.

Znów w jedną sekundę nastąpiła całkowita zmiana nastoju. Wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko, podniósł brwi do góry, a w oczach igrały szelmowskie iskierki.

- Zaprosić cię na bal.

- Na jaki bal?

Wzruszył ramionami lekceważąco.

- Jak zwykle, urządza go moja matka, jednak ten jest nieco bardziej kameralny. I nudniejszy...- _To po co mnie zaprasza?_ - Ale nie z tobą.

Prychnęłam, nieco udobruchana. Zapraszał mnie na _bal._

- To, po co idziesz?

- Bo to tradycja w mojej rodzinę od dziesięciu lat. Poza tym, poznasz moją matkę.

Zdumiona, otworzyłam buzię.

- Poznam?

Uśmiechnął się szarmancko.

- Chce cię poznać.

Przegryzłam wargę, zakłopotana.

- Mówiłeś jej o mnie? - Przytaknął szybko. Naprawdę wyglądał, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Albo była, a ja wyobrażałam sobie nadprzyrodzone rzeczy. Jednak poznać jego matkę? To tak, jakby myślał, że... coś z tego wyjdzie. Że to, co jest między nami nie jest jakąś przelotną znajomością.

Poczułam dreszcz na plecach.

- Ale, nie wiem czy przyjdę. - Burknęłam.

Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Oczywiście, że przyjdziesz.

Wpuściłam powietrze przez zęby.

- Niklaus... - Mruknęłam. Boże, jeśli tak mają wyglądać nasze relacje, to będzie to naprawdę... _ciężkie._

- Słowo nie, nie istnieje w moim słowniku, Caroline.

Westchnęłam głośno, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie.

- Pomyślę, a teraz muszę już naprawdę jechać.

Przytaknął i zrobił mi miejsce w drzwiach. Zamknęłam drzwi.

- Zawiozę cię.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, abyś...

- Nie chcesz, aby zawiózł cię mój szofer, więc zawiozę ciebie _ja._

- Ale...

- Nie nadużywaj mojej dobroci, Caroline.

Sfrustrowana zrobiłam dwa głębokie oddechy. Najwyraźniej będę musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić.

* * *

- Ile ma lat?

Odwróciłam się w stronę Klausa. Przez moje ramie obserwował małą brunetkę bawiącą się śniegiem przed domem.

- Mia? W tym roku będzie dwanaście. To córka mojej cioci.

Przytaknął. Mia ze słodkim uśmiechem pomachała do nas. Była mistrzynią w udawaniu aniołka. Odmachałam szybko.

- No dobra, idę. Dziewczyna nie będzie na mnie czekać godzinami. - Uśmiechnęłam się, otulając szyje szalikiem. - Dzięki za podwózkę. Po raz kolejny.

Niezdarnie wyszłam z jego samochodu.

- Pa. - Mruknęłam, zamykając drzwi.

Ruszyłam do Mii, która udawała, że lepi bałwana, a tak naprawdę niemal robiła zeza, próbując ukradkiem zobaczyć Klausa. Przynajmniej podglądała z ogładą.

- Hej!

Odwróciłam się w stronę BMW Klausa. Nachylał się przez siedzenie pasażera, otwierając okno.

Podniosłam brwi pytająco.

- Załóż coś ładnego na ten bal, Bella.

Wybałuszyłam oczy, obserwując, jak uśmiecha się szelmowsko i w mgnieniu oka odjeżdża z piskiem opon.

_Bella?_ Nazwał mnie Bellą? Odwróciłam się powoli do Mii. Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem lepiła śnieżkę, patrząc w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał samochód Klausa.

- Bella? Czy to nie... _tandetne?_ - Spytała wprost. Zgromiłam ją wzrokiem.

Tak, poznajcie Mie, dwunastolatkę z zadziwiająco wysokim IQ. I jeśli spytacie mnie, myślała stanowczo zbyt racjonalnie, jak na dziecko w tym wieku.

I była szczera do bólu.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

* * *

- A potem oglądniemy Dumę i uprzedzenie. Tylko tą wersje z Colinem Firthem. Obiecujesz? - Spojrzałam błagalnie na tę małą diablice, która właśnie usadowiła się wygodnie naprzeciwko mnie.

Rozglądnęłam się po kafejce błagalnie.

- Po raz, który? – Spytałam.

- Nieważne. Powiedziałaś, że będziemy robić wszystko, co chce.

- To nie znaczy, że jakbyś powiedziała, że skaczemy z bungee, to od razu bym się zgodziła, prawda?

- Nie bądź głupia, ciociu.

_Ciociu._ Ach, uwielbiałam, jak tak na mnie mówiła, choć tak naprawdę byłyśmy kuzynkami. Jednak chyba fakt, że Mia była tak dobrze wychowana, a między nami była piętnastoletnia różnica wieku sprawiał, że zwracała się do mnie per "Ciociu". Ach, uwielbiałam być ciocią.

- To tylko film. - Dodała po chwili.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

Tak, i _tylko _oglądałam go tysiąc razy. I połowę z tego tysiąca razem z Mią.

- Ta, jak na osobę tak przyziemną wydajesz się być naprawdę romantyczką. - Powiedziałam. Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

- Ciociu, jestem tylko dzieckiem. - Spojrzałam na nią uważnie.

No właśnie. Czy znacie jakiekolwiek dziecko, które tak by mówiło? Zazwyczaj chcą być takie dorosłe,_ bla, bla, bla. _A ta tutaj była mądrzejsza od Einsteina! No, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Naprawdę nie wiem, po kim Mia odziedziczyła tą mądrość. No, bo na pewno nie po wujku.

- A więc?

- No dobra, dobra. Obiecuję. - Wsadziłam jedną frytkę do buzi. Gdybym była w domu, pewnie byłaby to garść. - Jak tam w szkole?

Skrzywiła się.

- Nudno. Dopiero uczymy się głupich funkcji. - Podniosłam brwi do góry.

- Głupich, bo ich nie umiesz? - Spytałam, upewniając się.

- Głupich, bo już dawno przerabiałam je z moim osobistym nauczycielem. Są proste, jak drut i jasne, jak słońce.

Wypiłam łyk coli, uśmiechając się głupio. Ta, _łatwiutkie._ Szkoda tylko, że miałam ledwo, co dwóje na koniec szkoły z matmy.

- Lepiej porozmawiajmy o tym Alfie Romeo z BMW.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Mówi się Don Juan. I ma na imię...

- Niklaus Mikaelson. Wiem. - Moje oczy zmieniły się w jeszcze mniejsze szparki.

- Skąd wiesz? - Spytałam. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Tak czy inaczej, to dobrze, że Tyler cię rzucił. Od początku mi się nie podobał. -Stwierdziła rezolutnie.

- Tyler mnie nie rzucił.- Syknęłam.

- Klaus go do tego zmusił, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby miał wystarczające jaja, to by z tobą nie zerwał. Czyli był palantem.

Westchnęłam, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

Długie, brązowe włosy związane w dwa warkoczyki, brązowe, duże oczy i oliwkowa cera. Przypominała aniołka, ale z chwilą, kiedy tylko otwierała buzie, człowieka spotykało rozczarowanie.

Ale uwielbiałam ją. Nawet za to, że miała dziwny sposób okazywania swojej troski.

- Następnym razem nie będę ci się zwierzać. Poza tym, masz dopiero dwanaście lat, nie powinnaś wysłuchiwać tych głupot.

- Nie! Nawet muszę. W taki sposób będę przygotowana na dżungle, jaka na mnie czeka po skończeniu osiemnastego roku życia.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Boże, nawet Elena zwierzała się Mii. Ta młoda dziewuszka była naszą terapeutką.

_- Racja. _

- A Klaus mi się podoba. Jest stanowczy, pewny siebie i wie, czego chce.

- Dziękuje za błogosławieństwo, _mamo._ - Mruknęłam ironicznie. - Sama nie wiem. Ma dwie twarze.

- W dobrym czy złym sensie? - Spytała, składając usta w dzióbek.

- A jest dobry?

- W dobrym sensie ma dwie twarze, jednak tą lepszą okazuje tobie, a tą gorszą zostawia dla innych.

Przekrzywiłam głowę na bok.

- To jest naprawdę dobra rzecz?

Mia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dla mnie, tak. I dla milion kobiet też. Pomyśl tylko, która nie marzy o facecie, który jest dla niej czuły, a chłodny w stosunku do innych?

- Ale, ja chce... Ja chce żeby był po prostu _dobry._

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Zastanów się czy to, aby na pewno nie przereklamowane, hm? Nie mówię, że trochę dobroci w sercu to coś złego, ale... Trochę szaleństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

Otworzyłam buzie, zdezorientowana. Z każdego miesiąca robiła się coraz mądrzejsza.

- I czytałam o Mikaelsonie. On nie jest facetem, który się angażuje, jednak z tobą... - Machnęła ręką, zostawiając zdanie niedokończone. - Doceń to czasami.

Uśmiechnęła się. Tym razem szczerze i radośnie. Chyba zauważyła, że to wszystko jest skomplikowane.

- O wilku mowa. - Mruknęła. Spojrzałam w stronę okna, przy którym siedziałyśmy. Klaus wychodził właśnie z restauracji naprzeciwko i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. A tak naprawdę, to wyglądał, jakby był ostro wkurzony. - I wilk jest chyba zły.

Prychnęłam.

- Witaj w moim świecie, młoda.- Mruknęłam.

Nadal obserwowałam go, kiedy zakończył z kimś rozmowę przez komórkę i sfrustrowany stanął przy krawężniku. Nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek. Czekał na coś.

- Zadzwoń do niego.

- Co? Oszalałaś? - Syknęłam.- I niby, pod jakim pretekstem?

Westchnęła.

- A musisz mieć pretekst? No dobra. Zadzwoń i zgódź się na ten bal o, którym wcześniej mi opowiadałaś.

- Co? Zwariowałaś?

- Powtarzasz się, ciociu.

- Ja...

Mia przesunęła moją kurtkę do siebie i wyjąwszy z niej komórkę podała mi ją szybko.

- Zadzwoń.

- Jesteś wścibska, moja droga. - Mruknęłam, szukając jego numeru.

- Uczę się od najlepszych.- Powiedziała słodko. Westchnęłam, wciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

Obie, błyskawicznie spojrzałyśmy na Klausa.

Bez spojrzenia na ekran, podniósł telefon do ucha.

- Czego? - Syknął.

O boże, był naprawdę wściekły. Zacisnął szczękę, ciskając gromy na bezbronnych przechodniów.

- Ee, to _ja._

Bez tchu patrzyłam, jak z jego twarzy schodzi napięcie, nawet pojawia się coś na pokrój leciutkiego uśmiechu, ale już po chwili znów zmrużył oczy i rozglądnął się wrogo.

- Caroline. Coś się stało?

Zachichotałam nerwowo.

- Nie! Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Co miałoby się stać? Także tego, chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że, no... Namyśliłam się i jednak postanowiłam pójść na te przyjecie.

Ściągnął brwi, jednak uśmiechał się drwiąco.

- Caroline, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że poszłabyś na nie, czy miałbym cię zaciągnąć tam siłą czy nie.

Roześmiałam się cicho.

- Udawajmy, ze byłoby inaczej.

- Jeśli chcesz. Jak tam Mia?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Jak każde przemądrzałe kuzynostwo.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ach, ten typ.

- A, jak tam praca? - Spytałam niepewnie.

Przebiegł dłonią po prawym policzku, westchnąwszy.

- Okropnie. Nie wiem, za co płacę tym wszystkim idiotom.

Odchrząknęłam. Byłam zaskoczona, że w ogóle podzielił się ze mną tym spostrzeżeniem.

- No dobrze, to do zobaczenia.

- Czekam z niecierpliwością, Caroline.

Parsknęłam.

- Nawzajem, Niklaus.

Odłożyłam komórkę na stół. Po Klausa przyjechał szofer i z lekkim uśmiechem zniknął we wnętrzu samochodu.

Odetchnąwszy głęboko, spojrzałam na Mie. Patrzyła na mnie ze zbytnio otwartą buzią.

- No to cię wzięło.

Dotknęłam swoich rozpalonych policzków.

_Że niby, co?_

* * *

_No dobra, po raz kolejny, dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :) I po prostu nie będę już pisać nic więcej, bo wszystko co chciałam napisać, napisałam wcześniej. Te wszystkie opinie, miłe słowa itd. znaczą dla mnie niezmiernie DUŻO :D No i znów odpowiem na parę komentarzy, to już chyba stanie się tradycją :)_

_**Gosiaczek -** Jeszcze się pytasz, czy przeczytam jakieś opowiadanie o Klaroline? Boże, jestem od nich uzależniona :) No tylko jest problem, bo nie za bardzo wiem, gdzie jest twoje dzieło, bo, jak zauważyłam, nie masz konta, więc nie wiem :D Może masz je opublikowane gdzieś indziej czy coś :) Jeśli tak, to daj znać, z chęcią je przeczytam :) PS: właśnie zauważyłam twój kolejny komentarz :D Ahaha, DZISIAJ ;)  
_

**orgin**_ Boże, słyszałaś, że Elena ma UKRAŚĆ sukienkę Caroline? Normalnie... ręce opadają. Przyjaciółki, nie? Ugh, to jest kolejny powód dlaczego Caroline powinna wyjechać z Klausem do Nowego Orleanu, bo spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, co ją trzyma w Mystic Falls? "Przyjaciółka", która kradnie jej wymarzoną sukienkę na bal? Chłopak, (phi, jaki chłopak)? Mama? No, to rozumiem. No, ale reszta? Caroline nie ma szansy na rozwinięcie swoich skrzydeł, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi :D Po prostu, wyjazd do Nowego Orleanu, byłby najlepszym wyjściem. No, ale, jak wspominałam, w końcu to Julie Plec, kobieta, która uwielbia nas drażnić. Tak czy inaczej, dzięki za komentarz :)_

_**Margarietta** - No, nie wiem co napisać, oprócz tego, że się cieszę, że Ci się podoba i dziękuję :)_

_**ChastityCass** - Klaus, hmmm, co KAŻDA kobieta dałaby, aby go spotkać w prawdziwym życiu :D Ahaha, po prostu od kiedy pamiętam, uwielbiałam takich tajemniczym facetów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu interesują się tylko tobą :) Ha, marzenia. No, ale zawsze można mieć wiarę, nie? Choć nie widzę swojej przyszłości zbyt kolorowo :) Przynajmniej zostają mi książki i moja wyobraźnia :) Dzięki, wena była ze mną, zobaczymy, jak będzie dalej ;)_

_**Harmony66** - Ach, ja też lubię takie sytuację :) Wiadomo, nie może być cały czas słodkości itp, no, ale od czasu do czasu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodzi :D Zresztą, jestem nieuleczalną romantyczką :D Dziękuję i Klausa na pewno będzie więcej w kolejnym rozdziale ;)_

_**Maaa** - Dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy :) Co do pisania z punktu widzenia Klausa, próbowałam, przyrzekam :D Ale nic nie wyszło, po prostu nie mogłam wejść w jego charakter, z Caroline jest to o milion łatwiejsze, bo ja sama jestem tak zwariowana, jak ona, ale Klaus? To już wyższy poziom i chyba nie jestem jeszcze gotowa :) No, przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałam po tych paru stronach, które napisałam z punktu widzenia Klausa :D Ugh, okropieństwo z tego wyszło, ahah :D Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że nie oszalałaś i, że ten rozdział także ci się podobał ;)_

_**JeanneVanjean** - Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało :) Postaram się nie zawieść oczekiwań ;)_

_**Ashara** - Rozumiem, że nie każdemu podobają się takie "słodkie" momenty :) Gusta i guściki. Mam przyjaciółkę, która krzywi się na widok jakiegokolwiek pocałunku czy czegoś podobnie słodkiego :D Przyzwyczaiłam się. Osobiście nie lubię książek, gdzie jest non stop akcja, rozmowy i bla, bla, bla :D Lubię też te przeurocze randki i w ogóle :) Już taka jestem; nieuleczalna romantyczka :D Dziękuję za śledzenie mojego opowiadania i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały spodobają się ;)_

_**Dzięki jeszcze raz za wszystko i do napisania!** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

Wytarłam spocone dłonie o dół sukienki. Czułam, jak mój żołądek zmienia się w mały supełek.

Wdech, wydech, dokładnie tak, jak mówiła Bonnie. Cholera, to nic nie pomagało.

- Chodźmy.

Podskoczyłam przestraszona. Wielkimi oczyma spojrzałam na Klausa. Patrzył na mnie ze skupieniem w niebieskich oczach.

Odwróciłam od niego wzrok i spojrzałam przed siebie, na dworek zbudowany w stylu elżbietańskim. Po co się zgodziłam? Mogłam ukryć się w domu i nigdzie nie iść. Chyba nie wyłamałby drzwi, prawda?

Ale nie zrobiłam nic. No i jestem teraz tutaj, w tej pięknej, obcisłej czarnej sukience, która była stanowczo o dwa rozmiary za mała (według Eleny podkreślała moją pupę), stojąc przed budynkiem w, którym właśnie odbywało się przyjęcie u boku niewyobrażalnie przystojnego, bogatego i czarującego mężczyzny, przy którym czułam się nadzwyczaj nieswojo.

- Caroline...- Mruknął ostrzegawczo. Jęknęłam i spojrzałam na niego. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie w czarnym garniturze i bez krawatu.

- Powiedz mi.

Przymknęłam oczy, usłyszawszy jego natarczywy ton.

- Czuję się... niezręcznie.- Szepnęłam.

Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Dlaczego? - Bardziej rozkazał niż spytał.

- W ogóle się nie znamy.

- To się poznamy. - Machnęłam ręką. Dla niego wszystko było takie proste. - A więc? O co chodzi?

- I mam poznać twoją _matkę_. - Zmarszczył czoło. - To tak, jakby to wszystko było na poważnie.

- A nie jest? - Spytał cicho.

_Nie to miałam na myśli. _

- Po prostu...- Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, kładąc ręce na jego piersi i obdarzając go smutnym uśmiechem. - Oboje wiemy, jaki jesteś. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie angażujesz się w związku. A jednak, poznajesz mnie z twoją matką. Po prostu będę się dziwnie czuć.

Patrzył na mnie uważnie, a ja nie mogłam rozczytać jego emocji. Żadna nowość.

- Już ci mówiłem, Caroline. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie to jestem skłonny do negocjacji.

_Co? Co ma przez to na myśli? _

Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, był poważny.

- Nie puszczę cię. - Zapewnił mnie stanowczo. Ze słabym uśmiechem ścisnęłam jego dłoń. - _Obiecuję._

* * *

- Wstyd, synu. Nie tak cię wychowałam.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, obserwując, jak matka Klausa daje mu reprymendę. Wyglądało to przekomicznie.

On, metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu i kobietka, która najwyżej mierzyła metr siedemdziesiąt, nieźle dająca popalić człowiekowi, który zawsze wydawał się taki chłodny i obojętny na innych.

Teraz, patrzył na swoją matkę pobłażliwie, jednak widziałam, że jej zdanie jest dla niego ważne.

- Nie mam zamiaru znów z tobą o tym rozmawiać, mamo. - Stwierdził stanowczo, patrząc na nią z góry.

Energicznie machnęła ręką i przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie.

- Caroline, może ty mu przetłumaczysz do rozumu. - Zagryzłam wargę, próbując nie prychnąć. Z nim nawet negocjacje przypominały zgodę na wszystko, co on zaproponuje.

- Nie wciągaj w to Caroline. – Mruknął.

Wzruszyła ramionami naburmuszona. Spojrzawszy na mnie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i czule.

Miałam przeczucie, że go nie posłucha.

Barbara Ward. To było nazwisko, którym posługiwała się w świecie biznesu. Naprawdę nazywała się Esther Mikaelson. Do tej pory znałam ją tylko z opowieści Bonnie i Eleny. Według nich i gazet, które przeczytały, Esther odziedziczyła wielką fortunę i będąc bystrą młodą dziewczyną, wykorzystała te pieniądze perfekcyjnie. Pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych założyła ekskluzywną gazetę dla kobiet robiących sukces w dużych miastach i był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Od tamtej pory minęło wiele lat, ale nadal była na topie.

I okazało się, że była naprawdę świetną kobietą. Oczywiście, trochę wścibską, złośliwą i nieuznającą prywatności swojego dziecka, ale wydawała się także kochającą, przyjazną i radosną. I była tak podobna do Klausa, a zarazem inna.

Niebieskie oczy były nieco jaśniejsze i spokojniejsze niż u jej syna. Mały nos, podłużna twarz i nieco zmarszczek, a ciemne blond włosy pasowały jej idealnie.

- Całą rodziną wyjeżdżamy na Barbados i nijak nie mogę go przekonać, aby jechał z nami. Na miłość boską, przecież nie zostawię mojego jedynego syna na pastwę losu, z odgrzewaną pizzą na kolacje wigilijną!

- Uwierz mi, na wigilie będę miał nieco bardziej wykwintniejszy smak.

- Nie wydaje mi się. To, co, pójdziesz do jakieś restauracji? - Wzdrygnęła się. - W _wigilie?_ Kto tak robi?

- Ja. - Odpowiedział szybko.

Nagle, uśmiechnęła się słodko i spojrzała na mnie.

- A ty, jak spędzasz święta, Caroline?

Podniosłam brwi do góry.

- Eeeem...

- Bo mogłabyś pojechać na Barbados z nami. Ach, cóż za wspaniały pomysł! - Zignorowała moje zaskoczenie i spojrzała na Klausa dumnie. - Główka pracuje, synu. Och, byłoby wspaniale.- Nagle, jej oczy zaszły mgłą. Wyglądała, jakby odleciała do swoich myśli. - Będę musiała zarezerwować skutery. W takim okresie jest to niewyobrażalnie trudne. Ale ja potrafię wszystko załatwić. Nie to, co moje dzieci. Kochaniutka, zginęłyby beze mnie. Ach! I oczywiście jeszcze zamówię ten apartament dla was na ostatnim piętrze. Widok z niego jest przepiękny. Będzie...

- Nie. – Niklaus niemal warknął.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwile, obdarzając się spojrzeniami, które zazwyczaj wymienia miedzy sobą matka i dziecko. Spojrzenia, które nikt inny nie zrozumie oprócz nich samych.

Odchrząknęłam.

- Obawiam się, że i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Na święta jadę do rodzinnego domu. - Mruknęłam.

- Ach, rozumiem. - Roześmiała się, mrugając do mnie okiem. - Ale następnym razem się nie wymigasz.

Przytaknęłam. Otwierała już buzie ponownie, ale nagle, Klaus pociągnął mnie w tył, w stronę parkietu.

- Zabieram ją na parkiet, mamo. Z dala od _ciebie._

Prychnęła głośno, jednak zaraz na jej twarz wypłynął czuły uśmiech. Uśmiechnęłam się grzecznie i skupiłam na próbowaniu nadążenia za krokiem Klausa.

Stanęliśmy gdzieś w środku, pary tańczyły obok nas. Zmrużył oczy, rozbawiony.

- Będziemy tańczyć? - Spytałam cicho.

Jego dolna warga drgnęła. Wałczył z roześmianiem się mi w twarz.

W odpowiedzi jedną rękę położył mi pewnie na plecach, a drugą wsunął w moją dłoń i zaczął ruszać się do rytmu piosenki.

Cholera, leciała jakaś powolna, smutna piosenka o nieudanych związkach.

- Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz. - Szepnął mi do ucha. Podniosłam wzrok.

Patrzył na mnie pociemniałymi oczyma od pożądania. Włoski na szyi stanęły mi dęba.

- Uwierz mi, to ostatnia rzecz, o której teraz myślę.

Roześmiał się cicho.

- Cieszę się.

Prychnęłam. Przypomniałam sobie o naszym pierwszym, nieszczęsnym spotkaniu, kiedy to wylał na mnie kawę. Powiedziałam mu, że przez niego spóźnię się do pracy, a on odpowiedział właśnie tak.

_"Cieszę się."_

Pora wykorzystać jego dobry humor.

- Co miałeś wtedy na myśli?

- Hmm?

- Wtedy, przed moim wieżowcem, kiedy wylałeś na mnie kawę i powiedziałam ci, że przez ciebie spóźnię się do pracy, a ty odpowiedziałeś _"Cieszę się"._

- Ach. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do własnych wspomnień. - Wtedy, kiedy miałaś tak ślicznie potargane włosy i zaróżowione policzki od deszczu i wiatru?

Naprawdę tak o mnie wtedy pomyślał? Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Ścisnął moją rękę mocniej.

- Spotkałem ciebie, bo się spóźniłaś. A potem, wylałem na ciebie moją kawę, przez co rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. No cóż, nie można tego nazwać rozmową, ale to zawsze coś na początek, prawda?

- Czyli nie cieszyłeś się, że się spóźnię? Bo pomyślałam sobie, że jesteś świnią.

- _Cieszyłem_ się, że się spóźniłaś. - Skrzywiłam się, na co roześmiany pokręcił głową. - Bo miałem możliwość spotkania ciebie.

- Jak na faceta, który nie chodzi na randki, to potrafisz być bardzo romantyczny.- Mruknęłam

- Robię, co mogę, Caroline. - Oznajmił czarująco.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego, co?

- Dlaczego cieszyłeś się, że mnie poznałeś?

Zmrużył oczy. Chyba próbował się rozeznać czy pytam poważnie.

Przekrzywił głowę na bok.

- Byłaś jedyną osobą, która nie bacząc na to, kim jestem nie bała się mi powiedzieć prawdy. - Zmarszczyłam czoło. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno znaleźć takiego człowieka w dzisiejszym świecie będąc mną. - Dodał ciszej, z lekkim smutkiem.

Przegryzłam wargę.

- Ale ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam kim byłeś.

Uśmiechnął się szybko, odpędzając swoje myśli.

- Ale wiesz kim jestem _teraz._ I to nadal nie powstrzymuje cię przed powiedzeniem mi: _nie._

Prychnęłam.

- Żebyś potem nie udawał, że nie wiedziałeś: sprawiasz, że jest to cholernie trudne.

- Cały mój urok. - Oznajmił, obdarzając mnie onieśmielającym uśmiechem.

- Och, bez przesady, jest jeszcze twój uśmiech z dołeczkami. On także działa cuda.

- Kolejna rzecz, którą muszę zapamiętać.

Zachichotałam.

Oparłam czoło o jego ramie i pozwoliłam się prowadzić w tym tańcu. No cóż, to tak naprawdę nie był taniec, tylko dyndanie to w prawo to w lewo, ale tak naprawdę muzyka nam na nic więcej nie pozwalała.

Przymknęłam oczy, z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Wdychałam jego zapach.

Boże, sprawiał, że raz doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji, a kiedy indziej, nie mogłam się od niego oderwać i czułam się przy nim bezpiecznie.

- Mógłbym tak stać wieczność, naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko, ale mój znajomy macha do mnie. A jak _on_ macha, a jest największym luzakiem świata, to coś musi się dziać.

Odsunęłam się od niego, orientując się, że piosenka już dawno temu się skończyła, a ludzie wokół nas zaczęli tańczyć tango. No cóż, przynajmniej _próbowali._

Przytaknęłam szybko.

- Idź, idź.

Zerknął w stronę swojego znajomego, po czym uśmiechnął się do mnie przepraszająco.

- Przyniosę lampkę szampana. Poczekasz tu na mnie?

Uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie.

- Oczywiście.

Obdarzył mnie tym wyjątkowym uśmiechem, tym z dołeczkami. Obserwowałam jego plecy, kiedy oddalał się.

- Caroline... - Przestraszona, spojrzałam w prawo. Esther trzymała mnie za moje ramie, z przejęciem patrząc w miejsce gdzie Klaus wmieszał się w tłum. Spojrzała na mnie w szoku. - Coś ty z nim zrobiła?

- Nie rozumiem.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy tak się uśmiechał, pobił mojego ochroniarza, który nas okradał.

Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato, spoglądając w dal, wzrokiem poszukując Klausa. Stał obok starszego mężczyzny i uśmiechnięty rozmawiał z kimś. Przytulił jakąś kobietę na powitanie i...

_Zaraz, zaraz._ Ta kobieta stanowczo zbyt długo szeptała mu coś do ucha. A on uśmiechał się zbyt szeroko.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

Nie jestem zazdrośnicą, naprawdę. Ale fakt, że ta kobieta miała metr osiemdziesiąt, wymiary 80-60-80, idealne piersi, pupę, długie kasztanowe włosy opadające kaskadą na plecy i piękny, perlisty uśmiech wcale, a wcale nie pomagał.

- Tylko nie to.

Spojrzałam na matkę Klausa.

No i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego Esther.

Musiała znać tą kobietę, bo nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną. Zerknęła na mnie niezręcznie.

Odchrząknęłam.

Ja także znałam tą kobietę. Z gazet Eleny. Tatia Petrova, piękna Bułgarka, znana z tego, że była w bardzo długim związku z milionerem. W tym przypadku, z Klausem.

Zerwali ze sobą cztery lata temu, Tatia wyjechała, a Klaus został. Według Eleny, nigdy więcej się nie spotykali.

I nagle, dziwnym trafem losu, pojawia się akurat dziś, łasząc się do Klausa, jak kotka na rozgrzanym blaszanym daszku.

Zerknęli w moją stronę szybko. Boże, rozmawiali o mnie? Wyglądałam okropnie z tym marsem na twarzy.

_Całe moje szczęście. _

Przełknęłam ślinę, zauważając, jakim uśmiechem Klaus obdarzył Tatie.

Szybko odwróciłam wzrok, czując, jak zaciska mi się supeł w żołądku.

Uśmiech z dołeczkami.

A najgorsze było to, że do tej pory myślałam, że ten uśmiech był zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie.

* * *

Zignorowałam dreszcz zimna i bez najmniejszego ruchu, nadal wpatrywałam się w niebo.

Esther naprawdę wybrała piękne miejsce na te przyjęcie. W oddali od centrum Nowego Jorku było cicho i spokojnie, a powietrze było czyste, przez co obserwowanie gwiazd nagle stało się łatwe.

W oddali krzątali się robotnicy, przygotowujący pokaz fajerwerków.

Odetchnęłam głęboko, o dziwo, byłam spokojna. Zerknęłam na budynek, w którym zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Powinnam wrócić, ale z drugiej strony chyba nikt nie zauważył mojego wykradnięcia się na ogród.

A w szczególności Niklaus.

Prychnęłam do własnych myśli.

Przyznaję, jestem zazdrośnicą. Do takiego stopnia, że dziewczynę mojego brata traktuję, jak Voldemort Harrego Pottera. Jednak to nie moja wina, że jest ona rudowłosą, dwulicową, wredną lisicą. W innym przypadku byłabym bardzo tolerancyjna.

A więc, kiedy zauważyłam dawną miłość Klausa u jego boku, nie będę kłamać, zakuło mnie coś. Jednak musimy zachowywać się, jak na dorosłych przystało, choć Klaus czasami przypomina dużego dzieciaka.

Ze stoickim spokojem wypiłam jednego drinka z Esther, potem drugiego, trzeciego...czwartego i...

Nie pamiętam.

Spojrzałam na zegarek, obdarzając go gniewnym spojrzeniem, tak, jakby to on był winny mojego paskudnego humoru.

Dwie godziny. Już od piętnastu minut stoję tutaj, a godzinę i czterdzieści pięć minut stałam, jak ta kłoda gdzieś na sali, próbując się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy, jednocześnie widząc, jak Klaus przez ten cały czas przyjemnie spędza czas z, argh,_ Tatią._

Chyba nie ma takiej kobiety na świecie, która nie byłaby zazdrosna w takiej sytuacji. Ba, dam sobie rękę uciąć, że każda byłaby wściekła, ale ja, jakoś opadłam z sił. Byłam tylko ciekawa, jak zareaguje Niklaus, kiedy w końcu się skapnie, że wyszłam z sali.

O ile w ogóle się zorientuje.

- Będziesz chora.

O wilku mowa.

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko na szorstki ton głosu Klausa. Poczułam, jak kładzie na moich ramionach swoją marynarkę.

Spojrzałam na niego. Nie wyglądał na radosnego.

- Nie twoja sprawa. - Syknęłam. Zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Przerabialiśmy już to. - Stwierdził stanowczo. Westchnęłam.

Ta, _bla, bla, bla,_ gadaj zdrów, a głupiemu radość.

- Co tutaj robisz? - Spytałam, mając nadzieje, że wyczuje ironie.

Tym razem, jego oczy zmieniły się w szparki.

- Zniknęłaś, więc zacząłem cię szukać.

Udałam dziecięce zaskoczenie, wybałuszając oczy.

- Co ty nie powiesz? Zniknęęęłłaaaam? Coś podobnego.

Roześmiał się, choć wcale nie widziałam radości w jego oczach. Nagle, ta cisza i spokój stały się krępujące.

- Dlaczego wyszłaś? - Przyzwyczajona, dostrzegłam, że on nie pyta. On po prostu żąda odpowiedzi.

Czy to nie oczywiste? Zobaczył tylko swoją dawną miłość i zapomniał o mnie na półtora godziny!

- Zgadnij. - Mruknęłam, odwracając wzrok od jego penetrującego spojrzenia.

- Zachowujesz się niedorzecznie.

- Nie bardziej niż ty.

Jęknął bezradnie. Stanął w ramie w ramie ze mną, także spoglądając w gwiazdy i zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Będziemy tak tu stać i marznąć?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie zatrzymuję cię.

- Irytujesz mnie. - Sapnął.

Spojrzałam na niego ze słodkim uśmieszkiem.

- Jak dobrze wiedzieć. I vice versa.

Pokręcił bezradnie głową, patrząc na mnie błagalnie. Przegryzłam wargę.

Czy to było naprawdę możliwe, że nie zrobił tego z premedytacją? Czy on naprawdę był taki zielony w tych sprawach?

On szczerze nie wiedział, co zrobił źle.

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, chłód wobec niego nagle zmalał, kiedy obserwowałam jego zmęczone oczy.

Był taki doświadczony i niewinny zarazem.

- Nie składaj przysiąg, których nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać.

Przekrzywił głowę na bok, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę. Odezwał się po chwili ciszy.

- Nie rozumiem.

I szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam mu nawet tego za złe. On naprawdę mnie nie rozumiał.

Westchnęłam, nadal obdarzając go tym protekcjonalnym uśmiechem. Znałam już go parę tygodni, ale nadal za każdym razem patrzyłam na niego z zachwytem.

I uświadamiało mi to, że nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, byliśmy po prostu zbyt rożni. Oczywiście, moi rodzice są świetnym małżeństwem, a mają dwa odmienne charaktery, jednak ja i Klaus to zupełnie inne... dwa światy.

Potrzebował takiej kobiety, jak Tatia. Takiej, która przyciąga uwagę innych, piękną i zaradną kobietę.

Nie Caroline Forbes, zwykłej prawniczki, która uwielbia oglądać komedie romantyczne i kryminały, zajadając lody czekoladowe i każdego nowego roku postanawiającej się odchudzić, co zawsze kończy się tak samo.

Na jednym dniu głodówki, a potem wielkie zakupy w Walmarcie, gromadząc zapasy, na co najmniej _tydzień_, które pożrę w _dwa_ dni.

Byłam zbyt zwykła, a on zbyt nierealny. Nierealny dla _mnie._

- To nie ma sensu, Niklaus. - Kiwnął głową, sygnalizując, że nadal nie ma pojęcia o co mi chodzi. - Nie pasujemy do siebie. - Spuściłam wzrok, próbując nie zwracać uwagi, jak jego figura automatycznie ulega zmianie.

Spięty, pozwolił opaść swoim rękom wzdłuż tułowia. Stanął prosto i chyba czekał na wytłumaczenie.

- Po prostu, nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć. Tak czy inaczej, jedno z nas skończy skrzywdzone, a tego oboje nie chcemy, więc...

- Więc...? - Warknął.

Odchrząknęłam.

- Więc powinniśmy skończyć to, jak najszybciej. Póki się nie przywiążemy.

- To przez Tatie? - Przewróciłam oczyma. - Na miłość boską, przyjechała się ze mną pożegnać, za parę dni wychodzi za mąż i wybiera się w podroż dookoła świata. Nic do niej nie czuję.

Westchnęłam. No dobra, nie powiem, że nie poczułam się lepiej, bo, wstyd przyznać, ale tak było.

Jednak Tatia tylko pomogła uświadomić mi parę spraw.

- Tu nie chodzi o Tatie. Chodzi o ciebie i mnie.

Nachylił się do mnie, ciskając na mnie gromy.

- O _nas?_

Wytrzymałam jego stalowe spojrzenie, nie będąc tak naprawdę pewna, jak.

- Nie ma _nas_, Niklaus.

- To ty mówiłaś, że warto. Warto próbować, a jeśli nie, przekonujesz się, że wyszedłeś z tego silniejszy.

Prychnęłam.

- _Kłamałam._ Tak się nie dzieje, kiedy tracisz rozum. Stajesz się maszyną, która nie myśli racjonalnie i jedyne, co dla niej się liczy jest ta druga osoba. To nie jest zdrowe. To nie jest zdrowe, kiedy uczucie cię całkowicie pochłania.

Przełknął ślinę nerwowo. Otworzył buzie, by znów ją zamknąć. Walczył ze sobą. Przymknął oczy, unosząc w górę głowę. Nagle, otworzył je gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie zaciekle.

- No to mamy problem, moja droga. Bo przy tobie tracę rozum.

Otworzyłam buzie, zaskoczona tym wyznaniem z jego strony. _Dlaczego?_ Dlaczego on tak wszystko utrudniał?

Zdjęłam szybko jego marynarkę i wcisnęłam mu ją w rękę, wyminąwszy go.

- Idę się napić. - Mruknęłam. Zrozumiał aluzje doskonale. Nie szłam do środka, aby się napić, tak naprawdę szłam, aby być z daleka od niego.

A on został.

* * *

- Wynocha.

Nawet nie byłam zaskoczona, naprawdę.

Peter Jakiś-Tam, spojrzał w prawo. Ni skąd ni zowąd, Niklaus pojawił się u mojego boku, patrząc groźnie na Petera.

Petera, który był naprawdę miłym gościem. I był przystojny. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu skakałabym z radości, ale teraz, znając Klausa Mikaelsona, każdy mężczyzna wydawał się mikrym substytutem. I nawet nie flirtowaliśmy.

Peter wyglądał na nieco przerażonego, a ja ze stoickim spokojem spojrzałam na Klausa.

On także _wydawał się_ spokojny. Jednak jedno słowo robi wielką różnice. Był w furii, zorientowałam się po jego charakterystycznej, jak to moja mama mówi _'koguciej postawie'_ i drgającym mięśniu na szczęce.

- Klaus, spokojnie...

Uniosłam brwi do góry. Peter znał Klausa.

- Ja się nie powtarzam, Peter. Zjeżdżaj.

Przełknęłam ślinę, rozglądając się ukradkiem wokół. Dzięki bogu, większość ludzi było już nieco wstawionych i tańczyli na parkiecie, a barek, przy którym siedziałam z Peterem zrobił się pusty, oprócz, oczywiście, barmana.

Zresztą, on też się ulotnił, kiedy tylko zobaczył Klausa w takim stanie. Innego by wyprosił, ale... no, to był przecież Klaus Mikaelson.

Peter spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo.

- Caroline, jeśli chcesz mogę cię stąd...

Nie zdążyłam nawet odmówić, kiedy uprzedził mnie cichy, podsiany groźbą głos Klausa.

- Zniszczę cię, jeśli nie usuniesz się stąd w przeciągu trzech sekund.

Po dwóch sekundach, po Peterze nie było śladu. Został tylko po nim niedokończony drink.

Prychnęłam.

- Jesteś okropny. - Stwierdziłam, patrząc na mroczny półuśmiech Klausa.

- A ty odkrywcza. - Spojrzał na mojego drinka, a potem powoli przeniósł wzrok na mnie. - Idziemy. - Mruknął stanowczo.

Chapnął mnie za nadgarstek i lekko popchnął do przodu. Nie był niedelikatny, ale miły także nie.

Szliśmy przez sale pełną pijanych i szczęśliwych ludzi, kierując się do wyjścia, a ja nawet nie miałam mu jak uciec, bo stalowa ręka, w której trzymał moją dłoń, nie pozwalała mi się oddalić od niego nawet na pół metra.

Z oddali pewnie wyglądaliśmy, jak zmęczona para, która wychodzi z przyjęcia. Boże, jak czasami pozory myliły.

Nie zostało mi nic, jak nawiązanie rozmowy.

- Kim on był? Peter?

Nie obdarzając mnie spojrzeniem, odpowiedział:

- Jednym z moich partnerów biznesowych.

Odkaszlnęłam.

- I tak go potraktowałeś?

Roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Jest nikim. Gdyby nie ja, skończyłby, jako narkoman gdzieś na Brooklynie.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Młody chłopak otworzył nam drzwi i w szybkim tempie znaleźliśmy się na parkingu, przy luksusowym aucie Klausa.

- Gdzie jedziemy?

Otworzył mi drzwi, patrząc na mnie nalegająco, kiedy stanęłam, jak wryta i nie chciałam wejść do jego samochodu.

- Do domu. - Burknął.

- Mojego?

Zmrużył oczy.

- Nie. _Mojego._

- Możesz mnie po prostu zawieźć do mojego mieszkania. - Mruknęłam cicho.

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, opierając się nonszalancko o drzwi.

- Nie skorzystam, mam inne plany.

Poczułam dreszcz na plecach, zmrużyłam oczy.

- Jakie... _plany?_

- Dobrze wiesz, _jakie._

Sapnęłam. Boże, on naprawdę miał _to_ na myśli. I nie wiem, czy to przez alkohol, czy może po prostu dlatego, że byłam tak napalona, uznałam, że to idealny pomysł.

Obdarzyłam go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Mam zamiar się opierać. - _W miarę możliwości, oczywiście._

Przegryzł wargę.

- Mam taką nadzieje.

I wsiadłam. Wsiadłam, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zawieram pakt z diabłem.

* * *

- Boże... – Mruknęłam w jego ucho, kiedy gwałtownie całował moją szyję. Oddychałam głęboko i szybko, jakbym co najmniej przebiegła maraton.

Gwałtownym ruchem zdjął z siebie marynarkę, po czym znów jedną dłonią złapał mnie za talię, a drugą włożył w moje rozpuszczone włosy, jakby bał się, że gdzieś ucieknę.

Nagle, spojrzał na mnie z lekko otwartą buzią i oczyma trzeźwo patrzącymi na mnie.

- Bóg tu nie pomoże, Caroline. – Przełknęłam ślinę, a mój wzrok powędrował do jego ust. I stało się.

Wbiłam się w jego usta i popchnęłam na ścianę, zakładając ręce na jego szyję. Czułam, jak Klaus rozpina moją sukienkę, więc zajęłam się jego koszulą. Był już bez niej, kiedy oderwałam się od jego ust.

Patrzył na mnie w bezruchu z oczyma pociemniałymi żądzą.

Jego klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała gwałtownie. Delikatnie położyłam dłoń na jego torsie, na co wstrzymał oddech.

Uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. Byłam jego słabością.

Zmrużył oczy i napiął mięśnie, ale sądziłam, że po prostu znów się nachyli w moją stronę i nastąpi część dalsza tego wieczoru, jednak zamiast tego pocałował mnie namiętnie, łapiąc mnie za pośladki i podnosząc do góry. Nagle, to ja znalazłam się pod ścianą, więc owinęłam swoje nogi wokół jego tułowia.

Jego usta schodziły coraz niżej, a ręce badały każdy skrawek mojego ciała.

Jęknęłam głośno, opierając głowę o ścianę i zerkając w bok.

Byliśmy w apartamencie Klausa. Apartamencie, który widziałam po raz pierwszy. I był urządzony zupełnie inaczej niż sądziłam. Zamiast sterylnych pomieszczeń, pustych i nowoczesnych, było tutaj przytulnie. Czułam się, jakbym oglądała serial z lat pięćdziesiątych; skóra, drewno i jeszcze raz skóra. I mimo tego, że zazwyczaj takie domy mnie przytłaczały, tutaj wszystko do siebie idealnie pasowało. Brakowało tylko stołu do bilardu na środku. No dobra, to był sarkazm. _Jeszcze czego._ Mój wzrok powędrował do kominka, oczywiście, obudowanego czymś, co imitowało drewno i zauważyłam jedno zdjęcie. Duże, oprawione w jasną ramkę, co pewnie było prezentem, skoro Klaus nie lubuje się w takich rzeczach.

Na zdjęciu były trzy osoby. W środku znajdowała się naburmuszona blondynka, choć w jej oczach widać było ten błysk, błysk, który ja także miałam, kiedy przebywałam ze Stefanem. Pomimo tego, że mnie denerwował, to zawsze uwielbiałam z nim przebywać. Z jednej strony pewien brunet przybliżył swoją głowę do jej, uśmiechając się uroczo. Z prawej strony stał uśmiechnięty Klaus, rozluźniony, w zwykłej granatowej bluzie i z ręką zawieszoną na jej ramieniu. Byli chyba rodzeństwem.

A ja kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia, że on _ma_ brata i siostrę.

Bo ja _w ogóle_ go nie znałam.

Co się ze mną działo, na miłość boską? Tak, czasami lubię zaszaleć, przespać się z chłopakiem, którego znam od kilku tygodni. Ale to były studia. Okres, kiedy każdego chłopaka, który na mnie spojrzał, traktowałam, jako potencjalnego przyszłego męża.

I popatrzcie gdzie teraz jestem. Jako samotna pani prawnik, nadal panna. Boże, nawet nie mówię już singielka, pranie mózgu mojej matki robi swoje.

I życie nauczyło mnie, że czasami trzeba iść na całość, ale są takie sytuacje, kiedy…

Kiedy po prostu nie _możesz._ Coś w środku ci nie pozwala.

- Nie. – Powiedziałam głośno, zaciskając zęby i łapiąc rękę Klausa. Spojrzał na mnie, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy i przekrzywiając głowę.

- Coś się stało? – Spytał cicho.

Spojrzałam prosto w jego niebieskie oczy, które teraz patrzyły na mnie z troską. Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Nie jestem gotowa. Nie teraz. – Szepnęłam cicho. Boże, dałam facetowi nadzieje, a teraz się wycofywałam. Uniósł brwi do góry. Skubaniec doskonale wiedział, że chodzi mi o co innego. Westchnęłam, puszczając jego rękę i odpychając go lekko. – _Nie znamy się!_ Wszystko, zawsze sprowadza się do jednej rzeczy; nie znamy się i nie mam zamiaru iść do łóżka z facetem, o którym nawet nie wiedziałam, że ma rodzeństwo.

Odetchnął głęboko, zakładając ręce do tyłu. Po chwili, przytaknął.

- Rozumiem. – Mruknął.

_ Co?_

No dobra, miło wiedzieć, że jest prawdziwym gentlemanem, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się tego.

- Okej. – Odpowiedziałam, rozglądając się nerwowo.

Niezręcznie, to niedopowiedzenie roku, jeśli chodzi o to, abym określiła, jaka teraz panowała atmosfera między nami.

- Zostaniesz na noc? – Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem, kiedy uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – W pokoju gościnnym. Jest już dawno po północy, nie będziesz się tłukła po Nowym Jorku o tej porze, co?

Westchnęłam. Miał rację i wiedziałam o tym, ale i tak trudno przejdzie mi to przez gardło.

_ - Dobrze._

* * *

Warknęłam, kiedy jakieś krzyki obudziły mnie. Automatycznie pomyślałam sobie, że pewnie znów dziewczyny postanowiły zabawić w nocy i wypiły nieco więcej wina niż powinny były. I nadal nie otwierając oczu, miałam zamiar im odkrzyknąć, aby łaskawie zamknęły swoje jadaczki. Zazwyczaj to nie pomagało, ale zawsze uwielbiałam się na nie wydrzeć.

Ale wtedy zorientowałam się, że to nie były kobiece krzyki i, że nie jestem w swoim łóżku.

I sobie przypomniałam. Wszystko.

_Och, boże._

Dla upewnienia, najpierw otworzyłam jedno oko. W egipskich ciemnościach zauważyłam zarys pokoju, który na pewno nie był moim. Potem przyszła pora na drugie oko.

- Nie. Nie mogę. - Niklaus Mikaelson krzyknął, kiedy już zaczynałam myśleć, że to był tylko sen.

Zmrużyłam oczy, wytężając słuch i spoglądając w stronę uchylonych drzwi do korytarzu.

Wstałam z łóżka i spoglądnęłam w dół na swoje ubranie. Dał mi swój dres, przez co wyglądałam, jakbym miała ciuchy starszego brata. Z drugiej strony, kto mnie widzi.

Wyszłam na cichy korytarz i pchnęłam otwarte drzwi do pokoju Klausa. Miał koszmar, a ja nie mam zamiaru wsłuchiwać się w jego krzyki całą noc, szczególnie, kiedy padam z nóg. Wtedy nie jestem zbyt miłym człowiekiem.

Gadał przez sen. I chyba nie śnił o Karaibach. Stanęłam nad nim i patrzyłam, jak mocno zacisnął powieki i otworzył usta szeroko, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze. Już miałam go obudzić, kiedy zatrzymało mnie jego warknięcie.

- Skrzywdzę ją.

Wiem, byłam okropna, ale przez myśl przeszedł mi pomyśl, aby może go nie obudzić i wtedy dowiedziałabym się czegoś więcej z jego jęków. I szybko uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mogłabym patrzeć, jak cierpi. Bo on naprawdę miał koszmar.

Wysunęłam rękę i potrząsnęłam jego gołe ramię. Szybko otworzył oczy i zaspany, podniósł nieco głowę, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

- Miałeś zły sen. - Szepnęłam. Nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Albo po prostu był śpiochem i nie był zbyt komunikatywny w środku nocy. Parsknęłam cicho, patrząc na jego rozczochrane włosy i zdezorientowaną minę. Wyglądał słodko, że aż było to dziwne. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. – To ja już pójdę.

Odwracałam się, kiedy złapał mnie za dłoń.

- Zostaniesz? - Wychrypiał. Spojrzałam na wygodny fotel stojący w rogu, tuż przy łóżku Klausa. O co mu chodziło?

No dobra, jeśli _chce_, to mogę trochę posiedzieć. Jak tylko uśnie to wracam do łóżka.

Usiadłam, rozkładając się wygodnie w głębokim fotelu i spoglądając na niego. Z tajemniczym uśmiechem przypatrywał się mi. Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Śpij. – Mruknęłam.

I chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, posłuchał się mnie. Obrócił się w moją stronę, położył głowę na poduszce i wtulił się w nią.

Poczułam jego wzrok na sobie, więc zerknęłam na niego. Z jednym otwartym okiem patrzył na mnie, uśmiechając się leniwie. Podniosłam brwi do góry, pytająco.

_- Nic._ - Mruknął, zamknąwszy oczy z tym słodkim, spełnionym uśmiechem.

Ugh, to był ten uśmiech. Ten łobuzerki i zwiastujący kłopoty.

Położyłam głowę na zagłówku, przymykając oczy. Tylko minutka i zaraz wrócę do siebie.

_Tylko minuta._

* * *

**_Dłuuuuuugi rozdział :D Może to nie był typowy bal i pewnie nie taki, jak sobie wyobrażaliście, ale już od dawna w głowie miałam plan tego rozdziału ;) Dajcie znać, czy się spodobał :) Dziękuję za poprzednie komentarze!  
_**

**_PS: Ach i spodziewajcie się wspaniałych Pierwotnych w następnym rozdziale :D Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ich napisać tak dobrze, aby oddawali ten cały swój urok, za który tak bardzo ich uwielbiam ;)_**

**_Do napisania!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Z grymasem na buzi otworzyłam oczy z zamiarem dowiedzenia się, czy aby nie przespałam całego dnia. W moim przypadku było to bardzo prawdopodobne. Wykrzywiając głowę spojrzałam w prawo na szafkę nocną, ale nie było na niej zegarka. Ani mojego wisiorka i ramki ze zdjęciem mnie, Eleny i Bonnie z ukończenia liceum.

Bo to nie była moja szafka, a ja nie spałam w _swoim_ łóżku.

Sapnęłam, zakrywając usta ręką.

Cholera. Po co ja zostałam w sypialni Klausa? Było po drugiej w nocy i było jasne, że szybko zasnę, a, jak ja zasypiam, to nic mnie nie dobudzi. I w dodatku teraz leżałam w jego łóżku. Całe szczęście, że nie spał tuż obok.

Rozejrzałam się ostrożnie po pokoju, przypominając sobie szczegóły wczorajszej nocy.

Ciemne ściany i dębowa podłoga. Było tu ponuro i... obco. Chyba nikt nie chciałby mieć takiej sypialni.

I właśnie, dlatego wiedziałam, że to sypialnia Klausa.

Wstałam powoli, było pewnie jeszcze wcześnie i gdybym była u siebie to leżałabym do góry brzuchem do drugiej po południu, oglądając jakiś film albo bym po prostu nie wychodziła z łóżka, ale byłam u Klausa. _U Klausa Mikaelsona._

I sytuacja wymagała szpiegowania.

Znaczy się, nie jestem taka, naprawdę. Ale Elena i Bonnie nigdy by mi nie wybaczyły gdybym nie sprawdziła za ile ma kupioną garderobę.

Nie, żebym sprawdzała, ale...

No dobra, to nie wina moich psychicznych przyjaciółek, to cała ja. Po prostu ciekawość mnie zżerała.

I wstyd.

Bo jeszcze dwanaście godzin wcześniej kłóciłam się z nim, a godzinę później chciałam pójść z nim do łóżka.

Zaintrygowałam Klausa tym, że byłam nieodparta na jego urok, a teraz...

O mały włos nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Koniec wielkiego snu z bogatym księciem w roli głównej. Dokładnie, tak jak przypuszczałam.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

Ale to nie przeszkadzało mi trochę powęszyć.

Zsunęłam się z ogromnego łóżka, w którym można się nawzajem szukać i rozglądnęłam się w poszukiwaniu szafy. Nie miał jej. Ale za to były trzy drzwi. Jedne prowadziły na korytarz, drugie do łazienki i trzecie do...

Cholera. On miał _garderobę._

Przegryzłam wargę.

Pewnie miał w niej setki koszul od Armaniego.

Spojrzałam w dół. Miałam na sobie koszule. Koszule Klausa.

Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią. Trudno, nie mam zamiaru się na razie ubierać w suknie z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Powoli, otworzyłam drzwi, bojąc się, że zaskrzypią, ale kiedy odpowiedziała mi cisza zorientowałam się szybko, że to przecież apartament. Tu pewnie nic nie skrzypiało i wszystko było ultra nowoczesne.

Korytarz prowadził w dwie strony, ale poszłam w lewo. Tam, na końcu znajdował się salon łączony z kuchnią.

Z bosymi stopami zmierzałam przed siebie, kiedy usłyszałam dobrze mi znany głęboki głos.

Zamarłam z ręką przy ścianie, przed uchylonymi drzwiami.

- Nie, Betty. Wiem, że zawsze mam spotkania zawodowe w niedziele, nie musisz mi przypominać. Tak, jak mówiłem, wszystko odwołaj.

Ucichł, wsłuchując się w słowa swojej rozmówczyni.

Stanęłam w drzwiach, kiedy już kątem oka zobaczyłam, że stoi plecami do drzwi. Rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon.

Z ręką w kieszeni od czarnych dżinsów, spoglądał na widoki, które rozciągały się za oknem.

Ten facet miał najlepszy gust, jeśli chodziło o wybór najpiękniejszych miejsc do pracy i zamieszkania.

- Wszystko odwołaj. Dzisiaj mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Oparłam się o framugę, wyczekując, aż zauważy moją obecność.

Nie musiałam długo czekać. Odwrócił się i automatycznie jego wzrok padł na mnie. Uśmiechnął się chłopięco, wesoło i uroczo, mierząc mnie od góry do dołu. Odłożył telefon na biurko, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Przegryzłam wargę.

Nie miałam pojęcia, czy lubiłam to spojrzenie. Z jednej strony, czułam się specjalnie. Tak, jak marzyłam całe życie. Patrzył tak, jakbyśmy istnieli tylko my. Z drugiej strony, jego spojrzenie, aż paliło. I chyba zaczynałam się rumienić.

- Ważniejsze rzeczy? - Spytałam szybko, aby te napięcie między nami zelżało. - Czyli, jakie?

Zmrużył oczy, przechylając głowę na bok.

_- Ty._

Rozchyliłam wargi, zdziwiona patrząc na Klausa. Nie przestawał mnie szokować. Z jednej strony, sądziłam, że nie potrafi się zaangażować i nie chciałam pchać się w jego ramiona, ale wtedy sprawiał, że zaczynałam myśleć, że mu naprawdę zależy. I leciałam do niego, jak ćma do ognia.

- Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do tego widoku. Ty, w mojej koszuli, rano, w moim gabinecie.

Parsknęłam, patrząc, jak uśmiecha się drapieżnie i puszcza mi oczko.

- Jesteś zbereźny. - Mruknęłam, z udawanym oburzeniem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem szczery. Nie to, co wy kobiety.

Wiedziałam, że powiedział to specjalnie. Uwielbiał się ze mną sprzeczać i mogłam to poznać po jego podniesionych brwiach. Czekał na moją reakcje.

Prychnęłam.

- My? Kobiety? Nie jesteśmy szczere? - Pokręcił głową, mrużąc oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Powiedzieć ci coś szczerego? No dobra. Zawsze marzyłam _to_ zrobić na biurku. - Cholera. Dlaczego to powiedziałam?! Ciocia całe życie mi powtarzała, żeby nie okazywać przywiązania. Wtedy oddajesz kontrolę.

_Moja parszywa buzia. _

Jednak Klaus roześmiał się dźwięcznie. Radośnie i... wolno. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i po postu _roześmiał się._ Nie ze mnie, byłam tego pewna. Po prostu cieszył się.

I było to naprawdę piękne uczucie. Wiedzieć, że to ja sprawiłam, że na jego twarzy gości uśmiech. Tak rzadki w jego przypadku.

- Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj nic z tego. - _Dzisiaj?_ Czyli myślał poważnie o tej ofercie seksu na biurku? Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem i błyszczącymi oczyma. - I kto tu jest zbereźny, Caroline?

Jak miło było usłyszeć moje imię z tak rana z jego ust. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Uczę się od najlepszych.

Elena dałaby mi za to Oscara.

- Chodźmy się ogarnąć, bo zaraz musimy wyjeżdżać.

Zmarszczyłam czoło, patrząc jak zwinnie zbliża się do mnie.

- Nie mam ciuchów.

- Dam ci dres. – Uniosłam brwi do góry, krzywiąc się.

_Dres?_

- Gdzie jedziemy?

Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę korytarzu.

- Niespodzianka.

Westchnęłam głęboko, na co odpowiedział mi kolejnym uśmiechem. No cóż, widać, że niedziela mu służyła.

* * *

Było już po dwunastej, jechaliśmy samochodem Klausa niezliczoną ilością uliczek, a ja nadal nie mogłam się nadziwić, że jest w tak dobrym humorze. Ale nie narzekałam. Był prawdziwym ideałem, kiedy nie rozkazywał.

- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć; na twoje konto wpłynęły wszystkie pieniądze.

Zmarszczyłam nos, obserwując jego zadowolony uśmieszek.

- Co? - Burknęłam.

Jakie pieniądze?

- Pieniądze, które podstępem przesłałaś na moje konto, za prywatny szpital Eleny.

Zacisnęłam usta, próbując nie wybuchnąć.

Będę spokojna. _Tym razem,_ będę ostoją spokoju.

- Bo to twoje pieniądze! - Krzyknęłam. No dobrze, byłam w gorącej wodzie kąpana.

Spojrzał na mnie na sekundę; z podniesionymi brwiami i aroganckim uśmiechem dał mi perfekcyjnie do zrozumienia, że ma gdzieś moje zdanie.

I moje pieniądze.

Sapnęłam, zakładając ręce na pierś.

- Nawet nie pozwolę ci zepsuć mojego humoru.- Mruknęłam pod nosem. Automatycznie, jego uśmiech się powiększył. - Ale wrócimy do tego. - Dodałam szybko, choć wiedziałam, że z nim nie wygram.

I kiedy tak spoglądałam na niego wkurzona, zauważyłam, że wjeżdżamy na wielki podjazd. Powoli, przed moimi oczyma wyrosła wielka willa.

Patrzyłam na piękne kolumny, zdobienia i wielkość budynku w oniemieniu.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Klaus wyszedł z auta i otworzył drzwi po mojej stronie.

Wygramoliłam się z samochodu i stanęłam przy jego boku.

- Chodźmy.

W końcu, spojrzałam na niego. Obserwował mnie uważnie, wskazując dom.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Szepnęłam.

Uśmiechnął się powoli.

- Czekają na nas. Rebekah z chęcią cię pozna.

Uniosłam brwi do góry.

- Rebekah?

- Moja siostra.

Zaraz miałam poznać jego siostrę?

Całe szczęście, _„dres"_ okazał się zwykłymi kobiecymi jeansami i koszulą. Kiedy spytałam go, jakim cudem ma takie ciuchy w domu, odparł, że jego gosposia trzyma zapasy. Były sporo za duże, ale było to zawsze lepsze niż koszula Klausa.

Klaus był już parę kroków przede mną, niemal przed drzwiami, za to ja nadal stałam jak wryta na podjeździe.

Odwrócił się, obdarzając mnie pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

- Caroline...

Zrobiłam głęboki wdech. No dobra. Miał racje. Nie mogliśmy tak tu stać wiecznie. Przytaknęłam i ruszyłam do niego.

Otworzył drzwi, a ja weszłam do zupełnie magicznego świata.

No dobra, nie było tu żadnej magii tylko ogromna ilość kasy, ale prawda była taka, że takie rezydencje widziałam tylko w telewizorze.

Przede mną rozciągały się szerokie schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, a naokoło znajdowało się parę drzwi i dwa korytarze.

I chociaż był to jedynie hol, to i tak można się było domyśleć, jakie cuda czekają tuż za którymiś drzwiami w tym domu.

- To twój dom? Znaczy się, willa?

Klaus zamknął drzwi i stanął naprzeciw mnie.

- To dom mojej matki. Czyli, tak, mój także. Wychowałem się tutaj. - Odkaszlnęłam głośno, próbując ukryć zdumienie.

No dobra, nie byłam i nie jestem biedna, ale myśl, że w takim bogactwie wychowało się jakieś dziecko zadziwiała mnie.

- Zaraz wracam. Poczekaj tu.

Przytaknęłam. Klaus zmrużył oczy, tak jakby chciał się dowiedzieć czy, aby może nie ucieknę gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco.

- Idź.

Patrzyłam, jak oddalał się w korytarzu po mojej prawej. Szedł z lekkością i pewnością siebie. Co znów przypominało mi, jak bardzo się różniliśmy. Jedyne, co robiłam z lekkością, to potykanie się o swoje własne nogi.

Rozejrzałam się wkoło.

A więc byłam w jego rodzinnym domu. Byłam pierwszą, którą tu przyprowadził? A jeśli tak, to...

To jest to naprawdę coś _ważnego._ Bo na przekór wszystkiego, byliśmy tutaj, w jego domu. _Razem. _I wyglądało na to, że nie mogłam się bardziej mylić, co do niego. Co prawda, czasami był okropny, ale...

Ale jego zamiary wobec mnie wydawały się naprawdę _szczere._

- Ach, czyż moje oczy mnie nie mylą? - Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, patrząc jak z innego korytarza wychodzi przystojny brunet. Mrużąc oczy, z zaciekawionym uśmiechem patrzył na mnie. - Cóż taka piękna istota robi w moim domu?

Stanął przede mną, przekrzywiając głowę.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, zauważając podobiznę.

Być może nie w wyglądzie, ale na pewno w zachowaniu. Ten uśmiech, arogancja, pewność siebie i sposób mówienia.

Ten chłopak był bratem Klausa. I to jego zdjęcie widziałam w wczoraj w apartamencie.

- Caroline Forbes. - Przedstawiłam się.

Jego usta ułożyły się w literę O, jednak po paru sekundach uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- To _ty._

- Czyli, kto?

Roześmiał się głośno.

- Matka mi o tobie opowiadała. Nik zabrał cię na bal. Zadziwiające.

Zmrużyłam oczy. _Nik?_ Nazywał go _Nik?_ Zagryzłam wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

- Czy to takie dziwne?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Być może. Jeśli chodzi o Nika, nic nie jest pewne.

Przytaknęłam, kiedy po pomieszczeniu poniósł się władczy, kobiecy głos:

_- Wara, Kol!_

Spojrzałam w górę. Wysoka blondynka schodziła do nas z chłodnym uśmiechem. Stanęła przed Kolem, jak mniemam, zasłaniając mnie swoim ramieniem.

- Spokojnie, siostrzyczko. Poznawałem tylko naszą Caroline. Trochę kultury nie zaszkodzi, sama tak mówiłaś.

Zmrużyła oczy złowrogo.

- Szkoda, że przypominasz sobie o kulturze, kiedy tylko sobie zachciewasz. Tak, jak mówiłam, Kol. Z dala od nas. Nie dla psa kiełbasa.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Boże, byli zupełnie jak ja i Stefan. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Kol spojrzał na mnie.

- Nie przedstawiłem się. Kol Mikaelson.

Uśmiechnęłam się miło. _Kobieciarz._ Był nawet gorszy od Klausa i Stefana razem wziętych.

Kol przewrócił oczyma na swoją siostrę i odwrócił się powoli. Z gracją zniknął za jednymi z drzwi.

Blondynka odwróciła się do mnie z pewnym rodzaju zdegustowaniem na twarzy. Przyjrzałam się jej uważnie. Niebieskie oczy, blond, proste włosy i jasna cera. Nie była pięknością, jednak na pewno miała w sobie jakiś urok. To coś, co nie pozwala ci przejść obok takiej dziewczyny obojętnie.

I była ostatnią osobą, którą widziałam na zdjęciu.

- Przepraszam za niego, ale... to Kol. Nie da się tego wytłumaczyć.

Parsknęłam, przytakując.

- Rozumiem. _Bracia._- Mruknęłam.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Rebekah, siostra Nika.

Ścisnęłam jej dłoń.

- Caroline. Niklaus mi o tobie mówił.

Uniosła brwi do góry.

- Same kłamstwa. Nie cierpi swojej młodszej, upierdliwej siostrzyczki. Nie, żebym była upierdliwa. – Przewróciła oczyma, obserwując mnie. Nagle, podniosła dłoń, wskazując na drzwi. - Chodźmy do ogrodu, oprowadzę cię.

Spojrzałam nerwowo w stronę, gdzie jeszcze niedawno zniknął Klaus. Zerknęłam na Rebekah. Uśmiechała się szczerze, czekając na moją reakcje.

Wydawała się naprawdę świetną dziewczyną.

- Miałam tutaj poczekać na Klausa.

Roześmiała się.

- Od kiedy jego się słuchasz? - Spytała retorycznie. Przegryzłam wargę. Już ją polubiłam.

- Prowadź.

Mrugnęła do mnie okiem.

- Tak trzymać.

* * *

- Nie odbierzesz? - Spytałam.

Bujałyśmy się na drewnianej ławeczce, spoglądając przed siebie na drzewa, przyprószone śniegiem.

Przykryłyśmy się kocem i rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym.

I Rebekah okazała się o wiele mniej skomplikowaną istotą niż jej brat. Przede wszystkim była dziewczyną i uwielbiała Sherlocka Holmesa.

I jak ja miałam jej nie lubić?

Rebekah odrzuciła połączenie i schowała swoją komórkę do kieszeni.

- Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z dupkami.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem patrzyła przed siebie.

- Dupek? – Spytałam.

Roześmiała się ironicznie, prychając głośno.

- Przespał się ze mną i nagle mu się wzięło na zwierzenia, że na jednej świat się nie kończy.

Skrzywiłam się.

- To faktycznie dupek. - Mruknęłam.

Rebekah zerknęła na mnie, mrużąc oczy.

- Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, którą Nik przywiózł na nasz rodzinny obiad w niedziele. A musisz wiedzieć, to _tradycja_ w naszej rodzinie.

_O cholera._ Wiedziałam, co to znaczy tradycja w rodzinie.

Mija trzydzieści lat, a mężczyźni w mojej całej rodzinie nadal nigdy nie pójdą na mecz z kobietą.

Jedynym wyjątkiem byłam _ja._ Choć to się nie liczy, bo do pewnego wieku zachowywałam się bardziej, jak chłopak niż dziewczyna. Ale co innego miałam zrobić?

Wychowałam się w rodzinie pełnej facetów. Musiałam się przystosować.

- To dobra czy zła rzecz?

Złożyła usta w dzióbek, szczerze zastanawiając się nad moim pytaniem.

- Nie wiem. Ale tak czy inaczej...- Westchnęła, rozbawienie z jej oczu szybko zniknęło i zastąpiła je troska. - Nie zrań go.

Mrugnęłam parę razy.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - Stwierdziłam cicho.

Rebekah uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.

- Ale, jeśli Klaus cię skrzywdzi, masz mi powiedzieć. Skopię mu tyłek. - Dodała z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Roześmiałam się głośno. Trudno było mi wyobrazić Klausa, besztanego przez Rebekah. Kuksnęła mnie łokciem w żebro. - Hej, dziewczyny muszą się trzymać razem, prawda?

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Amen. - Zmrużyłam oczy. Zerknęłam na nią z ukosa. Przymknęła oczy, wystawiając twarz na słońce. - Jesteś całkowicie inna niż twoi bracia.

Otworzyła oczy, uśmiechając się smutno.

- Nik nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Ja byłam zbyt mała, aby pamiętać. On... jest trudny. Wszystko chowa pod swoją maską, ale w gruncie rzeczy szuka tego, co my wszyscy. Zrozumienia, swojego miejsca na ziemi i osoby, z którą te miejsce mógłby dzielić.

_Nik nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa._

Uniosłam brwi do góry. Co to miało znaczyć?

- Tu jesteście! - Usłyszałam głos Esther za nami.

Zanim się odwróciłam, spojrzałam na Rebekah.

Przewróciła oczyma.

- I oto nadchodzi wścibska kobieta. - Burknęła, choć widziałam cień rozbawienia w jej oczach. Roześmiała się. - Nie żartuję. Będziesz się u niej czuła, jak agent 007 schwytany przez chiński wywiad.

Przełknęłam ślinę. No dobra. Wystarczająco Bondów się naoglądałam, żeby wiedzieć, że taka sytuacja jest bardzo niekorzystna.

Patrzyłam, jak Rebekah wstaje i kiwa głową, abyśmy ruszyły do Esther, która czekała na nas kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie.

Nie może być tak źle, co?

* * *

**Szczerze? Nie podoba mi się :) Jednak jestem zawalona robotą i wychodzę z założenia, że nie każdy rozdział musi być idealny. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w małym stopniu podobało się Wam :D I obiecuję, że dam z siebie wszystko w kolejnym. Do napisania ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

- Niklaus...! - Stanęłam jak wryta, kiedy tak patrzyłam na boisko rozciągające się przed moimi oczyma.

Klaus odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

Zignorowałam świadomość, że prezentuje się dzisiaj świetnie. W czarnym płaszczu, w białej koszuli pod spodem i zwykłych dżinsach z tymi włosami, rozwianymi przez wiatr. Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, że on zawsze musi wyglądać dobrze.

Ugh, koga ja oszukuję, wyglądać _obłędnie._

- Co? - Zniecierpliwiony, przekrzywił głowę.

Wskazałam ręką boisko przed sobą. Przed obiadem, Klaus postanowił mnie wyratować od swojej matki, bo znajdowałam się w krzyżowym ogniu pytań, więc poszliśmy na spacer po ogrodzie.

I było pięknie, naprawdę. Póki nie zobaczyłam _tego._

I stało się jeszcze _piękniej._

- To! - Wyminęłam go szybko, po czym zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Bonnie mi powtarza, że biegam, jak Jack Sparrow, więc próbowałam się nieco uspokoić, ale nie wychodziło mi to zbyt dobrze. Klaus śledził mnie wzrokiem, z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry, jakby chciał się dowiedzieć, czy aby ze mną nadal wszystko w porządku.

Odwróciłam się do niego, będąc już na idealnie zielonej trawie.

- Boisko do futbolu! - Rozpięłam ręce na całą szerokość, śmiejąc się głośno. - Macie własne boisko! Do futbolu! I jest ogromne!

Zmrużył oczy, nadal stojąc parę metrów ode mnie. Chyba bał się teraz do mnie podejść.

Ale to nie moja wina. Ja po prostu kochałam futbol. A ten tutaj miał własne boisko do grania.

Klaus nadal się nie odzywał, tylko patrzył na mnie z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

_Oczywiście,_ bogaty dzieciak, mający wszystko. Dla mnie coś dziwnego, dla niego to normalność.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zakładając ręce na biodra.

- Zawsze marzyłam o graniu w drużynie futbolu.

Przez moment, jego wyraz twarzy w ogóle się nie zmienił. A potem się roześmiał.

Powoli, skrócił dystans między nami, nadal śmiejąc się dźwięcznie.

- Ty? _Dziewczyna?_

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

- Że niby co?! Dziewczyna nie może?!

Stanął przede mną, nachylając się bliżej.

- Oczywiście, że może. - Mruknął ironicznie.

Zapowietrzyłam się.

- Cham z ciebie. - Syknęłam.

- W twoich ustach brzmi to, jak komplement. Po raz drugi.

Nie miałam argumentów. Pozostało mi tylko to, co zawsze robiłam swojemu bratu.

Walnęłam go mocno w brzuch.

- Ał! - Krzyknęłam, patrząc na swoją rękę zwiniętą w pięść. _To bolało! _Spojrzałam gniewnie na jego tors. - Co ty tam masz? Kaloryfer?

Uśmiechnął się zuchwale.

- Szczerze mówiąc, tak.- Odpowiedział z mrugnięciem oka.

Przewróciłam oczyma, odwracając się od niego i skierowałam się po piłkę, która leżała na środku pola.

- Skromny to ty nie jesteś, Mikaelson.

Szybko zrównał ze mną krok.

- No dobra, _już._ Przestałem. Tylko się przekomarzałem. - Prychnęłam głośno. – Caroline... - Zacisnęłam usta. Nie uda mu się tym razem.

Boże, był taki denerwujący. Najpierw sprawiał, że nie mogłam od niego oderwać wzroku, a potem potrafił mi tylko psuć krew.

Podniosłam piłkę do góry, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Wyzywam cię na pojedynek.- Cholera, cała ja. Najpierw mówiłam, a potem myślałam.

Klaus zmrużył oczy, patrząc na mnie poważnie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Przyjął wyzwanie.

- Wiedz, że grałem w drużynie w liceum.

_Czyż nie mógł być bardziej idealny?_

Zignorowałam cichy głosik Eleny w głowie i skrzywiłam się.

- Stajesz równolegle ze mną, w ten sposób będziemy w tej samej odległości do punktu przyłożenia. Ja będę z piłką. Kiedy powiem start, zaczynamy biec. Zobaczymy czy zdołasz mi odebrać piłkę zanim przyłożę.

Roześmiał się pod nosem, wzruszając ramionami. Patrzyłam, jak oddala się na swoją stronę.

Automatycznie, mina mi zrzedła. Przegram. Był _facetem,_ był szybszy. Cholera, ale wstyd.

- Gotowa? - Krzyknął. Zmrużyłam oczy. Przytaknęłam. - Na trzy. - Chyba, że go oszukam. No, to nie jest tak, że on nie _oszukuje._ Przecież ma dłuższe nogi. – Raz, d...HEJ!

Próbując się nie roześmiać, skupiłam się na drodze przed sobą. Biegłam przed siebie, wiedząc, że zostawiłam zaskoczonego Klausa za sobą.

Nie grałam fair, okej. Ale musiałam bronić swojego _honoru._

- Oszukujesz!

O cholera. Był tuż za mną. Dobry był. Jeszcze tylko dwa metry. Jeden i...

- Ałłłł!

Klaus przygwoździł mnie swoim ciałem. W końcu, wylądowałam na plecach, z Klausem na sobie.

Sapnęłam. Wypuściłam piłkę z ręki, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Przyłożenie. - Szepnęłam, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

Uśmiechał się wesoło, w oczach widziałam błysk rozbawienia

- Oszukiwałaś. – Zarzucił mi.

Puściłam te bezpodstawne oskarżenie mimo uszu.

- Mówiłam, Niklaus. Nie lekceważ mnie. - Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

- I tak dałbym ci wygrać. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Teraz nie było to ważne. _Wygrałam._

- Jednak twoja mina była bezcenna. - Zachichotałam, zakrywając buzie ręką.

Klaus zabrał ją i ścisnął.

- Dlaczego się zasłaniasz, jak chichoczesz? – Spytał cicho.

Otworzyłam buzie zaskoczona.

Zaczęło mi się robić gorąco, orientując się, że on nadal leży na mnie i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby miał zejść.

- Ja nie chichocze, Niklaus. Ja rechocze, jak świnia.

Zmrużył oczy, drugą dłonią, dotykając lekko mojego policzka. Był delikatny. Uśmiechnął się, jego dołeczki znów się pojawiły, dodając mu uroku.

- Lubię, kiedy chichoczesz. - Mówił z dziecinną szczerością, patrząc na mnie zafascynowany. - I lubię, kiedy się rumienisz. - Dodał po chwili, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Ja się nie rumienię! - Przytaknął pobłażliwie; i tak nie zmienię jego zdania. Wbiłam palec w jego dołeczki. Zdziwiony zmarszczył czoło.

- A ja lubię twoje dołeczki.

- Nie mam dołeczków.

- Masz. Czasami, kiedy się uśmiechasz do mnie.

- Ach. Te dołeczki są zarezerwowane specjalnie dla ciebie.

- Miałam taką nadzieje. - Odparłam szybko.

Patrzyłam na niego, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem potrafi mieć tak dwie odrębne twarze.

Czasami był oziębły i niemiły, a teraz...

Teraz był czymś więcej. O wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek marzyłam.

- Obiad!

Przewrócił oczyma, kiedy usłyszeliśmy jego matkę w oddali. Zachichotałam, tym razem także się zasłaniając, na co uśmiechnął się pod nosem w odpowiedzi.

* * *

- Jesteś zmęczona?

Oderwałam wzrok od radia, gdzie szukałam jakieś fajnej piosenki. Klaus zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Było świetnie, naprawdę.

- Mogłem bardziej przyprowadzić Kola do porządku.

Westchnęłam głośno.

- Zbeształeś go przy wszystkich za to, że podawał mi pieprz. Większego rygoru nigdzie nie widziałam. - Burknęłam, wracając do radia.

- To Kol. Za parę lat zrozumiesz.

_Za parę lat?_ Czyli... Cholera, on naprawdę traktował mnie poważnie.

Albo po prostu tak mu się powiedziało.

- Zawieź mnie pod moje mieszkanie. Mam dużo roboty.

- Nie.

Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem, zdziwiona.

- Musze jutro iść do pracy, Niklaus.

- Najpierw kolacja u mnie.

Tak, kolacja byłaby wspaniała, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie szanował _mojej_ decyzji. Zacisnęłam szczękę, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie cierpię, kiedy tak robisz. - Warknęłam.- Mam swoje życie i nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, abyś mnie tak kontrolował.

Westchnął głęboko. Próbowałam go zrozumieć, naprawdę. Ale nie ułatwiał sprawy.

- Próbuję być inny przy tobie, mniej kontrolujący, ale… - Zerknął na mnie na chwilę bezradnie, po czym dodał. - _Próbuję, _Caroline.

Przytaknęłam. To leżało gdzieś w nim, jakiś sekret, coś, co go zmusiło do bycia takim, jaki jest.

_Miał trudne dzieciństwo._

Nie patrzył na mnie.

- Zawieź mnie do mojego mieszkania. - Dotknęłam jego szyi, napierając palcami, zmuszając go, aby na mnie spojrzał. – Proszę.

Popatrzył na mnie ze zrezygnowaniem i jednocześnie ze zrozumieniem. Powoli, zmusił się do przytaknięcia. Odetchnęłam cicho. Ugiął się. Było trudno, ale to pierwszy krok ku zwycięstwie.

W radio zaczęła lecieć piosenka All I Want For Christmas Is You.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, szczypiąc Klausa w ramie.

- Niklaus, uśmiechnij się. - Byłam upierdliwa, jak Mia, Bonnie i Elena razem wzięte i wiedziałam o tym. Sama nie wiem, jak ze mną wytrzymywał.

Ja bym ze sobą nie mogła.

Patrzył przed siebie tępo.

No dobra, czas na _cięższą artylerie._

Zaczęłam głośno śpiewać do głosu Mariah Carey, po chwili wczułam się i było słychać już _tylko_ mnie.

Przegryzł wargę, a po chwili wyszczerzył się szeroko, choć nadal był zdystansowany.

No tak, ten dzień był zbyt idealny, aby był prawdziwy.

Ale i tak świetnie się bawiłam. Z radosnym Klausem, tak rzadkim widokiem.

Zafałszowałam po raz ostatni, kiedy podjechał pod sklepy naprzeciwko mojej kamienicy.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Dziewiąta wieczorem. Mogłabym go zaprosić na... kawę? _Nie._ Lepiej będzie, jeśli tego nie zrobię.

Odpięłam szybko pas i nachyliłam się do niego.

Nie myśląc wiele, musnęłam go w usta i mruknęłam:

- Do zobaczenia.

I ewakuowałam się w szybkim tempie, ignorując zaskoczenie na jego twarzy przeplatane ze zdziwieniem.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy przechodziłam przez ulice czując jego wzrok na sobie.

* * *

- Dolać ci wina?

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie w stronę Eleny.

- Nie uda ci się mnie upić, moja droga.- Mruknęłam z satysfakcją. Miałam mocną głowę.

Elena przewróciła oczyma.

- Ty już byłaś upojona, kiedy tutaj wchodziłaś. Upojona szczęściem.

Zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Bonnie, czy istnieje takie powiedzenie, jak: _upojona szczęściem?_

Bonnie roześmiała się pod nosem, ale Elena nie pozwoliła jej odpowiedzieć.

- W moim słowniku istnieje.

Prychnęłam.

Spojrzałam na Bonnie, siedziałyśmy naprzeciwko siebie na kanapie, ja na jednym końcu, ona na drugim, z Eleną rozłożoną na podłodze.

Oczywiście, była już nieco wstawiona.

- Maglujemy cię już trzy godziny, a ty zamknęłaś się, jak jakiś cholerny sezam. Co działo się przez tą całą niedziele? - Bonnie uniosła brwi do góry, uśmiechając się szatańsko.

- Co tam niedziela, opowiedz nam o nocy. Robiliście _to?_ - Elena podniosła się i usiadła po turecku, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco.

- Elena... - Bonnie mruknęła z dezaprobatą.

- Zabrał mnie do domu jego matki. Jedliśmy obiad z całą jego rodziną.

Bonnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tłumiąc piszczenie. Podniosła poduszkę do swojej twarzy.

- Jakie to romantyczne! - Szepnęła.

Roześmiałam się głośno.

- Nudy. - Syknęła Elena z dołu. - Powiedz lepiej, czy to _robiliście._

Spojrzałam na nią ostro.

- Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na te pytanie. - Mruknęłam.

- Czyli robiliście. Był dobry? - Rzuciłam w nią poduszką. - No tak, po co ja w ogóle pytam. Pewnie był świetny. Ach, sex z takim bogiem. Powinnaś to napisać w swoim CV.

_O boże. _

- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół łóżka.- Bonnie burknęła, patrząc na nią łagodnie.

Klasnęłam w ręce, ciesząc się, że mam sojusznika.

Elena uniosła dwie brwi do góry, po czym uśmiechnęła się arogancko.

- Uwierzcie mi, w dzisiejszym świecie chodzi_ tylko_ o sex.

Bonnie złapała się za głowę z bezradnością.

- Elena! Nie! Gdzie się podział romantyzm?!

- W telewizorze. - Elena odpowiedziała ze smutkiem.

- A co z Brigdet Jones?! Niby taka pulchna, a dwóch facetów ją chciało.

Roześmiałam się, Bonnie spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.

- Bonnie, ale Bridget Jones to fikcja. - Stwierdziłam.

Patrzyła na mnie ze szczerym zaskoczeniem.

- Wiem, że jest, ale... Ale ona symbolizuje nas wszystkich! Zagubionych dziewczyn w wielkim mieście, tak naprawdę szukających tylko miłości.

Elena zmrużyła oczy.

- Dziewczyny, czy to dziwne, że uważam Brigdet Jones za własną siostrę?

Spojrzałam na nią uśmiechnięta.

- Jesteś naprawdę pijana.

Zachichotała po pijacku, a potem czknęła.

- Lubię być pijana. Wtedy nie myślę o Oliverze.

Wymieniłam spojrzenia z Bonnie.

- A z nim, co znowu? Koleś naprawdę zaczyna mnie wkurzać. - Mruknęła, spoglądając na Elenę.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nic, po prostu... Chyba nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Ogarnij się, Elena. Nie zorientujesz się, kiedy będzie wasz ślub.- Powiedziałam.

No dobra, może trochę przesadziłam, ale jutro pewnie nie będzie nic pamiętała.

Elena skrzywiła się.

- Prędzej spotkasz _miliardera_ niż...- Przerwała nagle, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że, faktycznie, spotkałam.

Puściłam do niej oczko.

- Dzwoni telefon. – Bonnie wymruczała, wgłębiając się w kanapę.- Ja nie idę.

Elena leżała na podłodze, kiedy podniosła rękę do góry i krzyknęła:

- Ja też nie!

Westchnęłam głośno, wstając.

Kiedy już znalazłam telefon w stercie naszych bluz, nadusiłam zieloną słuchawkę. Może faktycznie mama miała racje, że jest u nas syf.

- Halo? - Odpowiedziała mi cisza. - Halo? - Spytałam ponownie.

- Pożałujesz.

Zmrużyłam oczy, wsłuchując się w głos po drugiej stronie.

_Pożałuję?_ Pożałuję, czego?

- Przepraszam? - Mruknęłam cicho.

Ale nikt mnie już nie słuchał, bo ktoś zdążył odłożyć słuchawkę.

Powoli odłożyłam telefon na półkę.

Nie znałam tego głosu.

Może to była pomyłka.

_Może..._

Cholera, przecież byłam prawnikiem, to...

- Care? Kto to był?

Przełknęłam ślinę. Miałam przeczucie.

_To nie był przypadek._

Odwróciłam się do dziewczyn ze słabym uśmiechem. Bonnie ledwo, co na mnie patrzyła, oczy jej się same zamykały, a Elena chyba zaczęła właśnie chrapać.

- Pomyłka. To tylko _pomyłka._

* * *

- Co się stało po tym, jak wyszliście z baru? - Spytałam łagodnie.

April podniosła na mnie swoje oczy. Ze strachem, szybko je spuściła i znów spojrzała na swoje ręce. Powoli, rozłożyła je na naszym stole w kuchni.

Odetchnęła głęboko, poprawiając swoje czarne włosy.

- Szukałam Liama, mojego brata, pamiętasz go... - Przytaknęłam szybko. - Liam zazwyczaj przesiadywał tam, grając w bilard. Ale nie było go tam tamtego wieczoru. Więc…

Przerwała nagle, zamykając oczy.

Zerknęłam na nią z troską. Dziewczyna była na skraju załamania.

- Spokojnie, mamy czas. - Powiedziałam cicho.

Potrząsnęła głową gwałtownie.

- Tak, tylko chcę mieć to za sobą. - Uśmiechnęłam się krzepiąco. - I był tam... ten chłopak. Znałam go z widzenia. Powiedział, że wie gdzie jest Liam. I, że mnie do niego zaprowadzi.

Przegryzłam wargę.

- Więc z nim wyszłaś. - Mruknęłam.

- Zaprowadził mnie na tyły, cały czas zapewniając mnie, że Liam tam jest, że niby z kimś gra w karty w garażu obok. Nie miałam powodu nie uwierzyć, Liam często grał. Ale nie wiedzieć kiedy, on... on przyparł mnie do muru i... i...

Jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść, a z twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory.

Westchnęłam cicho, rozglądnąwszy się po kuchni.

Mama z grobowym tonem głosu kazała mi natychmiastowo przyjechać. Więc przyjechałam. I okazało się, że w naszej kuchni siedzi wyczerpana psychicznie April, dziewczyna z mojego liceum.

April, która została zgwałcona.

Zawsze uśmiechnięta, myśląca o przyszłości w świetlanych kolorach, teraz rozglądała się nerwowo.

Mama zdążyła mi tylko powiedzieć, że jestem prawnikiem, więc wiem co powinnam zrobić. A potem zamknęłam jej drzwi przed nosem i zostawiłam ją ze zrozpaczoną matką April.

- Mówił, że wie. Że wie, że tego chce, że... - Z lewego oka poleciała jej jedna samotna łza.

Najwyraźniej nie miała już sił na płacz.

- Wystarczy. - Szepnęłam. - Musisz pójść z tym na policje.

Spojrzała na mnie z bólem.

- Nie. Nie mogę. Uznają, że kłamię. I, że sama tego chciałam. Tak zawsze jest.

Pokręciłam głową, nachylając się przez stół w jej stronę.

- Nie, April. Pomogą ci. Te bydle nie może chodzić na wolności.

- Nikomu nie powiedziałam szczegółów. Tylko tobie, Care. Tylko.

- Posłuchaj, znam wielu wspaniałych prawników, zajmujących się takimi sprawami. Wygrasz tą sprawę.

- Nie. Nie mogłabym opowiedzieć tego komuś. Znowu. Komuś zupełnie nieznajomemu.

Zmrużyłam oczy, wzdychając.

- Nie zapomnisz. Bo właśnie na to liczysz, prawda? - Odwróciła wzrok. - Że zapomnisz i zaczniesz od nowa. Że koszmary pewnego dnia się skończą i, że znajdziesz szczęście u boku jakieś osoby. Nie będzie tak, April. - Próbowałam nie patrzeć na strach, ból i rozżalenie w jej oczach. Potem będzie mi dziękować. - Będziesz cały czas żyć w strachu. Że powróci. Może, że ze szczęściem stworzysz, jakąś rodzinę. Ale jaka to będzie rodzina zbudowana na strachu i smutku? Jedynym sposobem jest wsadzenie go do paki.

Spojrzała na mnie ostro.

- Na ile? Osiem lat?

Westchnęłam.

- Kto to był?

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

- Jack Montgomery.

Prychnęłam.

- Z jego kartoteką można nawet wywalczyć dwadzieścia lat. Musisz tylko zgłosić to na policję i zeznać w sadzie. Prawnika załatwię ja.

- Chcę ciebie.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona.

- Jest wiele rodzajów prawników. Ja nie zajmuję się takim czymś. Jestem od umów.

Spojrzała na mnie błagalnie.

- Poradziłabyś sobie.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Nie znam żadnych praw!

- Jesteś _prawniczką._ - Mruknęła.

Machnęłam ręka.

- Tak, ale nigdy nie prowadziłam sprawy, w sądzie. Jestem od umów! Siedzę sobie w ciepłym pomieszczeniu z kodeksem praw przy sobie!

- To, jak zdałaś prawo? - Spytała, nagle ciekawa.

Westchnęłam.

- Wtedy wszystko wykułam. Ale minęło trochę czasu. - Podniosła brwi do góry. - No, co? Mam słabą pamięć.

Zacisnęłam usta z frustracją

Ugh. Znałam tą dziewczynę od małego. Wychowałyśmy się na tej samej ulicy. Nie byłyśmy blisko, ale _znałam_ ją.

I nie mogłam jej odmówić. Nie mogłam powiedzieć nie, kiedy patrzyłam w jej oczy, wyprute ze wszystkich emocji i zmęczone.

Była cieniem człowieka.

Ale bardziej martwiłam się o to, czy sobie poradzę.

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

- Dobrze, ale łatwo nie będzie. - Przytaknęła, na jej twarzy pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu. - Ale udupimy tego drania.

* * *

**Jest! Trochę Klaroline, trochę przyjaźni dziewczyn w moim wykonaniu (bo w serialu Eleny i Bonnie nie trawię :D) i nowy wątek z April ;) Co do odcinka "Pierwotnych", bo po prostu muszę to skomentować; Hayley w ciąży? Na serio? No dobra, nie będę się denerwować, bo to niezdrowe, tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że moje następne rozdziały Was nie zawiodą i, że będziecie czytać moje "wypociny" z przyjemnością :)**

**Do napisania!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

- Grecki bóg się niecierpliwi.

Roześmiałam się głośno, podchodząc do naszej recepcjonistki. Mrugnęła do mnie okiem, nadal patrząc gdzieś w dal.

- Gdzie jest ten grecki bóg? - Spytałam rozglądając się po holu firmy. Nigdzie nie widziałam Klausa.

- Nie wierzę. Chodzisz na randki z samym prezesem. To, jak... bajka. - Przewróciłam oczyma, obserwując jej zszokowany wyraz łam ramionami. - No i zabiera cię właśnie na lunch. Sam prezes. Ugh. Jestem oficjalnie zazdrosna. Popatrz tylko, jak się na ciebie patrzy.- Mruknęła.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Znów odwróciłam głowę w poszukiwaniu dobrze mi znanej twarzy.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, zauważając go, idealnego jak zawsze w szytym na miarę garniturze.

- Pa. - Mruknęłam i ruszyłam przed siebie.

Podeszłam do Klausa, patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.

- Nie widziałam cię. Tak poza tym, to masz o jedną fankę więcej.

Przekrzywił głowę na bok, z błyskiem w oku.

- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt? - Spytał, wystawiając ramię w moją stronę.

Wsunęłam rękę pod jego pachę.

- Jaki zaszczyt?

Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.

- Jesteś moją fanką, to...

Roześmiałam się głośno. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy wyszliśmy z budynku na ulicę.

- Nie o _mnie_ chodziło!

- Jak to nie? - Spytał szybko, uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy.

Ścisnęłam go za ramie.

- Chodziło mi o... a zresztą, nieważne.

Wzruszył ramionami, ale nie dopytywał dalej. Poprowadził nas przez gąszcz samochodów stojących w korku i przeszliśmy na ulice naprzeciw.

- Idziemy do cukierni? - Spytałam, uśmiechnięta i pełna nadziei.

Zerknął na mnie z góry z rozbawieniem.

- Idziemy na lunch, Caroline. Nie po to, aby najeść się pustymi kaloriami.

Zmarszczyłam nos. Mówił to z irytującą łagodnością, w ten sposób, jaki mama zawsze mi oświadczała, że nie będę jeść słodyczy przed obiadem.

Przewróciłam oczyma, kiedy mijaliśmy moją ulubioną cukiernie.

- Co jest złego w pustych kaloriach? Są smaczne.

- Sandacz w sosie koperkowo-ziołowym też jest smaczny. - Powiedział, kiedy otwierał przede mną drzwi do drogiej restauracji.

Zrobiłam zdegustowaną minę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, zimnym i pustym. Przede wszystkim zbyt eleganckim.

- Co to jest? - Mruknęłam.

- Restauracja. - Powiedział wesoło, zdejmując ze mnie płaszcz.

- Pytałam o ten sss... to coś z tym sosem.

- Sandacz. Ryba.

Skrzywiłam się. Pociągnął mnie delikatnie za rękę do stolika nieopodal. Usiadłam za stołem, jak na szpilkach.

- A pizzy nigdy nie jadłeś? Jest prosta. I smaczna. - Stwierdziłam fakt, w razie gdyby nie wiedział.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, przechylając głowę.

- Pizza jest... dziwna. - Boże, z kim ja rozmawiałam. I, jak tu go zrozumieć. - Nie będziesz się sprzeczać? - Spytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego?

- To przecież twoja specjalność. - Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją.

- Tatuś mnie nauczył dwóch rzeczy: jak się gra w futbol i, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje.- Klaus przytaknął. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że _masz_ dziwny gust. - Dodałam szybko.

Roześmiał się cicho.

- Okropnie tu jest. - Szepnęłam, nachylając się do niego.

- Dlaczego szepczesz? - Spytał, odszeptując.

- Bo czuję się, jak w kościele.

Przegryzł wargę.

- Trochę tak. - Odpowiedział.

- I nawet nie leci żadna muzyka. Mogliby puścić jakiegoś rocka. Od razu rozkręciliby biznes.

Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Lubisz rock?

Prychnęłam.

- Lubię wszystko. Oprócz łubudubu. - Mruknęłam.

- _Łubudubu?_ - Spytał z ciekawością.

- Bonnie tak mówi. No wiesz, dyskoteki.

- Ach. - Rozglądnął się nerwowo. - Gdzie ten kelner?

Posłałam mu złośliwe spojrzenie.

- A widzisz, następnym razem idziemy do fast foodu albo... - Przerwałam zszokowana, kiedy patrzyłam, jak Niklaus podnosi rękę do góry zniecierpliwiony. - Niklaus! Boże, nie rób wstydu! - Syknęłam.

Obserwował mnie, z dziecinną niewinnością.

- Co? Chcę tylko zawołać kelnera.

Odwróciłam wzrok, zauważając, jak postanawia dokończyć to co zaczął i strzela palcami głośno, jednocześnie rozkazując głośno:

- Kelner!

O boże. Czasami był taki aspołeczny.

- Wszędzie musisz się zachowywać, jak generał plutonu? - Spytałam.

Chyba uznał to za pytanie retoryczne, albo po prostu mnie zignorował, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko, najwyraźniej zadowolony z siebie i spytał:

- No to co, przychodzisz dzisiaj do mnie?

Przewróciłam oczyma.

I choć nie chciałam, to nawet kiedy był taki, kiedy był chłodnym, kalkującym profity Mikaelsonem, nawet wtedy, miał nade mną całkowitą kontrolę.

Bo powoli zaczynałam coś do niego czuć.

* * *

Zmęczona, wyszłam z windy i znalazłam się na korytarzu, prowadzącym do apartamentu Klausa

Westchnęłam. Miałam ochotę się położyć na łózko i nie wstawać.

Nie dość, że dłużej siedziałam w pracy, to kiedy zobaczyłam swój samochód, okazało się, ze ma cztery flaki.

Zmrużyłam oczy, idąc korytarzem. Cztery flaki, to nie mógł być przypadek.

_Cztery_ przedziurawione koła.

„_Pożałujesz." _

To musiało mieć powiązanie z tym telefonem.

Było już po dwudziestej, więc Klaus pewnie na mnie czekał.

Otworzyłam drzwi. Jak zwykle, były otwarte. Z drugiej strony, miał wszędzie ochroniarzy. Mnie nie sprawdzali, jednak facetowi przede mną, kazali ściągnąć buty.

Szybko zauważyłam Klausa, stał przed kominkiem.

- Hej. - Mruknęłam, objąwszy kanapę za mój cel. Usiadłam z pomrukiem zadowolenia.

Zmarszczyłam czoło, zauważając, że nadal stoi spięty, wpatrzony w kominek.

Coś było nie tak. Co prawda na lunchu nie był tak radosny, jak w niedziele, jednak był rozluźniony.

- Coś się stało? - Spytałam cicho.

- Jak praca? - Mruknął.

O co tu chodzi?

- Dobrze. - Odpowiedziałam szybko.

Nadal stojąc do mnie tyłem, przechylił głowę na bok. Robił tak zawsze, kiedy myślał.

Odwrócił się powoli, ze szklanką w dłoni. Pił alkohol.

Mrużąc oczy, uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Długo zamierzałaś mi nie mówić, że ktoś ci grozi?

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

_Zaraz... _

Skąd on o tym wie?

I dlaczego miał ton głosu, jakby chciał zwalić winę na mnie? Przecież to on na mnie szpieguje!

- Taki mam zawód. - Burknęłam.

Uniósł brwi do góry.

- Kogo oszukujesz? Siebie, czy mnie?

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje. - Powiedziałam, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

- Ja też nie. - Warknął.

Wstałam gwałtownie, nagle znajdując w sobie energie.

- To jest moja praca! A nawet, jeśli to cię gówno obchodzi czego się podejmuję!

Prychnął, potrząsając powoli głową. Patrzył na mnie pobłażliwie z łagodnym uśmiechem, jednak uśmiech nie dochodził do jego oczu.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że się narażasz? - Podniósł z kominka plik papierów i rzucił je na stół, który nas dzielił. - Jack Montgomery, lat 29. Poszukiwany za podwójny gwałt, usiłowanie zabójstwa i zabójstwo. Ale co ja ci będę mówić, przecież ty doskonale wszystko już wiesz, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się cynicznie, kiedy patrzyłam na niego zszokowana.

Pamiętałam Jacka z liceum, był seniorem i postrachem szkoły. I na pewno nie miał wtedy tak bujnej kartoteki.

Miałam się zająć tą sprawą jutro, ale dzięki idealnemu Klausowi, miałam jego całą kartotekę przed nosem.

- Niby skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? - Syknęłam, zakładając ręce na biodra.

- Odkąd cię poznałem twoje problemy stały się moimi. I nie pozwolę, aby ktoś cię skrzywdził. - Dodał łagodniej.

Prychnęłam. Miałam go dosyć, nawet jeśli potrafił człowieka zmieszać z błotem i jednocześnie być w pewnym stopniu troskliwy.

- A więc? - Spytałam z ciekawości.

Przełknął ślinę nerwowo. Patrzyłam w jego oczy i przez moment zauważyłam strach. Strach, że odmówię temu, co zaraz zaproponuje. Ale szybko to ukrył pod maską. Jak zawsze.

- Mam prawników. - Powiedział pewnie siebie. - _Dobrych._ Każę, więc jednemu zająć się sprawą tej dziewczyny.

- Nie. - Odpowiedziałam szybko. Już nawet nie chciałam zagłębiać się w fakty, jakim cudem zdobył te wszystkie informacje.

- Jak to nie? - Spytał szorstko, łagodność już dawno zniknęła z jego głosu.

Przymknęłam oczy bezradnie. Otworzyłam je, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Obiecałeś, Niklaus. - Zacisnął szczękę, odwracając wzrok. Doskonale wiedział, o czym mówię. - Obiecałeś, że będziesz próbować. Dla mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie nagle, z pustką w oczach.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- No cóż, obiecuję wiele rzeczy i nie każdą obietnicę dotrzymuję, nie sądzisz?

Zszokowana, patrzyłam na niego i go nie poznawałam.

I miałam ochotę walnąć się w ścianę.

Wiedziałam. To właśnie przed tym chciałam się ochronić. Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy się poróżnimy. Było już tak parę razy i za każdym razem, jakoś z tego wychodziliśmy.

_Jakoś._

Przede wszystkim z coraz mniejszym zaufaniem do Klausa. A to nie było dobre.

- Mam ciebie dość, Mikaelson. I, tak dla twojej informacji, mam gdzieś twoje zdanie. Mówiłam, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ty potrzebujesz niewolnicy. Kobiety, która będzie na każde twoje skinięcie. Na początku podobało ci się to we mnie. To, że się z tobą spierałam, ale na dłuższą metę... - Zaśmiałam się gorzko. - Twój charakter wygrywa. Musisz wszystko kontrolować. I nie dopuszczać kogoś do siebie. I wiesz co ci powiem? - Nachyliłam się po papiery. Byłam na niego wściekła, ale po co mam tracić kolejnych parę godzin skoro on tak się świetnie postarał? Nawet nie podnosiłam na niego wzroku. - Żyj sobie tak dalej. Beze mnie. Bez nikogo. Odizolowany od wszystkich. Życzę ci szczęścia. - Powiedziałam, no dobra, wychrypiałam. Byłam wkurzona.

I teraz będę musiała pewnie jeść. I jeść. I jeść. I jeść_ dużo. _Bo to zawsze pomaga.

Nie obdarowując go ani jednym spojrzeniem, ruszyłam korytarzem do wyjścia.

Nie zatrzymał mnie. I nawet dobrze. Pewnie patrzyłby na mnie tym wzrokiem szczeniaka, którym tak dobrze potrafił mnie manipulować.

Trzasnęłam za sobą drzwiami, zostawiając go samego.

* * *

- Gdzie się zatrzymasz? - Spytałam, patrząc na April z troską.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- U przyjaciółki. Nie musisz się martwić.

Przytaknęłam.

- Jakby co, wiesz gdzie mieszkam. - Powiedziałam.

Spojrzałam w górę, czując krople na swoich włosach.

Boże, deszcz. Świetne zakończenie tego _wspaniałego_ dnia. Westchnęłam, kiedy pod krawężnik podjechała zółta taksówka.

April zerknęła na mnie niepewnie.

- Jack mówił... Mówił o tobie. - Zacisnęłam usta. Spojrzałam na jej siniejące oko. Damski bokser zrobił jej śliwę, a policja nadal nie mogła go złapać. - Powiedział, że pożałujesz.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Facet naprawdę zaczyna robić się nudny. - Mruknęłam, próbując ją uspokoić i wesprzeć psychicznie.

W środku, nie byłam już taka pewna siebie. Pobił April, uciekł przed policją w ostatniej sekundzie. Naprawdę szedł na całość.

- Zaczynam mieć sobie za złe, że wymusiłam...

Przerwałam jej, potrząsając głową i podchodząc do taksówki.

Nie mogłam jej teraz dobijać, nie po tym, jak do mnie zadzwoniła z prośbą o spotkanie, a że właśnie wychodziłam z apartamentowca Klausa, to się zgodziłam.

A kiedy ją zobaczyłam, okazało się, że faktycznie Klaus może mieć rację.

Jack Montgomery nie był tylko oprychem.

Otworzyłam jej drzwi.

- To ja się zgodziłam. I dokończę te sprawę, obiecuję ci. A teraz wchodź, bo zapłacisz fortunę.

Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, wsiadając.

Pomachałam jej na pożegnanie.

W strugach deszczu obserwowałam, jak taksówka odjeżdża.

_Będzie ciężko._

* * *

- Masz zamiar wziąć tą sprawę?

Dzień później, Bonnie patrzyła na mnie surowo. Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, mając już po dziurki w nosie opinii innych.

- Ja ją_ już_ wzięłam, Bonnie.

Przewróciła oczyma, spoglądając na telewizor.

- Jack Montgomery to nie przelewki. Już w liceum o mały włos nie zgwałcił dziewczyny. Strach pomyśleć, co...

Stanęłam na środku naszego salonu ze wskazującym palcem przed sobą, przerywając jej.

- Wiem, w co się pakuję. Muszę jej pomoc. _Chcę _jej pomoc.

Prychnęła, zakładając ręce na pierś.

- Akurat. Nie mówię, że jesteś zła, ale jeśli miałabyś wybierać spokój, a strach przed tym, że ktoś cię zadźga w ciemnej uliczce, to zawsze wybierzesz te pierwsze. Każdy by tak wybrał.

Miała rację. Ale miałam też honor.

- Lepiej powiedz mi gdzie posiałaś moje szpilki. - Mruknęłam.

Spojrzała na mnie, zaciekawiona.

- Mówiłaś, że nie idziesz. - Powiedziała.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, rozglądając się.

- Impreza w pracy z okazji świąt, obecność obowiązkowa. Poza tym, będę miała wyżerkę za darmo.

Bonnie wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Przynieś mi trochę koreczków, zawsze robią je dobre.

Spojrzałam na nią pobłażliwie.

- Tak, schowam koreczki w serwetkę i wezmę je specjalnie dla ciebie. – Wymruczałam z ironią.

Bonnie machnęła ręką.

- Ostatnim razem jakoś ci się udało.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Ostatnim razem ludzie patrzeli na mnie, jak na bezdomną. Myślałam, że się spalę ze wstydu.

Nagle, zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Co z Klausem?

Westchnęłam.

- Dupek.

Roześmiała się.

- To już ustaliliśmy wcześniej. Pytam o co innego. Wiesz o co. - Odwróciłam wzrok od jej przenikliwego spojrzenia.- Dzwonił, prawda?

Ugh, co jak co, ale nie rezygnował łatwo.

- Ta.

- Ile razy?- Nie dawała mi spokoju.

- Kto to tam zliczy, poza...

- Czyli dużo. - Przerwała mi szybko.

Przymknęłam oczy.

- Siedem razy.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem w odpowiedzi.

- Care, nie mówię, żebyś od razu leciała w jego ramiona, ale... Ale spróbuj go zrozumieć.

Zmarszczyłam nos.

- Ja mam non stop próbować, a on to co? - Założyłam ręce na pierś, spoglądając na nią twardo.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie zagłębiając się w temat.

- On tam będzie? - Spytała z podniesionymi brwiami.

- Pan idealny ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. - Mruknęłam sarkastycznie. - Na pewno nie przyjdzie. Chociażby ze względu na mnie.

Bonnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie wiedzieć czemu.

- Co? - Spytałam szybko.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie, nic. Pewnie masz racje. - Jej oczy zaświeciły się i poprawiła włosy.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy kłamała.

_A to świnia. _

* * *

Czułam wzrok Klausa na sobie od pierwszej minuty. W marynarce z koszulą rozpiętą przy szyi flirtował z jakąś wysoką brunetką.

No dobra, nie _flirtował_, to ona praktycznie na nim wisiała, co nie zmienia faktu, że mógłby kulturalnie odmówić jej zalotom. Ale nie, wolał gapić się na jej zbyt wielki dekolt.

Zacisnęłam szczękę, odwracając się do niego plecami. Stałam na środku sali, rozglądając się za jakąś znajomą twarzą. Zauważyłam stolik z karteczką i moim imieniem na niej. Westchnęłam i ruszyłam do niego.

Byłam zła, choć nie powinnam. Przynajmniej nie_ chciałam_ być, bo Klaus miał prawo robić co chciał, po tym, jak... No właśnie, co ja tak naprawdę zrobiłam? Przecież z nim nie zerwałam, bo nie było _czego _zrywać.

No dobrze, a więc pokłóciliśmy się. I nie powinnam mieć mu teraz za złe to, że próbuje z kimś od nowa.

Ale _byłam_ zła. Nazwijcie mnie zołzą, jeśli chcecie, ale nie mogłam się tego pozbyć. Tego okropnego uczucia. Ale Klaus także nie pomagał. Ze złączonymi dłońmi za sobą, przytakiwał leniwie swojej rozmówczyni, nawet nie obdarzając jej spojrzeniem, za to doskonale czułam jego wzrok na _sobie._

Usiadłam przy stoliku obok jakiegoś mężczyzny z westchnięciem, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Zerknęłam na choinkę w rogu sali. Tego roku postarali się. Pewnie wiedzieli, że sam prezes zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością. Szkoda, że ja nie wiedziałam. Oliver gdzieś zniknął, Elena, która mu dzisiaj towarzyszyła także.

Zanosi się na okropny wieczór.

- Caroline! - Spojrzałam w bok, mrużąc oczy.

Tyler Lockwood siedział po mojej lewej stronie. Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. _I jeszcze on do całego pakietu._

- Co tutaj robisz? - Mruknęłam.

- Siedzę. - Odpowiedział złośliwie.

Prychnęłam. Spojrzałam na niego, wyginając usta. Co ja w nim wcześniej widziałam?

- Zauważyłam. Nie masz jakieś laski do zabajerowania, a potem porzucenia jej, czy coś? Czy będziesz tak siedzieć cały wieczór? - Spytałam ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Westchnął głośno, zaciskając usta. Przyznaję, jestem złośliwa. Szczególnie dla facetów jego pokroju.

- Caroline, ja... - Zapowietrzył się z oczyma patrzącymi gdzieś przed siebie. Założyłam ręce na pierś.

- Tak, tak, wiem. Mikaelson cię nastraszył. Coś _okropnego._ - Chyba nie zrozumiał ironii. Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją w oczach.

- Wiesz o tym? Care, tak mi przykro, ale on...

- Żeby było jasne, Tyler. - Przerwałam mu szybko. - Jesteś teraz w nawet gorszej sytuacji. Jakiś facet cię nastraszył i postanowiłeś zerwać kontakty z dziewczyną z, którą byłeś związany. Czy ty rozumiesz w jakim świetle cię to stawia?

Mrugnął oczyma parę razy i otworzył buzię zaskoczony. To nie fair ze strony Klausa, że to zrobił, ale to pokazywało, że gdyby Tyler coś do mnie czuł, to... no cóż, na pewno nie poznałabym lepiej Klausa i to z Tylerem bym przyszła dzisiaj na tą imprezę.

- Nic nie rozumiesz. - Szepnął, ściskając moje ramię ręką i nachylając się do mnie bliżej. Za _blisko._ - Mikaelson dał mi wybór. Albo zrobię coś, abyś ze mną zerwała, albo wywalą mnie z pracy. Chyba rozumiesz, że...- Nagle zatrzymał się. Cofnął swoją dłoń i ze speszonym wzrokiem odwrócił głowę.

- Tyler? - Powiedziałam, jednak udawał, że mnie nie słyszy.

Spojrzałam w stronę w, którą jeszcze przed chwilą patrzył.

Klaus Mikaelson szedł w naszą stronę z zaciśniętą szczęką i groźnym spojrzeniem. Zerknął na mnie. Odruchowo pokręciłam głową, patrząc na niego z prośbą w oczach.

Stanął, jak wryty, patrząc na mnie z zaciętością. Walczyliśmy ze sobą spojrzeniami, każde z nas oczekując na drugiego, aż się ugnie.

Pewnie pomyślał, że ze sobą flirtowaliśmy. Z boku to naprawdę tak wyglądało, jednak nawet jeśli, Klaus nie miał żadnego prawa robić mi teraz awantury.

Nagle, zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się. Z goryczą i z ironią, z chłodnym spojrzeniem. _Wrócił._ _Mikaelson,_ który ukrywa swoje emocje_, Mikaelson,_ który nie chce dopuścić do siebie drugiego człowieka.

Zauważyłam Olivera, który podszedł do niego. Zaczął do niego mówić, ale Klaus spojrzał na niego dopiero po chwili. Najpierw oczywiście musiał mi wysłać pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

Przewróciłam oczyma, spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwileczką siedział Tyler.

_Tchórz. _

- Jakie to romantyczne. – Elena rozsiadła się z błyszczącymi oczyma na miejscu Tylera, patrząc na mnie z kocim uśmiechem.

Westchnęłam głośno, mając nadzieję, że zorientuje się, że nie jestem w dobrym humorze.

- To, że facet z którym się umawiałam, zaczął grozić mojemu byłemu chłopakowi? Doprawdy, najromantyczniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam. – Mruknęłam.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak w tej książce, pamiętasz? Chłopak tak ją kochał, że skutecznie odstraszał innych adoratorów.

Odkaszlnęłam głośno.

- Klaus nic do mnie nie czuje, Elena.

Prychnęła głośno.

- Akurat. Wściekł się, kiedy zobaczył cię z Tylerem. Aż wysłałam Olivera, aby do niego zagadał o pracy. Wiesz, taka przykrywka.

Uśmiechała się szeroko, najwyraźniej była dumna z siebie.

- Och, ty intrygantko. – Mruknęłam z sarkazmem. Zachichotała, chyba nie kojarząc fakty. – Poza tym, był wściekły tylko dlatego, że zobaczył, że jego zabawka ma swoje zdanie i nie daje sobą pomiatać.

Przewróciła oczyma.

- Chcesz drinka? – Spytała po chwili.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- W końcu gadasz od rzeczy. – Powiedziałam.

Posłała mi zatroskany uśmiech.

- Igrasz z ogniem, Care. A tym ogniem jest Klaus.

Zmrużyła oczy i poprawiając swoje włosy ruszyła po drinka.

_Musiała mi to mówić?_

* * *

**Jest! Jak tam majówka? Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wrócili cali i zdrowi :) Ja byłam u swojej cioci, a że u niej zawsze mam wenę, także i nadrobiłam trochę i mam kilka rozdziałów w zapasie ;) Następny rozdział będzie raczej cały o Klaroline, a jeszcze kolejny to już święta! Nie będzie zaskoczeniem, jeśli powiem, że Caroline coś wymyśliła, co? A co do odcinka TVD, SPOILER, mimo tego, że był to Silas, to i tak jestem całkiem szczęśliwa z tą sceną. Wiele dowiadujemy się o uczuciach Caroline do Klausa, no, bo, błagam, widzieliście jej zbolałe i pełne żalu spojrzenie, kiedy Klaus(Silas) potwierdził, że wyjechał do Nowego Orleanu? A kiedy zaproponował jej, żeby wraz z nim wyjechała?! Heloł, to było wahanie i niemal widziałam, jak targają nią sprzeczne emocje, z jednej strony chce, a z drugiej boi się samej siebie. Ach, kończę już, bo jak zaczynam o Klaroline, to lepiej się ewakuować :) Pod tym względem jestem wariatką :D**

**Do napisania!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 16**

- Gdzie się podział Tyler?

Przymknęłam oczy, wypuszczając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odwróciłam się od barmana, który uśmiechał się miło, aby spojrzeć prosto w oczy Klausa.

Uśmiechał się cynicznie, z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry.

- Zniknął. – Syknęłam. Wzruszył ramionami, tak, jakby moja odpowiedź sprawiła mu przyjemność. - Ale o tym przecież już doskonale wiesz. - Dopowiedziałam, zmrużył oczy, rozglądając się wkoło. Zrobiło się gwarno, godzina stawała się coraz późniejsza, a ludzie pili więcej próbując umilić sobie czas. - Czego chcesz?

Spojrzał na mnie nieco zaskoczony.

- Dzwoniłem. Nie odbierałaś. Tak się nie zachowują dorośli ludzie.

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko.

- Na serio, Niklaus? _Ty,_ będziesz mi mówić, jak mają się zachowywać dorośli ludzie? Cóż za ironia, nie sądzisz? Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Mruknęłam, wymijając go. Złapał mnie za rękę, zatrzymując mnie.

Odwróciłam się wściekle.

- Nie puszczę cię, póki nie porozmawiamy.

Skrzywiłam się.

- My nie rozmawiamy, Niklaus. Ty przedstawiasz swój punkt widzenia i na tym koniec! Nie możesz znieść, że ktoś ma inne zdanie.

- Ty zawsze masz inne zdanie. – Warknął z wyrzutem.

Sapnęłam, wyrywając się z jego uścisku.

- Och, mam za to przepraszać? Przyznaj się, od początku byłam twoją zabawką.

Zacisnął szczękę, potrząsając głową powoli.

- Caroline...

- Tyler! Już pierwszego dnia! Jak mogłeś w ogóle to zrobić? Zastraszyć go, że straci pracę? Wiedziałam, że coś mu powiedziałeś, ale aż tak?

- Tyler nigdy nie był ciebie wart. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - Mruknął, jego oczy znów stały się chłodne.

Zignorowałam jego spostrzeżenie i postanowiłam zrobić mu kolejny przytyk.

- Nigdy nie jesteś ze mną szczery. Nie mam pojęcia co czujesz i wiesz co? Nie dziwię się, że nigdy nie próbowałeś prawdziwego związku, bo prędzej czy później żadna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby z tobą. Byłam zabawką, która się po prostu zepsuła!

Cofnęłam się, próbując nie reagować na spojrzenia, którymi nas teraz obdarzano. Trochę mnie poniosło.

Klaus uśmiechnął się krzywo i nie wiedzieć, kiedy złapał mnie za dłoń i wyprowadził z sali.

W kilka sekund znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu, który prowadził do mojego departamentu.

- Niklaus! Zatrzymaj się! - Udawał, że mnie nie słyszy. - To boli!

Zadziałało.

Zatrzymał się nagle, puszczając moją rękę i patrząc na mnie tępo. Co prawda ręka mnie nie bolała, ale _podziałało._

Chociaż nie wiem co było gorsze; ciągnięcie mnie przez cały hol czy jego spojrzenie, którym mnie teraz obdarzał.

Patrzył na mnie bezsilnie i zarazem oskarżycielsko.

- Zmieniłem się _dla_ _ciebie_, Caroline. - Zmrużyłam oczy, obserwując, jak prycha niedowierzająco, bardziej do swoich myśli niż do mnie. - Poszedłem na randkę, na miłość boską. Pokazałem ci swój rodzinny dom, przedstawiłem matce i chcę poznać twoich rodziców. Boże, nigdy wcześniej nie poświęcałem się tak dla jednej kobiety. Co mam zrobić więcej, abyś zrozumiała, że mi zależy?

Przegryzłam wargę.

- Kłamstwa. Kłamiesz i wydajesz się nigdy nie mówić prawdy. Czuję się niepewnie nie mając pojęcia co czujesz.

Wybałuszył oczy, najwyraźniej zbulwersowany moim wyznaniem.

- Kiedy? - Warknął.

Uniosłam ręce do góry.

- Boże, podać ci przykład? Proszę bardzo! Wtedy po randce, kiedy nagle stałeś się nieobecny. Albo w windzie, kiedy mruknąłeś, że nie powinnam się tam znaleźć. Małe rzeczy, które tak naprawdę są dla mnie ważne.

Mrugnął parę razy, zacisnął usta i patrzył na mnie w ciszy, a ja znów poczułam się bezsilna, kompletnie nie wiedząc co teraz może mu chodzić po głowie.

Westchnęłam, nagle emocje ze mnie opadły, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że znów to robi. Znów się w sobie zamyka, a ja nie mogłam nic na to poradzić.

- Właśnie o tym mówię. - Szepnęłam. - O _tym._

Przegryzł wargę, spoglądając w bok nerwowo. Widziałam, jak bije się z własnymi myślami. Spojrzał się na mnie, skrzywiony i nieco zły.

- Chcesz wiedzieć? No dobra. Na studiach wiele razy chodziłem na randki. I nie cierpiałem tego. Potem poznałem ciebie. - Jego wzrok złagodniał, spoglądnął w dół. - Zaproponowałem ci układ, który z innymi kobietami się sprawdzał. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, odmówiłaś. Chciałem zerwać z tobą kontakty. Zapomnieć o tobie, ale nie mogłem. Myślałem tylko o tobie. I wtedy, w windzie, specjalnie wychodziłem po porze lunchu, mając nadzieje, że już dawno temu wyszłaś na przerwę. Nie chciałem cię widzieć, wiedziałem, że jeśli się zobaczymy to nie będzie odwrotu. I stałem w tej windzie, błagając abym cię nie spotkał, a jednocześnie modląc się, abyś się pojawiła. Abyś uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie tymi dużymi niebieskimi oczyma. I pojawiłaś się. I wpadłem. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał się poświęcić, ale z tobą, wydawało się to normalne. I wtedy, na randce, pod koniec, uświadomiłem sobie, że wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, po raz pierwszy w życiu spędziłem czas świetnie. Z kobietą, _na randce_. I poczułem się nieco zagubiony. Bo wiedziałem, że sama sobą mnie zmieniasz. I nie byłem pewny czy staję się osobą, którą polubię. Teraz wiem, _wiem,_ że byłem dla ciebie lepszy. _Tylko_ dla ciebie, Caroline. Musisz zrozumieć, że nadal jestem tym samym Klausem. Tym oziębłym, który nie wie co to empatia. Tylko przy tobie potrafię być inny. Tylko dla ciebie jestem inny. I mogłabyś błagać mnie ile wlezie, ale ja nigdy się nie zmienię tak do końca. Wobec innych, zawsze pozostanę tym samym mężczyzną.

Przełknęłam ślinę, otwierając buzię. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałam co. Boże, to było nawet _więcej_ niż chciałam usłyszeć.

I wtedy usłyszałam piosenkę mojego dzieciństwa "It's My Life" i po prostu uznałam, że za dużo wypiłam, ale Klaus spojrzał na moją torebkę z niechęcią, jakby obwiniał ją za przerwanie naszej rozmowy.

- Twoja komórka dzwoni. - Mruknął.

Chyba faktycznie za dużo wypiłam. Zanim wyjęłam ją spomiędzy niezliczonej ilości chusteczek i innych bibelotów minęło trochę czasu. Niezdarnie przyłożyłam ją do ucha.

- Słucham?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza i już po chwili wiedziałam kto dzwoni. _Jack._ Wyprostowałam się gwałtownie i zmrużyłam oczy.

- Odezwij się. - Syknęłam.

Klaus, który zainteresował się choinką na korytarzu, nagle spojrzał na mnie, zaintrygowany. Zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

- Ostrzegałem cie. – Usłyszałam w słuchawce.

Odetchnęłam głęboko.

Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco do Klausa, próbując zataić swój poprzedni strach, ale odczytywał moje emocje zbyt dobrze. Z zaciśniętą szczęką, bez żadnego słowa, wyrwał mi komórkę z dłoni.

- Nazywam się Klaus Mikaelson i świadomość, że przedstawiłem ci się, musi znaczyć, że nie jestem byle kim. - Uśmiechnął się nieczule. - Znajdę cię, chociaż byłbyś w najgłębszej norze na końcu świata i miałaby być to ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobię. Oczywiście, nie straszę cię, tylko mówię, jak będzie wyglądać twoja najbliższa przyszłość. Zniszczę cię...- Przerwał nagle z szyderczym uśmiechem, patrząc na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. - _Rozłączył się._

- Groziłeś mu. Groźby są karalne. - Mruknęłam, wyrywając mu komórkę z dłoni.

- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie to nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy jest to karalne czy nie.

Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie i słabo.

Potrzebowałam takich słów, bo dopiero teraz do mnie to wszystko dochodziło.

Po pierwsze zdążyłam wcześniej już za dużo wypić, potem wyznanie Klausa, a teraz ten cały telefon. Wszystko sprawiło, że nagle poczułam się wyczerpana i bezbronna jednocześnie.

- Czasami jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. - Mruknęłam.

Prychnął, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Niedawno nazywałaś mnie dupkiem.

- Trudno za tobą nadążyć.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, rozluźniając się.

- Wejdź do środka, ja pójdę po kluczyki do swojego szofera i potem wrócę do ciebie.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- A potem, co? - Mruknęłam.

Niech tylko spróbuje mną porządzić i..

- Zawiozę cię do domu. - Mruknął niezadowolony, doskonale wiedząc, że gdyby powiedział co innego, to nie dałabym mu szans.

Przytaknęłam i z Klausem u boku ruszyłam do sali.

* * *

Jęknęłam, kiedy uderzyłam się w nogę. Nawet Klaus, który podtrzymywał mnie jedną ręką za bardzo nie pomagał.

Westchnął głośno, na co zachichotałam. Zamknął drzwi nogą i zaprowadził mnie do jego sypialni.

- Miałeś mnie zawieźć do _mojego_ domu. - Sepleniłam i wiedziałam o tym. Spojrzał na mnie spod byka.

- Powiedziałem, że zawiozę cię do domu. Nie powiedziałem, _którego._

Prychnęłam, ale nagle ta cała sytuacja wydała mi się naprawdę zabawna, więc wybuchłam śmiechem. Pijackim _śmiechem._

Posadził mnie na swoim łóżku i spoglądnął na mnie z reprymendą, nadal stojąc nade mną.

- Mówiłem ci, abyś na mnie zaczekała, a nie upijała się na śmierć.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Od kiedy ja się ciebie słucham, księciuniu? Poza tym, wypiłam tylko jednego drinka. Do tego tyciego, tyciego drinka. O, takiego małego. - Wystawiłam swoją prawą dłoń przed siebie demonstrując mu.

Zacisnął usta, próbując się nie roześmiać i, jak najdłużej udawać poważnego.

- Takiego małego, mówisz? Co ja z tobą zrobię, Caroline?

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Co chcesz, no wiesz, to nie tak, że odmówię w takim stanie.

Pokręcił głową.

- Upijasz się w bardzo dziwny sposób.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jesteś pijana i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Idź spać, Care.

Skrzywiłam się.

- A ty?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Muszę dokończyć parę spraw, a potem wracam.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Jak tam chcesz.

Zerknął na mnie, tym razem z czymś innym w oczach. Może to była troska, albo po prostu alkohol.

Jednak to sprawiło, że zaczęłam nieco myśleć, o ile można w ogóle myśleć w takim stanie.

Jeszcze parę tygodni temu Klaus Mikaelson proponował mi układ. Układ, który zawsze działał z innymi kobietami. _Układ,_ który chronił go przed uczuciami.

A teraz...

- Spotykając cię nigdy nie pomyślałam, że tak to wszystko się potoczy. - Mruknęłam pod nosem, wymawiając głośno to, co miałam na myśli.

- Jak?

- Ty i ja. Razem. W ..._czymś_ w rodzaju związku.

- Czy to będzie tandetne, kiedy powiem, że ja wiedziałem od początku?

Roześmiałam się, obserwując jego szelmowski uśmiech.

- Czasami potrafisz być nadto romantyczny. Jeszcze powiedz, że chciałbyś pojechać do Paryża, to będę mogła umrzeć szczęśliwie.

Przegryzł wargę, zaciekawiony.

- Chciałabyś tam pojechać?

Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato, odczuwając zmęczenie. Bez sił, opadłam na łózko i po minucie szarpaniny z kołdrą, jakimś cudem ułożyłam się do spania.

- A kto by nie chciał, Niklaus? - Spytałam retorycznie.

Stanął nad łóżkiem, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Będę w swoim gabinecie, jeśli...

Złapałam go za dłoń, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie. - Szepnęłam.

Nie oczekiwałam dużo, myślałam, że obdarzy mnie tym jednym z jego pewnych siebie uśmiechów i uda się do swojej pracy, tak, jak wcześniej postanowił.

Ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, znieruchomiał, wpatrując się we mnie i rozmyślając. Osobiście nie wiedziałam o co mu tak chodzi.

Albo idzie, albo zostaje. Ale po pijaku wiele spraw stawało się czymś łatwiejszym.

Nachylił się nade mną, ściągając buty.

- Przesuń się. - Mruknął.

Zrobiłam tak, jak kazał. Ułożył się przy moim boku, a ja patrzyłam na niego w milczeniu. Spojrzał na mnie i wystawił rękę do przodu, robiąc mi miejsce, abym położyła głowę na jego piersi.

Pewnie będzie mu niewygodnie, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowałam. Sam tego chciał.

Oparłam głowę i dłoń o jego pierś i zaczęłam wsłuchiwać się w jego rytmiczne bicie serca, kiedy poczułam, jak powoli dotyka mojego ramienia, przytulając mnie mocno.

Odpłynęłam do krainy Morfeusza.

* * *

Czułam słońce na swojej twarzy i coś jeszcze. Swędzenie na szyi. Irytujące swędzenie na szyi. Przeciągnęłam się, próbując nie zmieniać pozycji. Leżałam na brzuchu i było mi wyjątkowo wygodnie. Łóżko było wielkie i...

_Zaraz... _

Moje łóżko nie jest wielkie. A te praktycznie nie wiem gdzie się kończy. Zmarszczyłam czoło, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

Całe szczęście, że nie miałam kaca, co było nawet trochę dziwne, zważywszy na to ile wczoraj wypiłam.

Byłam u Klausa. O boże.

Byłam kompletnie pijana, więc zawiózł mnie do siebie i... nie pamiętam. Może i lepiej, pewnie gadałam jakieś głupoty. Przewróciłam się na bok, kładąc ręce na skraju łózka.

No cóż, _próbując,_ bo tak naprawdę moja ręka wylądowała na czymś twardym.

Usłyszałam cichy śmiech i powoli otworzyłam oczy, przyzwyczajając się do jasności.

Klaus siedział na skraju łóżka i patrzył na mnie upierdliwie z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

Przewróciłam oczyma, łapiąc za kołdrę i nakrywając ją swoją twarz. Nie cierpiałam, kiedy tak na mnie patrzył, dodatkowo świadomość, że robił to wcześniej nie sprawiała, że czułam się mniej zakłopotana.

- Czy czegoś się wstydzisz, moja droga?

Jęknęłam głośno. Łatwo było mu mówić. Wyglądał świeżo niczym bułeczki z rana, z lekkim uśmiechem, jeszcze nieco mokrymi włosami i w zwykłej koszuli i spodniach.

Ja, z drugiej strony, mogłam się porównać do wiedźmy na miotle.

- Odejdź ode mnie. - Mruknęłam. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, unosząc brwi do góry i nachylając się do mnie bliżej.- Jesteś obrzydliwy! Mam nieświeży oddech.

Wzruszył ramionami, obdarzając mnie czarującym uśmiechem.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to. - Odpowiedział szybko.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Ale mi tak.

Podniósł oczy do góry, udając, że nad czymś rozmyśla. W końcu, spojrzał na mnie z błyszczącymi oczyma.

- No wiesz, zawsze możemy to zrobić pod prysznicem.

- Nie! - Odkrzyknęłam po sekundzie.

_Fuj. _

Westchnął głęboko, odchyliwszy się. Udał, że jest niezadowolony.

- Twój wybór. Pójdę zrobić jajecznicę. - Wstał powoli i ruszył do wyjścia, kiedy go zatrzymałam.

- Nie chcę jajecznicy. Chcę kanapki. - Nie chciałam być niemiła czy władcza, ale... miałam ochotę na kanapki. I nie kazałam mu robić jajecznicy czy coś, więc...

Przekrzywił głowę na bok, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie jadam kanapek. - Mruknął, zamknąwszy drzwi za sobą.

Ta, koniec rozmowy. Jak zawsze.

- To zaczniesz! - Krzyknęłam, mając nadzieję, że usłyszy.

* * *

- Idziesz dzisiaj do pracy? - Spytałam go, spoglądając, jak zmienia biegi i znów wdrażamy się w ruch. Wyjechaliśmy z jakieś tłocznej ulicy i teraz mogliśmy się w miarę poruszać.

- Ta, mam spotkania po lunchu. A ty?

- Muszę pojechać do sądu i zająć się sprawą April. - Mruknęłam, zdając sobie sprawę, że automatycznie nasza rozmowa stanie się o wiele mniej weselsza.

Tak, jak przypuszczałam, zacisnął ręce na kierownicy i jego spojrzenie nagle stało się ponure.

- Niklaus, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Będę uważać.

- Powinnaś się do mnie wprowadzić. - Odpowiedział szybko.

Patrzyłam na niego uważnie, próbując nie zwariować i zacząć hiperwentylować na miejscu.

Boże, on mówił poważnie. I czekał na odpowiedź.

Wydałam z siebie parę jęków, więc kontynuował dalej:

- U mnie będziesz bezpieczna. Poza tym, muszę cię odwozić pod dom, a tak to robiłbym to od razu pod twoją pracę.

Wdech, wydech. Przytaknęłam powoli. Zerknął na mnie szybko, zaskoczony.

- Na razie parę ciuchów.

Wzruszył ramionami, zaskoczenie znów zmieniło się w niezadowolenie.

- Już masz _parę ciuchów_ u mnie.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Negocjacje, pamiętasz? - Mruknęłam.

O dziwo, uśmiechnął się. Co prawda bez nuty radości, jednak był to lekki uśmiech.

- W twoich ustach brzmi to o wiele gorzej.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, spoglądając na ulice. Czuło się klimat świąt. Uwielbiałam ten okres w roku; ludzie szybko maszerujący z prezentami, świąteczne piosenki w sklepach, biały śnieg, tego czegoś co tak bardzo kojarzyło mi się ze świętami i tylko ze świętami.

- Jak spędzisz święta? - Spytałam, po chwili zastanowienia.

- Już kiedyś ci mówiłem.

- Ale okoliczności się zmieniły, nie sądzisz?

Uśmiechnął się z lisią przebiegłością.

- Ta. Spędzam je w domu. Sam. A ty?

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Pewnie pojadę do rodziców.

Przytaknął, znów skupiając się na drodze. Przegryzłam wargę, próbując ułożyć idealny plan w swojej głowie.

Będzie sam. A ja jadę do domu, więc...

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, po czym zauważyłam, że podjechał pod sklep naprzeciwko mojej kamienicy.

Otwierałam drzwi, kiedy spoglądnęłam na niego. Uśmiechał się szeroko, z błyskiem w oczach.

- Buzi? - Mruknął.

Roześmiałam się głośno, kręcąc głową. Przypominał radosnego pieska, który dostaje kość.

- Limit wyczerpany. - Powiedziałam i uśmiechając się pod nosem z jego zaskoczenia na twarzy, wyszłam z samochodu.

Obeszłam to cudo i stanęłam przy szybie od jego siedzenia, czekając aż samochody nadjeżdżające z drugiej strony przejadą i będę miała wolną drogę.

Odsunął szybę. Nachyliłam się powoli.

- Zadzwonię, kiedy będę wolna.

Przytaknął niechętnie.

Zachichotałam, tym razem nie zakrywając się ręką i odwróciłam się, kierując się do domu.

* * *

- Mamo, przygotuj więcej jedzenia.

Jak zwykle, zamiast szybkiej odpowiedzi, najpierw usłyszałam głośne chrupanie orzeszków.

Westchnęła głośno, a ja spojrzałam na słuchawkę z niechęcią.

Nie cierpiałam rozmawiać z nią przez telefon. Była wtedy taka... _aspołeczna._

- Znowu będziesz się obżerać? Mam ci przypominać, że po dwudziestym ósmym roku życia oponka nie schodzi tak szybko, jak wcześniej?

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Mamo, mam dwadzieścia siedem lat.

- Co? - Mruknęła odruchowo. Ta, witajcie w moim świecie, gdzie moja własna matka nie wie, kiedy się urodziłam. - Ach, no tak. Oczywiście, że tak. Tylko cię ostrzegam na przyszłość.

_Oczywiście._

- Tak czy inaczej, zrób więcej jedzenia niż zazwyczaj.

- Zawsze zostaje. Boże, co za rodzina. Przecież ci mówię, że...

- Mamo, przyjeżdżam z gościem.

- Zabierasz Elenę? Czy Bonnie? Trzeba było tak od razu, boże, te dziewczyny mają spust, ale...

- Z _innym_ gościem.

Zapadła cisza. W tle słyszałam krzyki ciotek i głośne rozmowy o polityce wujków. Czyli mama i wszystkie ciotki były już u mojej najstarszej cioci. Miała wielki dom, dlatego też każdego roku cała rodzina, która liczyła kilkadziesiąt osób zbierała się na święta u niej.

- Wychodzisz za mąż?! - Zabrzmiało to bardziej, jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Westchnęłam głęboko, słysząc, jak rozmowy w tle ustają. - Ojciec, Caroline już nie będzie starą panną!

- Nigdy nią nie byłam!

- Czyli wychodzisz? Gdzie ślub? O boże, _kiedy?_

Zlitujcie się. Moja matka wydawała się taka zdesperowana, że bardziej była przejęta faktem, kiedy odbędzie się ślub, niż _kto_ jest moim wybrankiem.

- Nie, mamo. Uspokój się i zacznij oddychać. Przyjeżdżam z gościem, więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.

Prychnęła głośno.

- A może przyjeżdżasz z Tylerem? Ach, nie, przecież z tobą zerwał.

- Daj spok... _Zaraz,_ wróć. A skąd to wiesz?

- Zuza jest mądra, ale trzy paczki cheetosów działa na nią tak, jak na ciebie. Wyśpiewała mi wszystko.

- Zabiję ją.

- Jesteś okropna! - Udała oburzenie. - Jestem twoją matką, możesz mi wszystko mówić. Nie możemy mieć przed sobą sekretów.

- Akurat.

- Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. Kto to?

- Nie. Dam ci podpowiedź. Ubierz się ładnie.

- Ja zawsze ubieram się ładnie.

Nie chciałam jej uświadamiać, ale...

- Twój różowy sweterek, który zawsze zakładasz na wigilie kupiłaś w latach osiemdziesiątych i nie jest on ostatnim hitem mody.

- Przynajmniej to była, kiedyś moda. Nie to co dziś. - Syknęła.

- Muszę kończyć, mamo. Wywalą mnie z pracy za te telefony.

- Nieprawda, po prostu nie chcesz rozmawiać z własną matką, a ja tutaj...

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Do zobaczenia, mamo.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę na widełki i westchnęłam.

Pierwsza część planu udana.

* * *

W pracy Klausa byłam dopiero drugi raz, jednak doskonale zapamiętałam drogę. Tak naprawdę, nie musiałam jej pamiętać, bo traktowali mnie, jak królową i gdybym poprosiła o kawę z ciastem biszkoptowym, to chyba by mi to dali.

Nawet ta blond lala z dołu była nadmiernie miła i produkowała się, posyłając mi milion uśmiechów.

Podążałam długim korytarzem, kiedy w końcu doszłam do końca i zauważyłam miłą starszą panie, którą pamiętałam z poprzedniej wizyty u Klausa. Siedziała za biurkiem, a kiedy zauważyła mnie, podniosła się szybko i uśmiechnęła.

- Tak sądziłam, że trafi pani do nas sama.

Przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się miło.

- Nie jestem ułomna. Przeszkadzam? - Spytałam, zerkając w stronę drzwi od jego gabinetu.

- Pan Mikaelson ma spotkanie, jednak...

- Ach, to poczekam.

- Nie, pan Mikaelson osobiście mi kazał przerywać wszystko, jeśli chodzi o panią. Proszę poczekać chwile.

Przegryzłam wargę, próbując jakoś ją zatrzymać. Stanęłam jej na drodze nachylając się do niej i spoglądając na plakietkę z jej imieniem.

- Betty, to naprawdę nic ważnego. Z chęcią poczekam. A pana Mikaelsona biorę na siebie.

Spoglądnęłam na jej biurko. Oprócz zdjęć swojej rodziny, miała także oprawiony autograf Sary Jessici Parker w ramkę.

- Lubi pani Parker? Seks w wielkim mieście to mój jeden z ulubionych seriali.

Połknęła haczyk. Nagle wydała się podekscytowana i przestraszona zarazem. Zasiadłam naprzeciwko jej biurka, ona wróciła na swoje miejsce i z błyskiem w oku zaczęła swoją opowieść o tym, jak zdobyła autograf Carrie Bradshaw. Znaczy się, Parker.

- Moją ulubienicą była Charlotte. Wieczna romantyczka i...halo, proszę pani? - Patrzyłam się na nią uważnie. Jej twarz momentalnie pobladła, a jej wzrok powędrował gdzieś dalej.

Odwróciłam się powoli.

Klaus stał w drzwiach i patrzył to na mnie, to na Betty. I nie był chyba zbytnio szczęśliwy.

- Wydałem ci polecenie służbowe. Co takiego się stało, że nie wykonałaś go?

Wstałam szybko, podchodząc do niego i próbując załagodzić sytuację.

- Niklaus, daj spokój. To ja ją poprosiłam, aby cię nie wzywała. Porozmawiałam sobie miło o Carrie i panu Bigu.

Patrzył na mnie nadal poważnie, chyba nie mając pojęcia o czym tak naprawdę mówię.

- Coś się stało? - Spytał po chwili, skanując mnie od dołu do góry w poszukiwaniu jakiś uszkodzeń.

- Dlaczego miało?

- Bo masz porachunki z gangiem, Caroline. - Syknął.

Wywróciłam oczyma, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Musimy? Nawet w dzień przed świętami?

- Wejdźmy do mojego gabinetu.

- Nie mam czasu. Porywam cię.

- Gdzie?

- _Niespodzianka._

Zmarszczył czoło, jak zwykle niezadowolony, jeśli coś nie szło po jego myśli.

- Nie lubię niespodzianek. - Mruknął.

- No to się przyzwyczajaj.

- Zauważyłem. Całe życie z tobą to jedna wielka niespodzianka.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie.

- A co _to _miało znaczyć?

Wzruszył ramionami, a ja postanowiłam nie drążyć tematu. I tak mieliśmy już opóźnienie.

- Zabieraj kurtkę i jedziemy pod moje mieszkanie na chwile, a potem w drogę.

Westchnął głęboko, zaciskając usta. Przez moment rozważał, czy aby nie wyciągnąć ze mnie jakieś informacji, ale dał sobie spokój.

Odwrócił się, wszedł do swojego gabinetu i mruknął:

- Zaraz wracam.

* * *

**Ach, tak, w końcu święta, raczej nie będzie jakieś wielkiej "pompy", że się tak wyrażę :) Raczej parę scen w domu Caroline, a potem _niespodzianka_ :D Dodałam wyjątkowo późno, ale musicie mi wybaczyć, miałam urodziny parę dni temu i do tej pory jestem jakoś zalatana. No, a co do tych rozdziałów, które mam w zanadrzu o których wspomniałam tydzień wcześniej: tak, mam je, jednak nie będę ich dodawać wcześniej, bo teraz akurat mam taki okres w życiu, że po prostu czasami nie mam nawet, jak zjeść i może się tak przydarzyć, że nie byłabym w stanie napisać rozdziału w ciągu tygodnia, a więc te dodatkowe traktuję, jako coś w rodzaju zabezpieczenia :D Dziękuję za poprzednie komentarze i mam nadzieję, że się podobało :)**

**Do napisania!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

Stos prezentów rzuciłam na tylne siedzenie i w końcu usadowiłam się wygodnie na swoim, ale szybko zauważyłam pytające spojrzenie Klausa.

Siedzieliśmy w jego aucie i czekałam, aż odpali silnik, abyśmy w końcu mogli ruszyć, ale nie zanosiło się na to.

Odchrząknął.

- Jedziemy do twojej rodziny na wigilie?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

- Bez prezentów ode mnie?

Przewróciłam oczyma, zniecierpliwiona.

- Powiemy, że moje prezenty są także od ciebie.

Ze zdziwieniem obserwowałam, jak zagląda na tylne siedzenie i szpera w prezentach. Podniósł jeden z nich i postawił na swoich kolanach.

Spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie z podniesionymi brwiami i lekkim uśmiechem.

- Żelazko z _supermarketu._ - Jego ton był wyniosły i miałam ochotę mu przywalić.

- A, co masz do żelazka z supermarketu?

- Z całym szacunkiem do twojego gustu, ale nigdy nie kupiłbym takiego szajsu.

Sapnęłam. Wyrwałam mu je z ręki i położyłam na swoich kolanach.

- Przykro mi, panie milionerze, nie wszyscy mogą kąpać się w pieniądzach. - Syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.- I przyzwyczajaj się, bo ja lubię tandetę!

Rzuciłam te nieszczęsne żelazko na tylne siedzenie i spojrzałam na niego, z podniesionymi brwiami, jakbym wyzywała go na pojedynek. Przegryzł wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

Naprawdę, co było w tym śmiesznego?

- No dobrze, proponuję _układ._

Prychnęłam.

- Przypominam, że twoje układy to zazwyczaj nie takie dobre pomysły.

- Mam świetne pomysły. Każdy mi to mówi.

- Każdy, czyli osoby, które zatrudniasz.

- Ciebie też zatrudniam.

- Sugerujesz, że byś mnie wywalił?

Skrzywił się, podnosząc jedną dłoń do góry.

- Jakim cudem rozmawiając o prezentach nagle doszliśmy do tematu twojej pracy?

- Pytaj się mnie, a ja ciebie. - Założyłam ręce na klatkę piersiową. - Układ. Mówiłeś o układzie.

- Pojedziemy teraz do centrum handlowego i kupimy jakieś porzą...- Przerwał w połowie zdania zauważając moje posępne spojrzenie. Westchnął, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - I kupimy prezenty!

Zirytowana, spojrzałam w górę. Zawsze musiał postawić na swoim.

- Jak tam chcesz.

* * *

Zmęczona, opadłam na ławki rozstawione w centrum handlowym. Po chwili, Klaus usiadł tuż koło mnie.

- Nie mam już sił.- Mruknęłam.

W tym samym momencie spojrzeliśmy na kilkanaście prezentów u naszych stóp.

- Musimy jeszcze kupić prezent twojemu ojcu.

Zmarszczyłam czoło.

- To idź sam. Ja się nigdzie nie ruszam. – Odpowiedziałam.

Zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, spoglądając na mnie z ukosa.

- Jesteś kobietą idealną.

- Czemu? - Spytałam odruchowo. Dopiero potem doszło do mnie co właśnie mi powiedział. Spojrzałam na niego.

Przekrzywił głowę, na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech.

- Uwielbiasz football, co prawda nie tę drużynę co potrzeba, ale popracujemy nad tym i w dodatku nie cierpisz zakupów. Coś pięknego.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem.

- No widzisz, jaki z ciebie szczęściarz.

Boże, po co ja to _mówiłam._ Teraz wpatrywał się we mnie tym nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem i uśmiechem, jakby powierzał mi tajemnice, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, jaka to tajemnica. Znałam go coraz dłużej i zazwyczaj się nie rumieniłam, ale czasami nadal sprawiał, że czułam się przy nim niezręcznie.

Ugh.

Odchrząknęłam i wstałam, odwracając od niego wzrok.

- To ja idę na hamburgera, a ty idź kupić prezent mojemu tacie.

Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

- Miałaś się nie ruszać.

Podparłam się pod boki.

- Jesteśmy w centrum handlowym, nie pójście tutaj na hamburgera to, jak grzech ciężki.

Pokręcił głową do swoich własnych myśli i rozeszliśmy się we dwie strony.

- Niklaus! Krawat wystarczy!

Odwrócił się, z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

- A ty co mu kupiłaś?

Spojrzałam na niego, jak na kosmitę, po czym uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

- Skarpetki. Będę czekać!

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem z jego zdegustowanej miny. Co jest złego w kupowaniu skarpetek? Gdybym miała kupować całej mojej rodzinie białe złoto na święta to bym zbankrutowała.

* * *

- Niklaus! - Zrobił niewinną minę i spojrzał na mnie mrugając oczyma.

- Przecież _już_ nic nie mówię. - Oznajmił.

Zacisnęłam szczękę ze złości. Prowadziłam samochód Klausa. Było to dosyć normalną rzeczą, bo to _ja_ znałam drogę, jednak nie wiedziałam co mnie czeka, kiedy zasiadłam za kierownicą tego samochodu.

Po dwóch godzinach jazdy miałam go już serdecznie dosyć. Najpierw zaczął mi mówić co robię źle, kiedy zwróciłam mu uwagę stwierdził, że tylko mnie uczy i powinnam być mu wdzięczna bo człowiek uczy się do śmierci. Potem uspokoił się nieco, ale jego spojrzenia nie dawały mi spokoju. Z tego wszystkiego zaczynałam mylić biegi!

- Twoja buzia może się nie rusza, ale oczy mówią wszystko.

- Ależ poetyckie. - Zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Westchnął, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Chyba sam próbował się uspokoić, ale mu to nie wychodziło. - Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która prowadzi to auto. Oprócz mnie.

- Czuję się zaszczycona. - Mruknęłam sarkastycznie.

- Powinnaś.

- Tylko ja znam drogę.

Wywrócił oczy do góry, jakbym testowała jego cierpliwość.

- Żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, Caroline. Mam GPS.

- Kiedyś GPS wywiózł mojego wujka na szczere pole.

Puścił tą uwagę pomimo uszu i poruszył się zdenerwowany na siedzeniu.

- A propos drogi, ile jeszcze?

Ścisnęłam kierownice.

- Boże, jesteś wielkim milionerem przed, którym wszyscy srają w gacie ale, czasami potrafisz być takim dzieciakiem, że mnie ściska.

Prychnął.

- Nawzajem.

Sapnęłam z furią.

- Co? Jestem prawnikiem, nie zachowuję się, jak dziecko.

- Szczególnie przyjmując sprawę tej zgwałconej dziewczyny.

Spojrzałam na niego wściekła i chociaż byliśmy na jednokierunkowej, cichej ulicy pośród jednorodzinnych domków i najwyżej wjechałabym gdzieś na trawę to i tak szybko złapał za kierownice.

- To była decyzja wolnej, dorosłej kobiety, która wie co robi i nie daje się zastraszyć jakiemuś kurduplu, który ledwo co skończył liceum. I nawet nie zaczynaj!

Z ociąganiem puścił kierownicę, a ja wjechałam na zastawiony samochodami podjazd.

- Jesteśmy? - Spytał zdziwiony.

- Och, przykro mi, jeśli sadziłeś, że zobaczysz wille z dwiema wieżyczkami u boku. - Mruknęłam, wyłączając silnik, zabierając kluczyk i wychodząc z samochodu.

Ruszyłam do dobrze mi znanych drzwi. Nie czekając na Klausa, aż się pojawi u mojego boku, zapukałam w dębowe drzwi, rozglądając się wkoło. Trawnik przyprószony śniegiem, podjazd odśnieżony, pewnie ciocia wykorzystała moich młodych kuzynów. Ogromny biały dom był przyozdobiony niezliczoną ilością światełek.

Klaus stanął przy mnie, z ręką w kieszeni, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

- Może nikogo nie ma? - Spytał z cieniem nadziei.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Spoglądał na mnie nerwowo, zaciskając szczękę i próbując się rozluźnić.

Był zdenerwowany. Niklaus Mikaelson był zdenerwowany myślą, że spotka moją rodzinę. _Coś podobnego._

- Uwierz mi. Są wszyscy. _Caaaaała_ rodzina. - Zapewniłam go z szerokim uśmiechem.

Pewnie pomyślał, że jest nas około dziesięciu, a kiedy zobaczy trzydzieści parę osób to wyjdą mu gały z orbit.

Zmarszczył czoło, co zauważyłam z satysfakcją. Miło było go widzieć skrępowanego, chociaż raz dla odmiany.

- Dam ci małą radę. Z nikim nie gadaj, nie uśmiechaj się, i nie spoufalaj.- Mruknęłam szybko. Wybałuszyłam oczy, uświadamiając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. - I pod żadnym pozorem nie pij z moimi wujkami.

Spojrzał na mnie, zaciekawiony. Przewróciłam oczyma. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy to może moja rodzina jest tak dziwna, czy po prostu inni ludzie są zbyt sztywni.

Przystaję przy tym pierwszym.

- Czemu?

- Bo cztery godziny później skończysz pod stołem.

- A twoi wujkowie?

Pokręciłam głową z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Za mocni zawodnicy.

Już zaczynałam się niecierpliwić, kiedy w końcu ktoś otworzył drzwi. Spojrzałam w dół, aby zobaczyć Mię z uśmiechem aniołka.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, jak mniemam. Ciocia dużo mi o tobie mówiła. Wchodźcie do środka.

Zmrużyłam złowieszczo oczy, posyłając jej spojrzenie, mówiące, aby się uspokoiła. Na miłość boską, był to _jej_ dom, jednak znałam te korytarze, kiedy jej jeszcze nie było w planach mojej ciotki!

Weszliśmy, szybko zdjęłam swoją kurtkę, położyłam torbę na komodzie pośród miliona innych rzeczy i odwróciłam sie do Mii i Klausa.

Klaus, jeszcze ubrany patrzył się uparcie na Mię, a może trafniejsze określenie to, _oddawał_ jej spojrzenie. Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem i nie miałam pojęcia o co im chodzi.

Mia nagle przekrzywiła głowę i uśmiechnęła się uroczo, zerkając na mnie.

_O nie._ Miała ten błysk w oczach. Ten, który miała przedtem, jak namówiła mnie na tarota. Ten sam, kiedy dodałyśmy najostrzejszy sos świata do sushi naszego kuzyna, a ten o mały włos się nie udusił.

Przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Klausa i wymruczała:

- Jedna podstawowa rzecz, mam ci mówić _"wujek"_?

Sapnęłam, czując nagły przypływ gorąca. Klaus spojrzał na mnie, jakby szukał u mnie pomocy. Usłyszałam głośny rechot moich wujków z salonu, oczywiście na czele z moim tatą i, jak zwykle, psioczenie moich ciotek.

Jęknęłam cicho.

- Mia, co robi wujek Alex? - Spytałam, tylko po to, aby spojrzała na mnie. Zrobiła to, a ja zgromiłam ją wzrokiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej nie przestraszyła się mnie.

- Z twoim tatą dali mi się napić alkoholu.

- Co? - Odmruknęłam odruchowo.

- Tylko łyczek. - Patrzyłam na te 12-letnią istotę z szokowaniem.

- Nie wolno ci!

- Wujek powiedział, ze w moim wieku już dawno wiedziałaś, jak smakuje alkohol.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Wujek gada rożne rzeczy, nie sądzisz? - Mruknęłam.

Klaus odchrząknął u mojego boku, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

Mia uśmiechnęła się miło.

- To _tradycja._ - I poszła. Jej dwa kucyki podskakiwały, kiedy tańczącym krokiem wróciła do salonu.

Spojrzałam na Klausa, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Tradycja? - Zmrużył oczy.

- Ta, wujek zawsze powtarza małoletniej części mojej rodziny, że, cytuję, _"Trzeba trenować przed osiemnastką." _

Wzruszyłam ramionami, kiedy patrzył na mnie z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Zachichotałam, przewracając oczyma i mruknęłam:

- Witaj w mojej rodzinie.

* * *

- Nie wierzę, że_ mi_ to zrobiłaś. - Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem spoglądałam na ciotkę Teresę i moją mamę.

Były siostrami i ciocia była o trzy lata starsza, jednak ich charaktery były zupełnie odmienne.

Przede wszystkim, mama była nieco spokojniejsza. Ciotka była po prostu _wariatką._

- Mamo, ostrzegałam cię, żebyś nie włożyła tej bluzki.

Przewróciła oczyma.

- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że mojej ryby będzie próbował milioner! - Syknęła.

- _Multimilioner._ - Poprawiła ją ciotka z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

We trzy, jak na komendę spojrzałyśmy na Klausa. Podzieliliśmy się na dwa obozy, jak to zazwyczaj bywało, choć nasze składy nieco się zmieniły.

Co roku byłam jedyną dziewczyną w rodzinie, która więcej czasu spędza z facetami, a nie z kobietami.

Tym razem, stałam w kącie z moją najbliższą ciocią i mamą, reszta kobiet krzątała się między kuchnią, a jadalnią, a mężczyźni oglądali jakiś mecz. Znaczy się, _komentowali._

Niektórzy stali, tak jak Klaus, niektórzy leżeli na dywanie, czytaj Stefan, a jeszcze inni byli ściśnięci na dwóch kanapach.

- Pamiętaj czego cię uczyłam, Care. - Moja ciotka mruknęła, posyłając mi koci uśmiech. - Nie okazuj zażyłości.

Przewróciłam oczyma. Ta, poznajcie moją ciotkę, hipokrytkę. Od małego powtarzała mi, że na jednym facecie się nie kończy, a jeśli już się zakocham, mam tego nie okazywać. Podobnież wtedy, jestem już na przegranym miejscu, najwyraźniej będąc tą słabszą.

Wzruszyłam ramionami do swoich myśli. Co ciekawe, ciocia była mężatką od 30 lat, a jej mąż jest jej zarazem _pierwszym_ chłopakiem.

- A w ogóle, robiliście _to_ już? - Spytała po chwili.

Moja mama w szoku spojrzała na swoją siostrę. Ja byłam do tego przyzwyczajona, w końcu przez całe dzieciństwo każde wakacje spędzałam u niej.

- Tereso! - Syknęła, sfrustrowana.

Spojrzała na mnie niewinnie.

- Nie oszukujmy się, chłopak przecież nie będzie czekał na twoją waginę całe życie.

Boże, była_ gorsza_ od Eleny.

Moja mama spojrzała na nią ostro i syknęła:

- Że ty puszczałaś się ze wszystkimi zanim zaczęłaś studia, to nie znaczy, że moja córka ma iść twoją drogą!

- Odezwała się święta!

- Sugerujesz coś, zołzo?

- Żebyś wiedziała, ty zawsze... - Wyłączyłam się, spoglądając w bok.

Takie rozmowy między tymi dwiema kobietami były czymś normalnym dla mnie. Nadal kłóciły się, ale ja byłam zmartwiona czym innym.

Zmarszczyłam czoło, szukając wzrokiem Klausa. Nie stał tuż przy moim wujku i nie rozmawiał z nimi o polityce, jak to było jeszcze przed chwilą. Spojrzałam na taras, uśmiechając się lekko.

Stał w samej koszuli na mrozie i rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Zostawiając kłócącą się mamę i ciotkę, ruszyłam do drzwi tarasowych. Otworzyłam je powoli i zrobiłam krok do przodu.

- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko jest przygotowane? Żadnego opóźnienia, zrozumiano?

Stanęłam w pół kroku. Miałam zamiar jeszcze trochę podsłuchać, ale Klaus wyczuł moją obecność. Odwrócił się nadal z komórką przy uchu, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Do widzenia, Ralph. - Mruknął, szybko zakończając rozmowę.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Praca? W wigilie? - Spytałam ironicznie.

Zignorował moje pytanie i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jest zimno, wracajmy do środka .

Uniosłam brwi do góry, czując że coś ukrywa. Pytaniem jest; _co?_

* * *

- Niklaus, jak nie powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy, to wysiadam. - Syknęłam.

Parsknął śmiechem.

- Pędzę autostradą z prędkością 130 km/h. Uwierz mi, nie wysiądziesz. Chyba, że masz skłonności samobójcze.

Skrzywiłam się, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

- Ha, jakie _śmieszne_. Mówię poważnie. Wszystko zepsułeś. Mieliśmy zostać na noc u mojej ciotki, zjeść świąteczne śniadanie i zobaczyć reakcje wszystkich na nasze prezenty. Ale nie, jest już dwudziesta trzecia, a my jedziemy...- Spojrzałam na niego wściekle. - _Gdzie_ my jedziemy?

Obdarzył mnie olśniewającym uśmiechem nr. 51. Tym, który zazwyczaj uwielbiałam, jak rozświetla mu twarz, a w jego oczach pojawiają się iskierki rozbawienia, ale dzisiaj ten uśmiech mnie po prostu irytował.

- Zgadnij.

Wyrzuciłam ręce w górę, przy okazji obdarzając go oskarżającym spojrzeniem.

- A co ja, Sherlock Holmes?! - Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się krzywo. Chyba naprawdę nie pozostało mi nic tylko zgadywanie. - No dobra. Kojarzę, że jedziemy w stronę lotniska, ale to mi, cholera, nadal nic nie mów...- Przerwałam w połowie słowa, zauważając jego minę.

Zacisnął usta mocniej, próbując nie parsknąć śmiechem, a jego oczy patrzyły na mnie pobłażliwie, a zarazem z lekką dumą, tak, jakbym odkryła jego wielki sekret.

Bo _odkryłam._

Wybałuszyłam oczy i nie przejmując się tym, że prowadzi, walnęłam go w udo.

- O boże, jedziemy na lotnisko!

Roześmiał się cicho, zachowując stoicki spokój. Nagle zahamował, zarzucił ręczny hamulec, wyłączył silnik i spojrzał na mnie z szalonym błyskiem w oku.

- Uściślając twoją wypowiedź_: jesteśmy_ na pasie startowym.

Oderwałam od niego wzrok i wyglądnęłam za szybę. Byłam tak podekscytowana, że nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pokonaliśmy parę kilometrów.

Wyskoczyłam z samochodu zanim Klaus zdążył otworzyć mi drzwi. Westchnął tylko, próbując nie skomentować tego.

Stanął parę kroków przede mną, patrząc na mnie przez ramie.

Jęknęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam prywatny odrzutowiec kilkanaście metrów przed nami. Westchnęłam głęboko, próbując nie wyglądać, jak oszalała nastolatka, która zobaczyła swoich idoli. W końcu byłam prawnikiem i miałam dwadzieścia siedem lat.

Spokojnym krokiem podeszłam do Klausa. Posyłał mi ten jeden z jego szatańskich uśmiechów.

- Nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Przecież doskonale widzę, że praktycznie wewnętrznie piszczysz.

Przełknęłam ślinę, robiąc niewinną minę.

- A _mogę?_ No wiesz, pisnąć?

Zrobił znudzoną minę, tak, jakby piszczenie na lotnisku było dla niego czymś najzwyklejszym w życiu.

Rozłożył ręce, zachęcając mnie. Więc zrobiłam krok do przodu, wbiłam się w jego klatkę piersiową i zaczęłam piszczeć w jego szyję, a jego ciało częściowo mnie zagłuszało.

Oderwałam się od niego, czując się nieco lepiej i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Klaus odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Gotowa? - Spytał, wyciągając rękę przed siebie.

- Jak nigdy wcześniej. - Szepnęłam, ściskając mocno jego dłoń.

* * *

- Zaraz cię strzele. - Syknęłam.

Nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia na moim towarzyszu. Klaus Mikaelson, znany też, jako najbardziej irytujący i zarazem intrygujący mężczyzna na świecie, nadal siedział naprzeciwko mnie, całkowicie niewzruszony.

Sięgnął ręką, zmieniając stronę w gazecie, którą czytał. Jak zwykle, czytał politykę

Wydałam z siebie dziwne charknięcie i spojrzałam bezcelowo w okno, po raz kolejny próbując wywnioskować gdzie możemy się znajdować. I chociaż już lądowaliśmy, a tak naprawdę to wylądowaliśmy, to i tak nie miałam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. A Klaus nie był skłonny do odpowiedzi.

Najchętniej wybiegłabym z tego samolotu i zobaczyła w jakim mieście jesteśmy, ale Klaus nadal siedział spokojnie, więc nie wychylałam się za bardzo. Może po prostu wylądowaliśmy, aby zatankować.

- Musisz trenować swoją cierpliwość, Caroline. - Powiedział, a ja spojrzałam na niego wściekle. Co za arogant.

- A ty musisz się trzymać z daleka ode mnie. - Mruknęłam ironicznie.

Powoli przesunął swoje spojrzenie z gazety na mnie. Uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Przykro mi, nie da się zrobić.

Przewróciłam oczyma. Zawsze musiał to robić. Zawsze musiał być takim manipulatorem; najpierw sprawiał, że miałam go dość, a potem robił coś niespodziewanego, przez co miałam ochotę go wyściskać. No dobra, może niekoniecznie wyściskać, może coś bardziej seksownego, bardziej...

_Stop._ Jesteś na niego zła, Forbes. Pamiętaj.

- Niklaus, błagam cię, ledwo co zdałam z geografii i do szesnastego roku życia nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest Kanada. - Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Zmrużyłam oczy. - Jeśli będziesz się ze mnie śmiać, to wychodzę. - Stwierdziłam, unosząc głowę wysoko. Znów spojrzałam w okno, ale tym razem oprócz innych samolotów zobaczyłam coś jeszcze. Coś w oddali. Sapnęłam i zszokowana spojrzałam na Klausa. Obserwował moją reakcje spod długich rzęs.

- Spokojnie, nie pomyl się, w końcu nie jesteś dobra z geografii. - Mruknął z ironią. Skrzywiłam się. Nie byłam dobra z geografii, ale nie aż tak. Robił sobie ze mnie jaja i gdybym nie była w samolocie, który zapewne jest wart parę milionów to pewnie rzuciłabym w niego szklanką

- To wieża Eiffla, idioto! Aż tak głupia nie jestem. Dlaczego nie wychodzimy? - Wzruszył ramionami, wskazując mi otwarte drzwi. Zmarszczyłam nos.

- Droga wolna.- Powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Oho, coś jest nie tak. Na pewno tutaj nie zostajemy, skoro drzwi są otwarte, a ten siedzi, jakby w końcu znalazł swój tron.

- Dlaczego _ty_ nie wychodzisz? - Odłożył gazetę na bok, patrząc na mnie rozbawiony.

- Czekam na ciebie. - Odpowiedział tak, jakby to było najzwyklejszą rzeczą na świecie.- A ty?

- A ja czekam na ciebie. - Odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Klaus roześmiał się cicho.

- Widzę, że masz problemy z zaufaniem.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Odezwał się ten, co ufa _każdemu._ - Zaakcentowałam słowo _„każdemu",_ tak że bardziej zabrzmiało, jak _"mi"._

Posłał mi oczko.

- Pracuję nad tym. - Wstał, nałożył płaszcz na siebie i uśmiechnął się chłopięco. - Idziemy?

Wybałuszyłam oczy. O boże, my naprawdę zostawaliśmy w Paryżu. _Paryż._

- Jezu, PARYŻ! - Wstałam, jak oparzona i ignorując jego zaskoczenie wybiegłam na schodki, które prowadziły na pas startowy.

Nie czekałam na niego, bo... No, ludzie, byliśmy w Paryżu! Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam gdzieś poza Nowym Jorkiem.

Zbiegłam na dół, przeskakując co dwa schodki po czym stanęłam na asfalcie, oglądając się za siebie.

Klaus stał na górze z moim płaszczem.w ręku, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Nie uśmiechał się, ale też nie był zły. Wyglądał, jakby się wyłączył, najwyraźniej znów o czymś rozmyślając.

Wzruszyłam nieznacznie ramionami. Musiałam to zaakceptować. Taki właśnie był i ten, a nie inny mężczyzna mnie zainteresował. Mogę próbować zmienić jego nastawienie, otworzyć go nieco, ale nigdy nie zmieni się _całkowicie._

Westchnęłam, otrząsając się z moich rozmyśleń. Byłam w Paryżu, mieście zakochanych, mieście, które zazwyczaj widywałam na filmach Woodego Allena i miałam zamiar przeżyć najlepsze chwile swojego życia.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, rozkładając ręce. Spojrzał na mnie, tym razem, już wrócił na ziemie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc mój dobry nastrój.

A ja postanowiłam go uraczyć tym samym, czym on na początku naszej znajomości mnie. Zmrużyłam oczy i spytałam głośno:

- Chcesz, żebym czekała na ciebie wieczność?

Dostrzegłam błysk w jego oczach. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Pamiętał naszą rozmowę w szpitalu, kiedy Elena miała anemie.

Obserwowałam, jak jego lekki uśmiech powoli zmienia się w ten szeroki i charyzmatyczny, ten z dołeczkami. Roześmiał się cicho i dołączył do mnie.

* * *

**Z góry chcę przeprosić, bo wiem, że zawsze trzymam się tej soboty, jednak niestety wyjechałam do cioci, a dla mnie stety, bo uwielbiam spędzać u niej czas :) Tak czy inaczej, decyzję podjęłam tak jakoś szybko, gdybym trochę pomyślała, to bym dodała w piątek, kiedy jeszcze byłam w domu, no ale, jak to ja, zawsze jestem zalatana :D**

**Co do rozdziału: pewnie wielu z Was inaczej sobie wyobrażało całą tą wigilię w domu Caroline, jednak miałam wyobrażenie tego rozdziału już miesiące temu, kiedy dopiero co zaczynałam pisać to opowiadanie, pewnie mogłam wymyślić jakąś komiczną sytuację przy stole, ale nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu takich scen :) Kiedy próbuję, zazwyczaj wychodzi misz masz :D No i Paryż. To będzie ważny rozdział, bo Caroline zacznie mieć wiele wątpliwości co do Klausa, a że to jest w końcu nasza ukochana Caroline Forbes, to będzie chciała zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Wszelkimi sposobami :D **

**No a finał czwartej serii? Szczerze? Nawet się wzruszyłam, trochę pośmiałam, a scena Klaroline? Wiadomo, wolałabym bardziej tą wersję, gdzie ona wyjeżdża z nim do Nowego Orleanu, ale i tak zrobili wielki postęp, od tej całej niechęci Caroline do Klausa, aż do przyjaźni. Tak czy inaczej, właśnie dlatego piszę opowiadania Klaroline! Tutaj piszę JA, nie Julie Plec :D No dobra, kończę paplaninę :)**

** Jak zwykle, mam nadzieję, że się podobało i dziękuję za poprzednie komentarze ;)**

**Do napisania!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

Otworzyłam buzie, ale nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chyba po raz setny rozglądałam się wokół i znów brakło mi słów.

- Przestań. - Powiedział.

Oderwałam wzrok od wazy, która przypominała mi słynną wazę Ming i spojrzałam w niebieskie oczy Klausa.

Siedziałam na podłodze w apartamencie, który Klaus wynajął w jednym z najbardziej ekskluzywnych hoteli w Paryżu. Klaus, po paru minutach narzekań, usiadł sztywno na dywanie obok mnie, tak, jakby myślał, że siedzenie na podłodze jest równoznaczne z utratą swojej pozycji.

Boże, przecież byliśmy _sami._

Skrzywiłam się.

- Niklaus, zapłaciłeś fortunę.

Udawał, że mnie nie usłyszał; nadal patrzył przed siebie. Przed nami były drzwi tarasowe, a tam rozciągał się przepiękny widok na wieże Eiffla.

- To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Ważne, że jesteśmy w Paryżu, prawda?

- Ale nie musiałeś wynajmować apartamentu za mil...! - Złapał mnie za rękę, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i patrząc na mnie poważnie.

- Chciałaś tu przyjechać, tak? Więc jesteśmy. - Otworzyłam buzie, zaskoczona. Przyjechaliśmy tu tylko dlatego, że chciałam? I skąd wiedział, że _chciałam?!_

- Ale...- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem z lekką wyższością i przerwał mi, mówiąc pewnie:

- Poza tym, nie martw się, nie zbankrutuje.

No tak. Prychnęłam głośno. Co to tam milion dolarów dla niego. Oczywiście, że nic. Dla niego to tak, jak dla mnie sto dolarów.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że chcę przyjechać akurat _tutaj?_

Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

- Każda romantyczka chce przyjechać do Paryża. - Odpowiedział, a ja zmrużyłam oczy.

- Nie jestem romantyczką.

Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- To nie ja noszę w torebce egzemplarz Dumy i Uprzedzenia.

Sapnęłam z oburzenia.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będę znudzona i...- Przerwałam, kiedy coś sobie uświadomiłam. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. - Niklaus, a skąd ty wiesz o czym jest Duma i Uprzedzenie?

Niewinnie machnął ręką, składając usta w dzióbek. O boże, on to czytał. Zachichotałam głośno.

- Czytałeś to! - Spojrzał na mnie spod rzęs, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Rebekah ma na tym punkcie obsesje. Kiedyś tam wziąłem to do ręki i przeczytałem, ze sto stron.

Puściłam mu oczko.

- Ta, _sto stron_. To tak, jak z disco polo, co? Nikt nie słucha, a każdy zna słowa. - Przewrócił oczyma lekceważąco. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że kiedyś nigdy nimi nie wywracał, a im więcej ze sobą przebywaliśmy, tym częściej to robił. Uszczypnęłam go w ramię. - Chyba spędzasz ze mną zbyt dużo czasu.

Odwrócił się nagle do mnie, z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Coś tam napomknęłaś o Paryżu, po tym jak się upiłaś. Mruczałaś o tym i o paru innych rzeczach.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, patrząc na niego ostrożnie. O paru innych rzeczach? O _jakich _rzeczach?

- Niklaus, cokolwiek mówiłam, to wiesz, to takie głupie gadanie pijanej dziewczyny. Pewnie to wszystko jakieś kłamstwa, wiesz jak to jest.

- O Paryżu nie kłamałaś.

Cholera. A co jeśli powiedziałam coś o nim? Na przykład coś o tym, że mam o nim brudne myśli? Na pewno coś takiego powiedziałam.

Każdy kto ze mną spędził wieczór, kiedy byłam pijana, nie rozmawiał ze mną przez następny miesiąc. Oprócz dziewczyn i mojej rodziny.

Dziewczyny się nie obrażały, bo same nie były lepsze po pijaku, a moja rodzina, no cóż, jak zbierze się całe wujostwo to tak naprawdę po jedenastej wieczorem, aż do następnego dnia nie wiedzą co się działo.

- Ugh, pewnie majaczyłam nie od rzeczy.

Klaus patrzył na mnie, mrużąc oczy. Powoli, jego uśmiech zmienił się w ten wszystko wiedzący uśmiech. Ten władczy i kpiący.

- Boisz się, że powiedziałaś coś, co nie chciałaś, abym usłyszał?

Odczekałam trzy sekundy, aby nie wyczuł kłamstwa z daleka. Czytałam, że jeśli automatycznie zaprzeczasz, bez namysłu, to jest to ewidentny znak, że kłamiesz.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Przytaknął. Oczywiście, nie wierzył mi. Albo byłam okropnym kłamcą, albo zbyt dobrze odczytywał moje emocje.

Pokręcił pobłażliwe głową, nagle uśmiechnął się chłopięco i spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oku.

- Zamiast gadać o bezsensownych rzeczach, mam inną propozycję. - Mruknął cicho.

I zanim się zorientowałam, rzucił się na mnie tak, że leżałam przygwożdżona jego ciałem na podłodze, a on patrzył na mnie z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- A mianowicie? - Szepnęłam.

Czułam, jak uderza we mnie fala gorąca. Klaus za to, wyglądał na spokojnego, co było nie fair.

Zaczynałam niemal hiperwentylować, kiedy czułam jego ręce na moich nadgarstkach, a on nawet nie wyglądał na podkręconego.

- Na co masz ochotę? - Spytał cicho.

Zwilżyłam wargi, spoglądając szybko na jego usta. Boże, kiedy ostatnio się całowaliśmy? Po tym, jak się pogodziliśmy, wydawało się, że Klaus próbuje zdobyć moje zaufanie. Więcej rozmawialiśmy, poznałam jego rodzinę, on moją, spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu i rezygnował dla mnie z nadgodzin w pracy.

I _wspaniale._ Mogliśmy zdobywać swoje zaufanie powoli, ale to nie przeszkadza mu mnie pocałować od czasu do czasu, prawda?

Uśmiechnęłam się sprośnie, podnosząc jedną brew do góry.

- Nie wiem, na _wszystko._ A ty?

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w ciszy i sądziłam, że zaraz zbliży się do mnie czy nachyli nade mną, cokolwiek, ale _nie._ Uśmiechnął się psotnie i stwierdził uroczo:

- A ja na zapiekankę.

Wybałuszyłam oczy, jęknąwszy. Z oszołomieniem patrzyłam, jak podnosi się ze mnie i staje nade mną, wystawiając rękę przed siebie proponując pomoc do wstania.

Warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Co za cham. Nienawidzę go.

Odepchnęłam go i z cichymi stękami wstałam bez jego pomocy. Ruszyłam do łazienki, kiedy usłyszałam jego cichy śmiech. Odwróciłam się z bojową postawą, tylko po to aby zobaczyć jego zadowolony z siebie uśmiech i to, jak obserwuje mnie z rękoma założonymi z tyłu.

Podniosłam rękę do góry, ale zmieniłam zdanie.

- Nie. Wiesz co, Mikaelson? _Nie._ Nie będę się zniżać do twojego poziomu. - Syknęłam i weszłam do łazienki.

Posłałam mu jedno ze swoich zirytowanych spojrzeń, kiedy zamykałam drzwi.

- Tak, moja droga, prysznic może ci się przydać. – Prychnęłam głośno, trzaskając drzwiami. - Dla ochłodzenia.

_Argh!_

* * *

Zirytowana wzięłam od pokojówki tą przeklętą zapiekankę, zamknęłam za nią drzwi i skierowałam się do sypialni. Nie mam pojęcia co robił Klaus, że nie słyszał kilkuminutowego pukania dziewczyny, do tego stopnia, że to ja musiałam wyjść z łazienki. Zamaszyście weszłam do środka i rozglądnęłam się wkoło.

Otworzyłam już buzie, kiedy zobaczyłam, że leży na łóżku, ale szybko zdołałam usłyszeć jego równomierny oddech.

Spał. Przynajmniej nie chrapał. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Siedziałam w łazience całą godzinę, a ten tutaj choć był miliarderem to nadal był po prostu facetem, który czasami przypomina małe dziecko.

Położył się w ubraniach, a pilot od telewizora leżał na jego brzuchu. Rozczochrane włosy sterczały na każdą stronę, a na twarzy miał anielski uśmiech. Był naprawdę fascynujący, kiedy tak sobie smacznie spał.

Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się, postanawiając go nie budzić.

- Ty nie żyjesz.

Znieruchomiałam, parę kroków od łóżka. Przez moment wsłuchiwałam się, czekając na kolejne słowa, ale zapanowała cisza. Spojrzałam na Klausa ze zmrużonymi oczyma, patrząc, jak już w ogóle nie wygląda, jakby miał świetny sen. Raczej, jakby miał koszmar.

Zmarszczone czoło, rozchylone usta, ciężki oddech. Powoli zbliżyłam się do niego, wystawiając rękę przed siebie. Zatrzymałam ją tuż nad jego ramieniem, kiedy niespodziewanie wychrypiał:

- Przecież cię _zabiłem._

Przełknęłam ślinę, czułam, jak nagle ogarnia mnie chłód. Może majaczył. Pewnie tak. Pewnie miał jakiś koszmar, _pewnie..._

O boże. _Kogo_ on zabił?

Szarpnęłam go za ramię, tak naprawdę bojąc się, że usłyszę coś czego nie będę chciała. Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i powoli na jego twarzy wyrósł uśmiech.

_- Jesteś._ - Szepnął.

Czuły, wspaniały uśmiech.

A jednak nie mogłam pozbyć się teraz jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia w brzuchu.

Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, mając nadzieje, że nie zauważy tego i podniosłam zapiekankę, którą trzymałam przez cały czas w drugiej dłoni.

- Mówiłeś coś o zapiekance, nie?

* * *

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, obserwując zdziwionych przechodniów. Zerkali w naszą stronę ze zdziwieniem, które po chwili zmieniało się w spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło mnie to.

Zerknęłam na Klausa, siedzącego u mojego boku. Z twarzą wystawioną ku słońcu i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy spoglądał przed siebie.

Automatycznie przypomniał mi się dzisiejszy poranek. A uściślając, słowa Klausa. Próbowałam sobie tłumaczyć, że mówił to przez sen, że pewnie miał jakiś koszmar, ale miałam przeczucie. _Przeczucie_, że coś tutaj nie gra. Ale postanowiłam je zignorować. Chociaż raz, chciałam zatracić się w momencie i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach

I właśnie dlatego siedzieliśmy teraz tutaj, na ławce w parku w centrum Paryża. Mało kto spacerował, większość osób pospiesznie przechodziło obok, udając się do ciepłych domów. Za to my, byliśmy jedynymi, którzy odgarnęli śnieg z ławki i usiedliśmy na niej, choć było cholernie zimno.

Na początku wydawało się to świetnym i szalonym pomysłem, ale po pięciu minutach czułam, jak mój tyłek zaczyna się odmrażać. Klausowi było chyba ciepło, ale nie dziwie się mu. Jego płaszcz pewnie kosztował tysiące dolarów i oprócz dobrego wyglądania jest także ciepły, za to mój _płaszczyk_... No cóż, powiem tak, czego można się spodziewać po stu dolarach?

Więc zacisnęłam zęby i uśmiechałam się, kiedy to coraz to inni ludzie patrzyli na nas, jak na wariatów.

- Niklaus, czy ja dobrze kojarzę? - Spytałam ironicznie, spoglądając na jego błogi wyraz twarzy. Zerknął na mnie pytająco.

- Co kojarzysz?

Uśmiechnęłam się drwiąco.

- Zabrałeś mnie na _randkę_? - Bardziej stwierdziłam niż spytałam.

Patrzył na mnie uważnie, próbując nie przewrócić oczyma. Westchnął głośno, a po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Rano byłaś taka miła, że miałem dla ciebie prezent, ale skoro...

- Prezent? - Spytałam, upewniając się.

Spoglądnął na mnie zdziwiony, z pobłażliwym uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego twarzy.

Oczywiście, idiotko. Jest milionerem. Mógłby robić prezenty codziennie tysiącom ludzi.

- Ale, ja... - Podniósł brwi do góry, oczekując mojej dalszej wypowiedzi. - Ja nie mam nic dla ciebie.

Przez chwile patrzył na mnie w milczeniu, mrugnął parę razy, po czym niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął się głośno śmiać.

- Niklaus! Ja na prawdę nic ci nie kupiłam i teraz czuje się głupio, bo ty mi coś kupiłeś, a ja nie, a w końcu są święta i powinieneś dostać jakiś...- Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zerknęłam na niego błagalnie. -... prezent.

Spojrzał na mnie, już nieco uspokojony, ale nadal z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę sadzisz, że oczekuję czegoś w zamian?

Otworzyłam buzie. No, to jest chyba _normalne._

- A, nie? - Spytałam.

Patrzyłam, jak niedowierzająco pokręcił głową i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza małe, kwadratowe pudełeczko.

Wystawił je w moim kierunku.

- Wystarczającym prezentem dla mnie będzie jeśli będziesz to nosić.

Jęknęłam, uśmiechając się słabo. Uśmiechał się szeroko, czekając aż przyjmę jego podarunek, jednak w jego oczach widziałam strach.

Przytaknęłam sama do swoich myśli.

Bał się, że mi się nie spodoba. Że zostanie odrzucony. Przegryzłam wargę, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

Ułożyłam pudełeczko na swoich kolanach i odetchnęłam głęboko. Znając jego będzie to jakiś 20-karatowy diament wielkości śliwki. Czy coś w tym stylu. Uwielbiał pokazywać to, że jest bogaty i, że stać go na wszystko.

No dobra, koniec gdybań. Otwieram.

- Niklaus...- Wychrypiałam, patrząc w oniemieniu na naszyjnik, który miałam przed sobą.

O dziwo, wcale nie krzyczał _Kosztowałem-Milion-Dolarów_, był po prostu... niezwykły. Piękny diament w kształcie pojedynczej łezki, który był cudowny i mimo to, że pewnie nigdy nie byłoby mnie na niego stać, to zarazem był prosty.

- Nie podoba ci się? - Spytał szybko. - Cholera, wiedziałem, ale Rebekah powiedziała, że...

Przerwałam mu, odwracając się gwałtownie w jego stronę i łapiąc go za ramie.

- Jest piękny, ale...- Przełknęłam ślinę.- Na miłość boską, ile on kosztował? - Wymruczałam cicho, patrząc na jego zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, dokładna liczba to dwa m...

Szybko położyłam swój wskazujący palec na jego ustach. Nagle, jego uśmiech zmienił się w ten uwodzicielski, a jego oczy błyszczały czymś szalonym.

- To było pytanie retoryczne, Klaus. - Syknęłam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc będziesz go nosić? - Spytał z cieniem nadziei.

Westchnęłam.

- Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam, akcentując sylaby.

- _Będziesz?_

Zmrużyłam oczy. O co mu chodziło?

- Boże, dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?- Wypaliłam.

Zacisnęłam usta. Po co ja to mówiłam. Przecież odpowiedź była oczywista. Nie po to wydawał najprawdopodobniej milion dolarów, aby teraz leżał w szafie.

I powinnam mu chyba powiedzieć, że nie przywykłam chodzić z milionem dolarów na szyi. W przenośni, oczywiście, ale chyba wiadomo o co chodzi. Nie jestem taką kobietą. Zazwyczaj w ogolę nie noszę świecidełek, a jeśli tak, to jest to naszyjnik za trzydzieści dolców z motylkiem albo serduszkiem. Powinnam mu o tym powiedzieć i...

- Bo będzie ci o mnie przypominał.

Albo _nie_ powinnam.

Spojrzałam na niego, wybita z moich myśli i w lekkim szoku. Patrzył przed siebie w zamyśleniu, ze zmarszczonym czołem i rękoma w kieszeniach od jego płaszczu.

- Dlaczego ma mi o tobie przypominać? - Spytałam cicho. Nadal siedział nieruchomo. - Przecież to nie tak, że o tobie zapomnę.

Przełknął ślinę z tępym wzrokiem spoglądając w dal. Czułam się, jakbym odkrywała nowe puzzle do układanki i jeszcze nie byłam pewna co z niej wyjdzie.

Klaus był prawdziwą zagadką. Mężczyzną, który miał przeszłość, chyba nie usłaną różami i tą przeszłość niekoniecznie pozostawił za sobą.

Nagle, spojrzał na mnie, jego twarz niespodziewanie rozświetliła się szerokim uśmiechem, choć nieco sztucznym.

- Po prostu pomyślałem, że pasuje do ciebie. Od razu, jak go zobaczyłem. Do twoich oczu i do całego twojego charakteru.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

- Będę go nosić, obiecuję. - Powiedziałam, po czym oddałam mu pudełeczko, aby schował je z powrotem do kieszeni. Teraz zamotana szalikiem nie miałam za bardzo, jak go założyć.

- To Stefan powiedział, żeby ci kupić naszyjnik, kiedy spytałem, czy wie, co byś chciała.

Posłałam mu krzywy uśmiech.

- Tak powiedział? - Co, jak co, ale mój braciszek aż, tak dobrze mi nie życzył.

- Cytując, oznajmił, że _"Przyda jej się jakiś wisiorek, poszukaj coś w Walmarcie."_ Jednak nie jestem zaznajomiony z terminem Walmart, więc udałem się do Tiffanego.

Roześmiałam się głośno, obserwując jego zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. _Wiedziałam._

- Walmart to taka sieć sklepów. – Po, co miałam go wyprowadzać z błędu, że jest to najzwyklejsza sieć supermarketów?

Przytaknął.

- Coś w stylu Tiffany? - Spytał, upewniając się.

Przegryzłam wargę, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Bardzo podobny. - Mruknęłam. - Niklaus, czy ty w ogóle chodzisz na zakupy?

Spojrzał na mnie, jak na ufoludka.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Garnitury w Armanim same się nie kupią.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Chodzi mi o zwykłe zakupy. Chleb, jogurty, ser, takie sprawy.

Zmarszczył brwi, krzywiąc się.

- Nie.

Boże, ten facet był taki nierealny.

- No to musimy to zmienić.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nic, nic. - Mruknęłam.

I dziecinny.

- Co do Stefana. Jest nieco szalony, w pozytywnym sensie. – Stwierdził.

Odchrząknęłam. Szalony, tak, kiedyś był naprawdę _szalony_. Spojrzałam na Klausa, całkowicie nieświadomy obserwował ludzi przechodzących obok.

Mało kto wie o Stefanie. Tylko dziewczyny i najbliższa rodzina. Chciałam powiedzieć Klausowi, czułam, że powinnam. W końcu mieliśmy próbować, a jest to tylko możliwe, jeśli będziemy sobie ufać.

Westchnęłam głośno.

- Stefan mając siedemnaście lat zabił swoją dziewczynę. - Wypaliłam. Nie patrzyłam na Klausa, ale czułam, jak nieruchomieje tuż przy moim boku. - Miał wszystko, był jednym z tych chłopaków, których uważa się za bogów szkoły. Popularny, mający szczęśliwą, bogatą rodzinę, piękną dziewczynę, świetne wyniki w szkole i kapitan drużyny. Był ideałem dla każdego ucznia. Ale wszystko się skończyło, jak wszedł po pijanemu do samochodu. Razem z Laney, jego dziewczyną. Mieli wypadek. Dachowali. Laney zginęła na miejscu, a Stefan był w śpiączce przez dwa tygodnie. Potem trafił do poprawczaku, a jak wrócił to… Stefan, którego wszyscy znali, zniknął. I chyba nigdy już nie powrócił. Był świetnym chłopakiem, a jeden błąd zmienił jego życie na zawsze. Zrozumiał, że musi żyć dalej dopiero po kilku latach. Skończył studia, znów zaczął wychodzić, znów się uśmiechał, ale... Tamten Stefan nigdy nie wróci.- Przerwałam, wzdychając. - Nikomu o tym nie mówiłam, oprócz, wiesz, rodziny. Zresztą, nie musiałam. Po prostu, wiedzieli.

Zmrużył oczy.

- To dlaczego _mi?_

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Żebyś wiedział, że możesz mi ufać, tak, jak ja ufam tobie.- No, przynajmniej pracuję nad tym. - I, że nie musisz mieć przede mną sekretów.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że _mam?_ - Spytał szybko.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, szybko przybierając lekki uśmiech. Coś tu było nie tak.

- Nie powiedziałam tego. _Jeśli_ byś miał, to, pamiętaj, że tu jestem. - Mruknęłam, puszczając mu oczko.

Klaus uśmiechnął się. Ale nie był to zwykły uśmiech. Był to sztuczny uśmiech. Nie ten uspokajający, tylko ten po prostu nieszczery. Odwrócił wzrok, a ja przypatrywałam się mu uważnie.

Chciałam tylko sprawić, aby poczuł, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, że może być ze mną szczery, ale nie przypuszczałam, że pod koniec tej rozmowy, zorientuję się, że on faktycznie coś ukrywa.

Coś niekoniecznie miłego.

_Czułam to._

* * *

- Kiedy ślub?! - Elena pod tym względem była podobna do Klausa. Nigdy nie pytała, po prostu chciała odpowiedzi. _Teraz._

Patrzyła na mnie oczekująco z szerokim uśmiechem.

Przewróciłam oczyma i zmęczona usiadłam na kanapie. Elena stanęła przede mną.

- Bonnie, jak my z nią wytrzymujemy, przypomnij mi? – Spytałam z ironią.

Roześmiała się cicho, siedząc tuż obok mnie.

- Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Przez ostatni tydzień nawet zapomniała o Oliverze, non stop nawijała o tym, jak musimy zacząć przygotowywać twój ślub.

Elena uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i założyła ręce na boki.

- Możecie przestać rozmawiać, jakby mnie tu nie było?

Westchnęłam.

Pół godziny temu po raz pierwszy od tygodnia weszłam do swojego mieszkania, do azylu który dzieliłam z tymi wariatkami, zjadłam kolacje i było nadzwyczaj spokojnie, ale kiedy tylko skończyłam jeść, zaczął się horror.

- Elena... - Zaczęłam.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Pozwoliłam ci spokojnie zjeść, a teraz żądam odpowiedzi.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Och, dziękuje, jesteś łaskawa niczym papież. - Syknęłam złośliwie.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem.

- A więc?

- Dał mi tylko naszyjnik! Nie pierścionek zaręczynowy!

- Blisko.

- Chyba nie.

- O tak.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Zerknęłam w stronę Bonnie. Udawała, że czyta jakąś gazetę i, że nie interesuje ją o czym rozmawiamy. _Akurat._

- Bonnie, powiedz coś. - Mruknęłam.

Spojrzała na mnie z udawanym zaskoczeniem, na co zareagowałam ostrym spojrzeniem. Westchnęła, poddając się i odwróciła się w stronę Eleny.

- Byli tylko w Paryżu, Elena, to nic takie...

- Właśnie! W Paryżu! – Elena wyglądała, jakby ją olśniło, za to ja posłałam zirytowane spojrzenie Bonnie.- Miasto zakochanych! Dlaczego nie wybrał Londynu? Albo Berlina? Bo, nie! Wybrał _miasto zakochanych._

- Pojechanie do Paryżu nie równoznaczny się z tym, że zaraz będę brała ślub, Elena. Ani z miłością.

Wybałuszyła oczy, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.

- Idę się myć, ale wiesz co ci powiem, Care? Coś, co sama osobiście mnie nauczyłaś. - Przewróciłam oczyma. - _Miłość i sraczka przychodzą znienacka._

Skrzywiłam się, obserwując, jak kieruje się do łazienki z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Prychnęłam.

- Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? - Burknęłam, spoglądając na Bonnie.

O dziwo, zacisnęła usta i znów udała, że czyta gazetę.

Jak to dobrze mieć _przyjaciółki,_ co?

* * *

**Uff, muszę przyznać, rozdział napisany, jednak w stresie, może i dlatego nie za bardzo jestem z niego zadowolona. Akurat jest taki okres w szkole, kiedy nagle wszyscy nauczyciele w tym samym czasie robią nam kartkówki, prace klasowe i wszystkie te inne rzeczy, przez które czasami nie wiem w co ręce włożyć :D Tak czy inaczej, wedle tradycji, dodaję w sobotę :) Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa! **

**Do napisania!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 19**

Zaczęłam wyginać palce u prawej ręki. Toga kuła mnie w szyję, kiedy spoglądałam w stronę April.

Siedziała naprzeciwko drzwi od sali do rozpraw, rozglądając się nerwowo. Jej mama coś do niej mówiła, chyba próbowała ją uspokoić, ale April chyba za bardzo jej nie słuchała. Zobaczyłam, jak podaje jej kawę.

Westchnęłam.

Nienawidziłam kawy, ale chyba przydałaby mi się teraz. Byłam cholernie zdenerwowana. Tak naprawdę nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz miałam taką migrenę.

Może by tak _uciec?_ Zamiast siedzenia na sali rozpraw pewnie byłabym w McDonaldzie z dziewczynami spędzając miło czas.

Boże, co ja gadam.

Mama by mnie zabiła. Oczywiście, nie byłam też, aż takim tchórzem, ale przede wszystkim, miałam swój _honor. _I mama by mnie wydziedziczyła.

Poza tym, byłam prawnikiem. Co prawda nigdy w życiu nie oskarżałam kogoś, ale zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz.

- Coś na uspokojenie?

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam Klausa przed sobą. Uśmiechniętego, lecz nieco zdystansowanego.

Westchnęłam i odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

Chyba nawet nie wiedział, jak dobrze było go widzieć. A ja mu o tym nie powiem.

- Co tutaj robisz? – Spytałam.

- Proszę, herbata. – Podał mi papierowy kubek, który przed chwileczką myślałam, że jest jego. – Wiem, że nie lubisz kawy.

Przytaknęłam.

- Dziękuję. – Powiedziałam miło. – A teraz, co tutaj robisz? – Dopowiedziałam, nieco ostrzej.

Ale Klaus chyba nie winił mnie za to. Widział, że mam nerwy w strzępach.

Spoważniał nieco, co kompletnie nie pasowało do aury, którą dzisiaj roztaczał wokół siebie. Przede wszystkim, wyglądał młodo.

Bo był _młody,_ zawsze nie wyglądał na trzydziestolatka, jednak dzisiaj było w nim coś innego. Może przez to, że miał na sobie skórę, co było dziwne, skoro pracował. Może dlatego, że jego ciemnoblond włosy były przyprószone śniegiem. Może dlatego, że jego oczy nie były takie… puste, jak kiedyś. Teraz widniał w nich błysk. Błysk zdenerwowania, jednak zawsze była to jakaś emocja. Uczucie, którym postanowił się podzielić i nie zamykać się w sobie.

- Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdę tu i okaże się, że zrezygnowałaś. – Przewróciłam oczyma. – Wiem, wiem. – Zacisnął szczękę, po czym ze zmrużonymi oczyma i ze zmienionym głosem dodał: - _Nic z tego!_

Czy on właśnie mnie przedrzeźniał? Po pierwsze, nie robię takiej miny. Po drugie, zabrzmiał, jak stara, zrzędząca babcia, a ja tak nie mówię.

Ale postanowiłam to zignorować, a zamiast tego, po raz setny wytłumaczyć mu, że…

- Niklaus…

- Tak, jesteś niezależna. Zaczyna mnie to nieźle denerwować. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Denerwuje go to, ale próbuje to zrozumieć. To chyba krok naprzód. – Ale niech tylko znów ci zagrozi, to masz natychmiast zostawić tą sprawę.

Ugh.

Jak to mój tato mawia? Ach, tak.

_ Jeden krok do przodu, dwa do tyłu._ Idealne podsumowanie mojego związku z Klausem.

- Kiedy ci się kończy przerwa? – Spytałam, próbując oderwać go od jego bojowych myśli. Zmarszczył czoło.

- Mam swoją firmę. Mam przerwy, kiedy chcę, Caroline. – Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Ach, no tak. Przytaknęłam lekko. Spojrzałam przez ramię. Wywołano mnie i April na salę. Stała tuż przed drzwiami, czekając na mnie. Odwróciłam się do Klausa.

- Powodzenia. – Mruknął z niechęcią.

Zaśmiałam się. Widziałam, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego uczucia. Uczucia, że nie może wpłynąć na moją decyzję, a jednak nadal próbował mnie zrozumieć.

- Nie, dziękuję. – Powiedziałam i posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech ruszyłam do April.

- Będę tu czekał.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem na jego słowa i razem z April weszłam do piekła. Znaczy się, na salę.

* * *

- Groził ci. - Syknął, piorunując mnie wzrokiem.

Na początku próbowałam go lekceważyć, ale zaczynałam się porządnie irytować.

- Taka praca, jeśli nie zauważyłeś. Może powinnam od razu schować się w domu, zamknąć drzwi na cztery spusty i nie pokazywać się światu? - To było pytanie retoryczne, jednak oczy Klausa zaświeciły się zdradziecko, a na twarzy pojawił się chłodny uśmiech.

Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że ten sarkazm potraktował, jak świetny pomysł na niedaleką przyszłość.

- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać tutaj, przy ludziach, Caroline.

Zacisnęłam szczękę. Zawsze tak robił. Kiedy już nie miał argumentów, po prostu kończył rozmowę pod pretekstem, że ludzie patrzą.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

Wszystko zepsuł. Był tak wspaniały jeszcze rano, kiedy przyszedł do sądu, tak naprawdę wspierał mnie, zrobił coś, czego nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że się na to zdobędzie. Oczywiście, Jack nie pojawił się na rozprawie, złapali go, jednak wyszedł z więzienia za kaucją. I czułam się nawet dobrze. Za to mój samochód już nie.

Uparłam się, że pojadę do domu swoim autem, a Klaus miał mnie tylko odprowadzić. I wyobraźcie sobie, co się stało, kiedy zauważyliśmy, że przednia szyba jest całkowicie rozwalona.

Oczywiście, Klaus zaczął swój wywód o tym, że nigdy się jego nie słucham, a potem wszystko kończy się nie tak. I potem zabrał mnie na kolacje do swojego rodzinnego domu i nawet jedząc kolacje, nadal się kłóciliśmy.

Nagle go olśniło, że oprócz nas, przy stole jest także Rebekah, Kol i ich matka. Prychnęłam głośno, na co obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Ty zacząłeś. - Burknęłam.

Klaus otworzył buzie, już chyba mając jakaś ripostę w zanadrzu, kiedy Kol wstał od stołu z szerokim uśmiechem.

- No to, jak, bracie, obiecałeś, że zajrzysz w papiery.

Klaus zmrużył oczy, obdarzając mnie ostatnim spojrzeniem i podążył za Kolem. Skrzywiłam się.

Rebekah przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Dobrze, że poszli. Musimy zorganizować urodziny Klausa.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona.

- Niklaus ma urodziny? – Spytałam odruchowo, od razu żałując czego powiedziałam.

Oczywiście, że miał urodziny, tylko…

- Nie powiedział ci nic? – Uniosła brwi do góry, nachylając się nad stołem. No _właśnie._ Nic mi nie powiedział. – Nie martw się, nienawidzi obchodzić swoich urodzin. Uważa to za zbędne święto. - Przytaknęłam. – A więc, piszesz się?

- Na, co?

- Do pomocy w organizowaniu przyjęcia.

- Ach. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, być może nawet nieco złośliwie.

Niklaus nie lubił przyjęć urodzinowych? To zrobię _wszystko,_ aby je wyprawić.

- Oczywiście, Kol nam pomoże. Uwielbia urządzać imprezy. To, jak?

Posłałam jej lekki uśmiech, po czym przytaknęłam energicznie.

- Z przyjemnością.

* * *

- Mam rozumieć, że przyjedziesz?

- Nie powiedziałem tego. – Odburknął.

Westchnęłam głośno i opadłam na kanapę w salonie. W słuchawce usłyszałam głośne prychnięcie.

- Stefan, zrób to dla mnie.

Roześmiał się głośno.

- Siostra, jeśli miałbym przyjechać na urodziny twojego kochasia, to tylko dla siebie. Aby się _najeść._

- Boże, w kogo ty poszedłeś. – Mruknęłam bardziej do siebie.

- W kogo _my _poszliśmy, Care. – Przewróciłam oczyma, usłyszawszy jego drwiący ton głosu.

Fakt, nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Od małego każdą imprezę w rodzinie, czy to były imieniny, urodziny, chrzciny czy wesele, traktowaliśmy, jako świetną okazję do zapełnienia naszych wiecznie głodnych brzuchów.

Jednak już dawno skończyliśmy dwadzieścia pięć lat.

- Kiedy ty dorośniesz? – Spytałam retorycznie.

- A kto pół roku temu wyjadł cały rosół na stypie?

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

- Byłam_ głodna_, okej? Poza tym, rozmawiamy o tobie i twoim leniwym tyłku!

Słyszałam, jak w tle przeskakuje z kanału na kanał i szuka tego właściwego.

- Powinienem się obrazić. Od rana, każdy mnie obraża.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Żadna nowina, Stefan. I przestań oglądać siatkówkę, tylko porozmawiaj ze mną!

- Podzielność uwagi, młoda. Zawsze ci jej brakowało.

Zacisnęłam szczękę, zamykając oczy.

Nie daj mu dojść do ciebie, Forbes. Zignoruj go. Zignoruj go, tak, jak nigdy tego nie robisz. Chociaż raz bądź mądrzejsza.

- Dlaczego zawsze muszę ci przypominać o tym, jak wiele dla ciebie zrobiłam? Poszłam z tobą na te cholerne wesele i udawałam twoją dziewczynę, tylko dlatego, aby wzbudzić zazdrość w jakieś dziewczynie! I tak się nie udało, ale poszłam! Bo jesteś moim bratem. I nawet nie wspominam ile razy kradłeś mi chipsy i moje ulubione lody.

Zapadła cisza. Może przemówiłam do jego rozsądku. O ile go miał.

- Mieliśmy wtedy _szesnaście_ lat, Care. – Powiedział, jakby tłumaczył chiński Brytyjczykowi.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Teraz jest pora, abyś się odwdzięczył.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz, abym przyszedł na urodziny twojego koch…- Warknęłam, na co odchrząknął i poprawił się szybko. _-… Klausa._

Szczerze powiedziawszy, sama nie wiedziałam.

Co ja pieprze, doskonale zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. _Bałam się._ To w końcu były urodziny _Klausa._ Większość osób, które tam będą, będę widzieć po raz pierwszy w życiu. Oprócz Olivera, Bonnie i Eleny. Znając Olivera i Elene, znikną po pierwszych piętnastu minutach, za to Bonnie zacznie szaleć na parkiecie, zresztą, tak, jak zawsze to robi, kiedy wypije trochę więcej niż powinna i usłyszy swoje ulubione piosenki. I wtedy, zostanę sama. Klaus nie będzie miał czasu zajmować się mną i nie będę miała mu tego za złe. Będzie przyjmować życzenia, prezenty i wszystko to, co robi solenizant. I będzie tam masa ludzi. Bo, znając Rebekah, przyjęcie w jej słowniku zapewne równoznaczny się z co najmniej dwustoma osobami. No dobra, może przesadzam. Ale tak czy inaczej, potrzebowałam kogoś jeszcze. Kogoś, kto będzie obcy, tak samo, jak ja. Kogoś, komu mogłam ufać.

No i spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, większość czasu ze Stefanem spędzaliśmy na kłótniach i wyzywaniu się, które z nas ma większego garba na nosie i prostsze zęby, ale jeśli była tylko jakaś impreza, to byliśmy parą idealną.

Uwielbialiśmy siadywać w najlepszym miejscu, obżerając się i przy okazji obgadując ludzi. I właśnie dlatego potrzebowałam swojego brata.

- Będzie dużo alkoholu, jedzenia i fajne dziewczyny. Czego więcej chcesz?

Niemal czułam, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

- Trzeba było tak od razu, Care. Kiedy to?

- Jutro, dziewiętnasta, przy Traffton Square. Muszę kończyć, mam kogoś na drugiej linii. – Mruknęłam i bez słowa pożegnania włączyłam zieloną słuchawkę. – Bonnie? Co, jest?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, usłyszałam głośne oddychanie. A tak naprawdę, to sapanie.

- Kiedy postanowiłam pomóc dekorować sale, gdzie Klaus będzie miał urodziny, nie wspomniałaś ani słowem, o _problemie,_ który teraz doprowadza mnie do szału.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Była nieźle wkurzona. Rozpoznałam to po tym, jak niewyraźnie mówi, zaciskając mocno zęby. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy próbowała się uspokoić.

- Co się dzieje? – Spytałam ostrożnie.

- Próbuję pracować, naprawdę, Care, próbuję _pomóc,_ ale…- Nagle wydała z siebie jakiś dziwny gardłowy dźwięk, jakby chciała krzyczeć, ale nie za bardzo mogła. – Po prostu, przyjedź. Przyjedź, bo mamy _problem._

* * *

Pierwsze, co zauważyłam, kiedy weszłam do sali, była pustka.

No, może nie kompletna, jednak została nam tylko doba do przyjęcia, a sala nadal nie była udekorowana. Kompletnie.

- Nie będziesz mnie uczyć, jak dekoruje się salę!

Spojrzałam przed siebie. Na środku sali, jakby nigdy nic stała Bonnie z Kolem. Bonnie, z rękoma na biodrach i oczami piorunującymi wszystko i wszystkich na co spojrzy i Kol, rozbawiony i rozluźniony, jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Ale te kolory balonów nie pasują. – Odpowiedział, posyłając jej słodki uśmieszek, a zarazem dając wyraźny znak, że oczekuję dalszej rozmowy.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet mnie nie zauważyli.

- Jestem artystką, wiem, co pasuje, a co nie! – _Oho,_ nadepnął jej na odcisk.

- Spokojnie, paniusiu. Mogę mieć swoją opinię. – Wymruczał, puszczając jej oczko.

Nagle, w jedną sekundę, w jej postawie coś się zmieniło. Kol pewnie tego nie zauważył, ale ja zbyt długo ją znałam, aby nie widzieć.

Odchyliła się do tyłu, orientując się, że znalazła się zbyt blisko swojego rozmówcy. Mrugnęła parę razy, chłonąc jego rysy twarzy, po czym odchrząknęła, speszona. Nie speszona Kolem, czy jego spojrzeniem, które ją świdrowało.

Była speszona swoimi własnymi myślami. _Brudnymi _myślami.

Kol jej się podobał.

- Nie bajeruj. Urocze uśmiechy na mnie nie działają. – Syknęła.

_Ta, na pewno._

Kol przekrzywił głowę, w ten sam sposób, jaki to robił Klaus.

- Mam o wiele więcej rzeczy do zaoferowania, niż tylko uroczy uśmiech. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że „_No cóż, cały ja."_ Nagle ich rozmowa stała się nadzwyczaj intymna.

Odchrząknęłam głośno, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Bonnie odwróciła się w moją stronę, patrząc na mnie, jakbym była jej długo wyczekiwanym wybawieniem.

Ruszyłam do nich.

- To jest ten twój _problem? – _Spytałam, zerkając na Kola.

Skrzywiła się, na co Kol zareagował cichym śmiechem.

- Ktoś nie umie przyjmować krytyki. – Mruknął cicho, oczywiście, że specjalnie. Chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę i, a jakże, podziałało.

- Nienawidzę takich ludzi, jak ty. Obrzydliwie bogatych i nadto pewnych siebie. I cieszę się, że cię poznałam. Przypomniałeś mi, dlaczego nie powinnam zazdrościć elicie.

Westchnęłam. Czy to możliwe, że ja zachowywałam się z Kolem tak samo? Boże, było to takie irytujące.

Złapałam Bonnie za dłoń, odchodząc na bok. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że cały czas posyłała wsciekłe spojrzenia w stronę bruneta.

- Bonnie, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. – Mruknęłam.

Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

- To, co, mam go ignorować?

Przewróciłam oczyma. Od czego są przyjaciółki, przypomnijcie? Ach, od uświadamiania paru rzeczy.

- Nawiązujesz z nim rozmowę, bo _chcesz._ – Obserwowałam jej reakcję.

Na początku skrzywiła się, dając mi znak, że nie za bardzo wie o co mi chodzi. Dopiero po chwili otworzyła usta, które ułożyły się w literę O, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ten wyraz olśnienia, który jest mi dobrze znany.

A potem zmrużyła oczy, zmarszczyła czoło i wbiła mi palec w ramię.

- Że, co, przepraszam? Sugerujesz, że ja… on, mi, że…- Wybałuszyła oczy, machając rękoma w tą i we w tą. – _Fuj!_

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Więcej nie musiałam wiedzieć.

- Jeśli tak, to po prostu nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Niech on zajmie się jedną stroną, a ty drugą. A ja wam pomogę.

Spojrzała na mnie z grymasem niezadowolenia.

- _Dobrze._ I przestań się tak szczerzyć. – Syknęła.

Roześmiałam się cicho, odwracając się i kierując się w stronę Kola.

- Bądź miły, co? Albo po prostu się nie odzywaj. Do niej, przynajmniej. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby chciał mi przekazać, że nie ma zamiaru się mnie posłuchać.

- Chyba nie poskarżysz się Klausowi, co?

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Może. – Otwierał już buzię, kiedy dokończyłam. - Na mnie urocze uśmiechy także nie działają.

Prychnął.

- Akurat. – Posłałam mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym w bezbronnym geście podniósł dwie dłonie do góry. – Okej, postaram się, Caroline. Obiecuję.

Wiedziałam, że kłamał, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie przejmowałam się tym.

Obserwowałam, jak podchodzi do Bonnie i bez żadnego słowa zabiera parenaście balonów i zaczyna je dmuchać. Cały czas wymieniali między sobą spojrzenia; Bonnie te chłodne, a Kol te rozbawione.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

Ciekawe, co z tego wyjdzie.

* * *

- Wyczuwam jakiś przekręt. – Klaus szepnął mi do ucha.

Zachichotałam. Zatrzymaliśmy się na pustym i dziwnie cichym korytarzu, który prowadził do sali, gdzie miało się odbyć urodzinowe przyjęcie Klausa.

- Wyczuwasz? – Spytałam cicho.

Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech i wysunął swoją dłoń. Powoli dotknął mojego policzka. Był dzisiaj w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze.

Cały czas podekscytowany, z szelmowskim błyskiem w oczach i oszałamiającym uśmiechem.

- Prowadzisz mnie po jakiś korytarzach i jesteśmy w miejscu, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie byłem, a zabrałaś mnie tutaj, mówiąc: _mam niespodziankę._ Tak, Caroline, _wyczuwam._

No dobra, klapa. Przyznaję, byłam świetnym kłamcą. Do tego stopnia, że kiedy nie chciało mi się ćwiczyć na WF-ie, tworzyłam niesamowite historyjki o tym, że jestem chora i doprowadziłam naszą nauczycielkę do płaczu. Oczywiście, płakała z litości nade mną, bo myślała, że_ faktycznie_ jestem chora. Ale moje zdolności, jakoś magicznie znikały przy Mikaelsonie. Zawsze potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy kłamię.

Przewróciłam oczyma i zrobiłam krok w tył, aby stanąć w bezpiecznej odległości od Klausa.

Już nie musiałam udawać miłej i słodkiej.

Od początku miałam tylko jedno zadanie. Mieć pewność, że Klaus trafi na przyjęcie, całkiem nieświadomy. No, ale i tak wszystkiego się dowiedział, więc teraz mogę mu wszystko wygarnąć.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że masz urodziny? – Spytałam chłodno.

Zaśmiał się cicho, wciskając dłoń, która jeszcze chwile temu dotykała mojego policzka w kieszeń.

- Bo zrobiłabyś mi przyjęcie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz _przyjęcia?_ – Odmruknęłam automatycznie.

- Bo wolę spędzić ten czas z tobą.

O… _Ups._

Teraz czułam się, jak zdrajca.

Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, wymijając go i podchodząc do drzwi, które były tuż za nim.

- No, a co do tej imprezy, to… - Nie czekając na wiele, otworzyłam drzwi na oścież.

- _Niespodzianka!_

Skrzywiłam się, słysząc chór ludzi i zaraz po tym gwar rozmów, śmiechów i pisków. Klaus spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego, tylko uśmiechnąć się przepraszająco i złapać go za rękę i pociągnąć do przodu.

O dziwo, sala wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż, kiedy wychodziłam z niej parę godzin temu. Najwyraźniej Bonnie i Kol stanęli na wysokości zadania.

Staliśmy niezręcznie na środku, ja nieco zawstydzona, że wdałam się w ten cały spisek i Klaus, najwyraźniej niezadowolony wizją spędzenia całego wieczoru na swoim przyjęciu urodzinowym.

Nagle, tuż przed naszym nosem wyrosła Esther z aparatem.

- Cheeeeesssssseeee, dzieci!

Jak na zawołanie, na naszych twarzach pojawił się szeroki i sztuczny uśmiech.

- Właśnie dlatego nie lubię przyjęć. – Klaus mruknął do mojego ucha.

Przewróciłam oczyma, sztuczny uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy.

- Wiesz, że tego potrzebujemy. – Spojrzałam na niego uważnie z chwilą, kiedy jego matka odeszła od nas. – Oboje.

- Czego?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Normalności. Odskoczni od tego wszystkiego. Jednego zwykłego przyjęcia na, którym ani razu nikt nie wspomni o mojej pracy. – Zaakcentowałam słowo _„nikt",_ spoglądając na Klausa intensywnie. Powoli, na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech uległości. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Niklaus.

Pocałowałam go w policzek i usunęłam się na bok, obserwując, jak chmara nieznanych mi osób podchodzi do niego i składa mu życzenia.

Westchnęłam. To gdzie podziewał się Stefan?

* * *

- Wiesz może gdzie jest Kol?

Zdziwiona spojrzałam na Rebekah, która właśnie wepchała mi się na fotel. Co prawda był wielki, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że żadna z nas nie miała zbyt chudego tyłka.

Po chwili usadowiła się wygodnie tuż obok mnie z drinkiem w ręku.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, nadal posępnie patrząc przed siebie.

Miałam rację. Impreza była do bani. Klaus zamiast bawić się, zaczął rozmawiać o polityce ze swoimi partnerami biznesowymi, a Stefan zajął się podrywaniem długonogich blondynek.

- Zniknął.

- Typowe. – Mruknęła. – A co z twoimi przyjaciółkami?

Posłałam jej spojrzenie typu _Świetnie-Się-Bawią-Nie-To-Co-Ja._ Roześmiała się cicho.

- Care, znasz tu wszystkich? – Spytała, przekrzykując głośną muzykę. Spojrzałam na nią ukradkiem.

Poprawiła swoje włosy, uniosła głowę wyżej i przybrała szelmowski uśmiech.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- A co?

Patrzyłam, jak podnosi swoją rękę i palcem wskazuje wysokiego bruneta, który stał do nas tyłem i rozmawiał z Eleną i Oliverem.

Znałam skądś tą głowę, ciuchów niestety nie widziałam, stali w ciemnym kącie.

- A jego? Znasz?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Kiedyś myślałam, że tylko Elena i Bonnie mają taki ton, kiedy podoba im się jakiś facet.

Wychodzi na to, że jednak nie.

- Idź do niego. – Powiedziałam, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wspominałam już, że uwielbiam być swatką? – Kto wie, może okaże się twoją wieczną miłością.

Spojrzała na mnie, konsternacja była widoczna w jej oczach, mimo to, uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Raz się żyję. – Mruknęła.

- No właśnie i wydaję się nawet przystojny. Przynajmniej ma zgrabny tyłek, a…- Przerwałam zdumiona i w horrorze obserwowałam, jak facet, który był tematem naszej rozmowy, odwraca się i w końcu mogliśmy zobaczyć jego twarz. – O boże.

Rebekah za to, była szczęśliwsza niż przedtem. Z wyrazem olśnienia na twarzy, podniosła się z fotelu.

- Ach, trzeba było tak od razu. – Mruknęła do siebie. Złapałam ją za rękę.

- Rebekah, nie. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

Schyliła się nieco, patrząc na mnie zaintrygowana.

- Co, zła reputacja? To _idę._

- Nie, Rebekah, mówię poważnie. To mój _brat_. – Mruknęłam, spoglądając na niego. Z wyzywającym uśmiechem skanował całe pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny, która go zainteresuje.

_ Debil._

Rebekah przewróciła oczyma, wzruszając ramionami.

- Zajmij się Klausem, Care. Chyba oczekuje twojego prezentu.

Zaskoczona, spojrzałam w bok, Klaus co chwilę zerkał w naszą stronę ze zmarszczonym nosem. Miałam mu dać prezent później, kiedy już będziemy sami, ale…

Chyba mu na nim zależało. Boże, nawet nie sądziłam, że interesują go tak przyziemne rzeczy, jak prezenty.

Westchnęłam, uśmiechając się szczerze.

Tak, jak sadziłam, zauważył. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale szybko wrócił do rozmowy ze swoimi towarzyszami.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od pamiętnej podroży w Paryżu. Pamiętnej z dwóch powodów. Paryż był piękny, mroźny, i będę miała wspaniałe wspomnienia z tego wyjazdu, ale nie wszystkie te wspomnienia będą mi się dobrze kojarzyły.

Szczególnie te, po których jestem prawie pewna, że Klaus coś ukrywa. I nie ukrywa w sensie, że ma dodatkowe konto czy kupił wycieczkę na Bahamy czy też coś równie banalnego. Ukrywa coś gorszego.

Czułam to. I nie chciałam, ale w mojej głowie wszystko zaczęło się układać; dziwne sytuacje, nagle nabrały znaczenia.

Jego koszmary. Powtarzałam sobie, że można to jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, zwykli ludzie nie mają koszmarów, gdzie krzyczą, że kogoś zabili. Jeden raz na parę lat. Ale nie dwa w krótkim czasie.

Słowa Rebekah _"Miał trudne dzieciństwo."_ W jakim sensie, do cholery?

I przede wszystkim, jego zachowanie. Nie codziennie spotyka się mężczyznę, który ma wszystko, a dla jakiegoś dziwnego powodu przed nikim się nie otwiera.

I nie muszę być psychologiem, żeby wiedzieć, że to przez coś, co zdarzyło się w jego przeszłości.

Przez to wszystko zaczynaliśmy się oddalać od siebie. Bo zaczynałam mieć wątpliwości.

Z drugiej strony, nie mogłam mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć.

Bo, co by było, gdyby to wszystko okazało się nieprawdą? I mógł mnie też okłamać.

Więc jedynym wyjściem było dowiedzenie się prawdy. Bez niczyjej pomocy. A póki co, musiałam udawać, że wszystko jest w, jak najlepszym porządku.

I po części, _było._ Klaus naprawdę _próbował._ Byłam świadkiem, jak każdego dnia, po trochu, cały czas się zmienia. Dla mnie, dokładnie tak, jak obiecywał.

Zerknęłam na Rebekah, podeszła do Stefana i zaczęła uwodzicielsko przegryzać wargę. _Fuj._ Przewróciłam oczyma i ruszyłam do pokoju, gdzie najbliższe osoby z otoczenia Klausa zostawiły swoje rzeczy. Ja schowałam tam jego prezent. Miał być na później, ale skoro nie mógł się doczekać.

Nacisnęłam klamkę, zrobiłam krok do przodu, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i dopiero potem podniosłam głowę.

A powinnam była wcześniej.

Wybałuszyłam oczy i stanęłam, jak wryta, najwyraźniej mój mózg przestał działać i nie mogłam wykonać żadnego ruchu.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, upewniając się czy, aby na pewno coś mi się nie przewidziało. Miałam przynajmniej taką nadzieje, ale nie. To, co widziałam, najwyraźniej nie było halucynacjami.

A przez _"to"_ miałam na myśli Bonnie i Kola.

I nie byłabym nawet zdziwiona, no dobra, byłabym, bo co można robić w cichym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdyby nie to, że byli _bez _ciuchów.

Bonnie ze swoją turkusową sukienką u jej stóp, teraz już tylko z bielizną gapiła się na mnie, zszokowana.

Chyba nawet bardziej ode mnie.

A Kol, już bez koszuli, z rękoma przy pasku, najwyraźniej gotowy do akcji.

Stali obok siebie i chyba już zapomnieli o fakcie, że przyszli tutaj w konkretnym celu. Po prostu, stali tam, wśród płaszczy, toreb i parasolek, patrząc na mnie z otwartą buzią.

I wtedy zaczęłam piszczeć.

A Bonnie razem ze mną.

Przestałam, ona także. Boże, była kompletnie pijana. Widziałam to po tym, jak mimo że docierało do niej to, co się dzieje,to jej nadal się to podobało. Gdyby była trzeźwa to już dawno by jej tu nie było. Ja za to, byłam trzeźwa, jak nigdy. A pisk wydawał się jedyną reakcją, która przyszła mi na początku do głowy.

Dopiero potem zaczęłam myśleć i zrobiłam to, co powinnam była zrobić już pierwszej sekundy.

- Bonnie Adrianne Bennet, jesteś pijana. - Syknęłam, podeszłam do tych dwóch gołąbeczków, podniosłam jej sukienkę z podłogi, rzuciłam w stronę jej klatki piersiowej i wystawiłam lewą dłoń na całą szerokość. - Tam jest łazienka. Ubieraj się, natychmiast.

Zachichotała, podnosząc rękę do ust.

- Uuu, jaka władcza. - Westchnęłam, ukazując swoje niezadowolenie. - Care, nie udawaj już takiej dziewicy orleańskiej. - Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem, szybko skierowała się do łazienki.

Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. Teraz była pora na tego Don Juana.

Spojrzałam na Kola chłodno. Zdążył zapiąć pasek i zauważyłam, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki, szyderczy uśmiech.

Co za palant.

- Ona jest pijana, Kol. A ty chciałeś ją wykorzystać.

Podniósł dwie brwi do góry, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie jest taka pijana. I już wcześniej jej się podobałem. Daj spokój, Care. Niech dziewczyna zaszaleje, chociaż raz. - Zmarszczyłam czoło, zbliżając się do niego.

- Ach, to twoje zajęcie, co? Co masz z tego, Kol? Widzisz, jak dziewczyny sobie szaleją i co potem? - Warknęłam.

- Uwierz mi, nie żałują. Każdy potrzebuje czasami wyjść ze swojego charakteru. Zachować się nieprzewidywanie. A twoja przyjaciółka tego potrzebowała. - Uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

Co ja gadam, to był oszałamiający uśmiech. Ale chciał wykorzystać Bonie i jestem pewna, że przez dłuższy okres czasu większość rzeczy będzie mi się z nim kojarzyła, jako coś obleśnego.

Sapnęłam, podnosząc głowę do góry i stając przed nim, jakbym miała zaraz stanąć na ringu.

- Nawet jej nie znasz!

Przekrzywił głowę na bok, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Ty też tak do końca nie znasz Klausa, co? Jak widzisz, nie każdy jest idealny.

A to, co miało znaczyć?!

Zacisnęłam zęby, a moje oczy zmieniły się w szparki.

Dość. Musiałam sobie ulżyć. Przez ostatnie dni chodziłam nabuzowana, a, że padło na Kola? Trudno, napatoczył się i niech zapamięta, że nie zadziera się z moimi przyjaciółkami.

I z tą myślą, nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy moja ręka wystrzeliła do przodu i walnęłam go w policzek.

Nie plaskaczem, pięścią. Czasami dobrze być jedyną dziewczyną w rodzinie pełnej facetów.

Już uśmiechałam się zwycięsko, kiedy zauważyłam, że na Kolu nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Co prawda, złapał się za policzek, ale na jego twarzy nie widniał jakiś tam wielki grymas bólu.

Zrobiłam krok do tyłu, niezadowolona. I wtedy nadepnęłam na coś. Skrzywiłam się z bólu.

Ugh, _szpilki_ Bonnie.

Zachwiałam się i poczułam, jak tracę równowagę. Nawet pogodziłam się z myślą, że zaraz moja twarz przywita się z podłogą, kiedy Kol złapał mnie.

Co, jak co, ale ma refleks. Złapałam mocno jego gołe ramiona i pozwoliłam mu się podnieść.

Uśmiechnął się uroczo, na co przewróciłam oczyma.

Mnie też chciał sprawdzić, czy na mnie działa. Niestety, ale byłam kompletnie zaczarowana drugim Mikaelsonem. Albo stety, zależy, jak spojrzysz.

- _Caroline?_

O cholera. Źle, źle, źle. Bardzo _źle._ Zbyt dobrze znałam ten głos.

* * *

Dłuuugi :) Przynajmniej na moje możliwości :D Ach, zauważyłam Wasze komentarze, dotyczące "akcji" pomiędzy Klausem i Caroline i...szczerze? Nie zamierzałam pisać sceny seksu między nimi, po prostu jakoś nigdy nie czułam takiej potrzeby, poza tym, uwielbiam ich relację za to, że ten cały pociąg odgrywa jakąś rolę, jednak przede wszystkim, uczą się siebie nawzajem, próbują sobie zaufać i... ugh. No, wiecie o co mi chodzi. W ogóle, dziwna sprawa ze mną, potrafię pisać opowiadania, ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego, abym określiła swoje uczucia, czy też myśli to wychodzi wielkie NIC :D No dobrze, tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumieliście, ale nie mówię, że się od razu poddaję. Spróbuję coś wyskrobać i zobaczymy, jak to będzie :) Mam nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie :) Ach, po co ja w ogóle to piszę, ugh, po prostu lubię się czasami wygadać :D No, tak czy inaczej, sprawa z April będzie bardziej złożona, że tak powiem, na pewno będzie miało w jakimś stopniu powiązanie z przeszłością Klausa, no dobra, już, kończę paplać :D Dziękuję za poprzednie komentarze i za tak miłe słowa ;)

Do napisania!


	20. Chapter 20

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 20**

_Klaus._

I zbyt dobrze znałam _ton_ tego głosu. Chłodny, podszyty groźbą, furią.

I zorientowałam się, jak to musi wyglądać. Ja i Kol, on bez koszuli, _razem_ w uścisku.

Szybko oderwaliśmy się od siebie, tym razem Kol nie uśmiechał się już tak szeroko.  
Jednak wiedział, że Klaus to nie przelewki.

Dopiero po chwili spojrzałam w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał Klaus.

Przełknął ślinę, zaciskając ręce w pieść. Nie, nie, nie. Jeszcze tylko bijatyki mi tutaj brakuje.

- Niklaus, ja ci wszystko...- Przerwał mi głośny chichot. Spojrzałam w bok, Bonnie stała w drzwiach od łazienki, najwyraźniej ubrała sukienkę tyłem i z pijackim uśmiechem patrzyła to na mnie, to na Klausa.

Boże, jak to musiało wyglądać.

Klaus znowu skupił całą uwagę na mnie, obserwując mnie uważnie.

Nie zostało mi nic, jak wykorzystać swoje walory.

Uśmiechnęłam się czarująco, klaskając w dłonie.

- To nie tak, jak wygląda. Ale mam _dobrą_ wiadomość! - Krzyknęłam, nadal szczerząc się głupio.

Zmrużył oczy groźnie.

- Czyli? - Warknął.

Przełknęłam ślinę, zerkając na Kola i Bonnie.

- To nie trójkącik. - Stwierdziłam z szerokim uśmiechem i szalonym błyskiem w oku.

Miałam nadzieje, że Klaus rozluźni się, ale nadal stał, jak skamieniały parę kroków przed nami.

Za to Bonnie uznała to za nadzwyczaj zabawne.

Roześmiała się głośno. A tak naprawdę, to zapiszczała. Przewróciłam oczyma. Ta, jej pijacki śmiech nie przypominał dźwięku ludzkiego. Bardziej brzmiał, jak odgłosy delfina.

Spoważniałam, widząc, że sposób, który działa na mojego tatę, jednak nie jest tak skuteczny na Klausie.

Zgromiłam Bonnie spojrzeniem.

- A ty siedź cicho. - Syknęłam, na co machnęła ręka. Ruszyłam do Klausa, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.- Kol i Bonnie, no wiesz... - Wykonałam jakiś dziwny ruch rękoma, próbując zademonstrować to, co miałam na myśli.

Uniósł jedną brew do góry. Hej, znałam te spojrzenie u niego.

Był rozbawiony! Był rozbawiony i z całych sił próbował to zatuszować.

- Tak, zdążyłem zauważyć. Chcieli uprawiać seks. - Boże, zawsze musiał być taki prostolinijny i dosłowny? - Sztuka dedukcji, Caroline. Ale co w tym wszystkim robisz, _ty?_

Zmarszczyłam nos.

- No chyba nie przyłączyłam się do orgii, nie?! - Syknęłam, całkowicie nie rozumiejąc dlaczego jest rozbawiony. I jeszcze udawał, że był wściekły. Zaczynałam się nieźle bać, że wybuchnie, a on najzwyczajniej udawał. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i mruknęłam z ironią: - _Sztuka dedukcji,_ Niklaus.

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, doskonale mnie rozumiejąc.

Nagle usłyszałam głos Kola, podszyty sarkazmem.

- No to my się ulatniamy. Bo zaraz to wy będziecie potrzebować tej kanciapy.

Westchnęłam głośno. Klaus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc na mnie intensywnie.

Spojrzałam na Kola, wziął Bonnie za rękę i już mieli wychodzić, kiedy go zatrzymałam.

- Zaprowadź ją do Eleny, Kol. - Odwrócił się z błagalnym spojrzeniem. _Na serio?_ Co za palant.- Mówię poważnie.

- Care...

Nagle, Klaus odwrócił się do Kola i mruknął:

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziała.

Kol automatycznie podniósł dwie ręce w geście rezygnacji, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jeśli nalegacie.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Ugh. Patrzyłam, jak we dwójkę wychodzą z pomieszczenia, po czym przeniosłam wzrok na Klausa.

Przez moment patrzył na mnie poważnie, ale po kilku sekundach nie wytrzymał i jego zaciśnięte usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Zaśmiał się cicho.

Przewróciłam oczyma, czując, jak całe wcześniejsze napięcie gdzieś się ulatnia. Przed oczyma stanęła mi zaskoczona i zarazem rozmarzona mina Bonnie. Roześmiałam się.

- Kol i Bonnie, co? - Mruknął z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.

Przytaknęłam.

-_ Bonnie i Kol_. - Odmruknęłam. - Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie pamiętać tego wieczoru.

- Czemu?

Przewróciłam oczyma. Czasami był tak nieświadomy świata, który go otacza.

- Nie zwykła uprawiać seksu z kim popadnie w ciemnych pomieszczeniach.

- Na pewno zapamięta. Nie sądzę, żeby wypiła aż tak dużo.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Cholera.

- Ale znam mieszankę, która sprawia, że budzisz się nazajutrz z czarną dziurą w głowie.

Zmarszczyłam czoło, nagle jego oczy nieco pociemniały.

- Jakiś drink, tak? I miałabym jej to dać? - Wybałuszyłam oczy, po czym cmoknęłam głośno. - Jesteś zły. Bardzo _zły._

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Wzruszył ramionami, wystawiając prawą dłoń do przodu.

- Czyli para idealna. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na te słowa. - A teraz, będę miał ten zaszczyt zatańczyć pierwszy taniec z samą Caroline Forbes?

Prychnęłam, jak zwykle, kiedy ktoś prawił mi komplement czy po prostu ładnie się do mnie odnosił. Nazwijcie to defektem, czy jak tam chcecie, ale wychowanie się wśród facetów, którzy na każdym kroku raczej cię przezywają niż chwalą, nauczyło mnie, że w życiu nie należy oczekiwać samych pochwał. I właśnie dlatego reagowałam tak na każde miłe słowo na mój temat.

Złączyliśmy swoje dłonie i szepnęłam:

- Z chęcią.

* * *

- Dlaczego tutaj? - Spytał, ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy.

Spojrzałam przed siebie. Zmierzaliśmy na mój ulubiony most, na ten _pamiętny_ most, gdzie spędziłam z Klausem część naszej pierwszej randki.

Wtedy wszystko było łatwiejsze. Jedyną ciężką rzeczą była świadomość, że Klaus ma trudny charakter. A teraz doszła jego nieciekawa przeszłość.

Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią, ściskając go bardziej za ramie.

- Bo tu wszystko się zaczęło. - Powiedziałam cicho.

Było po północy i nie byłam zdziwiona, że jesteśmy nielicznymi, którzy znajdują się teraz w parku. A przynajmniej byliśmy jedynymi spacerującymi.

- A nie przed twoją pracą? Kawa, koszulka, te klimaty? - Spytał, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem.

Tak, tam się poznaliśmy. I już od początku podobał mi się. Mimo tej całej swojej otoczki, arogancji i chłodności, to i tak sprawiał, że czułam przy nim przyjemne dreszcze.

Wiedziałam, że jest jednym z najprzystojniejszych i intrygujących mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałam, ale wydawało mi się, że nasze spotkanie będzie zwykłym wydarzeniem. Zdarzeniem, które szybko zapomnę i zastąpi je wspomnienie kolejnego.

Jednak potem także się spotykaliśmy.

I zabrał mnie na naszą pierwszą randkę, na Gabstury Bridge. I dopiero tu, na tym moście, to wszystko się tak _naprawdę zaczęło_.

Bo zrozumiałam, że coś do niego czuję. Coś powierzchownego, nic głębokiego, ale nadal. I nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że obdarzę go uczuciem tak... prawdziwym.

Bo to nie była miłość. _Jeszcze_ nie. Zakochanie, na pewno. Ale nie miłość. Jednak to i tak było i jest dla mnie zdziwieniem.

Mimo jego wad, tego, że nie mówi mi całej prawdy, to ja nadal nie mogłam bez niego wytrzymać.

Doprowadzał mnie do szału, zarazem jak z nim byłam i... nawet kiedy nie. Wystarczyło, żebym sobie przypomniała wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy był nadmiernie zaborczy, ale ja nadal... _czułam._

Spojrzałam na niego, faceta, który całkowicie przewrócił moje życie i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Szczegóły. - Odpowiedziałam. Doszliśmy do poręczy i stanęliśmy w ramie w ramie. - Niby tak niedawno, ale wiele się stało, co?

Zajrzałam do swojej torebki i tym razem, zwinnie wyjęłam z niej mój prezent dla Klausa. Spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, jeszcze raz, Niklaus. - Wziął z moich rąk pakunek i z dziecięca ciekawością wziął się za rozpakowywanie.

I od razu wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była mu tego dawać. Mogłam mu po prostu kupić te osławione skarpety.

No, co? Przecież i tak ma miliardy. To nie tak, że go nie stać.

Patrzyłam na jego reakcje, ale ni skąd ni zowąd, zauważyłam że on nie _"reaguje"._ Tępo wpatrywał się w zdjęcie oprawione w _drogą (żeby potem nie było) _ramkę. Zdjęcie nas obu.

Tydzień temu, mama zaprosiła nas na obiad. I mimo, że sądziłam, że cała ta wizyta okaże się klapą, o dziwo, było wspaniale. Mama, oczywiście, parę razy przesadziła, ale nie spodziewałam się niczego innego po niej, tata, jak zwykle, reprezentował typowego emerytowanego mężczyznę, który mógłby nawijać całe wieki o polityce i sporcie, Stefan, jak zawsze przy ludziach udawał błyskotliwego, a Klaus, no cóż... Sądziłam, że będzie nieco przytłoczony moją rodziną, przede wszystkim mamą, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wpasował się idealnie. Chwalił klopsiki mojej mamy, okazał się świetnym znawcą polityki, a i Stefana zajął jakimiś żartami dla tępaków, z których śmiał się tylko, a jakże, Stefan.

I na koniec, moja ukochana mamusia musiała wyskoczyć z pomysłem, że koniecznie musi zrobić zdjęcia, na pamiątkę.

Aha, akurat. Oczywiście, że nie na pamiątkę, tylko do tego, aby pokazywała je całemu osiedlu, wliczając w to wszystkie sklepy w promieniu pięciu kilometrów.

I tak oto, zostałam ze zdjęciem mnie i Klausa, z nieco wystraszonymi minami, jak staliśmy przed kominkiem w moim domu. I nawet ładnie wyszliśmy.

Cholera. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była. Tak, Klaus potrafi być romantyczny, ale z dziwnego powodu wydaje mi się, że nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek mu ufa czy też, że jest wart jakiś uczuć.

Nagle, spojrzał na mnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

- Było warto. - Szepnął.

- Co? - Wypaliłam automatycznie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Spróbować. - Odpowiedział prosto. - Wiem, jaki jestem, Caroline. Niełatwo ze mną wytrzymać, ale ty... nadal jesteś. Przy mnie. Warto próbować. Z tobą, dla ciebie, _warto._

Rozdziawiłam buzie, patrząc na niego w oniemieniu.

Ten błysk w jego oczach, to była radość. Zwykła radość, która jeszcze niedawno u niego była tak niecodzienna.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, czując, że zaczynam się rozklejać, choć zazwyczaj nie zareagowałabym tak.

Winę zwalam na zbliżający się okres. W duszy uśmiechnęłam się diabelsko. Uwielbiam zwalać wszystko na okres. To, że tyje co najmniej dwa kilo także.

Przytaknęłam, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Ale i tak wyszliśmy na tym zdjęciu okropnie. - Mruknął po chwili.

Roześmiałam się dźwięcznie. Byłam w znakomitym humorze.

- Nie psuj momentu, Niklaus.

* * *

Zmrużyłam oczy, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy moja noga zaczęła tupać nerwowo w jednakowym rytmie.

Rozglądnęłam się po ciemnym salonie, w którym się właśnie znajdowałam.

Sama.

Przekrzywiłam głowę na bok, kiedy mój wzrok spoczął na kominku. Jedyne miejsce w tym mieszkaniu, które wprowadzało nieco ciepła.

Boże, zaraz umrę z nudów.

Nigdy nie chciałabym mieszkać w takim domu.

Tak, nienawidziłam zagraconych mieszkań, takich na przykład, jak mój rodzinny, gdzie parapet jest traktowany, jako schowek na wszystkie bibeloty. Ale jeśli miałam wybierać między takim ciężkim wnętrzem, a ciepłymi i nieco zagraconymi pokojami, to zawsze wybrałabym to drugie.

Z drugiej strony, to wszystko idealnie pasowało do Klausa. Na swój dziwny i pokręcony sposób ten dom także był zamknięty, jeśli można tak określić mieszkanie. Nie było tu niczego osobistego, żadnego zdjęcia, pamiątki, wazonu. Po prostu… _pusto._ Oczywiście, nie licząc tego, że wszystko było tu w kolorze drewna. Jedyną rzeczą, która nie pasowała do całej aury były dwa zdjęcia zdjęcie, jedno z nich osobiście położyłam na kominku. I już tak zostało.

Z oddali spojrzałam w stronę okna, które pełniło także funkcję ściany. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, zauważając, że słońce wychodzi zza chmur.

W końcu. Był dopiero luty, ale pogoda dopisywała coraz częściej. Osobiście, miałam już dosyć rękawiczek, szalików i kozaków. Marzyłam tylko o mojej wiosennej skórze. I miałam nadzieję, że zima nie zawita do nas po raz kolejny.

Skrzywiłam się, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie za sobą.

Kto to, do cholery mógł być? Na pewno ktoś, kogo Klaus zna. Ochrona nie wpuszcza nieznajomych.

Głośne pukanie rozległo się ponownie.

Odwróciłam się niechętnie i ruszyłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je powoli z marsem na czole.

Oczywiście, nie za szeroko, ledwo co mieściłam głowę, ale to w zupełności wystarczało. Wiadomo czy to nie jakiś psychopata?

Zmrużyłam oczy, skanując mężczyznę stojącego naprzeciwko mnie.

Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ciemnowłosy, wyglądał na takiego, który nie pracuje w biurze. I nie wiedziałam, czy mam się zaczynać bać.

Obserwowałam, jak na chwilę na jego twarzy pojawia się zaskoczenie, ale moment później uśmiecha się nerwowo i kiwa głową.

- Dzień dobry. Dzwoniłem do pana Mikaelsona, jednak nie odbierał. Umówiłem się z nim na późniejszą godzinę, ale nastąpiła zmiana planów. Przed moim wyjazdem chciałbym przekazać dokumenty, o które mnie prosił.

Patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, a ja za bardzo nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Zerknęłam na jego rękę, trzymał w niej teczkę.

- Klausa, znaczy się pana Mikaelsona, nie ma. - Mruknęłam.

Przytaknął szybko, przystępując z nogi na nogę.

- Czy może pani pozostawić je w gabinecie pana Mikaelsona? Byłbym wdzięczny. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć zauważyłam, że nie był to radosny uśmiech, raczej odruch czy nawyk.

Powoli wysunęłam rękę w jego stronę i zabrałam od nieznajomego papiery. Schylił głowę na pożegnanie i już po chwili go nie było.

Uniosłam brwi do góry, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Co to było?

Skrzywiłam się.

Coś na pewno dziwnego. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Przynajmniej nie okazał się mordercą. Ruszyłam do gabinetu Klausa i od razu uświadomiłam sobie podstawową rzecz.

Ostatni raz byłam w nim parę miesięcy temu.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Wspominałam już, że uwielbiam chodzić po czyiś domach?

Zaczęłam gwizdać do jakieś wyimaginowanej melodii, kiedy weszłam do gabinetu Klausa.

Skrzywiłam się.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Podeszłam do biurka i niedbale rzuciłam teczkę na środek. Miałam się już odwracać, kiedy wpadłam na genialny pomysł.

Z łobuzerskim uśmiechem usiadłam na wygodnym fotelu za biurkiem. Ha! Już widzę jego minę, kiedy zobaczy mnie tu siedzącą.

Przesunęłam spojrzeniem po całym biurku, kiedy zorientowałam się, że w lewym kącie, stoją misternie ułożone ramki. Ramki ze zdjęciami.

Wybałuszyłam oczy, wydając z siebie dziwne stękniecie.

O boże.

Z oszołomieniem i niedowierzającym uśmiechem patrzyłam na zdjęcie mnie i Klausa na lodowisku, w Paryżu, i te z pierwszej imprezy, kiedy oblałam go szampanem. Zdjęcie, które mama widziała w gazecie.

Prychnęłam cicho. Kto by pomyślał, co?

Westchnęłam uśmiechając się szeroko i przeniosłam swoje spojrzenie na plik papierów, które przekazał mi ten podejrzany facet.

Co, jak co, ale był idealnym przykładem faceta, którego lepiej unikać. Bystre oczy, inteligentny, silny no i… _szemrany._

Biała teczka z dwoma literami. Chyba inicjały.

C.F

Mrugnęłam parę razy, kiedy nagle sobie coś uświadomiłam.

C.F, dokładnie tak, jak moje nazwisko.

Odchrząknęłam i nie myśląc za wiele otworzyłam teczkę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłam przed siebie w oniemieniu, nie mrugając oczyma i nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzę.

W zakładce był plik zdjęć, z drugiej strony była kartka, wyglądała, jak harmonogram. Jak _mój_ harmonogram.

Chwyciłam zdjęcia, ciekawość wygrała.

Trzęsącymi rękoma odkładałam kolejne fotografie na biurko, przyglądając się nieco kolejnemu. Nie patrzyłam na nie długo, bo doskonale wiedziałam co na nich będzie.

Bo to były zdjęcia mnie, podczas przeróżnych czynności. Ja na lunchu z dziewczynami, z April idąc do sądu, wychodząc z pracy. Wszystkie z tego samego dnia. Odłożyłam je szybko i spojrzałam na kartkę.

Wszystkie miejsca w których byłam, co do minuty wypisane o której wchodziłam i wychodziłam. I pod spodem krótki komentarz: _Brak śladu podejrzanego._

_Podejrzanego?_ Podejrzanego w sensie Jacka?

Zrobiłam głęboki wdech, czułam jak krew zaczyna mi szybciej krążyć.

Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Forbes. Jesteś prawnikiem i jesteś bystra. W _miarę._

Ten facet był detektywem. I mnie śledził. A ja nic nie zauważyłam. Z drugiej strony, to było nieprofesjonalne z jego strony, że zostawał papiery w rękach kobiety, którą ma śledzić. Którą ma śledzić na polecenie, a jakże... Klausa Mikaelsona.

Machnęłam ręką do swoich myśli. Skąd mógł przepuszczać, że jestem nadto wścibską babą, która pierwsze co zrobi to zaglądnie do środka.

Zacisnęłam usta w cienką kreskę.

Zawsze musiał coś spieprzyć. Było dobrze, boże, było wspaniale! Poznawaliśmy siebie, rozmawialiśmy, spędzaliśmy świetnie czas i... zarazem kazał mnie śledzić.

Nie kłamał, bo przecież nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy spytać go, czy aby na pewno nie wynajął detektywa, aby miał mnie na oku, ale _nic_ mi nie powiedział.

Zresztą, o czym ja mówię? Za sam pomysł wynajęcia detektywa powinnam go opieprzyć, ale...

Chciałam, naprawdę chciałam być na niego wściekła, za ten jego_ niesamowity_ pomysł, jednak gdzieś tam głęboko wiedziałam, że robił to dla mojego dobra.

No dobrze, gdyby nie ta notka "Brak śladu podejrzanego", to bym najprawdopodobniej pomyślała, że Klaus sądzi, że go zdradzam, czy coś równie niedorzecznego i wtedy bym po prostu nie wytrzymała, jednak po tych wszystkich przeżyciach z Jackiem; telefonach i pobiciu April, ja sama traciłam...zdrowy rozsądek.

Cały czas wydawało mi się, że ktoś mnie śledzi, wypady na miasto, które jeszcze miesiąc temu traktowałam, jako coś najswobodniejszego, teraz zmieniły się w nieustające obserwowanie otoczenia, nazwijcie to paranoją, ale czułam, że coś jest nie tak.

I proszę. Mam tu na tacy dowód na to, że jednak nie muszę się wybierać do szpitalu psychiatrycznego. Śledził mnie. Co prawda, nie Jack, morderca i gwałciciel, ale prywatny detektyw.

I w pewnym sensie, rozumiałam Klausa. Rozumiałam, dlaczego zatrudnił detektywa, ja sama byłam ciekawa, jakim cudem Jackowi udaje się unikać policji i, że jest już na wolności tyle miesięcy.

- Caroline?

Spokojnie położyłam ręce na biurku, spoglądając jeszcze raz na wszystkie zdjęcia rozsypane po całej powierzchni.

Westchnęłam głośno.

O wilku mowa. I co teraz? Mam się na niego wydrzeć, mimo tego że nie jestem na niego wściekła? Mam udać, że nic się nie stało?

Stało się, tylko tyle, że potrafiłam go zrozumieć.

- Ca...- Tym razem jego głos był znacznie bliżej. Powoli, podniosłam wzrok i obserwowałam, jak zastygł w drzwiach z lekko otwartą buzią.

Zerknął na papiery, po czym przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na mnie.

No dobra, będę ostoją spokoju. Będę udawać obrażoną, żeby wiedział, że nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak niebezpieczny jest Jack, nie powinien był zatajać tego, że wynajął cholernego detektywa, aby na mnie szpiegował.

Zatrudniaj sobie ich ile wlezie, ale najpierw mi o tym powiedz.

- Wynająłeś detektywa? - Spytałam bezbarwnym tonem głosu.

Spojrzał na mnie bezradnie, po czym poluzował krawat i tym razem w jego spojrzeniu dostrzegłam zaciętość.

- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli Jack Montgomery chciałby ci coś zrobić, byłabyś bezpieczna. - Zmrużyłam oczy. - Nie możesz być wściekła na mnie za to, że martwię się o osoby, które są dla mnie ważne.

_Manipulator._ Cholera, był nawet lepszy od Eleny.

Przewróciłam oczyma i wstałam z wygodnego fotela.

- No to, co, idziemy? - Spytałam spokojnie.

Uniósł brwi do góry, przekrzywiając głowę. Chyba oczekiwał godzinnego kazania albo co gorsza krzyków, w których byłam tak dobra i którymi tak często go obdarzałam.

- Przypominam ci, że dzisiaj obiecałeś się zająć Mią. Ze mną. Sam chciałeś. - Mruknęłam.

Otworzył buzie, tylko po to, aby ją zamknąć. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się:

- Pamiętam, ale...- Machnął ręką na mnie.- Myślałem, że jesteś obrażona.

Wyszłam zza stołu, pokonałam drogę, która nas dzieliła i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego.

Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, na co po chwili zareagował lekko zaskoczonym uśmiechem.

- Jestem. - Mina mu zrzedła. - Ale będziemy opiekować się _Mią._ Całe popołudnie i wieczór. Potrzebuję tyle pomocy, ile się da.

Skrzywił się, a ja poklepałam go po ramieniu i szybko wyminęłam.

* * *

**Uffff, jest :) Dziękuję za te wszystkie miłe komentarze i trzymanie kciuków; przydało się ;) Co do rozdziału, eh, nazywam takie rozdziały filler chapters, nie wprowadzają za wiele do całego opowiadania, ale muszą być, bo sory memory, ale akcja przez bite 200 stron, to nie dla mnie :D Dziękuję jeszcze raz za wsparcie ;)**

**Do napisania!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

- I co tam, Mia, jesteś już mądrzejsza od encyklopedii? - Zaskoczona obrzuciłam Klausa szybkim spojrzeniem.

Minęły już trzy godziny, kiedy to moja ciotka przywiozła Mię do mojego mieszkania i byłam ledwo co żywa. Położyłam się na naszym puchatym, białym dywanie i jakby nigdy nic, leżałam tam już dobrą godzinę.

Kojarzycie takie dzieciaki, które non stop chciałyby się bawić i bawić? W cokolwiek; w sklep, kowboi, księżniczki, piratów, wszystko. Takie dzieci potrafią nieźle wymęczyć.

Problem z Mią był taki, że ona choć w najmniejszym stopniu taka nie była. Ona wolała rozmowy. I nie takie, jakie prowadzę z Bonnie, czyli czasami nieco nostalgicznie, melancholijne, a czasami nadto głupie, i też nie takie, jakie prowadzę z Eleną, czyli nieustanne śmiechy i żarty.

Mia wolała zastanawiać się nad sensem życia, dokąd zmierzamy i tym, że życie jest dziwne. Naprawdę, zaczynałam się zastanawiać nad jej stanem psychicznym.

Wracając do tych naszych rozmów, potrafiły zdołować człowieka, jak niejeden film wojenny i zmęczyć, jakbym co najmniej wróciła z maratonu. Boże, co ja mówię. Ja nawet kilometra nie przebiegnę, a co powiedzieć cały maraton.

Tak czy inaczej, zazwyczaj wymiękam po dwóch godzinach, tak jak to było dzisiaj, a potem włączałam jakiś film i niech dziewczyna się cieszy, że ma taką świetną kuzynkę. Ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Klaus nadal trzymał fason.

A Mia zaczynała go naprawdę lubić. Widziałam to po jej sarkastycznych uwagach, na które pozwala sobie tylko wśród _ukochanej_ rodziny i po tym, jak dawała mu te swoje złote rady, które jednak brzmiały, jak groźby. Wiem, bo nieraz byłam ofiarą mądrości Mii.

I Klaus był naprawdę godnym jej spostrzeżeń rozmówcą.

- Jeszcze nie. - Odpowiedziała szczerze.

Zaśmiałam się głośno. Tak, nie zdziwię się, jeśli pewnego dnia ta dziewczyna zaistnieje, jako osoba z najwyższym IQ w USA.

Wciągnęłam nosem. Cholera. Katar. Zawsze musiałam go mieć, kiedy zima odchodziła i tęskniłam tak bardzo za wiosną, że zbyt szybko zakładałam cienką skórę, co zawsze kończyło się tym samym. Katarem, który był moim znakiem rozpoznawczym. Oprócz tego, że miałam go zawsze pod koniec zimy, to jest jeszcze sama zima, wiosna, lato i jesień. Och, jesień jest okropna.

Jęcząc cicho wstałam z wygodnego dywanu i skierowałam się do łazienki.

- Gdzie idziesz? - Przewróciłam oczyma. Zawsze była zbyt ciekawska.

- Do kibla! - Syknęłam.

- Mówi się "toaleta", ciociu!

Trzymajcie mnie.

Nie zamykając drzwi, wzięłam chusteczkę i załatwiłam swoją potrzebę. Wyszłam z łazienki i chciałam już trzasnąć drzwiami za sobą, jak to zazwyczaj robię, kiedy usłyszałam cichy, tajemniczy głos Mii.

- Co jej zrobiłeś? - Spytała powoli.

Rozejrzałam się niepewnie. Cholera, myśleli że nadal jestem w łazience. Odwracałam się już, aby znów do niej wejść, cokolwiek, kiedy na pytanie Mii odpowiedział Klaus.

- A co miałem zrobić?

Ha! Ale zaraz go zbeszta. _Nie odpowiada się..._

- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. - Westchnął głośno, a szklankę, którą trzymał w dłoni odłożył na stolik obok.

Oparłam ciężar na prawej nodze. Miałam nie podsłuchiwać, jednak kobieta zmienną jest i zostanę tutaj, ukryta, nieco dłużej.

- Poza tym...- Ciągnęła dalej. -...nawet ani razu nie poszła do kuchni po jakiekolwiek słodycze. Ciocia zawsze coś je. I zawsze przezywa mnie od _dziewczyny-która-za-dużo-myśli._ Więc, co zrobiłeś? - Spytała jeszcze raz, tym razem z czymś ostrym w głosie.

- Wynająłem detektywa, aby ją śledził. - Burknął po chwili.

Chcąc czy nie chcąc, na mojej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Klaus Mikaelson, teraz praktycznie besztany przez moją 12-letnią kuzynkę. Cała Mia.

Zapadła cisza, co było nieco dziwne, jak na Mię.

- Zazwyczaj wiem co powiedzieć i moje wypowiedzi są nieco obszerne, jednak teraz mam mało do powiedzenia i zacytuję moich inteligentnych kuzynów. - Niemal widziałam jej ironiczny uśmieszek. - "Zawaliłeś po całej linii, wujek. "

Wyszczerzyłam się szeroko. Już nie zwracałam uwagi na to, że nazwała go "wujek", co było miłe z jej strony, bardziej byłam dumna z niej samej.

Zuch dziewczyna.

- Jesteś młoda, ale i tak chyba zrozumiesz, kiedy ci powiem, że zawsze, za każdą cenę chcę chronić tych, których kocham.

Wybałuszyłam oczy i otworzyłam szeroko buzię. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Była to natychmiastowa reakcja.

O cholera. On właśnie... on właśnie przyznał, że mnie kocha.

- Teraz tego mi nie mówi, ale Care kiedy była młodsza zawsze mi powtarzała "Miłość to takie uczucie, zaczyna się w sercu, a kończy na dupie. " I wiesz co? Spróbuj zrobić wszystko, abyś nie skończył na tyłku.

I chociaż nadal za bardzo nie kojarzyłam, przez wyznanie Klausa, co prawda, nie prosto w moje oczy, no i nieco okrężnie, ale i tak byłam roztrzęsiona, podekscytowana i przestraszona zarazem i mimo to, cholera, Mia miała rację.

- Jesteś stanowczo zbyt mądra, jak na swój wiek. - Klaus stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Co prawda to prawda. Spoglądnęłam w stronę łazienki. No dobra, przecież tak sobie nie wejdę jakby nigdy nic do salonu. Powoli, na palcach wróciłam do łazienki i puściłam wodę. Jeszcze chwila, wyjdę, trzasnę za sobą drzwiami i wrócę do nich. Chyba nie będą nic podejrzewać.

Westchnęłam głośno i złapałam się za głowę, najwyraźniej mając kolejny trudny orzech do zgryzienia.

* * *

- Jak się ma nasza imprezowiczka? - Spytałam z sarkazmem, spoglądając na teraz już, lekko zaczerwienioną Bonnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się swoją sałatką.

Spojrzałam na Elenę, uśmiechnęła się sprośnie.

Byłyśmy w McDonaldzie, czyli nasze zwyczajne wyjście na miasto. I jak zwykle, ja z Eleną zamówiłyśmy największy z możliwych zestaw, a Bonnie jakąś sałatkę. Naprawdę, iść do McDonalda i zamówić sałatkę, kto to widział? I nawet nie to, że się odchudza. Ona po prostu nie lubi hamburgerów. Co jak co, chciałabym, aby hamburgery nie wołały za mną za każdym razem, jak mijam fastfooda. W przenośni, oczywiście.

- Widziałam, jak Kol po nią przyjechał. – Elena uświadomiła mnie konspiracyjnym tonem głosu.

Zaskoczona, spojrzałam, na Bonnie, która siedziała naprzeciwko.

- Co?

- Przeprosił. - Mruknęła.

- I co z tego, na miłość boską?! To Kol, mógłby ci nawet dać sto róż, a i tak nie powinnaś była dawać mu szans!

Bonnie rozglądnęła się niepewnie i dotknęła swojego nosa. O cholera. Znałam ją zbyt dobrze.

- No, wiesz... - Szepnęła.

Elena pochyliła się nad stołem.

- Nie pierdziel, że dał ci sto róż. - Bonnie przytaknęła nieśmiałe, na co Elena wzruszyła ramionami i spoglądnęła na mnie. - Mów co chcesz, ale ja po takim czymś byłabym cała jego. Z jedną nogą na wschód, a drugą na zachód.

Przewróciłam oczyma, uśmiech samoistnie pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

- Poza tym, nic mu nie obiecałam. – Bonnie próbowała wytłumaczyć. - A Kol się zgodził. I nie wiem co się stało, bo sama nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że zakumpluję się z facetem, który chciał mnie wcześniej zaciągnąć do łózka, ale...Okazał się świetnym kolegą. I tyle.

Oczy Bonnie, które określałyśmy, jako Ani-to-zielone-ani-niebieskie-ani-szare, zaświeciły się zdradziecko, a policzki zabarwiły się na niechciany czerwony kolor. Była złym kłamcą i mogłam ją uczyć tej sztuki do woli, ale zawsze coś ją zdradzało.

- Ta, kolega. - Mruknęłam z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Na pewno. – Dopowiedziała Elena. Posłałyśmy sobie jedne z naszych porozumiewawczych spojrzeń i zajęłyśmy się naszymi wysoko kalorycznymi kanapkami.

- Kiedy już jesteśmy na temacie faceta z nazwiskiem Mikaelson; jak tam Klaus? - Bonnie spytała słodko.

Ugh, żmija.

- O, właśnie! Ostatnio sama sielanka u was. Naprawdę jest tak dobrze? - Elena dopytała mnie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Powiedział, że mnie kocha. - Powiedziałam.

Elena zareagowała tak, jak sądziłam. Rzuciła swojego hamburgera na tackę i spojrzała na mnie w szoku.

- Co ty gadasz? - Spytała szybko. Zerknęłam na Bonnie. Siedziała ze zmarszczonym nosem. Oho, co jak co, ale lepiej czytała ludzi i doskonale wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Gdyby wszystko było okej, to nie siedziałabym tutaj tak spokojnie, mówiąc im, że facet, którego zawsze marzyłam mieć, kocha mnie. - Ale, tak dosłownie?

Naburmuszyłam się i spojrzałam na Elene.

- Nie, do Mii. - Burknęłam.

Elena przewróciła oczyma i podniosła ręce do góry.

- Jejuś, no dobra, niepotrzebny sarkazm, tak tylko pytałam.

Westchnęłam głośno. Ha, chciałabym żeby to był _tylko_ sarkazm.

- Nie, mówię poważnie. Podsłuchałam ich rozmowę.

Elena uśmiechnęła się z dumą, za to Bonnie jęknęła cicho.

- Niezbyt romantyczne okoliczności, jak mniemam.

Elena machnęła ręką.

- Nieważne! Lepszy wróbel w garści, niż gołąb na dachu. Teraz możesz go manipulować i szantażować. - Stwierdziła z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Boże. Bonnie roześmiała się głośno.

- Według ciebie to jest miłość? - Spytała ją uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami.

- Poza tym, jest to karalne. - Dopowiedziałam. - A jeśli jesteśmy już na temacie rzeczy, które nie są zbyt miłe; Klaus wynajął detektywa. Aby mnie śledził.

Elena klasnęła w dłonie.

- I bardzo dobrze. Ten psychopata nie będzie mógł ci nic zrobić. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Bonnie skrzywiła się.

- Elena, wynajęcie ochroniarza a detektywa to dwie rożne rzeczy.

- Właśnie. Bo wynajął tego detektywa, a ten mnie śledził, a ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam.

Elena miała pełną buzie, kiedy to wszystko trafnie skwitowała:

- Ach, racja, też bym się wkurzyła.

Przytaknęłam.

- I jest jeszcze kwestia koszmarów Klausa. - Mruknęłam. Bonnie ponagliła mnie machnięciem ręki. - Zaczął krzyczeć, cytuję _"Przecież cię zabiłem."_

Elena odkaszlnęła wymownie, na co Bonnie walnęła ją pod stołem.

- Ała!

- Ciszej, ludzie patrzą. - Syknęłam.

- No dobrze, ale chyba nie myślisz, że, no wiesz. - Bonnie wykonała jakiś niekontrolowany ruch ręką i zostawiła zdanie niedokończone.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Ja już nic nie wiem.

Nagle, Elena chapnęła mnie za rękę, a jej twarz rozświetliła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Proponuję śledztwo! - Zasugerowała, a raczej postawiła nas przed swoim postanowieniem z dumą.

I choć miałam nieco paskudny humor to i tak roześmiałam się głośno.

- Za dużo Bonda, Elena.

- Uwierz mi, Care, kiedy uda nam się wyjaśnić o co chodzi, podziękujesz mi za to, że mam detektywistyczne zapędy. No to, jak? - Spytała, błysk w oczach nadal był widoczny.

Spoglądnęłam niepewnie na Bonnie. Miała ten swój lisi uśmiech. Ten, po którym widziałam, że ma na to ochotę. Na to, aby się rozerwać.

- Boże, jak to będzie wyglądać?! Prawnik, dziennikarka i artystka, życiowe niedojdy.

Elena prychnęła.

- Mów za siebie. A więc?

Westchnęłam i zrezygnowana spoglądnęłam w okno. _Raz się żyje._

- No dobra, ja będę Sherlockiem. - Oznajmiłam.

Elena jęknęła.

- Nie, ja będę.

- Nie będę Watsonem. - Syknęłam.

Przewróciła oczyma.

- No dobra, obie będziemy Sherlockiem.

- Okej. - Mruknęłam.

Przybiłyśmy sobie piątkę, po czym Elena spojrzała na Bonnie.

Ja także na nią spoglądnęłam. Patrzyła na nas z pobłażliwością, uśmiechając się pod nosem z naszych wygłupów.

- A Bonnie będzie Watsonem. – Elena mruknęła cicho.

Bonnie zmarszczyła czoło i z oburzeniem powiedziała:

- Ej, on jest brzydki!

Roześmiałam się głośno. Byłyśmy wariatkami i daleko nam do normalności, ale co jest takiego wspaniałego w byciu normalnym?

_Racja?_

* * *

- Znalazłyśmy coś. - Głos Bonnie był nadto poważny; pewnie zbyt bardzo wczuła się w rolę Sherlocka Holmesa.

Cała Bonnie, najpierw zachowuje się, jak stara baba, która najchętniej położyłaby się do łózka i już nie wstawała i która uważa, że nic dobrego nie czeka jej w życiu, a potem okazuje się szaloną kobietą, która najbardziej angażuje się we wszystko najgłupsze co robimy.

Odchrząknęłam.

-_ Ja,_ znalazłam. – Elena poprawiła ją szybko.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i ścisnęłam telefon, który trzymałam przy uchu mocniej.

- Co? - Spytałam krótko.

- Magiczne słowo? - Zacisnęłam szczękę. Elena oczekiwała mojej odpowiedzi.

Boże, czasami zastanawiałam się czy jest tak głupia czy po prostu udaje.

- Jest na kolacji z Klausem, inteligencie. – Bonnie syknęła. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że powie _"Proszę, Eleno, czego dowiedziałaś się o przeszłości Klausa Mikaelsona, którego sprawdzamy już od dwóch tygodni"_, co?

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

Tak, Bonnie zawsze potrafiła ściągnąć Elene na ziemie.

- No, a więc? - Spytałam jeszcze raz.

Usłyszałam szybkie stukanie w klawiaturę i parę jęków, szukały czegoś.

Zerknęłam na Klausa. Z błogim, szczerym uśmiechem wyglądał za szybę i obserwował ludzi, którzy poczuli wiosnę w powietrzu i większość szła ze swoimi kurtkami czy też płaszczami przewieszonymi przez ramię. Zauważył moje gapienie się i jego niebieskie spojrzenie spoczęło na mnie.

Automatycznie, jego uśmiech poszerzył się i pojawiły się dołeczki, a w oczach dostrzegłam błysk radości.

Czekał, aż skończę rozmawiać z dziewczynami.

Poczułam, jak ściska mnie w żołądku.

Przez te dwa tygodnie, kiedy szukałyśmy jakichkolwiek tropów, czegokolwiek, nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Może dlatego, że nic nie mogłyśmy znaleźć, a może dlatego, że w ogóle o tym nie myślałam, bo Klaus skutecznie zajmował mnie przez większość czasu, kiedy nie pracowałam.

Ale dzisiaj, _teraz,_ dziewczyny coś znalazły, a ja zaczynałam mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

Bo te dwa tygodnie były świetne. W weekendy wyjeżdżaliśmy za miasto, po pracy w dni powszednie oglądaliśmy filmy, a raczej je _komentowaliśmy_, chodziliśmy na mecze futbolu, cały czas drażniąc się wzajemnie, która drużyna jest lepsza i Niklaus próbował naprawić to, że zataił przede mną fakt, że zatrudnił prywatnego detektywa.

A teraz robiłam dokładnie to, co kilka tygodni wstecz robił on sam.

Puścił mi oczko, a ja wróciłam na ziemie. Uśmiechnęłam się nieszczerze. Nie mógł nic podejrzewać.

- Care, wieczorem masz mnie całować po nogach. Ach, i wspominałam już jak to świetnie, że jestem dziennikarką, poza tym...

- Elena. – Bonnie burknęła, przerywając jej. - Wpadniesz w samozachwyt później. Care, słuchaj uważnie. A więc doszłyśmy do szkolnych papierów Klausa. Wszystko wspaniale i w ogóle, ale jest jeden, mały szczegół. Od szesnastego do osiemnastego roku życia, nie ma żadnej wzmianki o tym, gdzie się uczył. Podszyłam się pod prywatnego lekarza...

- Jestem prawnikiem, nie mów mi takich rzeczy. - Mruknęłam.

- I patrzę teraz na skan jego karty lekarskiej. Co pół roku chodził na rutynowe badania, ale jest dwuletnia luka. Dokładnie, kiedy zaczął szesnaście lat, a skończył osiemnaście.

- Czyli...- Zaczęłam, mając nadzieje, że któraś dokończy za mnie, wiedząc co mam na myśli, zważywszy na to, że nie mogłam tego powiedzieć przy Klausie.

- Czyli facet zniknął! Zapadł się pod ziemie i nie ma żadnych papierów, które by potwierdzały, że on w ogóle gdzieś był. Gdyby nie to, że są dokumenty sprzed szesnastego i po osiemnastym roku życia, to można by było powiedzieć, że koleś nie istniał. Co sprowadza nas do wniosku, że _zwykli_ ludzie nie znikają, ot tak. - Przewróciłam oczyma. Jak zwykle, Elena zaczynała się za bardzo ekscytować.

- Elena...

- No, co? Stanowczo zbyt dużo sensacyjnych filmów się naoglądałam, żeby nie wiedzieć, że to śmierdzi na kilometr. W papierach jest tylko jedno nazwisko. Moja koleżanka z pracy próbuje się dowiedzieć kim ten człowiek jest.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Nie znałam się na śledztwach, ale chyba szczerze mogłam stwierdzić, że mamy jakiś trop.

- Jestem ciekawa o co tu w tym wszystkim chodzi. – Bonnie mruknęła.

- Masz dziwny głos. - Poinformowałam ją.

- Bo myślę.

- Ach, to wszystko tłumaczy. - Roześmiała się cicho. - Pogadamy później. Muszę kończyć.

Mimo tego, że wiedziałam, że tego nienawidzą, nie czekałam na ich odpowiedź i odłożyłam komórkę na bok.

Spojrzałam na Klausa.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Westchnęłam cicho, przybierając swój szeroki i w miarę możliwości szczery uśmiech. Przytaknęłam szybko.

- W jak najlepszym.

* * *

**Wiem, wiem, na razie nie ma zbyt dużo romansu, i tych romantycznych sytuacji między Klausem a Caroline, ale od początku miałam takie zamierzenie. Teraz raczej zaczyna się ta część, gdzie dowiadujemy się więcej o Klausie, a więc i skupiam się bardziej na tym :) Ale, nie martwcie się, trochę w ich "związku" jeszcze się podzieje :)**

**Do napisani!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 22**

Ukradkiem obserwowałam Klausa. Mimo tego, że był we wspaniałym humorze, _mimo tego_, że obdarzał mnie non stop jednym ze swoich oszałamiających uśmiechów to czułam, że coś mu chodzi po głowie.

Przede wszystkim, był zdenerwowany.

Byliśmy w Central Parku na spacerze i, jak na razie, nie widziałam żadnego powodu do tego, aby Klaus się denerwował, a jednak...

Rozglądał się niespokojnie, wkładał i wykładał ręce z kieszeni jego kurtki i marszczył czoło, nawet kiedy rozmawialiśmy o jego ulubionym filmie z dzieciństwa.

Przechodziliśmy przez mój ulubiony most, kiedy stanął, jak wryty. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, zakładając ręce na biodra.

- Co jest?

Powoli, podniósł na mnie swoje spojrzenie i przytaknął, raczej do swoich własnych myśli niż do mnie. Zrobił krok naprzód, aby być bliżej mnie.

Zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem. Powoli, na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki i czuły uśmiech.

- Kocham cię. – Wypalił.

Uspokajający uśmiech, który był jeszcze przed chwileczką przeznaczony dla Klausa, teraz zamienił się w grymas. Może nie w grymas, raczej zaskoczenie, ale nie miałam wpływu na moją mimikę. Czy tego chciałam czy nie, moja szczęka opadła. Dosłownie.

No i dobrze, słyszałam już jak to mówił Mii. Że chroni osoby, które kocha, ale usłyszeć to od niego samego, kiedy patrzy się na ciebie z...

_Uwielbieniem._

Tak, patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym była jedyną rzeczą, która jest dla niego teraz ważna, jakby nic, poza mną, poza _nami_ nie istniało. Tak, jak się patrzy mężczyzna na kobietę którą szczerze kocha. Tak, jak patrzy facet na kobietę w tych wszystkich romantycznych filmach, na których płaczę jak bóbr, bo zdaję sobie zawsze wtedy sprawę z tego, że mnie taka miłość nie dotknie.

I proszę bardzo, jestem teraz tutaj, z Klausem Mikaelsonem naprzeciwko mnie, mężczyzną, którego zawsze marzyłam mieć, a moje marzenia stają się... _rzeczywistością._

Przypomniało mi się, jak na studiach zawsze obserwowałam pary; chłopaków którzy patrzą na swoje dziewczyny z tym błyskiem w oku i jako osoba postronna, już wtedy wiedziałam, że łączy ich coś głębokiego. I marzyłam, aby pewnego dnia jakiś mężczyzna spojrzał tak na mnie. I jak lata mijały, poznawałam coraz to więcej facetów, jedni byli gorsi, drudzy lepsi, ale żaden z nich nie patrzył na mnie z tym czymś w oczach, nie tak, jakbym miała być tą jedyną. I przyszedł dzień, kiedy po prostu straciłam nadzieję. Uznałam, że taka miłość nie istnieje, a jeśli tak, to na pewno nie spotka mnie. Że nigdy nie będę tą _jedyną_ dla jakiegoś mężczyzny.

Ale los splatał mi figla i...

I spotkałam Klausa Mikaelsona. Klausa Mikaelsona, który był fascynującym mężczyzną i, który od początku mnie intrygował, Klausa Mikaelsona, który nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że tak odmieni moje życie.

Wydałam z siebie coś na pokrój jęku.

Klaus roześmiał się dźwięcznie i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Gdyby nie to, że byłam w kompletnym szoku, to drażniąc go, zwróciłabym mu uwagę, że uroczo się denerwuje.

- Kocham cię, Caroline. Nie ma żadnego ale. Nie ma żadnego kocham, bo. Po prostu, kocham cię. Być może za ten sposób w jaki się uśmiechasz. Może za twój cięty język; to że nigdy nie bałaś się stawić mi czoła, albo za te twoje błękitne oczy i za spojrzenia, którymi mnie obdarzasz. Może za to, że przy tobie w końcu czuję się szczęśliwy i tak, jakbym faktycznie miał te 29 lat. Za to, jak cały czas narzekasz na Bonnie i Elenę, ale mimo tego, nie wytrzymałabyś bez nich ani dnia. Za to, jak kłócisz się ze swoim bratem, dobrze wiedząc, że za pół minuty będziecie już normalnie rozmawiać, za to, że najpierw robisz, a potem myślisz, _nawet _za to, że uwielbiasz siedzieć w domu, obżerać się niezdrowym jedzeniem i oglądać romantyczne filmy. - Roześmiałam się cicho i trochę paskudnie, zważywszy na to, że miałam katar i łzy w oczach. Pewnie przypominałam jakiegoś mopsa. Powoli, dotknął mojego policzka i otarł jedną łzę, uśmiechając się szczerze. Wzruszył ramionami. - A może za to wszystko razem. Nie wiem. _Wiem_, że cię kocham. To jedyna z rzeczy, której jestem stuprocentowo pewien.

- Ja... - Zaczęłam, ale Klaus przerwał mi szybko, potrząsając głową.

Nagle, dostrzegłam smutek w jego uśmiechu.

- Nie musisz nic mówić i... nie mów.

- Ale...

- Nie jesteś gotowa. - Chciałam już zaprzeczyć, kiedy popatrzył na mnie z pobłażliwością i ujął moją twarz dwoma rękoma. - Myślisz, że mężczyzna, który poznał cię cztery miesiące temu nie może cię tak naprawdę znać i możesz sobie zaprzeczać ile chcesz, ale ja cię _znam,_ Caroline. Nie musisz mi nic obiecywać, poczekam.

O boże. Byłam złym człowiekiem. Cholernie złym człowiekiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i przytaknęłam patrząc w jego oczy pełne nadziei. Może sam o tym nie wiedział, ale jedyne czego chciał, abym mu teraz powiedziała, jest to, że ja też go kocham.

A nie mogłam. Nie kłamałabym, ale... Nie mogłam, wiedząc, że spiskuję przeciwko niemu. Nie mogłam, czując, jak mój telefon wibruje, najprawdopodobniej przez SMS-a którego wysłała mi Elena z adresem, pod który za parę godzin miałyśmy pojechać i dowiedzieć się, co krył Klaus. Nie mogłam, wiedząc, że nadal są rzeczy, które przede mną zataja, mimo tego, że mnie... _kocha._

Nie mogłam, wiedząc, że jak powiem na głos to, co czuję, to nie będzie odwrotu.

* * *

- Przez ciebie będę miała siniaka. - Syknęłam, odwracając się do Bonnie, która siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu.

Spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem.

- Należało ci się.

Prychnęłam, uśmiechając się słodko.

- I tak to ja teraz siedzę z przodu. - Mruknęłam.

Wiem, to było _bardzo_ dojrzałe z naszej strony, że biłyśmy się o miejsce z przodu samochodu, ale czasami potrzebowałyśmy odskoczni od życia, w którym problemy mnożą się, jak żaby po deszczu.

Elena, która prowadziła pożyczony od Olivera samochód przewróciła oczyma i poruszyła się niespokojnie za kierownicą.

- Nie jesteś bardziej bystra ode mnie, Caroline Forbes- Posłałam jej powątpiewające spojrzenie. Wzruszyła ramionami. - No dobra, na pewno nie od Bonnie. Więc proponuję wrócić do głównego tematu rozmowy, od którego myślałaś, że nas odwiedziesz.

Przegryzłam wargę. Tak to jest, kiedy znasz tak dwie upierdliwe kobiety od chwili, kiedy skończyłaś 10 lat.

- Przynajmniej próbowałam. - Burknęłam, mój dobry humor nagle mnie opuścił, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że zaraz będę musiała im wszystko powiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej Elena będzie sobie jeszcze życzyła zaprezentowanie mimiki Klausa i powtórzenie jego słów co do jednego.

Jechałyśmy na Albert Avenue, ulice gdzie pracowała Alexandra Queen, kobieta, której nazwisko widniało w dokumentach Klausa.

I ostatnie o czym teraz chciałam gadać był Klaus i jego wyznanie. Bo szybko przypominałam sobie, że właśnie szpieguję na nim.

- Skąd w ogóle wiecie, że coś się stało? - Spytałam z ciekawości. Bonnie prychnęła ze swojego siedzenia. - No dobra, _już._ Powiedział, że mnie kocha. Prosto w oczy.

- Ale nie Mii? – Elena spytała z ironią.

- Bardzo śmieszne. - Mruknęłam.

Bonnie odpięła pasy i nachyliła się do mnie.

- No dobra, a ty?

- Co, _ja_?

- Co mu powiedziałaś?

Zmarszczyłam nos.

_- Nic._

Bonnie sapnęła głośno.

- Nie kochasz go? - Spytała cicho.

Westchnęłam, odwracając wzrok.

Cholera. Oczywiście, że go kocham. Mimo jego arogancji, sekretów, władczości i jego wszystkich cech, które sprawiają, że doprowadza mnie do szału. Mimo tego, że chciałam aby stał się innym człowiekiem, to nie zmienia faktu, że zakochałam się właśnie w _nim_, ze wszystkimi jego wadami.

- Jestem wściekła na siebie za to, ale tak. Kocham go. I chcę mu ufać, ale...

Przerwałam, kiedy Elena zatrzymała samochód pod stalową bramą. W oddali widziałyśmy ekskluzywny, trzypiętrowy budynek.

- Dziewczyny... - Głos Eleny był cichy i niepewny. Podążyłam wzrokiem tam, gdzie patrzyła.

_**Zakład poprawczy w Cresdale Valley**_

_**Witamy!**_

Mrugnęłam parę razy, patrząc w ciszy na tabliczkę, która wisiała tuż przy bramie. Napis nie znikał, nadal tam był i zaczynałam się przekonywać, że jednak nie mam halucynacji.

- Chodźmy.

Elena wyskoczyła z samochodu z podwójną energią i zaciętością widoczną w oczach. Złapała bakcyla, w końcu była dziennikarką.

Po minucie razem z Bonnie stanęłyśmy parę kroków za Eleną, która zadzwoniła do drzwi.

Czułam, jak w mojej głowie zaczyna się robić mętlik. Poprawczak, dwa lata luki w życiu Klausa, koszmary i jego słowa, że kogoś zabił i jego trudne dzieciństwo. To wszystko układało się w całość, ale.. Ale nie chciałam w to wierzyć.

- Care? - Bonnie szepnęła cicho.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Ścisnęła mnie za ramie i uśmiechnęła się z troską.

- Nic mi nie jest, Bonnie. - Przytaknęła pobłażliwie.

- Po prostu, pamiętaj, że jesteśmy przy tobie. I...- Zerknęła w dal, uśmiechając się z nostalgią. - Pamiętasz te nasze mądrości życiowe, kiedy miałyśmy po osiemnaście lat? Myślałyśmy, że jesteśmy takie mądre, ale... Ale jedno nadal się nie zmieniło, Care. - Westchnęła i spojrzała na mnie z tym błyskiem w oku i miałam dziwne wrażenie, że nie mówi teraz tylko o mnie. - Nie szukaj ideału, tylko osoby, która sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Nasze motto w liceum i na studiach, a potem... życie pozbawiło nas wątpliwości, ale miała racje. Niklaus nie był ideałem i mimo tego, co zaraz miałam się dowiedzieć, czy też nie miałam, to sprawiał, że byłam szczęśliwa.

Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie wysoki, głośny dźwięk sygnalizujący otwieranie bramy.

Zacisnęłam zęby i ruszyłam do przodu.

* * *

- Pamiętaj, podążamy naszym planem.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i sztucznie do kobiety, która do nas zmierzała. Elena i Bonnie stały po moich bokach.

Byłyśmy w długim korytarzu, który prowadził do gabinetu Alexandry Queen. Recepcjonistka poinformowała nas, że nie byłyśmy zapisane, jednak pani doktor będzie miała dla nas parę minut.

Zanim Dr Queen zdążyła do nas przyjść, ustaliłyśmy, że będziemy udawać, że chcemy tutaj umieścić naszego kuzyna. To wydawało się jedyną rzeczą, która przychodziła nam teraz do głowy.

Dr Queen okazała się blisko pięćdziesiątki kobietą, nieco zdystansowaną, jednak uśmiechniętą.

- Witam, Alexandra Queen, w czym mogę pomóc?

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

- Leila McCarney. Przyjechałyśmy, ponieważ wiele dobrego słyszałyśmy o tym ośrodku, a nasz kuzyn potrzebuje pomocy. – Oznajmiłam spokojnie.

Uśmiechnęła się, przytakując.

- Oczywiście, co chcą panie wiedzieć? Może zacznę od tego, że jesteśmy siedzibą z tradycjami. Istniejemy już od 50 lat.

- No właśnie! – Elena przerwała jej z anielskim uśmiechem. - Wcześniej o was nie słyszałyśmy, teraz staliście się nieco sławni.

- Ach, tak. Paręnaście lat temu nie byliśmy zbyt ekskluzywnym ośrodkiem. Jednak to było w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Od tamtych lat mamy bardzo _hojnych_ sponsorów.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Elena zerknęła na mnie porozumiewawczo. Cholera. Postanowiła zagrać Va bank. _Cholera._

- Tak, _Mikaelson,_ jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - Powiedziała, przybierając uśmiech z chwilą, kiedy powiedziała nazwisko Klausa.

Dobra była.

Kobieta patrzyła na nas uważnie, jej uśmiech nie był już taki szeroki, czujnie przyglądała się każdej z nas po kolei.

- Znają go panie? - Spytała powoli.

- Oczywiście, polecił nam tą placówkę.

Połknęła haczyk. Poprawiła swoje włosy i roześmiała się łagodnie, pochłeptana.

- Bardzo mnie cieszy, że pan Mikaelson zapamiętał swój pobyt tutaj tak dobrze.

Zachwiałam się na piętach, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

Klaus był w poprawczaku. W poprawczaku. Zostawiłabym to w spokoju, każdy przecież może zrobić błędy w przeszłości, ale nie węszyłabym dalej, gdyby nie to, że w snach krzyczy _"Przecież cię zabiłem."_

Bonnie zerknęła na mnie z wybałuszonymi oczyma. Całe szczęście, Elena trzymała fason i to na nią Dr Queen teraz patrzyła.

- Oprowadzę panie, dobrze?

Przytaknęłam sztywno.

* * *

Stanęłam przy samochodzie, spoglądając przed siebie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

Potrzebowałam powietrza.

- A więc, Klaus był w poprawczaku. - Elena stwierdziła gładko. Czułam, jak Bonnie posyła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co niewinnie wzrusza ramionami. - Powiesz mu, że wiesz? - Dodała łagodniej.

Przymknęłam oczy.

- Tak. Muszę wiedzieć co ma poprawczak do jego snów, czy naprawdę trafił tu, bo kogoś... _zabił._

Elena wskoczyła na maskę samochodu, gdyby to był jej samochód pewnie spojrzałaby na mnie krzywo za samo zbyt energiczne zamknięcie drzwi.

- Jesteś nadzwyczaj... spokojna. - Mruknęła, krzywiąc się i jednocześnie uważnie przyglądając się mojej twarzy.

Cholera. W środku nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić, myślałam że od tego wszystkiego wybuchnie mi głowa, ale był to chociaż jeden pożytek z mojego charakteru; potrafiłam wyglądać tak, jakby nic mnie nie obchodziło.

- Bo _nic_ nie wiemy, Elena.

- Wiemy. Bardzo dużo, Care. Tylko nie chcesz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. - Podniosłam brwi do góry i zerknęłam na nią. Uśmiechnęła się chłodno.- Koszmary Klausa.

- To nic nie znaczy.

- Jego trudne dzieciństwo.

Prychnęłam.

- Ty też byłaś trudna. Mówi to osoba, która się z tobą użera od chwili, kiedy skończyłaś podstawówkę.

- Przeszłość w poprawczaku. A zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad jego _ojcem_? - Zmarszczyłam brwi, spoglądając na Bonnie. Obserwowała naszą wymianę zdań w ciszy, tylko po to, aby pod koniec powiedzieć co o tym wszystkim myśli. I zazwyczaj, miała racje.

- A coś wiesz? - Spytałam ostrożnie.

- Dziwne, że _ty_ nie wiesz. - Mruknęła.

- Elena... - Ostrzegłam ją. Zaczynała mnie denerwować.

- Po prostu chcę ci uświadomić parę spraw. Może wyjdę na zdzirę, ale nie dopuszczę, żeby moja przyjaciółka miała zamydlane oczy!

Westchnęłam głośno.

- Co wiesz o ojcu Klausa? - Spytałam powoli.

- Zginął w wypadku samochodowym i mimo że jest to zwykły wypadek, akta tej sprawy są utajnione. I dziwnym trafem, Klaus miał szesnaście lat, kiedy jego ojciec zginął. Za dużo tych przypadków, co?

Zmrużyłam oczy, patrząc na jej przebiegły uśmiech.

Potrafiła być bezduszną i chamowatą kobietą, ale wiem, że nienawidziła kiedy mężczyźni okłamywali kobiety. Pewnie dlatego, że wychowała się w rodzinie gdzie ojciec notorycznie zdradzał jej matkę. Od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze wolała sprawdzić faceta dwa razy, niż ślepo mu wierzyć. I nie chciała abym cierpiała, tak jak jej matka niegdyś.

Chciałam jej już powiedzieć, aby zaczęła pisać książkę, z tą jej wybujałą wyobraźnią, kiedy mój telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Posłałam jej spojrzenie mówiące _Wrócimy-Do-Tego _i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz.

Skrzywiłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam zdjęcie uśmiechniętego Klausa. Dzwonił już trzeci raz, wcześniej nie odbierałam, bo rozmawialiśmy z doktor Queen.

Najechałam na zieloną słuchawkę.

- Halo? - Mruknęłam sfrustrowana.

- Caroline? - Spytał szybko.

Coś było nie tak. Był jakiś zdyszany i niemal słyszałam, jak jego głos się trzęsie.

- Nie, _Duszek Kacperek._ - Mruknęłam swoją typową odpowiedź, kiedy ktoś zadawał tak głupie pytanie.

Westchnął głęboko, a po chwili roześmiał się nerwowo. Nerwowo, a zarazem z ulgą.

- Dzięki bogu. - Przegryzłam wargę. Zaczynałam się martwić.

- Co się dzieję? - Spytałam po chwili.

- Nie odbierałaś i myślałem, że ty też... Że ciebie też... - Wydał z siebie jakiś jęk, po czym zamilkł.

- Niklaus...?

- Porwali Rebekah. - Wyrzucił z siebie.

Przełknęłam ślinę wsłuchując się w jego gwałtowne próby łapania powietrza.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- W domu.

I chociaż miałam ochotę go udusić za te wszystkie kłamstwa i te zatajanie prawdy to musiałam teraz być przy nim. _Chciałam _być przy nim. Pytać będę później.

- Zaraz tam będę.

* * *

**Jest i on :) Rozdział, gdzie nieco dowiadujemy się o przeszłości Klausa, pewnie macie już podejrzenia co się działo z Klausem w dzieciństwie, jednak doszło porwanie Rebekah, mam nadzieję, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki będzie zaskoczeniem. Ach, no i Klaroline, wiem, wiem, za mało ich ostatnio, ale od początku miałam to tak ułożone w głowie, ostatnie rozdziały miały raczej wyjaśniać całą sprawę Klausa, a ich uczucie bardziej spadło na drugi plan, jednak do końca opowiadania jeszcze trochę jest :) Sprawa Caroline i jej nieco ostrego języka, wiem, że moja Caroline a ta serialowa to dwie różne postacie, ale właśnie taką Caroline uwielbiam. Uważam, że w serialu ostatnimi czasy brakuje jej tego szaleństwa, tego, jak czasami wypala coś, przedtem nie myśląc, tego czegoś, co ja przynajmniej uważam za mega urocze. Od zawsze byłam "wariatką" i może dlatego uwielbiam takie zwariowane osoby, i też o wiele bardziej lubię takich bohaterów pisać. No nic, mam nadzieję, że to aż tak bardzo nie kłuje w oczy. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze ;)**

**Do napisania!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

Irytował mnie sposób, w jaki stał przed szybą, spoglądając na panoramę Nowego Jorku. Spokojnie, bez żadnego wyrazu emocji, niczym posąg, nawet ograniczał ilość mrugania oczyma, z rękoma wsadzonymi w kieszeń.

Irytował mnie fakt, że oprócz krótkich przerw na jedzenie, mycie się i różnych takich rzeczy, jedyne co robił przez te dwa ostatnie dni, było tylko stanie przed tym cholernym oknem. Chociaż z tym jedzeniem, to byłam tylko ja. Może jestem nieco bezduszna, ale nawet, kiedy mojemu życiu czy też kogoś kogo znam zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, to i tak mój żołądek żyje własnym życiem. I jest zawsze głodny.

Irytowało mnie to, że już drugi dzień, pomijając chwile, kiedy wpadałam do swojego domu, siedziałam w salonie Klausa i jak ta głupia wpatrywałam się w telewizor i słuchałam wiadomości 24/7. Mimo tego, że porwanie Rebekah utajniono i niczego nie dowiedziałabym się z telewizji.

A najbardziej irytowało mnie to, że Klaus ponownie zamknął się w sobie. Wiem, powinnam go zrozumieć. W końcu niecodziennie porywają jego rodzoną siostrę, jednak... _byłam tutaj._ Rozpoczynałam rozmowę, tylko po to, aby dawał mi zdawkowe odpowiedzi, robiłam jedzenie, tylko po to, aby z chwilą kiedy siadam do stołu, poruszał się niespokojnie i nadal stał przed tym cholernym oknem, chciałam go wesprzeć, ale odpychał mnie zanim cokolwiek zdążyłam zrobić.

Zacisnęłam szczękę.

Po co ja w ogóle tu byłam?

Ta, Niklaus mnie kocha i takie tam farmazony, ale łatwo jest powiedzieć, prawda? Właśnie teraz, tutaj, powinien pokazać, że mnie naprawdę kocha. Tym, że mimo tak ciężkiej sytuacji, to rozmawia ze mną i pozwala aby osoba, która także go kocha troszczyła się o niego.

Ale on znów stał się chłodnym Klausem Mikaelsonem.

Minęły dwa dni od zaginięcia Rebekah. Policja, jak to zwykle ona, _"robiła co mogła."_ Niklaus postanowił na nich nie czekać i sam wynajął jakiegoś detektywa. Detektywa, który niegdyś pracował dla New York SWAT. Znając życie, to on dowie się coś o Rebecce.

- Co dowiedziałeś się ostatnim razem, jak dzwoniłeś do tego detektywa? - Spytałam cicho.

- Nic znaczącego. - Mruknął beznamiętnie.

Zacisnęłam pieść. Tak. Właśnie tak wyglądały nasze rozmowy. Rozumiem, że Klaus był przygnębiony, ja pewnie nie byłabym lepsza gdyby porwano Stefana, jednak jeśli postanowił ze mną nie rozmawiać, no, przynajmniej po ludzku, to dlaczego do cholery mnie tu trzymał?!

Ugh.

Oczywiście, nie trzymał mnie tu siłą, po prostu, jak za każdym razem wspominałam, że może jest już czas abym sobie poszła, a on sobie posiedział w spokoju, to za każdym razem odpowiadał mi tak samo:

_- Tylko tu jesteś bezpieczna._

Oczywiście, nazywam się Caroline Forbes i po tych czterech słowach posypuje się lawina pytań, jednak na żadne już nie odpowiada.

A ja nie miałam serca tak po prostu, _wyjść._ Wyjść i go zostawić, samego. Bo on chyba sam nie wiedział, jak wiele znaczy dla niego obecność drugiej osoby w takiej chwili.

- Nic znaczącego? - Spytałam słodko, mój głos ociekał ironią. - Tak, jak wszystko inne które mi nie mówisz. Czyli większość.

Nadal, ani drgnął.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O wszystkim! - Wycedziłam.- O twoim pobycie w poprawczaku, koszmarach i o wszystkim innym, co przede mną zatajasz! - Przekrzywił głowę na bok. - Miałeś nadzieje, że jestem głupiutka i że jakimś cudem nie poskładam tego wszystkiego do kupy?! Muszę cię rozczarować, Niklaus.

- Wynajęłaś detektywa?

Obserwowałam jego odbicie w szybie, kiedy jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gorzkim uśmiechu. Nie miałam zamiaru wyprowadzać go z błędu.

- Uczę się od najlepszych. - Stwierdziłam.

- Nie będziemy o tym teraz rozmawiać.

Prychnęłam.

- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi, co? - Sfrustrowana, wyrzuciłam ręce w górę. - Jak zwykle wszystko wiesz najlepiej, a osobę, którą… - Tutaj zrobiłam niewidzialny cudzysłów. _-"kochasz"_ na swoje własne życzenie odpychasz.

Nasze spojrzenie spotkało się; tak samo jak ja, Klaus obserwował moje odbicie, nadal odwrócony do mnie tyłem.

Cholera, powiedziałam za dużo, widziałam to w jego oczach, były pełne żalu a chłodny uśmiech, który przybrał upewnił mnie tylko, że nie powinnam była tego mówić. To był jego uśmiech, ten pamiętny z początku naszej znajomości, niemal zapomniałam, jak bardzo zmęczony, wypruty z emocji i niedostępnie wygląda z nim.

- Cóż za ironia, to zupełnie jak _ty._ - Mruknął bezbarwnie.

- Co? - Sapnęłam.

Odwrócił się powoli, z rękoma nadal w kieszeni, patrząc na mnie chłodno i z wyższością.

- Wszystko co robiłem, było tylko po to, aby cię chronić. _Wszystko,_ Caroline. Chciałem cię odwieść od tego _fantastycznego _pomysłu wzięcia sprawy April Young. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później, coś się stanie. I długo nie czekałem.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, chłonąc to, co powiedział.

Chyba nie myślał, że...

O boże.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Szepnęłam.

Roześmiał się cynicznie.

- To przecież ty jesteś tą bystrą z naszej dwójki.

Patrzyłam na niego oszołomiona, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie informacji, że to wszystko, że...

Że to _przeze_ mnie.

Klaus oderwał ode mnie wzrok, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił. Dopadł do niego szybko i wychrypiał:

- Coś nowego? - Westchnął z ulgą, przymykając oczy. Boże, niech Rebekah tylko się odnajdzie, błagam. Nagle, znów się napiął. - Kto? - Syknął. - Dobra, będziemy tam za godzinę.

Przez moment wsłuchiwał się w swojego rozmówce, najprawdopodobniej detektywa, kiedy nagle włączyła się u mnie ta rozhisteryzowana część mnie.

Wstałam gwałtownie z wygodnej kanapy i zaczęłam chodzić w tą i z powrotem.

Klaus miał racje. To wszystko _moja_ wina. To ja, nie patrząc na konsekwencje wzięłam tą sprawę. Myślałam, że dam sobie radę z Jackiem. Że, jak pogrozi mi raz czy dwa, to jakoś sobie poradzę. Ale on był mądrzejszy. Uderzył w ludzi, których kocham. Boże, że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłam. To dlatego Klaus tak się zachowywał. Praktycznie, byłam osobą, która przyczyniła się do porwania Rebekah. I byłam chyba ostatnim człowiekiem, z jakim chciał spędzać czas w takiej chwili.

Jack porwał Rebekah.

Złapałam się za głowę, masując skronie.

- O boże. To moja wina. Ja...- Odwróciłam się do Klausa i spojrzałam na niego bezradnie. Skończył rozmowę i obserwował mnie w ciszy. Zapomniałam o detektywie, o całym świecie. Teraz miałam napad paniki. - A co jeśli jej coś zrobił, co jeśli... O boże.

Skrzywiłam się i zakryłam oczy prawą dłonią.

Nagle, poczułam rękę Klausana niej i, jak oderwał ją od mojej twarzy.

- Hej...- Szepnął z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Ni skąd ni zowąd, patrzył na mnie z czułością.

- Masz rację, to od początku była moja wina. Jack mi groził, ostrzegałeś mnie, ale nie chciałam się słuchać. A teraz porwał Rebekah. Przeze mnie, przez moją...

_- Caroline._ - Przerwał mi twardo i głośno. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. - To_ nie_ twoja wina.

Ten to ma humorki. Najpierw mówi mi prawdę, a kiedy tylko trochę zaczynam wariować to, żeby mieć spokój chce odwrócić kota ogonem.

Zmrużyłam oczy, czując, jak się rozklejam.

- Znam cię, Niklaus. Doskonale wiem, co myślisz. To przeze mnie.

Przegryzł wargę i nie wiedzieć kiedy przygarnął mnie lekko do siebie i przytulił mocno. Zaczął mnie głaskać po plecach.

- Jesteś upartą kobietą, wiesz o tym, Caroline Forbes? - Chciał zażartować, ale mu nie wyszło. Zaszlochałam tylko.- Odnaleźli Rebekah. Jest cała i zdrowa. Leży w szpitalu.

- W _szpitalu?!_ - Jęknęłam żałośnie. Jest cała i zdrowa i jest w szpitalu?!

- Caroline. - Mruknął pobłażliwie.

Warknęłam i odepchnęłam go od siebie.

Zmrużyłam załzawione oczy. Przyjrzałam się mu. Na jego twarzy igrał lekki uśmiech, kiedy tak obserwował moją nadąsaną posturę.

Coś było nie tak. Atak histerii mijał, a ja zaczynałam racjonalnie myśleć. Dobrze, Rebekah się odnalazła i znając życie, ja także od razu czułabym się tak, jakby wszystko zeszło z moich barków, ale nadal byłabym zła na osobę, która postronnie jest odpowiedzialna za porwanie mojej własnej siostry.

Jeszcze pięć minut temu Niklaus osobiście mnie uświadomił, że to moja wina, zadzwoniła jego komórka i nagle...

Mrugnęłam parę razy.

_Rozmawiał _z detektywem. Czegoś się dowiedział. _Czegoś _o porywaczu Rebekah.

Odchrząknęłam, posyłając Klausowi lekki uśmiech.

- Już, wszystko dobrze. - Mruknęłam do niego. Rozejrzałam się nerwowo. - To ja może pójdę. Zaraz ma przyjechać twoja rodzina i...

Spojrzał na mnie bezradnie i z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- _Ty_ jesteś moją rodziną. - Powiedział tak, jakby co najmniej oznajmiał mi, że woli kawę od herbaty. - Pojedziemy do szpitala razem, proszę.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Patrzył na mnie z nadzieją i niemym błaganiem. Nie mogłam mu odmówić i z drugiej strony, chciałam zobaczyć Rebekah. Czy naprawdę z nią wszystko w porządku.

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo i przytaknęłam.

* * *

Rebekah uśmiechała się szeroko, co chwile przewracając oczyma na słowa Esther. Tak, jak powiedział Klaus, tak było. Była cała i zdrowa, miała tylko parę siniaków. I mimo tego, że uspokajający uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy, to wiedziałam, że coś ukrywa. W końcu znałam się na Klausie Mikaelsonie, facecie, który jest specjalistą od przybierania masek w chwilach, kiedy nie chce, aby nikt nie wiedział co czuje.

Rebekah robiła teraz to samo.

Esther, lekko blada i nadal na chwiejnych nogach wyszła do łazienki. Kol miał przyjechać później.

Zostaliśmy we trojkę. Rebekah wzruszyła ramionami, nieszczery uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Nagle, Klaus puścił moją talie i stanął nad jej łóżkiem.

- Już możesz mówić. - Mruknął bezceremonialnie.

Ach, czyli on też zauważył, że coś ukrywa.

Rebekah roześmiała się cicho.

- Co mam mówić? Wszystko już wiecie. Ukradziono komórkę mojej przyjaciółki, ja o niczym nie wiedziałam i porywacz wysłał mi wiadomość, abyśmy spotkały się koło starych magazynów. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to nie ona?

- Rebekah. - Syknął, nachylając się nad nią. - Dobrze wiesz o co pytam.

- Nik, daj spokój. Jestem zmęczona.

Klaus zacisnął usta, jego spojrzenie nie stawało się lżejsze. Obserwowałam ich w ciszy, czekając aż dowiem się czegoś więcej.

- Kim on był?

Pokręciła głową.

- Był w cieniu. Zanim mogłabym go zobaczyć, zdążył mnie uderzyć w głowę.

- Na pewno?

- Boże, przecież lekarz ci powiedział, tak?!

- Coś mówił?

Spiorunowała go swoimi niebieskimi oczyma.

- Pominąłeś się z powołaniem. Wiesz, bracie, zawsze możesz zostać jeszcze gliną. Spodoba ci się. - Syknęła.

Klaus uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Świetnie, że wraca ci twój cięty języczek, siostro, ale czegoś mi nie mówisz. Zero tajemnic, pamiętasz? - Nagle, zrobiło się intymnie. Byli rodzeństwem, a ja byłam piątym kołem u wozu. - A więc, o co chodzi?

Rebekah zerknęła na mnie. Była to krótka sekunda, ale doskonale zrozumiałam o co chodzi. To dotyczyło _mnie._ Cholera, chyba powinnam wyjść. Już chciałam zrobić krok do przodu, kiedy podniosła na mnie wzrok, tym razem dłużej, i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Ostrzegał mnie. - Szepnęła.

- Przed czym? - Klaus wychrypiał, zbliżając się do niej jeszcze bardziej. Co, jak co, ale musiałam przyznać jej racje. Byłby świetnym śledczym.

Rebekah przymknęła oczy.

- Że następnym razem nie będzie taki milutki. Że następna...- Spoglądnęła na Klausa niepewnie i dokończyła.-..._następna_ będzie Caroline.

Przełknęłam ślinę, patrząc przed siebie tępo.

* * *

- No i co, tak po prostu sobie wyszliście? – Elena spytała z buzią pełną lodów.

Przewróciłam oczyma, opadając na kanapę z butelką wina w ręku i trzema szklankami.

- Elena, mówiłam ci to już setki razy. Rebekah powiedziała wszystko co wiedziała, a potem przyszedł Stefan. Więc poszliśmy.

Zmrużyła oczy. Okupywała nasz nowy fotel, który kupiłyśmy parę dni temu. Był wielki, głęboki i puszysty. _Czyli,_ cały czas używany przez Elenę. Wiedziała co dobre.

- Ale nie wie kto ją porwał?

- Nie. Ale to chyba oczywiste.- Burknęłam.

Elena rozczapierzyła swoje gęste włosy i spojrzała na mnie, nieprzekonana.

- Że niby Jack Montgomery? Wcześniej, poszłabym na takie wytłumaczenie. Ale pamiętasz, jak opowiadałaś nam o zachowaniu Klausa? Ten detektyw i nagle całkowita zmiana jego zdania. Tak, jakby się czegoś dowiedział. I dlaczego Jack porywałby Rebekah? Siostrę twojego...ekhem, mężczyzny? Gdyby chciał do ciebie dojść, to prędzej porwałby którąś z nas!

- _Boże._

- No, albo kogoś z twojej rodziny. Nie rozumiesz? To tak, jakby porywacz chciał coś wymusić na Klausie, nie na tobie. A co ma Jack do Klausa, hm?

Skrzywiłam się.

We wszystkim miała racje. Ale nie miałam sił już nad tym myśleć. Zaczynałam mieć migrenę.

- Co z nią, tak w ogóle? Z Rebekah?

- Leży w szpitalu już cztery dni. Jutro rano ją wypisują.

Przytaknęła lekko.

- A Jack? Gdzie go złapali?

Roześmiałam się cicho. Może byłam w dosyć paskudnym humorze, ale wydawało mi się to śmieszne. Co za_ ironia_. Policja nie mogła go złapać przez trzy miesiące; kiedy porwał Rebekah był nieuchwytny, kiedy pobił April, zniknął minutę przed pojawieniem się radiowozu, cały czas świetnie uciekał.

- Wpadł, kiedy kupował narkotyki od dilera. Policja robiła rutynowe czystki. Wyłapali narkomanów z całej dzielnicy. Jakież zdziwienie przeżyli, kiedy się okazało, że za kratkami trzymają faceta, którego szukali za gwałt od paru miesięcy.

- A Klaus?

- Co z nim? - Spytałam.

Machnęła łyżką.

- Dalej nie rozmawialiście o jego przeszłości?

Skrzywiłam się.

- Od czterech dni o _niczym_ nie rozmawialiśmy.

- Jak to nie? Przecież non stop po ciebie przyjeżdża.

- Gadamy o rożnych rzeczach, tylko nie o poprawczaku. Omija ten temat, jak ognia. A ja mu na razie odpuściłam, ze względu na Rebekah i jeszcze ta sprawa Jacka, ale...

- Ale teraz już wszystko się skończyło. - Mruknęła, uśmiechając się przebiegle.- Jack, domniemany porywacz jest w więzieniu, a Rebekah wraca do domu. A ty możesz przystąpić do _akcji._

- W twoich ustach wszystko jest takie łatwe.- Wzruszyła ramionami, posyłając mi dumne spojrzenie. - A jak tam Oliver?

Jej uśmiech automatycznie zelżał. Prychnęła głośno.

- Jest idealny.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, nie rozumiejąc faktu, że powiedziała to tak, jakby to było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie.

- To chyba dobrze, nie?

Wybałuszyła oczy, nachylając się w moją stronę.

- _Zwariowałaś?!_ Jest opiekuńczy, czuły, troszczy się o mnie, cały czas o mnie myśli, jest inteligentny, dobrze zarabia, świetnie się ubiera i nie przeszkadza mu to, że jestem uzależniona od McDonalda! Czyli jest wszystkim tym, czym ja nie jestem.

Zachichotałam.

- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.- Mruknęłam. Spiorunowała mnie spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda? Jest... _zbyt_ idealny. Niemal nierealny. - Z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem patrzyła gdzieś w dal. Ha, nawet nie wiedziała, jak doskonale ją rozumiem. Nagle, skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie i zaczęła gestykulować, nadal z łyżką w ręku. - Poza tym, będzie mnie denerwować fakt, że jest mądrzejszy ode mnie. Nie lubię _mądrych_ ludzi.

Wzniosłam oczy ku górze. Nie wiedziałam czy mam się obrazić. W końcu Elena mnie lubi, więc chyba uznaje mnie za niezbyt bystrą istotę.

Bonnie, z ręcznikiem na głowie i krótkich szortach weszła do salonu. Spoglądnęła na trzy szklanki i wino, które postawiłam na stoliku obok.

- Aż _tak_ źle? - Mruknęła.

Zaśmiałam się z Eleną. Faktycznie, nie myślałam wiele, kiedy brałam szklanki, zamiast czegoś gustowniejszego, ale z drugiej strony, kto mnie widział?

- W końcu! – Elena krzyknęła, spoglądając na Bonnie. - Myślałam, że się tam już utopiłaś.

Bonnie przewróciła oczyma i usiadła obok mnie.

- Czekałam na specjalne zaproszenie. - Mruknęła, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę po wino. Podałam jej.

Elena wstała gwałtownie.

- Właśnie, kiedy już jesteśmy na temacie listów czy rożnych rzeczy w podobie. - Pobiegła do korytarzu i wróciła z kopertą w ręku. Dała mi ją. Spojrzałam na nią zaciekawiona. Miała moje nazwisko.- Jakiś facet w garniaku przyszedł tutaj i kazał ci przekazać. I nie wyglądał na listonosza. Dziwny gostek, tak w ogóle. Chciałam przeczytać, ale Bonnie była obok i odniosła się do mojej moralnej strony.

- Widzisz, dzięki mnie jesteś lepszym człowiekiem. - Bonnie stwierdziła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i otworzyłam kopertę. Szybko przejechałam wzrokiem po całym tekście, po czym zmarszczyłam czoło.

_Że co?_

- Co jest? - Bonnie spytała po chwili, kiedy zauważyła moją minę. Zaglądnęła mi przez ramie.

Elena przypomniała o sobie, rzucając w nas poduszką.

Przegryzłam wargę. Cholera, musiałam im powiedzieć. I tak i tak czeka mnie masa pytań od Eleny i Bonnie. Tak czy inaczej, jestem na straconej pozycji.

- Nic, tylko Jack Montgomery chce się ze mną spotkać. W więzieniu.- Mruknęłam najspokojniej, jak potrafiłam.

Obserwowałam, jak znudzona twarz Eleny nagle zaczerwienia się, jak jej usta wykrzywiają się w literę O i już po chwili nie można powiedzieć nic, tylko tyle że jest oburzona.

I rozpętało się piekło.

* * *

Spoglądnęłam w stronę okna. Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty w więzieniu, kiedy to czekałam na Jacka.

Zmrużyłam oczy, patrząc na taksówkę, stojącą przy krawężniku. Widziałam ją już wcześniej, zwróciłam na nią uwagę, bo zółty lakier na całych bocznych drzwiach odszedł i został sam metal. Po chwili, odjechała.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Zerknęłam na zegarek. Cholera, muszę się spieszyć. Nikt nie wie, że tu jestem.

Uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno. Ta, znajdowałam się w sali do odwiedzin, gdzie od więźniów przedzielała nas _kilkucentymetrowa_ szyba, a rozmawiać mogliśmy jedynie przez telefon, ale i tak dziewczyny nie pozwoliły nigdzie mi iść.

Elena uznała, że lepiej w ogóle nie pokazywać się w więzieniu, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy więźniowie zorganizują bunt, oczywiście powiedziałam jej, że żyje filmami sensacyjnymi.

Za to Bonnie stwierdziła, że Jack pewnie nie ma mi nic do powiedzenia.

Na koniec oznajmiły, że będą mnie pilnować i że mają nadzieje, że przemówiły mi do rozsądku.

_Nic z tych rzeczy._ Miały rację, tak. Ale byłam ciekawa co ma mi do powiedzenia. A nawet jeśli nic ważnego, to zawsze mogę to obrócić przeciw niemu w sądzie. Chociaż i tak nie sądzę, żeby wywinął się od siedzenia co najmniej parę ładnych lat.

Tak czy inaczej, nie okłamałam dziewczyn, nawet powiedziałam, że spotykam się z April. Pominęłam tylko jeden mały szczegół, że dopiero za dwie godziny.

Co do Klausa, nawet mu o tym nie wspominałam. Przecież i tak ostatnio w ogóle nie był rozmowny.

Skrzywiłam się.

Tak samo, jak szybko sprawił, że moje życie przybrało wiele kolorów, tak samo szybko wszystko znów staje się szare. Nienawidzę takich dni, kiedy wydaję mi się, że już bliżej siebie nie możemy być, a następnego dowiaduję się, że wynajął detektywa i, że spędził dwa lata w poprawczaku. Nienawidzę, kiedy po tych świetnych chwilach, które będą wspaniałymi wspomnieniami, nagle wszystko się psuje.

No, przynajmniej w moim życiu towarzyskim.

Gdyby nie sprawy sercowe? Ha, byłabym najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi.

April powoli zaczyna odżywać, kiedy z nią rozmawiam już nie rozgląda się nerwowo na każde strony, Stefan jak zwykle robi..._coś._ Z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. Elenie, mimo jej narzekań, świetnie wiodło się z Oliverem. Tylko patrzeć, kiedy się od nas wyprowadzi. Wiem, że zawsze przyrzekała, że zestarzejemy się razem w tym mieszkaniu i do całego pakietu kupimy jeszcze kota, jednak nie mogłabym jej winić, gdyby chciała się wyprowadzić. Byłyśmy dorosłymi kobietami i jakoś bez co wieczorowego wina się obędziemy. Oby tylko była szczęśliwa. A Bonnie? Malowała, jak szalona, ostatnio zrobiła wystawę, znów okazała się sukcesem. I była... _radosna_. Rodzice po raz pierwszy w życiu wyjechali do Europy na wakacje i mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak bardzo sobie dokuczają i się nawzajem wyzywają.

Tak, cali moi rodzice.

Usłyszałam głośne pukanie i mój wzrok podążył w stronę szyby.

Jack Montgomery usiadł naprzeciwko mnie z tym jego obleśnym uśmieszkiem, który pamiętałam jeszcze z czasów liceum.

Czarne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, tego samego koloru oczy, puste i oprócz ironii nie wyrażające nic innego. I szrama nad górną wargą.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

Pamiątka od mojego brata. Co jak co, Stefan był czasami nie do wytrzymania, ale kiedy ktoś miał coś do jego jedynej siostry, to nie obchodziło go, czy skończy przez to co zrobi w więzieniu.

Więc z chwilą, kiedy dowiedział się, że Jack Montgomery przymilał się do mnie w szatni po WF-ie, i jedyne co mnie uratowało od jego łapsk, było to, że Bonnie walnęła go tam, powiem ładnie, _gdzie kończy się kręgosłup,_ a Elena za swój cel objęła bardziej intymną cześć jego ciała, no to mój brat, no cóż, wpadł w szał.

I gdyby nie to, że nasz wujek jest prawnikiem, to prawdopodobnie skończyłby za kratkami.

Podniosłam słuchawkę do ucha, Jack już na mnie czekał.

- Do twarzy ci w pomarańczowym. - Mruknęłam słodko.

Zmrużył oczy nadal szczerząc się nie wiadomo do czego.

- Zmieniłaś się. - Stwierdził.

- Ty też. Kiedyś szczytem twoich możliwości było włamanie. A teraz? - Wzruszył ramionami, a w oczach dostrzegłam błysk dumy. Chory człowiek. - Gwałt, porwanie, usiłowanie zabójstwa? Gratuluję, Jack. Pewnie jesteś wysoko w więziennej hierarchii.

- Nie narzekam.

Westchnęłam, marszcząc nos.

- No dobrze, Montgomery. Miło było powspominać stare czasy, a teraz do sedna sprawy. Czego chcesz?

Nachyliłam się do przodu i patrzyłam na niego w oczekiwaniu.

- Zawsze byłaś konkretna. Podoba mi się to w tobie.

Uśmiechnęłam się chłodno. Ostatnie, na co mogłam pozwolić, było to, aby zaszedł mi za skórę.

- Jeśli chcesz mnie przekupić, to od razu cię informuję. - Patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony.- Po moim trupie.

Rozbawiony, uniósł dwie brwi do góry.

- Chcę ci zrobić przysługę, Forbes. W ramach znajomości z dawnych lat. Trzeba sobie pomagać w dzisiejszych, trudnych czasach.

- Przysługę?

- Mam dla ciebie informacje.

Zaalarmowana, zmrużyłam oczy.

- Co _ty_ masz z tego?

Roześmiał się drapieżnie.

- Nic.

- Nie przekonałeś mnie.

Westchnął głośno, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Dzisiejsi ludzie, popatrz jacy niewierzący. Wiara to podstawowa...

- Montgomery. - Syknęłam.

Nagle, jego uśmiech zelżał.

- To nie ja porwałem tą laskę.

Przewróciłam oczyma. No tak, mogłam się domyślić, że chciał mnie przekonać, co do swojej niewinności.

- Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?

- Spytaj swojego kochasia. On wie.

Przekrzywiłam głowę.

- Co wie?

- Że ja tego nie zrobiłem. - Roześmiał się, obserwując moje zaskoczenie. - Daj spokój, Forbes. Zawsze byłaś bystrą babką. Pomyśl tylko. Przeszłość Nika, porwanie jego siostrzyczki, czy to wszystko nie składa ci się w jedną kupę?

Zacisnęłam szczękę.

- Wiesz co, Jack? W tym jest problem. Ja nic nie wiem o jego przeszłości. - Wycedziłam. No dobra, może nie powinnam była mu tego mówić, ale wszystko stawiałam na jedną kartę.

Jack udał oburzoną minę, dotykając swojego policzka.

- Oj, nic ci nie _powiedział?_ - Zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Nadal jest tym samym przebiegłym lisem.

Chociaż w jednym się zgadzamy. Zaraz...

- _Nadal?_ - Wymsknęło mi się.

- Był w poprawczaku.

- Wiem.

- _Ach,_ jestem zaskoczony.

Spiorunowałam go spojrzeniem i podniosłam się gwałtownie.

- Wychodzę.

- Zabił swojego ojca.

Miałam być chłodna i oziębła, ale teraz nie mogłam nie udawać, że ta informacja mnie obeszła. Patrzyłam na niego uważnie, on na mnie.

Powoli, usiadłam z powrotem. Nadal trzymałam słuchawkę przy uchu.

- Mam ci wierzyć? - Spytałam, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Wzruszył ramionami, tak, jakby mi sygnalizował, że to czy mu uwierzę zależy tylko ode mnie.

- Jest bękartem. Jego matka miała kochanka, a ten zrobił jej dzieciaka. Tym dzieckiem jest twój kochaś. Mikael, mąż Esther, potężny magnat prasowy, nigdy go nie akceptował. A Klaus go zabił.

Próbował mieszać mi w głowie i... jak na razie _świetnie _mu to wychodziło.

- Niby skąd to wiesz?

Przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się władczo.

- Bo mi to _powiedział._

Prychnęłam, na mojej twarzy odruchowo pojawił się niedowierzający uśmiech.

- I co jeszcze? - Rzuciłam z ironią.

- Przypuszczam, że to biologiczny ojciec Klausa porwał Rebekah.

Roześmiałam się gorzko.

- To był _sarkazm._ Nie mam powodu ci wierzyć. - Przewrócił oczyma, lekceważąco. - Do widzenia, Jack.

- Nie musisz mi wierzyć. - Powiedział, nachylając się bliżej. - Sama go spytaj, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć prawdy_, oczywiście._ - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Dla twojej informacji, byłem z nim w poprawczaku. Tam go poznałem. Nie różnimy się za wiele. Klaus miał po prostu lepszy start.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Nie waż się porównywać do Klausa. - Syknęłam.

- Zrobisz, jak ze...

Nie słuchałam go już. Odłożyłam słuchawkę na swoje miejsce i wstałam. Pomachałam mu, posyłając fałszywy uśmiech, po czym odwróciłam się, a mój uśmiech automatycznie zniknął.

Przymknęłam oczy, czując, jak moje serce zaczyna coraz szybciej bić.

_Cholera._

I co ja miałam teraz zrobić?

* * *

**Zbliżamy się ku końcowi, jeszcze tylko dwa rozdziały i epilog :) Co by tu napisać, zazwyczaj mam wenę, ale dzisiaj mam jakąś pustkę. Najwyraźniej nie opadły ze mnie emocje z wczorajszego meczu Polski z Argentyną. Jakby co, jestem maniaczką siatkówki :D Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze ;)**

**Do napisania!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna.

Patrzyłam na April z lekkim uśmiechem. Inaczej niż zazwyczaj była radosna i uśmiechnięta, nawet nie zauważyła, że praktycznie prowadzi rozmowę jednostronną. Bo teraz, godzinę po spotkaniu z Jackiem, nie byłam w najlepszym humorze do rozmowy. Jednak April to nie przeszkadzało; w końcu przypominała tą samą czarnowłosą z liceum o niesamowitym temperamencie i ciętym języku.

Wywróciłam oczyma.

- Nawet nie odbyła się jeszcze jedna rozprawa z Jackiem w sądzie. Nie masz jeszcze za co dziękować.

Machnęła ręką. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Rozmawiałam z Eleną. Wiem, że Jack został oskarżony o porwanie Rebekah. Gdyby nie to, że ciebie namówiłam na tą sprawę, to Jack nigdy nie chciałby cię nastraszyć, poprzez porwanie Rebekah.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Dopiero teraz zaczynałam sobie uświadamiać, jak _bezsensownie _to brzmiało. Elena miała rację, tak samo jak moja podświadomość, której dla dobra swojego zdrowia psychicznego, raczej nie chciałam wierzyć.

To nie Jack porwał Rebekah. Nie kłamał. Był zdolny do tego, ale przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, aby porwać kogoś, z kim jestem _tylko_ koleżanką. Miał tak duży wybór: dziewczyny, moja wielka rodzina, a jednak padło na _Rebekah._

Coś tu nie grało.

Rozejrzałam się po ulicy, przy której właśnie stałyśmy. Wyszłyśmy z przytulnej kawiarni i każda z nas miała już pójść w inną stronę, ale April czuła się winna, więc próbowała się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

- Nie przejmuj się. Z Rebekah jest wszystko w porządku, a Jack siedzi w więzieniu. Koniec koszmaru.

Przytaknęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się lekko po raz tysięczny podczas naszego spotkania. Poczułam wibracje w kieszeni.

Ugh.

Zirytowana, spojrzałam na wyświetlacz po raz piąty podczas tej godziny.

_Niklaus._

Ta, dzwonił już pięć razy. A ja nie chciałam odbierać, bo kompletnie nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć. Spytać, czy to co Jack powiedział jest prawdą? Czy może od razu zacząć od kłótni, oskarżając go, że jest kłamcą?

Westchnęłam głośno.

- Jakieś problemy w raju? – April spytała, śmiejąc się cicho.

_Jaki raj, dziewczyno. Byłam w piekle._ Odrzuciłam połączenie i napisałam mu SMS-a, abyśmy spotkali się u mnie, Elene i tak gdzieś wywiało, a Bonnie pojechała po zakupy.

Musiałam spotkać się z nim w moim mieszkaniu, bo tam czuję się pewnie. Tam, mogę mu wykrzyczeć wszystko co myślę, jego apartament przytłaczał mnie tym, że jest tak ciemny i zimny.

Komórkę schowałam z powrotem i zerknęłam na April.

- Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy będę znać datę rozprawy, dobrze? - Przytaknęła energicznie.

- Do zobaczenia, Care. - Powiedziała, machając mi ręką i odwracając się po chwili.

- Trzymaj się! - Krzyknęłam jeszcze na odchodne.

Zwróciłam się w stronę ulicy. Potrzebowałam taksówki. Mój samochód stał w warsztacie, a ja nie miałam ochoty robić sobie kilkukilometrowego spacerku, szczególnie, kiedy mamy tak dziwny upał, zważywszy na porę roku. Tak, była końcówka marca, jednak ja sama miałam ochotę zrzucić sweter i paradować w samej bluzce na ramiączkach, był tylko jeden problem, za Chiny nie pomyślałabym dzisiaj rano, aby założyć tak lekką bluzkę.

No i jestem teraz tutaj, na jednej z najbardziej ruchliwych ulic Nowego Jorku, w słońcu i czekam na taksówkę, której jak zawsze potrzebuję, to nie ma i pocę się, jak szczur.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Ten dzień naprawdę nie może być już gorszy.

Rękę miałam w pół drodze do góry, kiedy taksówka podjechała centralnie przede mną. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie, czy aby ktoś nie zamówił jej wcześniej. Pusto. Ludzie nie patrząc na nic co się wokół nich działo, szli dalej przed siebie.

Zwróciłam uwagę na drzwi, bez zółtego lakieru. Widziałam tą taksówkę już wcześniej.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i weszłam do niej. Nie miałam teraz czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, jak to los czasami jest dziwny.

- Dzień dobry. Poproszę na Madison Lane.

Taksówkarz kiwnął głową i ruszył. Nie był zbyt rozmowny. Och, całe szczęście. Zazwyczaj lubiłam pogadać z taksówkarzami o rzeczach, o których zazwyczaj dyskutuje się na wyższych studiach magisterskich, o tym, jak życie czasami potrafi człowiekowi dokopać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, taksówkarze znali odpowiedź na wszystko. Ale dzisiaj, marzyłam jedynie, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu i...

_No właśnie._

Wywróciłam oczyma.

Dzisiaj, nawet tam nie zaznam spokoju. Klaus pewnie zaraz przyjedzie i mamy porozmawiać. O ile w ogolę na to pójdzie. A co jeśli...?

_O cholera._

Ta, denerwowały mnie te kłamstwa i zachowanie Klausa, i zawsze sądziłam, że kiedyś sobie wszystko wytłumaczymy i w końcu będzie dobrze. Ale co jeśli naprawdę on nie będzie chciał się wytłumaczyć? Co jeśli uzna, że to nie mój biznes i, że jest to ostatnia rzecz o którą powinnam go pytać?

Przełknęłam ślinę i spoglądając na szybę, zauważyłam gorzki uśmiech, który mimowolnie pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

Kiedy go spotkałam po raz pierwszy, nigdy nie sądziłam, że za kilka miesięcy będzie pełnił tak dużą role w moim życiu. Zakochałam się, jak ta głupia nastolatka, która dałaby się pokroić za tego złego chłopaka, tego całego w kolczykach, z motorem i który ubiera się na czarno. Jak ta dziewczyna, która myśli, że ich miłość będzie wieczna.

Bo, która nie chce takiej miłości? Elena na studiach stała się feministką, oczywiście, długo w tym postanowieniu nie wytrwała, ale nawet wtedy, w przerwach między wyzywaniem facetów, widziałam jak ogląda się utęsknionym wzrokiem za szczęśliwymi parami, które przechodziły obok nas na spacerze.

Bo każda z nas chce mieć takiego księcia z bajki. Nawet jeśli jest to niedojrzałe i niemądre, to każda pragnie mężczyzny, który zaopiekuje się tobą, weźmie za rękę, obejmie ramieniem i powie, że liczysz się tylko ty. Kogoś, kto zatraci się w twoim spojrzeniu i uśmiechu. Kogoś, kto będzie umiał cię rozśmieszyć i pocieszyć. Wiernego, cudownego mężczyzny, który będzie z tobą, nawet wtedy, kiedy będziesz pomarszczoną staruszką z gaciami do pępka. Który nie będzie widział świata poza tobą, nawet, gdy jesz z otwartą buzią i płaczesz z powodu głupiego filmu.

Albo po prostu jestem nienormalna.

Tak czy inaczej, jeśli Klaus uzna, że nie powinna mnie obchodzić jego przeszłość to... _koniec._

Tata oprócz nauczenia mnie gry w koszykówkę, nogę, baseball, karty i wiele innych to wpoił mi, że facet, który nie jest z tobą szczery, nie jest ciebie wart. Mimo tego, że Klaus stał się mężczyzną, którego mimo oporów mojego mózgu, _pokochałam._

A ja nie byłam jedną z tych kobiet, które tkwią w związkach bez przyszłości. Wolałam być starą panną z pięcioma kotami, niż mieć faceta, byle jakiego, ale po prostu _mieć._

Nigdy nie potrafiłam zrozumieć takich kobiet i chyba nie zrozumie.

I jeśli Klaus wyskoczy mi z czymś w podobie, że jego przeszłość nie jest ważna, to sprawa będzie jasna.

Miałam nadzieję, że on sam chce mi wszystko powiedzieć. Przynajmniej wywnioskowałam to z tego, że dzwonił do mnie szósty raz.

Nie miałam zamiaru odbierać przy taksówkarzu. Znów odrzuciłam połączenie.

- Jakieś problemy? - Taksówkarz zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, żując gumę.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Ugh, jednak to ten gadatliwy typ.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Nie ma panienka zbyt szczęśliwej miny.

Westchnęłam.

- _Ta._

- A więc życie Mikaelsonów nie jest tak wspaniałe, jak pokazują gazety, eh?

Zaalarmowana, spojrzałam w lusterko, w oczy mojego rozmówcy.

Niebieskie, świdrujące i przenikliwe. Spoglądał w lusterko, czekając na odpowiedź, cały czas uśmiechając się. Jednak tym razem dostrzegłam coś fałszywego w tym uśmiechu.

- Słucham?

- Porwanie Rebekah Mikaelson, nieciekawa przeszłość najstarszego z rodzeństwa i...- Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i dodał: -..._tragiczna_ śmierć Mikaela.

Czułam, jak zaczynam sztywnieć, a mój mózg zaczyna pracować na pełnych obrotach.

Porwanie Rebekah zostało utajnione, nikt oprócz rodziny i policji o tym nie wiedział. Przeszłość Klaus była także chroniona, jak tajemnica poliszynela.

I tragiczna śmierć ojca Klausa, powiedział o niej tak, jakby to było największe kłamstwo roku.

Tylko nie _panikuj,_ Forbes. Nie zachowuj się, jak te wszystkie wariatki w tysiącach filmach sensacyjnych, bądź chłodna, kalkulująca i zachowaj czysty umysł.

Spojrzałam w bok.

_Cholera._

Gdzie my byliśmy? Zagadał mnie i nagle znaleźliśmy się w części tego Nowego Jorku, której nie znam. Tej części, której nawet nie _chcę poznać._

Panika w takiej sytuacji jest chyba zrozumiana.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - Mruknęłam.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Przechodzimy na ty? - Spytał. Cholera, _nie,_ to był tylko odruch, za bardzo nie myślę, kiedy ktoś mnie... _O boże_. On mnie _porywał._ A najgorsze było to, że nawet nie mogłam wyskoczyć z samochodu, jak to zazwyczaj bywało na Jamesach Bondach, jechaliśmy zbyt szybko.- No dobrze, a więc, Caroline, powiedz mi na jakiego mężczyznę wyrósł mój _syn?_

Wstrzymałam oddech.

Czy ja się przesłyszałam? Znał moje imię i... był _ojcem_ Klausa.

Nagle, przypomniałam sobie o telefonie. Zerknęłam w dół. _Policja._ Muszę zadzwonić na policje. Cholera, no i co potem, zostawię tak, aby słuchali naszej aż nazbyt kulturalnej rozmowy? Od razu uznają to za żart. A może zadzwonić by tak do Klausa, on by pewnie...

- Nie radzę. - Zatrzymał się na światłach, w prawej ręce trzymając broń, _spluwę,_ _gloka,_ zwał jak zwał. Najważniejsze było to, że to coś strzelało i mogło zabić.

Im dłużej wpatrywałam się w niego, zaczynałam dostrzegać pewną podobiznę. Przede wszystkim, te same niebieskie oczy. Oprócz tego identyczny prosty nos i wysokie kości policzkowe. Ta, ten facet był ojcem Klausa, nawet jeśli tego jeszcze nie rozumiałam i to do mnie w pełni nie dochodziło.

A najlepsze było to, że on chyba sądził, że wiem kim jest. Że Klaus mi wszystko powiedział.

Elena jest królową ryzykantów i mam nadzieje, że byłam dobrą uczennicą. I, że to co dowiedziałam się od Jacka było prawdą.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

- Ty mi powiedz. To w końcu twój syn. Ach, przepraszam, _zapomniałam._ Esther było tak wstyd skoku w bok z takim ewenementem, jak ty i nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z tobą do takiego stopnia, że swojemu synowi nawet nie dała twojego nazwiska.

Roześmiał się cicho, wyglądał tak, jakby w ogóle go to nie dotknęło. Ale przynajmniej nic nie palnęłam i wszystko co powiedziałam było prawdą.

- Cięty języczek widzę. Nic dziwnego, że spodobałaś się Klausowi. Zapamiętaj sobie, Care, tak cię nazywają twoje przyjaciółki, mam rację?_ Bonnie i Elena?_ - Zmrużyłam oczy, zaciskając pięście.

- Nie mieszaj ich w to.

Uniósł brwi do góry, nie komentując mojej groźby.

- Wracając do mojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi, faceci lubią zdobycze.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Facet, ty mnie porywasz czy dajesz lekcje życia? - Sapnęłam sfrustrowana.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- I jedno, i drugie, tak mi się wydaje.

Zatrzymał się przy starej fabryce z powybijanymi oknami i chaszczami wokół.

I nagle, w moim powolnym łbie coś _kliknęło._ I zrozumiałam. Cała układanka się ułożyła.

Jack mówił _prawdę._

Magazyn. Porywacz Rebekah zawiózł ją do starych magazynów. Klaus sam nie sądził, że zrobił to jego biologiczny ojciec. Dlatego powiedział mi o Jacku, a wtedy zadzwonił do niego detektyw i dowiedział się o swoim ojcu. Nie mówiąc mi prawdy, chciał abym przestała zwalać na siebie winę.

Wiedział, że się zadręczałam, a mimo to, nie powiedział mi prawdy.

_Łajdak._

Przestałam zwyzywać syna tego psychopaty, kiedy wysiadł z taksówki i otworzył drzwi.

Nie ruszyłam się. Pochylił się, obrzydliwy uśmieszek, na jakiś dziwny sposób przypominający uśmiech Jacka, nie schodził mu z twarzy.

- Nie ma się czego bać. - Szepnął, wyciągając ręce w moją stronę. I mimo, że jego głos był przemiły, to przestraszyłam się bardziej, aniżeli wydarłby się z całych sił.

O boże. Zaraz, co ja mówiłam przed wejściem do tej taksówki? Ach, tak. Że ten dzień nie może być już gorszy.

_Ktoś sobie musi robić ze mnie jaja._

* * *

Pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy, kiedy siłą wyciągnął mnie z taksówki, było to, aby może skopać mu tyłek. Albo walnąć go w krok.

Ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że ma broń i zauważyłam jedną znaczącą rzecz.

Miał około dwóch metrów wzrostu i mimo, że w dzieciństwie biłam się lepiej od chłopaków to teraz myślałam _realnie._

I właśnie dlatego stałam teraz nieruchomo na środku jakieś starej, dawno nie używanej fabryki i obserwowałam co robi mój taksówkarz, który okazał się psychopatą.

Na początku byłam spanikowana i za bardzo nie wiedziałam co robić, teraz też nie wiem, ale...

No dobra, nie jest to normalne w takiej sytuacji, ale byłam _spokojniejsza._ Elena pewnie wpadłaby w szał, Bonnie zaczęłaby go bić na miejscu, ale ja...

Po ochłonięciu zauważyłam, że i tak nic nie zdziałam. Więc postanowiłam wyciągnąć z niego informacje. _Informacje,_ które Klaus nie raczył mi jeszcze powiedzieć. A których być może już się nie dowiem.

I przy okazji zadzwonić do Klausa.

Zdążyłam wybrać jego numer, kiedy szukał liny. Najwyraźniej, ojciec Klausa nie pomyślał o tym, aby zabrać mi mój telefon. Szybko wsadziłam go z powrotem do kieszeni, a teraz miałam tylko nadzieje, że Klaus skapnie się co się dzieje. I wtedy namierzy moją komórkę, czy_...coś_ w tym stylu.

Nieznajomy wyprostował się i zwrócił na mnie ponownie uwagę. Wcześniej szukał czegoś w swojej torbie, którą rzucił niedbale na beton. Nie trzymał mnie na muszce, ale zawiązał mi ręce, inaczej już dawno spróbowałabym uciec. Albo coś innego. _Cokolwiek._

- Co teraz zrobisz? - Mój głos, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji poniósł się echem po całej hali.

Skrzywił się, niezadowolony.

- Nie mogę cię zabić, oczywiście. - Czułam, jak moje nogi uginają się, jakby były z waty. - Klaus wtedy nie dałby mi okupu.

Zmarszczyłam nos, patrząc na niego z pogardą.

- To wszystko co robisz, to dla _pieniędzy?_ Porywasz ludzi, aby wyciągnąć kasę od _własnego_ syna?! - Wycedziłam, nie mogąc pojąc takiego świństwa.

Spojrzał w bok, udając chwilowe zamyślenie.

_- Jeśli nie wiesz o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze._ - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Tak między nami, skurczybyk twardy jest. Porwałem mu siostrę, co prawda przeszywaną, ale jeśli wierzyć temu obrazkowi idealnej, bogatej i szczęśliwej rodziny, są dosyć blisko, a on ani drgnął.

- To dlaczego ją wypuściłeś?

- Miała ważną informacje do przekazania. Jednak Klaus uznał, że blefowałem, więc nadal nie dał mi pieniędzy.

- Więc porwałeś _mnie._ - Syknęłam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, to nic osobistego, Care. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, co zrobi, jak się dowie, że porwałem kobietę, która kocha.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Wścieknie się.

- Na pewno. Tak w ogóle, czekałem na tą chwile, wiesz? Kiedy poznam tą, która tak go zmieniła.

- Klaus zawsze taki był. - Mruknęłam.

Roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Klaus jest moim synem i obserwowałem go z boku przez całe życie, nawet kiedy o tym nie wiedział. I nigdy nie był szczęśliwszym człowiekiem.

- Psychopata z ciebie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Masz rację. Może gdyby nie moje skamieniałe serce, nawet bym się wzruszył na widok waszej dwójki, razem, szczęśliwi, on wyznający ci miłość, a ty powoli dostrzegająca rysy na jego idealnej skorupce.

Przełknęłam ślinę. _Obserwował nas_. Przez cały czas.

- Jedyną rysą w jego życiu, jesteś ty.

Podniósł rękę i wystawił palec w powietrze.

- Uwierz mi, Niklaus Mikaelson jest bardzo... _złożonym_ człowiekiem. Ma to po mnie.

Prychnęłam.

- Oprócz więzów krwi nic was nie łączy. On nigdy nie porzuciłby swojego własnego dziecka, a potem porywał jego rodzinę dla pieniędzy.

Przekrzywił głowę, jego bystre oczy patrzyły na mnie uważnie.

- Niklaus kiedykolwiek mówił ci _całą_ historie?

Nos mnie swędził. Zawsze tak miałam, kiedy kłamałam. Dobra, Forbes, zachowaj spokój.

Uśmiechnęłam się chłodno.

- _Ogólnikowo._ Kto ma mu się dziwić, że nie jest zbyt chętny do wracania do przeszłości.

Przytaknął, odwracając się. Zaczął spacerować w kółko.

- Kiedy poznałem Esther, była kobietą, którą każdy chciał znać. Kiedy Esther poznała mnie, byłem facetem, który pociągał za wszystkie sznurki. Był jeden mały problem: miała _męża._

- To ci nie przeszkadzało.

- Esther miała swoje wątpliwości, ale...- Machnął ręką, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. -..._poniosło_ nas.

- I urodził się Niklaus.

- Mikael, mąż Esther szybko dowiedział się o naszym romansie. Zniszczył mnie, a Klausa, owoc zdrady swojej żony, znienawidził.

Boże, niech przechodzi do _szczegółów._ Tego wszystkiego sama się domyśliłam. Niech zacznie gadać na przykład o tym, jak Mikael zginął.

-_ Zniszczył_ cię?

- Nasłał na mnie prokuratora, ten znalazł jakieś machlojki, od których człowiek w młodości się nie ograniczał i... w przeciągu kilku miesięcy, Alexander Hendrix, jeden z najbogatszych mężczyzn w Nowym Jorku, oczywiście, nie aż tak, jak Mikael stał się _nikim._

- To cię nie usprawiedliwia.

- Oczywiście, że nie. - Spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie. - Ja po prostu chcę _pieniędzy._

Westchnęłam. Nie było sensu z nim rozmawiać, raczej wolał opowiadać o swoich...

- Dziwie się ci, że nadal jesteś z moim synem. Zważywszy na jego _wyczyny _w młodości.

Marzyłam, aby podnieść brwi do góry i zrobić pytającą minę, ale nie mogłam. _Nie mogłam_ się wydać.

- Ustaliliśmy, że mnie nie zabijesz. A więc, co teraz?

Uśmiechnął się radośnie i podniósł do góry rękę w której trzymał strzykawkę.

_O cholera._

- Co to jest?

- Nie martw się, tylko zaśniesz. - Nie mogę zasypiać. - Obudzisz się za parę godzin. _Albo nie._

Podszedł do mnie na odległość kilkunastu centymetrów z igłą zmierzającą ku mojej ręce.

_Teraz,_ Care. Tak, jak zawsze uczyła cię Elena, kiedy śmiałyście się, że jak ktoś cię zaatakuje, to atakuj _"mózg"_ faceta.

Ręce miałam związane, ale nogi nadal miałam sprawne. I Alex, jak to sam siebie nazwał, był chorowity.

Co prawda był wysoki, ale wychudzony, wyniszczony i z bruzdami na całej twarzy. To była moja szansa, skoro nie miałam zamiaru czekać, aż Klaus pojawi się i mnie uratuje, jak książę na białym rumaku.

A więc nie zastanawiając się już wiele, podniosłam nogę do góry i walnęłam go w klejnoty.

Wybałuszył oczy i zgiął się wpół, nadal patrząc na mnie w szoku. Jeszcze stał, wiec kopnęłam go drugi raz.

Strzykawka wyleciała mu z ręki.

Przypomniałam sobie o jego broni, więc nachyliłam się nad nim i koślawo wyjęłam broń zza jego paska.

- No, bez przesady, Alex. Nie mogło boleć aż tak, co? - Teraz to ja miałam broń i to ja byłam tą mądrą.

Uśmiechnęłam się szelmowsko.

Nagle, warknął głośno i zaczął się podnosić. Pisnęłam.

Spojrzałam na broń. Cholera, no przecież go nie postrzelę. Rzuciłam ją za siebie i postanowiłam wykorzystać życiowe motto Eleny. "_Dobij go, aby się nie podniósł",_ więc kopnęłam go tym razem w brzuch.

_Ała._ Tym razem miał lepszy refleks i złapał mnie za kostkę i pociągnął w dół. Upadłam, krzywiąc się. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale nadal mnie nie puszczał, poza tym, miałam do dyspozycji tylko nogi.

Rozglądnęłam się nerwowo za strzykawką. Była trochę za mną. Wygięłam się po nią i odwróciłam się ponownie, wbijając mu igłę prosto w szyje.

Pewnie nie podziała od razu, więc korzystając z jego zaskoczenia, walnęłam go w piszczel jedną wolną nogą.

Jęknął i upadł z powrotem na plecy, puszczając moją nogę.

Oddychałam głęboko, nie ruszając się i patrząc, jak z każdą sekundą zaczyna opadać z sił.

_- O ja cię pierdziele._ - Szepnęłam, wstając, jak pokraka.

Usłyszałam huk, a po chwili krzyki i wołania zlały się w jedno.

_Policja._

Jak zwykle, kiedy już po wszystkim.

_- Caroline?!_

Nienawidziłam go za te kłamstwa, ale zarazem nie mogłam opanować tej radości, kiedy usłyszałam jego głos.

Odwróciłam się, przybierając słodki uśmiech.

Klaus z potarganymi włosami, oczyma rozszalałymi po całej fabryce i z otwartymi ustami, teraz skupił na mnie swoje spojrzenie i patrzył na mnie z ulgą.

I nie wiem czy był to szok, czy może adrenalina, ale z nadal związanym rękoma, poprawiłam włosy i stwierdziłam:

_- Niklaus, ładnie wyglądasz._

* * *

Westchnęłam głośno po raz setny w tak krótkim czasie.

Klaus nadal się nie ruszał.

Siedzieliśmy na tyle karetki, ja owinięta w koc i Klaus tuż obok mnie, cichy i zamknięty w sobie.

- Więc mówił prawdę? _Wszystko?_ - Spytałam po chwili.

Klaus zmrużył oczy, nie spoglądając na mnie.

- Dzwoniłem do ciebie. Detektyw zdobył dowody, że to... że mój ojciec porwał Rebekah. I wtedy byłem pewny, że nie jesteś bezpieczna.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdybyś mi wszystko powiedział _wcześniej? _

- Nie wiedziałem, że Alexander stanie się pijawką, która zrobi wszystko, aby zdobyć moje pieniądze.

- Mówię o Mikaelu, Klaus. - Mruknęłam.

Spojrzał na mnie ostro, zaciskając szczękę.

- _Kiedy?_ Na początku naszej znajomości? Żebyś uciekła z krzykiem? Próbowałem...- Zawiesił się, przeczesując włosy po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. - Myślisz, że dlaczego zaproponowałem ci ten idiotyczny układ? Nie chciałem, abyś była w niebezpieczeństwie, wiążąc się ze mną.

Prychnęłam.

- Tłumacz to sobie tak dalej.

Patrzył na mnie gniewnie.

- No to może w Paryżu, co? _"Och, Care, przepraszam, że wcześniej ci nie wspominałem, ale zabiłem swojego przyszywanego ojca"! _

Moje oczy zmieniły się w szparki, miałam gdzieś policjantów, którzy zabezpieczali miejsce zbrodni i lekarzy, którzy zajmowali się Alexem.

- Żebyś wiedział! - Krzyknęłam.

Klaus westchnął, przymykając oczyma.

- Przecież dostałaś środek uspokajający. - Mruknął zrezygnowany.

- Najwyraźniej _nie działa!_ - Syknęłam, pochylając się w jego stronę. - Mam cię dosyć, _egoisto!_ Doskonale wiedziałeś, że to Alexander porwał Rebekah, a jednak patrzyłeś z uśmiechem na to, jak się winiłam za to porwanie, bo, głupia ja, myślałam że to Jack ją porwał! Pomyśleć, że _jedyny on_ był ze mną szczery! Nie _ty,_ tylko on!

Niklaus uniósł brwi do góry, zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- A kiedy ty z nim rozmawiałaś?

_Ups._

- W więzieniu. I ostrzegam cię od razu, żebyś się nie pogrążał: wiem o poprawczaku i o tym, że znasz Jacka.

Spojrzał w dal, mrużąc oczy.

- Jechałem z Mikaelem do szpitala, matka miała wycinany wyrostek. Zaczęliśmy się kłócić, więc się zatrzymał. Od słowa do słowa, zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Pchnąłem go i...- Machnął ręką, tak, jakby chciał mi to zademonstrować. - ...wpadł pod koła innego samochodu. A, że to była autostrada to, z Mikaela nie zostało praktycznie _nic._ A ja trafiłem do poprawczaka.

O boże.

Czy to dziwne, że czułam coś w rodzaju _ulgi?_ Tak, Klaus teoretycznie zabił własnego ojca, ale przypadkowo. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek i zbieg okoliczności.

I to był ten jego wielki sekret. Z jednej strony rozumiałam jego wahanie, jest przecież wielkim prezesem, który nie ma słabości i o którego przeszłości nikt, nic nie wie. Ale prawdę zataił przede _mną,_ osobie, której podobnież ufa.

- Ja tak nie mogę, Niklaus. - Szepnęłam.

Spojrzał na mnie gwałtownie z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Nie rób tego, Caroline. - Pokręciłam przecząco głową. - Jeśli nie czujesz do...

- Nie chodzi o _to._ - Skrzywiłam się. - I nigdy nie chodziło. Czułam do ciebie coś od początku. Od pierwszej chwili była to jakaś atrakcja, przyciąganie. Dopiero potem przerodziło się to w coś głębszego. I nie mogę tak dalej, Niklaus. Bo to boli. Przeżyliśmy ze sobą wiele wspaniałych chwil, ale ile razy doprowadzałeś mnie do szału, tymi twoimi sekretami?

- Teraz...

Zerwałam się z miejsca, stanęłam naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- Nie, Niklaus. Nie zapomnę o tym co działo się _kiedyś._ Nie jestem taka.

Zmrużył oczy, które patrzyły na mnie oskarżycielsko.

- I co teraz? Koniec, tak po prostu?

Położyłam ręce na jego szyi, kciukiem gładząc jego żuchwę.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Potrzebuję czasu, to wszystko. I spróbujemy od nowa. - Przytaknął powoli. - Jako przyjaciele.

- Co? - Sapnął.

Roześmiałam się cicho. Czułam, jak środek naprawdę zaczyna działać. Byłam stanowczo zbyt spokojna i nie miałam nawet siły porządnie się na niego wydrzeć, dlatego byłam tak miła. Z drugiej strony, chciałam być dla niego wyrozumiała. Bo Klaus naprawdę tego potrzebował: _zrozumienia._

- Zaufanie, Niklaus. Muszę zacząć ci ufać. A potem...- Wzruszyłam ramionami. Klaus nadal obserwował mnie spod byka. -...czas pokaże.

Jego oczy, nagle stały się o ton jaśniejsze i wyrażały tą jego zaciętość i upartość. Pokręciłam głową pobłażliwie. Wiedziałam co to oznacza. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować. Rezygnować ze mnie.

Nie żegnałam się z nim, bo pewnie jeszcze wiele razy się spotkamy, a przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieje, ale musiałam mu to powiedzieć. Musiał wiedzieć, że mimo tego jaki jest, z wadami przewyższającymi nad zaletami to i tak pokochałam go takim jaki jest.

Nachyliłam się powoli i pocałowałam go lekko w policzek, po czym szepnęłam mu do ucha:

_- Kocham cię,_ Nik. Pamiętaj o tym.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział, w którym dowiadujemy się coraz więcej :) Praktycznie wiemy już wszystko. Jest jeszcze parę spraw, ale to wszystko będzie napisane w następnym rozdziale ;) No, jeszcze nie czas na pożegnanie, ale chcę napisać, że byliście ogromną motywacją, dziękuję za wszystko, za te dłuższe komentarze i za te krótsze, za słowa otuchy i za słowa krytyki, to wszystko znaczy dla mnie wiele, bo dopiero co tak naprawdę zaczynam wiązać przyszłość z pisaniem ;) Wiem, że można było potoczyć tą historię na milion innych sposobów, ale napisałam to tak, jak od początku miałam w głowie. Na tyle mocna się czułam i nie chciałam wyjeżdżać z jakimiś nieprawdopodobnymi pomysłami, które choć były dobre, to wiedziałam, że napiszę je chaotycznie, do tego stopnia, że nic nie będzie miało ładu ani składu. Co do tego romansu, no cóż, może faktycznie źle to oznaczyłam, choć początki znajomości Klausa i Caroline były dosyć... emocjonujące :D Jednak im dalej brnęłam w rozdziały, tym trudniej było wyciułać jakiś romantyczny moment między nimi. Stwarzałam romantyczny klimat na tyle ile potrafiłam, uwierzcie mi ;) No i też muszę przyznać, że nie należę do tych, którzy lubią wieczne mizianie się. Chociaż głupi pocałunek nigdy nie zaszkodzi, ale... No, jakoś nie mogłam się przemóc. Także, przepraszam za to, być może czytały to osoby, które bardziej były za tą romantyczną częścią tego opowiadania, a ja tu stworzyłam raczej dramat i kryminał. No dobra, kończę już, bo z krótkiej notki zaczyna się robić jakaś mowa końcowa, a przecież to jeszcze nie koniec ;)

Do napisania!


End file.
